Une Chance De Revivre
by Kwycky
Summary: Faire revivre un jeune homme de 16 ans, meurtris physiquement et psychologiquement, impossible vous dites ? Lorsque les parents d'Edward meurent, ce sont les CULLEN qui vont s'occuper de lui …
1. Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde !

Juste quelques lignes pour vous prévenir qu'il s'agit de ma première histoire, je n'ai jamais rien écris par moi même avant, donc si quelqu'un vient à lire cette fiction, je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires, tant qu'ils sont constructifs ! ;)

J'espère tout de même être à la hauteur ...

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 (30/01/16)**

* * *

La pièce était blanche. Comme à peu près toutes les autres pièces de cet établissement. Elle était composée simplement. Une fenêtre habillait le mûr du fond, face à la porte. Un lit, parallèle à l'entrée, avait été placé. Pas de commode. Pas de table. Pas de tapis. Simplement une fenêtre, un lit, une porte.

Une jeune femme venait de pénétrer dans la petite chambre. Restée dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle observait silencieusement le jeune homme assit, droit, ses mains écorchées posées sur les genoux, dans une attitude qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient en désordre. Ses yeux verts, qu'elle avait maintenant l'habitude de voir ternes, étaient soulignés par de grandes cernes, elles mêmes accentuées par des bleus. Le garçon paraissait fatigué, mais elle avait appris qu'avec lui, l'apparence est bien trompeuse.

« Que s'est-il passé cette fois-ci Edward ? »

« … »

Essayant de garder son calme, elle souffla discrètement.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas répondre ? »

« … »

« Tu sais pourtant que je ne suis là que pour ton bien. Je te le répète depuis trois mois maintenant. Mais cela fait également trois mois que nous ne progressons pas. »

« … »

« Il te faut avancer Edward. Tu ne peux rester bloqué dans ton mutisme. »

Devant le manque de réaction habituel du garçon, elle sortit de la pièce avant d'y revenir seulement quelques secondes plus tard, en poussant un petit chariot. Prenant compresses et solution désinfectante, elle s'affaira à nettoyer correctement les plaies de son patient.

« Ecoute … Je sais que tu as vécu des choses difficiles. Il est normal que tu ne sois pas bien. Tout comme il est normal que tu aies besoin d'aide. On peut même dire qu'il est normal que tu cherches à te protéger. Pour cela, tu t'enfermes dans le silence, la solitude. En revanche, il n'est pas normal, et surtout sain, de rester coincé dans le passé. Je te le répète, il te faut avancer. C'est pour cela que tu as été placé ici. Les gens veulent t'aider Edward, et tu as besoin qu'ils t'aident. »

Un silence pesant flotta quelques instant dans la pièce. Edward avait arrêté de fixer un point invisible et regardait maintenant la femme qui lui servait de tutrice.

« Bien, on avance, tu me regardes désormais. Dommage que ce soit pour la partie la moins drôle de cet entretient. »

« … »

Apparement, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à plus qu'un regard …

« Tu es puni. Pendant 3 jours tu n'auras le droit de sortir de ta chambre uniquement pour tes besoins et ta toilette. En dehors de cela, tu resteras ici. Libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux. Par contre, nos séances sont doublées. »

A l'instant où elle eut finit sa phrase, elle put voir un léger changement dans le regard de son patient. Elle ne saurait définir précisément ce que cela représentait. De la lassitude ? Du soulagement ? De l'agacement ?

Après avoir fini ses soins, elle rangea le chariot puis sortit de la chambre. Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle fût interpellée par un homme. A première vue, elle dirait qu'il avait entre 35 et 40 ans. Plutôt charmant, blond, grand, svelte, des yeux à croquer …

« Bonjour ! Je me présente : Docteur Carlisle CULLEN, chirurgien à l'Hôpital de Seattle. »

« Enchantée. Docteur Katie SNOW. »

« Pourrions-nous discuter un petit moment ? »

« Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi, on va aller dans mon bureau. »

Bureau qui se situait au sous-sol de l'établissement. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils s'installèrent confortablement. Il s'agissait d'une pièce plutôt sombre mais agréable. La porte était située tout à gauche. Une bibliothèque ornait ce mur. Les livres y étaient rangés avec soin et semblaient être dépoussiérés plus d'une fois par semaine. Un bureau en bois massif trônait au centre de l'espace, sur un tapis. Lui aussi était impeccablement ordonné. Katie s'assit derrière son office pendant que son invité prenait place face à elle, sur un des fauteuils moelleux dont elle disposait.

« Alors Docteur CULLEN, que vient faire un chirurgien de renommée dans un institut psychiatrique pour adolescent ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant les mains devant son ordinateur.

Carlisle sourit, se redressa et enchaina : « Il s'avère que je viens vous voir pour le jeune homme que vous venez de quitter. »

« Edward ? »

« En effet. J'ai été envoyé ici sous demande de votre établissement. »

Katie souffla puis sourit vertement. Sa demande avait enfin été prise en compte.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Cela fait maintenant 2 mois que j'ai déposé la requête auprès du conseil … »

Carlisle nota qu'elle semblait abattue. Elle reprit.

« C'est donc vous qu'ils ont choisi ? »

« Effectivement. Je m'excuse mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre connaissance du dossier. Pourriez-vous m'éclairer ? »

« Bien sûr. I mois qu'Edward est arrivé parmi nous. Il a été victime d'un accident de voiture. Ses parents étaient à l'avant. Ils sont morts peu de temps après l'arrivée des ambulances. En ce qui le concerne, il a été emmené en urgence au bloc opératoire. Son genoux droit était mal en point, les ligaments ont été touchés. Deux de ses côtes se sont cassées, l'une d'elle a d'ailleurs perforé un poumon. Une commotion cérébrale a aussi été détectée. Il est resté deux semaines dans un coma artificiel puis a mis environ une semaine avant de reprendre réellement conscience. Il est resté un mois à l'hôpital avant d'être placé dans un centre d'accueil d'où il s'est enfuit à peine une semaine plus tard. Sa rééducation étant encore fraiche, il a été facile de le retrouvé. Son comportement a commencé à changer à partir de ce moment là. Avant, il se contentait de se murer dans le silence, de n'apporter aucune importance à son environnement et de simplement laisser passer le temps. Mais à son retour, il est devenu plus hostile envers les autres. Le personnel du centre laissait couler. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne aux mains. Il s'est battu avec l'un des pensionnaire du centre. Il a alors été placé chez nous. Je tente de travailler avec lui depuis, mais son état reste le même. Il ne parle pas, ne fait que le strict minimum pour se maintenir dans une forme relative. Tout à l'heure cependant, il a progressé. Il m'a enfin regardé. »

« Et bien … Il s'agit d'un cas plutôt particulier. »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! »

Il se sourirent. Carlisle était pensif …

« Pourquoi avoir déposé une requête pour un placement ? »

« Pour lui offrir une seconde vie. »

« Mais plus d'un adolescent le mérite. Pourquoi lui ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Certes, plus d'un adolescent le mérite. Sauf que plus d'un adolescent progresse ici. Lui, ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut. Il est le cas le plus difficile de l'institut actuellement. Et être ici n'est pas ce dont il a besoin. Il doit se reconstruire, réapprendre à vivre, et ce n'est pas en restant là qu'il y parviendra. Cependant, il doit encore être sous surveillance, aussi bien médicale que « parentale », si je peux dire … »

« C'est donc pour cette raison que je suis là. »

« En effet. Vous êtes médecin. Et si je ne me trompe pas, vous n'en êtes pas à votre coup d'essai ! »

Carlisle rigola. Il était vrai que sa vie jusque là avait été bien remplie. Sa femme ne pouvant avoir d'enfants, ils avaient décidé d'adopter.

« En effet ! Mais … Comprenez tout de même que je dois en parler à ma femme. »

« Je m'en doutais, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Bien, dans ce cas je pense que nous avons fini. Je vous recontacterai, quelque soit la réponse. »

Ils se serrèrent la main. Katie raccompagna son collègue jusqu'à l'entrée de l'institut, avant de repartir à ses occupations en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée.

Elle était pensive et sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas la menèrent devant la chambre de son patient le plus récalcitrant. Elle ouvrit légèrement la porte et l'observa. Il s'était endormi sur son bureau. En s'approchant, elle vit qu'il faisait des maths. Elle sourit. Tout en posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule, elle l'appela afin de le réveiller.

« Edward, va sur ton lit, tu y seras mieux. »

A son plus grand étonnement, il obéit. Elle s'étonna également du fait qu'il n'ait pas sursauté au contact improvisé.

Le regardant s'allonger, elle le couvrit puis sortit. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle se fit à nouveau aborder.

 _Décidément …_ pensa-t-elle.

« Katie ! Katie s'il te plait, je peux voir le film collectif ce soir ? C'est un de mes préféré ! »

« Et il est à quelle heure ? »

« 19h30 ! »

« Suzanne, combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Pas quand tu as un groupe de soutient le soir même … ! »

« Mais … S'il te plait ! J'ai déjà raté le précédent à cause de ça ! J'en ai marre moi … ».

La fameuse Suzanne abordait une moue boudeuse qui fit largement sourire Katie.

« Bon, très bien, tu peux y aller. Seulement, tu dois me promettre d'aller au groupe de la semaine prochaine et de continuer à faire des efforts comme en ce moment ! »

« Promis ! »

Katie regardait sa patiente partir en courant. Elle leva les yeux.

 _Combien de fois vais-je devoir lui dire de ne pas courir à l'intérieur … ?_

* * *

« Chérie ?! Je suis rentré ! »

« Je suis dans la cuisine ! »

Carlisle se dépêcha de monter les escaliers afin de rejoindre sa femme. Il s'approcha d'elle et

l'enlaça par derrière.

« Et bien, en manque d'amour mon cher ? »

Carlisle sourit dans le cou de sa compagne et inhala son odeur. Il était soudainement fatigué.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien mon coeur … »

« Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle. »

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. »

Carlisle inspira profondément. Sa femme se retourna dans ses bras, tout en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail, où continuait de mijoter le plat du soir.

« Où sont les enfants ? »

« Rosalie est chez Emmett, et Jasper est à la salle de sport. »

« Encore ?! Il n'arrête donc jamais … »

« Tu sais comment il est … Alors, que se passe-t-il ? »

Pendant quelques instants, Carlisle la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu te souviens de la convocation que j'ai reçu la semaine dernière ? » Elle acquiesça de la tête. « Et bien, je m'y suis présenté. On me demande si je veux bien accueillir un adolescent en difficultés. »

« En difficultés ? »

« Il a eu un accident de voiture il y a environ cinq mois. Ses parents y sont restés. Il a pas mal été amoché et après quelques complications comportementales il s'est retrouvé à l'Institut Psychiatrique pour adolescents de Seattle. »

« Quelques complications comportementales ? Carlisle … »

« Il … Comment dire ? … Il est passé par différentes phases. Cela fait trois mois qu'il est placé là bas, mais ça ne l'aide pas. Il reste muet et coincé dans son passé. Son médecin a donc demandé un placement. »

« Je vois … Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Edward. Edward MASEN. »

« Oh mon dieu, la famille MASEN ! »

« Il en est le dernier. »

Le silence régna dans la pièce.

« Ecoute Esmée, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Il doit bien y avoir d'autres personnes prêtes à … »

« Carlisle, stop ! Je n'ai rien dit … Je pense même que cela peut être une bonne idée. De plus, cela l'aiderait ! La maison est bien assez grande pour une personne en plus de toute manière. »

Carlisle sourit. Sa femme était vraiment exceptionnelle. Il l'enlaça fortement. Esmée lui rendit son étreinte. Elle était heureuse d'accueillir un nouveau petit dans sa demeure. Cela leur avait toujours quelque peu pesé de ne pas en avoir. Bien sur, ils avait Jasper et Rosalie, et ils les aimaient à un point inimaginable. Mais … Qui dit non pour un de plus ?

* * *

Le téléphone était positionné sur la table de nuit. Le vibreur ne cessait de s'actionner, manquant de faire tomber l'objet. Son propriétaire lui sauva la mise au dernier moment.

« Katie SNOW, j'écoute ? »

« Bonsoir Docteur SNOW, c'est Carlisle CULLEN. Je vous appelle suite à notre entretient … »

« Bien sur, je vous écoute. »

« J'en ai discuté avec ma femme, et nous sommes tous les deux d'accord. »

Katie fût soulagée d'entendre cela. Le poids de quelques responsabilités tombèrent de ses épaules.

« J'en suis très heureuse. Pourrions-nous nous voir d'ici quelques jours pour parler de tout cela ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Bien, à bientôt alors. Bonne soirée Docteur CULLEN. »

« De même. »

Katie était plus qu'heureuse. Le jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme son protéger allait enfin pouvoir avancer.

Après s'être brossé les dents, elle ouvrit ses couvertures puis se glissa à l'intérieur. C'est l'esprit tranquille qu'elle éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé. Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication pour le moment mais cela viendra avec le temps … Bonne semaine !

Kwycky


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour bonjour !

1) Une ou deux lignes simplement pour remercier Saia . Sedaï, qui m'a laissé une review (ma toute première \o/, mais également tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire, ajouté à leurs favoris, suivi, etc …

2) Le premier chapitre a été mis en ligne hier seulement, mais ce week-end j'avais du temps de libre (et, je l'avoue, je me suis lancée à fond dans ce récit) donc voici le second !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 (31/01/16)**

* * *

« Docteur CULLEN ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! »

Aujourd'hui, Katie était resplendissante. En fait, elle l'était depuis que celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il acceptait d'accueillir Edward chez lui.

« Comment allez vous ? »

« Bien, merci. Non, en fait, je suis stressée. Mais ça va ! En fait j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal. Mais ça … »

« Katie, je me permets de vous appelez par votre prénom … Calmez vous, ça va aller. » Carlisle arborait un sourire rassurant, ce qui calma légèrement la jeune femme.

« Excusez moi … Vous avez raison ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?», pure question rhétorique, la jeune femme le savait, mais son angoisse était telle qu'elle ne maitrisait plus ses mots. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Et si Edward régressait ? Et si … _Avec des « si » on refait le monde ma pauvre Katie !_

« Vous lui en avez parlé ? »

Katie rougit légèrement. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle avait faillit ne pas entendre Carlisle lui parler.

« Evidemment ! Il n'a pas trop réagit … Mais j'ai l'impression que depuis la petite discussion que j'ai eu avec lui le jour où vous êtes venu, il reprend du poil de la bête ! Lorsque je lui ai annoncé qu'il vous rencontrerait, il a acquiescer. Silencieusement, mais il l'a quand même fait ! »

L'attitude de Katie devait être communicative car Carlisle se mis également à sourire.

« J'en suis heureux. Les choses ne se révèlent peut-être pas si compliquées que cela ! »

« Carlisle ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, ce dernier se retourna.

« Ah te voilà enfin ! Dis donc très cher, tu aurais tout de même pu m'attendre ! » le réprimanda Esmée. « … et te garer moins loin aussi … » marmonnât-elle.

Carlisle afficha un air gêné de petit garçon pris en faute. Face à ce tableau, Katie sourit. Elle était heureuse qu'il s'agisse de cette famille pour accueillir son protégé.

« Désolée chérie … Esmée, je te présente le Docteur Katie SNOW, la tutrice d'Edward. Katie, je vous présente ma femme, Esmée CULLEN. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent et se serrèrent la main. Le groupe discuta quelques minutes tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre du jeune homme. Katie leur appris qu'Edward était resté travaillé dans sa chambre pour cause de punition. Cela inquiétât légèrement Esmée mais cette dernière fut vite rassérénée lorsqu'elle sut que l'adolescent n'était pas le seul fautif. En effet, une bagarre avait explosé dans la cours de l'Institut entre Edward et un autre pensionnaire suite à de mauvaises blagues du dernier. « Rien de bien méchant » avait ajouté Katie.

Alors que le couple allait pénétrer dans la pièce après avoir frappé à la porte, Katie les interpella, sa nervosité revenue en force.

« Euh … Je pensais que puisque votre femme est venue avec vous Carlisle, elle pourrait peut-être y aller en première ? Enfin c'est comme vous préférez … En fait, je pense qu'une présence féminine le rassurera pour commencer. Vous pourrez ensuite y aller … »

« Aucun soucis pour moi. Tu t'en sens prête chérie ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Esmée était souriante. Katie ne doutait pas qu'il devait s'agir d'une femme très douce. Elle était plutôt petite, mais cela rajoutait à sa beauté. Son visage était fin, légèrement plus pâle que la normale, mais ses cheveux bruns apportaient un joli contraste. Ses yeux, légèrement tombants, lui donnaient un air d'extrême gentillesse. Sa bouche était fine et naturellement recourbée vers le haut. A croire que sourire était une seconde nature pour cette femme. Elle était habillée simplement. Un jean moulait parfaitement ses jambes et reposait sur de fines ballerines vernies de couleur bleu. Elle avait un haut avec un col Claudine, de couleur bleue avec de fin fil d'or traversant la maille. Son manteau était rose pastel.

N'étant pas consciente de l'observation à laquelle elle était soumise, Esmée passa devant son mari puis frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Celle-ci se referma doucement, laissant une Katie plus qu'angoissée et un Carlisle légèrement impatient.

* * *

 **PDV Esmée**

Après avoir refermé la porte, je m'adonnais à la contemplation de l'environnement dans lequel je me trouvais. La pièce était d'une simplicité étonnante. Je savais qu'en venant dans un tel institut, je ne trouverai pas de décorations superflues, mais je ne pensais tout de même pas que les chambres n'étaient composées que d'un lit et bureau !

C'est alors que je remarquai Edward. Assit sur son lit, il lisait. Je m'approchais doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Je me remémorais alors la parole de Katie : « En fait, je pense qu'une personne féminine le rassurera pour commencer ». _Et moi, qui me rassure ? Bref, concentre toi Esmée CULLEN ! Ah c'est bien, je me fustige maintenant … Passons._

« Bonjour ! »

Il leva les yeux de son livre pour me détailler. Cela ne me gêna pas car je n'étais pas en reste non plus. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur à la fois magnifique et peu commune. Il était plutôt maigre et me paraissait fatigué. Ce qui m'attira le plus fut ses yeux. Ils étaient d'une couleur hypnotisante. Le vert était d'une intensité extraordinaire. _Jolie couleur pour une salle à manger … Je m'égare._

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« … »

 _Bien, apparement, je n'obtiendrai pas de réponse._

« Je me présente : je suis Madame CULLEN, mais tu peux m'appeler Esmée. »

Je tentais d'être joviale, mais je n'étais pas sûre de moi. N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, je continuais.

« Tu me permets de m'assoir sur ta chaise de bureau ? » Il hocha la tête. « Je suis décoratrice d'intérieur ! Je suppose qu'on ne t'a pas franchement laissé le droit de décorer ton espace à toi ici, mais une fois que tu seras à la maison, tu feras ce que tu veux. J'ai tous les contacts qu'il te faut, crois moi ! »

Je continuais de parler mais je voyais bien qu'il ne me suivait pas vraiment. Soudainement, je le vis se redresser, positionner ses jambes en tailleurs et poser son livre sur le côté.

« … Edward … »

Je fus plus qu'étonnée par cette subite prise de parole. Le Docteur SNOW et Carlisle m'avaient pourtant bien dit qu'il ne parlait pas. _+1 pour toi ma petite Esmée !_

« Pardon ? »

« … Je m'appelle Edward … »

Sa voix était enrouée, sûrement parce que cela faisait presque trois mois maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas servie.

« Ce prénom te va très bien. »

Il hocha simplement de la tête.

« Et que lis-tu Edward ? »

Il reprit son livre en main afin de m'en montrer la couverture.

« Les Hauts De Hurlevent », je souriais. « Très bon choix ! Je l'ai lu des dizaines de fois. Mon mari ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Selon lui, et je cite « le lire une fois est amplement suffisant ». »

« Et je maintiens avoir raison ! »

Je sursautais, ma main droite venant se poser sur mon coeur. Carlisle venait de nous rejoindre et je ne l'avais pas entendu. Edward non plus visiblement. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui même, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, dans une position de défense. Un air revêche avait pris place sur son visage. Malgré les apparences, j'étais certaine qu'il était prêt à bondir en cas de danger. Je continuais malgré tout de sourire largement, espérant garder l'attention d'Edward.

« Carlisle ! J'ai eu peur … Edward, je te présente Carlisle, mon mari. Carlisle, voici Edward. »

« Et bien, enchanté Edward ! »

Mon mari affichait un visage neutre. Je remarquai d'ailleurs que sa peau était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Les coins de sa bouche étaient crispés, alors qu'il s'efforçait de sourire. Pour des gens qui ne le connaissaient pas, il paraissait serein. Mais moi, je savais pertinemment qu'il était anxieux.

« Alors comme ça, tu lis Les Hauts De Hurlevent ? Très bon choix ! »

« Et bien ça alors ! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Peux-tu répéter Carlisle s'il te plait ? »

Ses yeux s' écarquillèrent un peu, il semblait surpris de mon intervention.

« Quoi donc ? »

Je me mis alors à rire. « Bien sûr, ne fais pas l'innocent ! Depuis quand Les Hauts De Hurlevent est un « très bon choix » ? »

« Depuis que je l'ai déclaré ! Et puis, ça fait intellectuel de le lire … »

Je riais alors de plus belle, mais ne me démontais pas.

« Donc je suis une intellectuelle ? ». Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux car je savais que cela déstabilisait Carlisle. _Yeux de biche en action !_

Carlisle afficha tout d'abord un air surpris mais un masque hautain se mis en place. C'est sans se départir de son humour qu'il m'avoua : « Evidemment ! Je ne t'aurai pas demandé en mariage sinon ! »

Je l'admets, devant cette déclaration, j'ai fondu comme guimauve au soleil …

Sans que nous nous en rendions compte, ce petit échange avait détendu l'atmosphère de la pièce. Edward avait retrouvé une position normale, à savoir, celle qu'il avait avant que Carlisle ne rentre dans la pièce, et nous regardait avec de grands yeux, dans une expression d'étonnement mêlée d'amusement. Lorsque Carlisle arrêta de rigoler, il chercha un endroit ou s'assoir. A notre plus grande surprise, Edward se décala légèrement vers la tête de son lit, afin de laisser un espace où s'assoir. Carlisle le remercia puis s'installa. Les discussions reprirent. Nous ne pensions pas rester autant de temps en ces lieux, mais c'est pourtant à 16h30 que nous sortîmes de l'institut. Nous en avions appris un peu plus sur Edward. Apparemment, il aimait la lecture, le sport, la musique classique (il nous a avoué adorer Debussy). Bien sûr, la conversation se faisait plus dans un sens que dans l'autre, mais une fois habitué à la présence de Carlisle, il est redevenu serein, et a même prononcé quelques mots. Carlisle, en sa qualité de médecin, a observé qu'il lui était cependant difficile de parler et lui a conseillé de boire beaucoup d'eau afin d'éviter que sa gorge ne soit trop sèche. C'est sur cette note que nous avons quitté sa chambre. Après les derniers au revoir, Katie était entrée dans la pièce alors que nous prenions la direction du parking pour rentrer. _Tiens, j'ai envie de tagliatelles de courgettes ce soir …_

* * *

 **PDV Edward**

La femme qui me servait de tutrice était entrée dans ma chambre lorsque les CULLEN étaient partis. Elle m'avait récapitulé la situation et m'avais félicité. Sur quelques dernières recommandations, elle partit. J'en fus heureux. J'étais lessivé. Les CULLEN paraissaient être des personnes d'une grande bonté, ils avaient réussi à me faire prendre confiance en moi mais aussi à leur accordé ma confiance, le temps de l'entretient. D'ailleurs, « entretient » c'est peut-être un peut trop formel. Le temps d'un après-midi, je pus avoir l'impression que des gens tenaient réellement à moi. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas stupide, ils font cela car on leur a demandé de le faire. Ils sont probablement vraiment gentils, mais je n'en représente pas moins qu'une obligation.

Le repas du soir arriva plutôt vite. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais même pas reposé. Légèrement dans les vapes, je n'opposais aucune résistance lorsque l'infirmier vint me chercher pour le repas du soir. Je n'avais pas faim, mais quand je vis que le repas était composé principalement de saumon fumé, je ne fis pas la fine bouche, et engloutis mon assiette. Le saumon était un repas que je ne mangeais qu'à Noël avec mes parents. Mais j'adorais ça. Je pourrais en manger des tonnes, sans jamais m'en lasser. Le dessert était tout aussi alléchant. Je devais sûrement étonner l'équipe médicale présente pour se restaurer tout en nous surveillant. Je sentais le regard du Docteur SNOW sur moi, mais fis comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, on ne dit pas non à un tiramisu à la fraise ! C'est donc repu et exténué que je me glissais dans mes draps.

Des tonnes et des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je savais que d'aller vivre chez les CULLEN n'était qu'une solution temporaire. Mais pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer … Ils avaient réellement été gentils aujourd'hui, je ne peux le nier. Retrouver une vie normale est tout ce que je souhaite. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, je suis loin d'être dans une situation banale. Je ne tiens pas à m'attacher de trop. La rupture n'en serait que plus douloureuse. Je ne peux pas espérer qu'ils m'aiment comme ils aiment leurs enfants. Car c'est sûr, des gens comme eux, ça a des enfants. C'est le genre de personnes à qui tout sourit. Ce qui m'angoisse le plus, c'est de vivre dans une maison. Je ne sais plus ce que c'est. Après l'accident, il m'avait fallu un mois avant de me souvenir réellement et complètement de ma vie d'avant. Les médecins disaient que j'étais atteint d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique et que ma commotion n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je ne sais plus ce que ça fait que de vivre dans une maison, que de vivre avec des gens comme s'ils étaient de la famille, avec un esprit insouciant …

C'est en m'égarant dans des pensées sombres que je m'endormis, avant même l'arrivée de mes somnifères.

* * *

A bientôt.

Kwycky


	3. Chapitre 3

Petit update pour remercier Fujo ! :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 (05/02/16)**

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la rencontre entre Edward et les CULLEN.

Après être rentrés chez eux, ces derniers avaient discutés des évènements à venir. Ils étaient conscients que cela ne serait pas facile. Accueillir un adolescent en pleine crise suite au décès de ses parents n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin et il faut se préparer à devoir gérer. Cependant, ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais.

Demain devait être le grand jour. Il avait été convenu que Carlisle et Esmée iraient le chercher tous les deux à l'institut, en fin de matinée. De cette manière, ils pourraient rentrer à la maison tous les trois, afin qu'Edward ait le temps de se familiariser un minimum avec son nouvel environnement. Katie leur avait expliqué que le jeune homme était très angoissé.

* * *

 **Flash back**

« Docteur SNOW ? »

« Oui Jack ? »

« Le jeune MASEN s'est endormi avant d'avoir pu prendre ses médicaments. Devons-nous le réveiller ? »

Katie arrêta de ranger ses dossiers tout en réfléchissant. D'un côté, elle était plutôt contente qu'Edward ait put s'endormir sans l'aide des cachets. Cela prouvait qu'il reprenait peu à peu pieds, tout du moins, suffisamment pour avoir confiance en son environnement. Mais d'un autre côté, elle craignait une crise nocturne. Rien qu'elle ne sache gérer. Le problème n'était pas là. Non, le soucis, c'est qu'elle connaissait bien son patient. A chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar, il s'en réveillait très fatigué et donc beaucoup plus sujet à des crises dûes à une irritabilité exacerbée par le manque de sommeil. Elle ne souhaitait pas que son arrivée chez les CULLEN ne se déroule mal ou bien soit retardée d'une quelconque manière. En outre, elle avait besoin de savoir où en était réellement Edward. Dans le pire des cas, elle confiait son protégé à un médecin. Il saura gérer la situation.

« Non Jack, laissez … Mais surveillez le de près s'il vous plait. »

Le dit Jack repartit. Il s'agissait d'un des infirmier de nuit.

Fatiguée mais de garde, Katie ôta sa blouse puis s'allongea sur son canapé où elle s'endormit en l'espace de 2 minutes.

* * *

C'est un bruit incessant qui tira la jeune femme de son sommeil. Ouvrant les yeux, elle fronça les sourcils afin de les habituer à la faible luminosité dont la pièce faisait preuve, puis elle chercha l'origine du bruit ayant osé la réveiller. C'est en se redressant qu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de son beeper. Elle l'attrapa en urgence, puis se précipita dans le couloir en jurant. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

 _Moi qui passe mes journées à rappeler à Suzanne de ne pas courir …_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle arriva rapidement sur le lieu de l'urgence.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

« Il est en plein cauchemar. Personne n'arrive à le calmer ! »

« Que tout le monde sorte, je m'en charge. Et que quelqu'un m'apporte un verre d'eau s'il vous plait. »

Une fois la pièce vidée, on n'entendait plus que les gémissements ainsi que les cris provoqués par le cauchemar. Katie s'assit sur le bord du lit, puis commença à chuchoter de doux mots.

« Chut … Calme toi Edward … Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar … Ce n'est pas réel … Calme toi … »

Elle répétait inlassablement ces mots, telle une litanie sans fin. Elle avait l'habitude. Elle savait parfaitement quoi faire. Maintenant qu'Edward ne s'agitait plus en s'emmêlant dans ses couvertures, elle s'approcha un peu plus et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Cela détendait énormément le jeune homme. Elle resta dans cette position une bonne quinzaine de minutes, avant qu'Edward n'arrête de gémir. La crise passait. Elle bougea alors à nouveau et se positionna de telle sorte à ce que son bras gauche encadre la tête de son protégé et que sa main finisse sur le côté de son visage, son index pratiquant de doux allers-retours sur ses sourcils. A ce moment là, elle pria Edward d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Réveille toi maintenant … Tu es en sécurité, il ne t'arrivera rien … Il n'y a que toi et moi … »

Même lorsqu'Edward papillonna des yeux, elle continua de le rassurer. Il était désorienté et ne saurait dire ce qu'il se passait.

« Voilà … C'est passé … Comment tu te sens ? »

« … Ca va … »

« Bien sûr ! Et mon chien chez les papous peut-être ? Il me semblait avoir dépassé ce stade, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je … »

Edward fut coupé dans son élan, la porte venait de s'ouvrir afin de laisser passer une personne de l'effectif de nuit, apportant un verre d'eau. Il entendit vaguement sa tutrice remercier l'infirmier, avant que la porte ne se referme et que le silence dans la pièce ne revienne. Il savait qu'il devait lui dire. Il le devait. Pour lui, mais aussi pour son futur, pour ses parents, … Il voulait réellement s'en sortir.

« J'ai peur … »

Katie fut à la fois surprise et soulagée. Surprise car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Edward se livre aussi facilement, et soulagée car elle savait que cela représentait une avancée énorme.

« Je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça. Ca m'effraie. Comment je vais faire ? Je ne me souviens pas de comment faire, je ne me souviens pas de quoi faire, je ne me souviens pas de ce que cela fait … J'ai peur d'aller chez les CULLEN. Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas finalement ? Si … »

« Edward … Tu dois plus avoir confiance en toi mais aussi moins en demander. Le temps fera les choses. Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Les choses se feront toutes seules. Tu vas aller vivre chez les CULLEN, je serai tout de même là pour toi. En cas de problèmes, tu pourras m'en parler. Tout comme tu pourras leur en parler. Tu peux leur faire confiance. Tu peux faire confiance aux adultes. Tu vas réapprendre à vivre. Et pour cela il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi. Il n'y a pas à apprendre quelque chose par coeur afin de le reproduire à l'identique tel un automate. Tout se fera simplement tout seul. Si tu as des doutes, tu pourras en parler. Retiens également que jamais personne ne te forcera à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas ou n'es pas sûr de vouloir. Tu seras libre de tes choix. Tu comprends ? »

« Mais … Et si j'échoue ? »

« Echouer à quoi ? »

« A leur plaire ! »

« Edward … Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à leur plaire. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire des choses que tu ne veux pas, de dire des choses que tu ne penses pas, dans le simple but de leur plaire. S'ils doivent t'aimer, ce sera pour la personne que tu es réellement, et non pour la personne que tu cherches à devenir dans le simple but de t'intégrer. Ce serait déjà leur manquer de respect, mais ce serait également t'en manquer à toi. »

« Mhhh … »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire. Je me trompe ? »

« Non … Je ne veux simplement pas de complications … Tout est toujours si compliqué. »

« Je te l'accorde, la situation n'est pas simple. Mais vois les choses du bon côté ! Regardes comme tu as progressé depuis quelques jours ! Tu reprends pieds. Ne serait-ce qu'il y a deux jours, tu ne m'aurai pas adressé la parole plus de cinq minutes. Et i peine quatre jours, tu ne me regardais même pas ! Ta situation n'est pas facile. Tout n'est pas toujours si simple dans la vie. Mais les progrès, eux, se font en toute simplicité. Il suffit d'emprunter le bon chemin pour. Tu comprends ? »

« Je crois. »

« Bien, maintenant tu vas boire un peu d'eau et prendre un léger somnifère.

Une fois cela fait, ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes, le temps qu'Edward ne se rendorme. Avant de complètement dériver pour le pays de Morphée, il murmura un mot, un simple mot, mais qui mit du baume au coeur de Katie SNOW.

« Merci … »

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

La porte de la maison venait de claquer. Esmée était en train d'enfourner ses derniers gâteaux lorsque Rosalie et Jasper entrèrent dans la cuisine.

« Alors, cette journée ? »

« Comme toutes les autres … »

En ce moment, Jasper était d'une humeur plutôt morose. Ses parents ne savaient pas pourquoi, et sa jumelle avait bien du mal à lui faire cracher le morceau. Il se retranchait donc dans les cours et le sport. Ses parents n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, mais le voir ainsi les gênaient tout de même.

« Bien ! Finissez de goûter puis venez au salon. Il est temps que l'on est une petite discussion tous les quatre. »

Esmée rejoignit son mari, déjà assis bien au fond du canapé en cuir blanc placé devant la baie vitrée. Le printemps était plutôt doux, ce qui permettait à la maison d'être chauffée naturellement grâce au soleil frappant sur les nombreuses baies vitrées qui composaient la bâtisse. Esmée en était plus que ravie. Elle pouvait s'abandonner, quelques heures dans sa journée, à sa seconde passion, le jardinage.

« Bien ! Les enfants, nous avons quelque chose de très important à vous dire. »

Carlisle venait de prendre la parole. Son ton était formel, ce qui inquiétât les enfants, habitués à entendre cette voix qu'en cas de grosse bêtise. Jasper se remémora d'ailleurs sa dernière punition en date … Alors qu'il venait de décrocher son permis, son père avait accepté de lui prêter sa voiture sous condition d'y faire extrêmement attention. Il avait ainsi put se rendre tranquillement à son entrainement de football, au lycée. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur la grosse brute de l'équipe, qui envoya la ballon voltiger à plusieurs mètres de là, et s'écraser tout droit dans le pare-brise de la magnifique Mercedes noire rutilante de Carlisle.

« Demain, nous accueillons quelqu'un ! »

« Hein ?! ». Rosalie et Jasper s'étaient exclamés en même temps.

« Excuse moi papa, mais … Je crois que j'ai mal entendu ! »

« Je ne pense pas Rosalie. D'ici demain, nous ne serons non plus quatre dans cette maison, mais cinq. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent sans mots. Ils ne comprenaient pas très bien.

« Ce que votre père essaie de vous dire, c'est que demain, nous allons chercher un jeune homme à l'institut de Seattle. Il s'appelle Edward, et a rencontré des difficultés dans sa vie. Son médecin a demandé son placement en famille d'accueil. »

« Et c'est tombé sur nous ? » Jasper parlait d'un ton froid. Il ne le sentait pas du tout. Ses parents étaient SES parents. Pourquoi devrait-il les partager ?

« Calme toi Jasper s'il te plait … » Esmée tentait tant bien que mal de faire redescendre la pression. Rosalie tenta également d'intervenir, mais son frère braqua un tel regard sur elle, que s'ils avaient pu, elle était certaine que ses yeux l'auraient déjà mitraillé.

« Que je me calme ? Vous êtes simplement en train de nous annoncer que vous chercher à rajouter quelqu'un à la famille en à peine un jour, et je dois rester calme ?! Mais c'est … »

Jasper ne pu finir sa phrase, Carlisle venant de lui couper la parole.

« Jasper ça suffit maintenant ! Tu redescends d'un cran s'il te plait. Nous ne cherchons pas à rajouter quelqu'un à la famille, comme tu le dis si bien. Le travail m'a demandé d'héberger un adolescent, et nous allons le faire. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de l'accueillir comme il se doit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, mais si tu veux en parler, tu sais où mon bureau se trouve. Ou même celui de ta mère d'ailleurs. Maintenant si tu ne le veux pas, soit, mais ne décharge pas ta colère, ou je ne sais quel autre sentiment, sur les autres. »

Le silence était roi dans le salon. Jasper respirait fortement, conscient d'avoir été trop loin, et que son père venait de toucher un point sensible en ayant raison. Et cela le frustra d'autant plus. Il baissa les yeux sur le tapis en serrant les dents. Carlisle reprit plus calmement.

« Je pense savoir ce qui te préoccupe. A première vue, tu penses que nous voulons adopter un autre enfant. Sauf que ce n'est pas cela du tout. Nous n'avons pas penser à l'adoption depuis que nous vous avons eu. Pour rien au monde nous voudrions vous remplacer. Et ! Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu pensais, je le sais pertinemment. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant que son fils voulait répliquer.

Esmée enchaina, souhaitant en finir le plus vite possible.

« Bien, reprenons nos esprits quelques instants … Il s'appelle Edward, et est âgé d'un an de moins que vous. »

Esmée continua à leur parler, leur racontant l'histoire d'Edward dans les grandes lignes, et en leur demandant de faire un effort afin que son séjour se fasse dans les meilleures conditions possibles, aussi bien pour lui que pour eux. Tous acquiescèrent et promirent de faire de leur mieux. C'est sur cette note que pris fin la « réunion de famille ». Jasper monta dans sa chambre en décrétant aller se changer pour courir. Carlisle avait quelques dossiers à finir aujourd'hui, ayant pris sa fin de semaine en raison de l'arrivée d'Edward, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser s'accumuler du travail. Il mit cependant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devrait bientôt parler à Jasper. Une situation semblait peser de plus en plus sur son fils, et il ne souhaitait pas que cela dure. Dans un sens, il était plutôt surpris. D'habitude, Jasper n'était pas aussi secret. Il lui parlait, ou bien à sa mère. Et lorsque le problème était mineur, gênant, il allait aborder sa soeur. Or là, il emmagasinait tout sans rien dire. Rosalie appela une amie pour lui demander d'aller à la bibliothèque avec elle, et Esmée récupéra ses gâteaux du four.

* * *

« Alors Edward, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

Edward souffla. C'était toujours la même question qui commençait la même et interminable heure, qui commençait la même et insupportable journée, qui commençait la même et longue semaine.

« Bien. »

« Bon … On va dire que pour une fois, tu as l'air plutôt honnête. Te sens-tu prêt ? »

« Je pense … J'ai compris comment cela fonctionne, et je ferai des efforts mais resterai naturel. N'est ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait ! Ne te force pas à être quelqu'un d'autre, soit juste toi. »

Edward se sentait un peu mieux vis à vis de son placement. Bien sûr, il angoissait toujours un peu. Mais grâce aux discours de Katie, il se sentait beaucoup plus serein pour aborder cette phase, et ferait tout pour que cela fonctionne. Il y aurait des hauts et des bas, il le savait, mais il préférait penser au jour le jour. Ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait dans une semaine, un mois, un an … ! Cela l'angoisserait encore plus et il n'aurait pas forcément de réponses à ses interrogations.

« J'essaierai … C'est promis. »

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'était le chapitre n°3 !

J'espère qu'il aura plu … N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous le souhaitez, ça fait toujours plaisir et je sais où j'en suis !

A bientôt

Kwycky


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 (07/02/16)**

* * *

Le jour J était là. Esmée et Carlisle étaient arrivés aux alentours de 11h à l'institut. Ils étaient vraiment heureux d'accueillir un jeune dans le besoin, même s'ils savaient que le chemin à parcourir serait long et chaotique. C'est en marchant côté à côte qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bâtiment, où les attendait déjà Katie. Elle les emmena ensuite dans son bureau, en leur expliquant qu'un aide soignant était en chemin avec Edward. Depuis la fameuse nuit où Edward avait fait un cauchemar, Katie et lui avait beaucoup travaillé au sujet de ses angoisses. C'est donc un jeune homme beaucoup plus serein et à peu près reposé qui pénétra dans le bureau. Les trois personnes déjà présentes se retournèrent pour le saluer, salut qu'il leur rendit avec rigidité. Malgré le travail effectué sur lui, il y avait encore une longue thérapie à continuer. Cependant, Katie avait bon espoir qu'il puisse reprendre une vie complètement normale, sans oublier ses parents, mais également sans oublier de vivre.

Pendant cette semaine de battement entre leur première rencontre et l'arrivée d'Edward chez eux, le couple avait rendu visite au jeune homme à plusieurs reprise. Carlisle, lorsqu'il en avait le temps après son service à l'hôpital, et Esmée, qui travaillait à domicile, pouvait se permettre de venir tous les jours. Cela avait permis un certain rapprochement entre elle et Edward. Elle avait alors apprit à mieux le connaître, et à plusieurs niveau. Elle connaissait dorénavant la plupart de ses goûts, les activités qu'il préférait pratiquer, etc …

« Prends place Edward. » Katie lui sourit doucement, tentant de le détendre au maximum.

« Bien ! Voici donc les dernières formalités : quelques papiers concernant Edward, les formulaires afin d'attester de son placement chez vous, et … Et c'est tout ! En revanche, je dois vous parler des rendez-vous que je devrai avoir avec Edward. Dans un premier temps, j'aimerai que l'on ait trois rendez-vous par semaine, puis selon l'avancement des choses, je diminuerai la fréquence des séances petit à petit. Pour fixer les rencontres, je vous laisse décider, j'arrangerai mon emploi du temps en fonction de vos disponibilités. »

« Et il faudra l'emmener ici à chaque fois ? », demande Esmée.

Katie sourit. « J'allais y venir. L'endroit reste à définir, mais je me suis arrangée avec un collègue pour qu'il me prête son bureau. Ainsi, ça fera moins loin pour vous et permettra de faire une coupure de temps en temps avec l'institut. Par contre, il est tout à fait possible que l'endroit ne reste pas stable dans un premier temps, il faut juste que le rythme se mette en place et ensuite ça ira mieux. Cela m'amène à ma dernière question : si une de nos séance devait se dérouler chez vous, serait-ce un problème ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Du moins, si Edward est d'accord. »

Katie observait son protégé depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. En parlant de la tournure, au niveau de l'organisation, que prenait les choses, elle avait bien senti son patient tiquer. Jusque là, il n'était pas intervenu une seule fois. Il était plutôt avachi dans sa chaise, mordait sa lève inférieure tout en jouant avec sa main. Cependant, il se redressa calmement.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème … Mais … Trois séances ?! C'est presque autant que la semaine passée … »

Son ton était blasé, et légèrement vindicatif.

 _Et bien Edward, on se rebiffe ?_ pensa Katie, en souriant mentalement.

« Oui, je sais. Mais c'est non négociable. Et puis tu te rendras vite compte qu'elles te seront nécéssaires. Penses-y comme un gain de temps. Les séances supplémentaires par semaine sont des séances en moins pour plus tard ! »

Le jeune homme souffla. Il avait essayé … Bien qu'il savait que jamais il ne gagnerait contre elle.

« Bon, et bien si tout est réglé pour tout le monde, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. »

Katie leur serra la main et alors qu'ils étaient en train de sortir, s'approcha d'Edward, lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui chuchota quelques mots pour le rassurer.

« Tout va bien aller, n'oublie pas ce que l'on a dit ! »

Puis ils s'en allèrent.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de bagages, Carlisle lui porta sa valise jusqu'à la voiture. Il discutait un peu avec Esmée. Arrivé devant la Mercedes, Carlisle la déverrouilla et embarqua la valise dans le coffre. Il invita Edward à y déposer son sac à dos puis referma le coffre tout en partant s'installer derrière le volant. Edward était placé derrière le médecin, mais ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Depuis l'accident, il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans une voiture. Du moins, pas consciemment. Esmée vit son malaise et tenta de le dérider un peu. Lorsque la voiture démarra, il souffla afin de se donner du courage. Il vit Katie qui les regardait s'en aller, sur le parvis menant à l'institut. Rouler en ville s'est révélé finalement plus simple qu'il ne le craignait au départ. Mais lorsque qu'ils s'engagèrent à vive allure sur l'autoroute, ce ne fut pas la même paire de manche. D'une voix remplie d'angoisse, il demanda :

« Vous habitez où ? »

Sous le ton tremblant qu'il avait laissé échappé, Esmée se retourna alors que Carlisle regardait dans son rétroviseur central.

« On habite à Forks, ce n'est plus très loin. Tu te sens bien ? »

Edward voulu répondre à Esmée, mais il ne le put. Il accrocha alors son regard au sien, tentant de se concentrer au maximum sur ses iris verts, mais dont la couleur dérivait en un bleu-gris vers la pupille. Carlisle ralentit son allure à la vitesse minimale autorisée.

« Tu veux que je m'arrête Edward ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas de vive voix et se contentât de simplement hocher négativement de la tête. Moins ils s'arrêteraient, plus vite ils arriveraient. Sa main gauche était cramponnée à la

poignée de maintient de la portière tandis que sa seconde était posée sur l'appuie tête de Carlisle. Esmée lui parla alors de la pluie et du beau temps, et bien qu'il ne lui réponde pas, il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Lorsqu'enfin la voiture s'immobilisa, tout son corps se relâcha. Il avait été au bord de la crise de nerf tout le long du trajet, mais maintenant que l'épreuve était passée, il se sentait juste vidé. Ils le laissèrent reprendre ses esprits avant que le médecin ne l'aide à sortir du véhicule. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il détailla son environnement. Ils étaient sur un chemin bordé d'arbres, et au bout de celui-ci, se dressait une grande maison. Edward fut étonné du nombre de fenêtre dont devait être composée la construction. A vue d'oeil, il dirait qu'il n'y avait que cela. Mais en réfléchissant, il se dit que c'était tout bonnement impossible.

 _Et les toilettes alors ?!_ _Ils sont peut être adeptes du nudisme …_ pensa-t-il.

Sortant de ses pensées, il suivit le couple. Ils montèrent quelques marches afin de se retrouver devant une porte d'entrée. Celle-ci était protégée par ce qui lui paraissait être un auvent de béton en forme de triangle, mais en regardant plus attentivement, il s'agissait d'un balcon. Il apprendrait plus tard qu'il s'agit de la chambre parentale. Une fois à l'intérieur, tous se déchaussèrent, puis ils lui firent faire le tour de la maison. Face à la porte d'entrée se situait une autre porte, qui donnait sur le garage. Juste à côté était placé l'escalier pour monter au premier. Si l'on se dirigeait à droite de l'entrée, on pouvait observer une pièce de taille modeste mais suffisante. Il s'agissait du salon. Au fond de ce dernier si trouvait une porte, Esmée lui apprit qu'il s'agissait du bureau de son mari.

« Tu peux y venir tant que tu veux ! Cela ne me dérange pas … De plus, j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais la lecture ? »

« C'est vrai. »

« Et bien tu pourras te servir quand tu veux ! »

Edward le remercia. Il viendrait jeter un coup d'oeil dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Ils continuèrent leur visite. En ressortant du salon, il se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, à droite de l'entrée. Cuisine qui se révéla être très spacieuse. Immédiatement à droite de l'encadrement de porte se situait les meubles à cuisine ainsi qu'un îlot central composé de la plaque chauffante, de la hotte et de l'évier. La table à manger avait été placée parallèle à l'îlot, mais pour y accéder, il fallait descendre deux petites marches. Quelques plantes habillaient l'espace, ainsi que des rideaux. Enfin, le pan de mur droit avait été laissé ouvert afin de donné l'accès à une autre pièce, plus large que profonde, et qui définissait un espace de salle à manger pour les grandes occasions.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite à l'étage. L'escalier donnait directement sur un croisement de deux couloirs. Tout de suite à droite se situait le bureau d'Esmée. Il s'agissait d'une pièce de taille moyenne, mais dont la taille suffisait au vue du désordre qui y régnait. Carlisle eu un rictus moqueur envers sa femme, qui rougit violemment et tenta de se justifier en expliquant que dessiner, ça prenait de la place ! Si l'on prenait à gauche, se trouvaient les pièces principales. A droite, la chambre de Jasper, décalée en face, celle de sa jumelle Rosalie, puis de nouveau décalée en face, celle qui serait à Edward. Il apprit que chaque chambre avait sa propre salle de bain.

« Si tu as un soucis, n'importe lequel, même si c'est la nuit, notre chambre se situe dans le second couloir. »

Effectivement, la chambre parentale était isolée des autres. Pour y accéder, un couloir parallèle aux escaliers le permettait.

Une fois la visite terminée, Esmée lui demanda s'il préférait ranger ses affaires maintenant ou manger. Lorsque le jeune homme lui avoua ne pas avoir faim, elle voulu intervenir, mais Carlisle lui fit un léger signe afin de lui montrer de ne pas insister pour le moment. Elle lui sourit donc et lui annonça que s'il avait besoin, elle serait en bas. De son côté, Carlisle lui adressa un regard où on pouvait y lire de la tendresse mais également une sorte d'avertissement. Edward savait très bien que duper le médecin serait impossible, mais que ce dernier lui laissait un sursis pour ce coup ci. Il lui en fut reconnaissant et pensa qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'être tombé chez des gens comme Esmée et Carlisle CULLEN.

Il s'affairât donc à déballer ses affaires, bien que cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, compte tenu du fait qu'il n'en avait pas énormément. Trois t-shirt, trois jeans, des sous vêtements, trois pulls. Et oui, il était aux abonnés de la règle de trois. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait comme vêtements, il avait simplement demandé ceux que ses parents lui avaient offerts. Il y en avait eu plus que ce qu'il avait actuellement avec lui, mais la plupart était trop petit ou bien trop large. Il se nota mentalement le fait qu'il lui faudrait se remettre au sport rapidement pour gagner un peu de masse.

Après avoir finit, il s'approcha de la baie vitrée qui composait la largeur de sa chambre, et contempla le jardin. Il ne doutait pas qu'Esmée avait du passer par là, comme pour tout le reste de la maison, car l'espace était impeccable. Tout était organisé de manière à ce que le rendu soit joli et fonctionnel. Il prendrait sûrement plaisir à se promener un peu à l'extérieur. Une piscine effleurait la limite du terrain. Elle était d'une taille conséquente et on pouvait y entrer grâce à des marches. Chose qu'il apprécierait assurément car il se battait toujours avec son père pour entrer dans l'eau, ce dernier le poussant du bord pour le taquiner. Sa mère prenait alors sa défense en faisant des remontrances à son père. Remontrances qui passaient la plupart du temps inaperçues car aussitôt remonté à la surface et remis du choc, Edward se jetait sur son père pour se venger. Ses parents … Ils lui manquaient … Il aimerait, le temps de ne serait-ce qu'une heure, retourner chez lui. Dans sa maison, avec l'odeur de ses parents, leurs affaires, etc … Retrouver un environnement familier. Certes, il n'y aurait personne, mais il avait le plus souvent connu la maison vide de la présence de ses parents que le contraire, ces derniers étant très souvent en déplacement pour le travail. Ils travaillaient ensemble dans l'entreprise qu'ils avaient aidé à créer.

Edward secoua la tête. Repenser à cela maintenant n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée. Il se ressaisit donc puis se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'entendait aucun bruit. C'est en se dirigeant dans la cuisine qu'il aperçut Carlisle nettoyer les vitres de l'extérieures, et Esmée jardiner juste à côté. Il revint donc sur ses pas afin de se rendre dans le bureau de Carlisle et d'essayer d'y trouver son bonheur. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il observa que le médecin devait être un grand fan de littérature. Il en collectionnait un nombre énorme et de plusieurs styles différents. Il opta pour un roman d'origine française mais qui avait été traduit. Le livre en main, il remonta dans sa chambre, s'installa sur son lit, et commença à lire. Le récit était bien écrit et il fut vite passionné par l'histoire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il changea plusieurs fois de position, avant de finalement se retrouver allongé sur le dos, les mains en l'air, le livre au dessus de la tête. Alors qu'il faisait une pause, pour se « reposer les yeux », il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormait. C'est ainsi que le trouva Esmée, à l'heure du repas du soir, tandis qu'elle venait le chercher pour manger.

« Edward, réveille toi mon chéri, on va bientôt manger. »

Afin de lui signaler qu'il était bien réveillé, il cligna des yeux, puis elle sortit. Il se redressa calmement, enfila un pull et descendit. Il aida Carlisle à mettre la table et en profita pour lui demander s'il pouvait emprunter plus d'un livre à la fois dans sa bibliothèque.

« Bien sûr ! Tu sais, je ne les compte pas tous les jours ! », lui dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

Il se rendit donc de nouveau dans le bureau de l'homme afin de chercher un livre sur la musique, et plus précisément à propos du piano. Totalement pris dans sa recherche, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. C'est pour cela qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix s'adresser à lui.

« Alors c'est toi ? »

* * *

En espérant que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)

A bientôt

Kwycky


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 (12/02/16)**

* * *

Edward fût tellement surpris par la soudaine intervention qu'il sursauta et lâcha le livre qu'il avait dans ses mains. Il se retourna et vit un jeune garçon blond, grand, plutôt fin, mais qui lui paraissait assez musclé. A première vue, Edward dirait qu'il devait avoir le même âge que lui. Pris par l'observation qu'il portait à son vis à vis, il ne remarqua pas que celui-ci avançait doucement dans sa direction, avant de s'arrêter à seulement deux mètres. Tous deux se regardaient en chien de faïence.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? ». Le ton de Jasper n'était pas des plus amical.

« Et que veux-tu m'entendre dire ? ». Edward savait qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre avec agressivité lorsqu'on en faisait de même avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Il me semble que c'est évident non ? Je cherche un livre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de ma famille ? »

Edward était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas le soucis de son interlocuteur et sentait qu'ils s'enlisaient dans une conversation dont l'issue ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ne sachant que répondre, il préféra se taire.

« … »

« Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! »

« Et à quel jeu est-ce que je joue ? »

« A celui du pauvre petit orphelin qui profite d'une situation, qu'il sait provisoire, pour s'approprier ce qui ne lui appartient pas, peut-être ? »

« Je t'interdis de … »

« Et moi je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma famille, tu entends ?! »

Le ton montait. Edward sentait que la situation dérapait mais ne savais comment la gérer. Les paroles du blond le blessaient plus qu'elles ne l'énervaient. Katie lui avait pourtant affirmé avoir fait la demande de placement pour qu'il ait une nouvelle vie, qu'il puisse vivre normalement à nouveau, vivre avec son passé mais dans le futur. Elle lui aurait menti ? Rien ne se révèle si simple finalement … Les adultes sont tous les mêmes. Il allait retourner au centre. Il ne le voulait pas, mais une fois que Carlisle et Esmée seraient au courant, il ne pourrait plus rester ici. L'angoisse s'insinuait lentement mais sûrement en lui, se propageant à tout son être. Il tentait de se maitriser mais le résultat n'était pas concluant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Le couple venait de faire son entrée dans le bureau. Rosalie observait la scène depuis le salon et fût guère rassurée lorsqu'elle vit que son père s'apprêtait à parler.

« Jasper, tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plait ? ». Son ton n'imposait aucune réplique.

« Rien. Que veux-tu qu'il y ait ? Tout va bien dans le meilleur des monde. » répliqua Jasper tout en entamant un mouvement pour quitter la pièce. Mais c'était sans compter sur son père, qui l'attrapa par le bras.

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, veux-tu. Et n'utilises pas ce ton avec moi. Ton comportement en ce moment est plus qu'intolérable et tu commences vraiment par m'agacer. Alors tu vas monter dans ta chambre et je viendrai te parler tout à l'heure. Et si lorsque je monte tu n'y es pas, tu auras intérêt à être très bien caché, mon ami. »

Jasper se sentait acculé. Certes, il l'avait cherché. Mais voir son père dans un tel état de colère ne lui était pas si habituel que cela. D'ailleurs, en tout et pour tout, il avait dû le voir ainsi que cinq fois au grand maximum. Afin de ne pas aggraver son cas, il grimaça mais monta tout de même dans sa chambre.

Esmée s'approcha d'Edward et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Oui oui … Je m'excuse. »

« De quoi mon chéri ? »

Edward n'avait pas relevé la première fois qu'elle l'avait appelé ainsi, pensant avoir rêver. Mais maintenant qu'il entendait à nouveau ce surnom affectif, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber une des nombreuse barrière qu'il avait érigé autour de son esprit depuis l'accident. Sa mère l'appelait aussi comme ça des fois … Cela faisait du bien … Il pourrait y prendre goût … Mais il ne le fallait pas. Ce n'était pas sa famille. Et d'après les dire de ce fameux Jasper et surtout après l'entretient qu'il allait avoir avec son père, elle ne pourrait jamais l'être.

Il posa alors son regard sur Carlisle.

« Ne soyez pas trop dur envers lui s'il vous plait, il n'a rien fait. »

« Et bien s'il n'a rien fait Edward, que s'est-il passé ? »

Edward stressait. Un débat avait pris place à l'intérieur de sa tête. S'il disait la vérité, Jasper se retrouverait dans une situation délicate. Mais s'il mentait, c'était la sienne qui allait le devenir. Il ne pouvait leur mentir. Il avait promis à Katie que tout se passerait bien.

« Il … J'ai pas fait exprès ! Il m'a surpris, j'ai lâché le livre. Je suis désolé Docteur CULLEN. Ensuite il m'a demandé ce que je faisais ici, je ne comprenais pas tout, il s'est énervé. Mais moi aussi j'étais énervé et … »

« Edward ! »

Le ton brusque le fit relever les yeux et fermer la bouche. Ca y était. La sentence allait tomber.

« Calme toi. Ecoute, tu n'as rien fait de mal, d'accord ? Détends toi maintenant. ». Carlisle ne souhaitait pas une crise de panique dès le premier jour d'arrivée du garçon.

Edward, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas. Alors, il n'allait pas le virer de chez eux ? Il se sentait bête. Bête d'avoir cru cela, mais bête aussi car en ce moment, il passait d'un état à l'autre sans lui même s'en apercevoir et avec une vitesse déconcertante. Il faudrait qu'il règle ça le plus vite possible.

« Bien, je vais aller voir Jasper, d'accord ? Ne t'en fais pas ! ». Le médecin lui souriait avec indulgence.

Esmée posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit doucement.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose Edward ? »

« Euh … Oui oui … Enfin je veux dire … »

La mère de famille sourit plus largement devant son bafouillage et l'encouragea à exprimer son souhait.

« Vous avez du lait ? »

« Du lait ? A cette heure ci ? Et bien, c'est pas commun ! Mais oui nous en avons. Viens avec moi, je vais te servir un verre. »

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, Esmée s'aperçut de la présence de sa fille.

« Oh Rosalie ! Edward, voici Rosalie, la jumelle de Jasper. »

« Enchantée ! »

Edward se relaxa immédiatement. La jeune fille était tout aussi blonde que son frère, plus petite, mais fine également. Elle lui paraissait surtout plus accueillante. Il lui rendit la politesse, et c'est tous les trois qu'ils se rendirent dans la cuisine. Le repas allait être servi.

* * *

Jasper était monté dans sa chambre sous l'ordre de son père. Comme l'avait prédit ce dernier quelques minutes auparavant dans son sermon, il avait effectivement pensé à fuir, mais cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses, et c'était vraiment pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Il se posta devant la baie vitrée de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment. Enfin si, il le savait. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin, qui en devenait presque vital à certains moments, d'être agressif, renfermé, froid … Il savait que cela faisait souffrir son entourage, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir mais ne se retourna pas.

« Que se passe-t-il Jasper ? »

« Rien. »

« Bien sûr, prends moi pour un lapin de deux semaines … »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre. Carlisle réfléchissait. Rares étaient les occasions où son fils se comportait ainsi.

« Assieds toi s'il te plait. »

Jasper lui obéit. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux assis au bout du lit. Carlisle avait les coudes posés sur ses genoux, les mains liées, tandis que Jasper était affalé sur lui même.

« Ecoute Jasper, il faut que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. La situation est pesante et ta mère se pose de plus en plus de questions. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu t'es toujours ouvert à nous. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ? ». Carlisle laissa flotter pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre. « Je veux bien que l'arrivée d'Edward te dérange, ou du moins te perturbe, mais ne me fait pas croire qu'il n'y a que ça parce que je ne te croirai pas. C'est quoi : un caprice ? Un manque de notre part ? Un … »

« Non stop, t'y es pas du tout ! ». Jasper s'était levé. En entendant les paroles de son père, il s'était d'abord dit qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Mais ses suppositions le blessaient et l'agaçaient au plus haut point. « C'est pas du tout ça ! Je n'ai plus 10 ans, si je veux quelque chose, je me le paie. Et ce n'est pas non plus un manque de votre part. Ou peut-être que si. Je n'en sais rien, ok ? Je n'en sais rien moi même. Mais il y a trop de choses en ce moment, et je n'arrive pas à tout gérer. Entre l'école, vous, l'arrivée de l'autre, et cette fille là … »

« Une fille ? Quelle fille ? ». Carlisle avait un sourire niais. Alors là, il s'y attendait pas !

« Ce … C'est tout ce que t'as retenu ?! »

« Jasper, calme toi, je suis ton père je te rappelle. Ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai retenu, mais il faut bien commencer par un point, tu ne crois pas ? »

Jasper se calma. La discussion allait être houleuse.

« C'est rien. »

« Ah non ! Maintenant que tu as commencé, tu vas tout me dire ! SI tu ne veux pas me parler de ça pour commencer, soit, mais il faut qu'on crève l'abcès, et nous ne sortirons pas de cette pièce avant de l'avoir fait complètement ! »

« Ca fera treize ans la semaine prochaine. » Son ton était plat, son regard dans le vague, mais Carlisle comprit de suite.

« Je sais. Tu croyais qu'on allait l'oublier ?»

« Vous auriez pu ! C'est pas comme s'il se passait rien en ce moment à la maison … »

« Jasper … Comment tu peux dire ça ? Même quand tu seras adulte, que tu vivras loin, on s'en souviendra. »

« Je ne vivrai jamais loin … Je pourrai pas … »

« Tu dis ça maintenant, mais … »

« Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, ou quoi ? »

« Rah, Jasper, tu confonds tout ! Tu es notre fils ! Et tu le seras toujours, quoi qu'il se passe ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on accueille quelqu'un qu'il va te remplacer ! La situation n'est pas la même qu'elle l'a été pour ta soeur et toi. Pour l'instant, je ne fais que mon travail. En plus, tu pourrai très bien t'entendre avec lui. Mais bon, pour cela, il faudrait d'abord que tu y mettes du tien … »

« Ah, donc ça va être de ma faute si on vient à ne pas s'entendre ?! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis ! Mais admets quand même que vu comment les choses ont démarré, on peut en douter ! »

« J'ai simplement peur de vous perde ! »

Jasper voulu immédiatement revenir en arrière. Il avait laissé échapper le fond du problème alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

« … Quoi ? ». La voix du médecin n'était pas sûre d'elle.

« … »

« Mon dieu Jasper … Mais ça n'arrivera pas ! Laisse toi aller un peu ! Lèves toi le matin, va à l'école, vois tes amis, rentre, discute avec nous si ça ne va pas, reste proche de ta soeur, mais arrête de te poser des questions, tu te tortures pour rien. »

Ils étaient maintenant debout, l'un en face de l'autre. Jasper n'en menait pas large et Carlisle voyait bien qu'il se retenait de craquer. Alors doucement, il s'approcha de lui, et l'enlaça. Son fils se laissa alors aller, bien calé dans ses bras. Il ne savait combien de temps ils restèrent là, mais il n'en avait cure. Même lorsque le jeune homme fut calmé, ils ne bougèrent pas.

« Et cette histoire de fille alors ? »

Cette réplique eu le mérite de faire rire Jasper. Carlisle sourit, heureux d'entendre ce son. Il ne souhaitait pas retombé dans le passé et plus particulièrement dans la période qu'ils avaient traversé il y a quatre ans.

* * *

Flash Back

« Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ? »

« Deux semaines. »

« Il ont dit qu'au bout d'une semaine et demie c'était généralement improbable d'espérer un retour. »

La phrase avait été prononcée d'une voix cassée et suivie de lourds sanglots.

« Esmée, ne dis pas ça … »

« Et que veux-tu que je dises Carlisle ?! »

Alors qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras, le téléphone sonna. Il regarda sa femme tenter de se reprendre, et décrocha.

« Résidence CULLEN. »

« Monsieur CULLEN, ici le poste de police de Forks. »

« Oui ? Vous avez des nouvelles ? »

A ces paroles, Esmée se retourna soudainement vers lui, sa main portée à sa bouche alors que ses yeux exprimaient tout l'espoir encore possible.

« Effectivement. Nous avons attrapé votre fils Jasper. Il était à la frontière du domaine Quileute, dans la forêt. »

« Dieux merci … Il va bien ? »

« Ca peut aller. Il est un peu amoché, mais rien de très grave à première vue. C'est vous le doc' ! »

Carlisle n'entendait plus rien … Ni les paroles du shérif, ni les sanglots de sa femme.

« … vous voir. »

« Hein ? »

« Il aimerait vous voir. Vous pourriez venir quand ? »

« Immédiatement. Oui, on arrive immédiatement. »

Il posa le téléphone sur son socle avant de sourire à sa femme. Cette dernière avait user tous les paquets de mouchoirs de la maison et alla donc se refaire une beauté dans la salle de bain, avant de partir chercher son fils avec son mari.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir venir chérie ? »

« C'est mon fils Carlisle ! Il est parti mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! »

Il avait sourit et était sorti de la maison. Lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans le commissariat, ils avaient tout de suite vu Jasper. Il avait une mine absolument affreuse. Ses vêtements étaient sales, il avait des coupures par ci par là, des cernes tellement grandes que l'on se demandait si son visage était pourvu de joues, et avait maigri. Il ne remarqua leur présence que lorsqu'Esmée se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Carlisle les rejoignit. Tout allait bien aller maintenant, Jasper était de retour.

Les jours suivant son retour, il purent voir son état s'améliorer. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Leur fille avait passé un savon mémorable à son frère, mais ils ne l'en avaient pas empêché. Dans l'ensemble, tout allait mieux.

Oui, tout allait bien. Et tout irait bien. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Revenant à lui, Carlisle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient ainsi depuis dix minutes, et que les autres devaient les attendre pour le repas en bas.

« Aller viens, on va manger. »

« J'ai pas faim … »

« Oui, mais tu n'as pas le choix. A moins que tu veuilles que je me charge de ton cas ? »

« Non, non non ça va aller. J'arrive. »

Carlisle rigola puis s'engagea dans les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, il eut la surprise de voir qu'une certaine gaieté régnait. En effet, sa femme entretenait une discussion avec Edward et Rosalie. Edward buvait un verre de lait tandis que Rosalie rigolait. Avançant dans la pièce, il alla s'assoir à table. Il remarqua alors la brique de lait posée négligemment sur la poubelle. Il haussa un sourcil en direction de sa femme.

« Il en est à la moitié de la seconde ! »

Ils rirent tous devant la gêne évidente du jeune homme.

* * *

Edward allait entrer dans son lit lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il donna l'autorisation d'entrer à la personne. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Jasper.

« Euh … Salut. »

« Salut. »

L'échange promettait …

« Je suis venu m'excuser … »

« Ah … »

« Ouais … Bon ben, désolé. »

« T'inquiète pas. »

« Non vraiment, j'ai pas été sympa. »

« C'est vrai. Mais je peux te comprendre. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait tout oublier ? »

« Comment ? »

« Ben … Mon dieu ce que ça fait cliché … »

Edward rigola. Il était plutôt d'accord. Il décida d'arrêter de le faire pédaler dans la semoule.

« Moi c'est Edward. »

Jasper fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'adolescent lui facilite les choses ainsi, mais ne laissa pas passer sa chance. Il serra alors la main qui lui était tendue.

« Jasper. »

Le silence repris place dans la pièce.

« Bon euh … Bonne nuit ! »

Sans plus de cérémonies, Jasper parti rejoindre sa chambre.

Edward pensa que c'était une situation normale entre frère. Bien qu'il n'ait pas de frère. Il devrait peut-être parler de tout ça à Katie … Bien qu'il savait qu'elle lui poserait la question d'elle même.

C'est rasséréné qu'il se coucha. Carlisle lui avait donné des cachets pour dormir tranquillement. Il soupçonnait sa psychologue d'avoir raconté ses crises nocturnes aux CULLEN. Enfin, il verrait !

 _Autant qu'ils sachent avec quel fou ils vivent_ pensa-t-il en s'endormant.

* * *

Voilà voilà …

Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres !

A bientôt (probablement dimanche ?)

Kwycky


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre n°6.

En espérant qu'il plaise … Il est plus long que les précédent, ce qui m'étonne car sur le coup, j'arrivais pas à écrire !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 (14/02/16)**

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Edward était serein. Il resta allongé quelques instants dans son lit, la couette remontée jusqu'au menton. Il tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée. Il faisait sombre à l'extérieur.

 _Il n'est peut-être pas si tard que ça …_ pensa-t-il.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, il se redressa, alluma sa lampe de chevet, attrapa le roman qu'il avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque de Carlisle et reprit sa lecture où il l'avait laissé. Tout en lisant de manière distraite, il repensa aux évènements de la veille. Il ne savait trop que penser de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Jasper, avant d'aller se coucher. Le jeune homme n'avait fait preuve d'aucune hostilité envers lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette conversation n'avait eu lieu que parce que le médecin avait eu une discussion avec son fils. Edward ne l'espérait pas, mais ne pouvait que douter quant aux réelles intentions de Jasper.

 _Laisse lui le bénéfice du doute !_ se rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

Son esprit dériva alors sur la jumelle du jeune homme. Rosalie. Elle avait l'air parfaite. En y repensant bien, ils avaient tous l'air parfaits. La jeune femme l'avait beaucoup mieux accueilli que son frère. Il avait beaucoup apprécié la discussion qu'il avait eu avec les deux femmes de la famille, bien que la situation n'avait pas été des plus joyeuse. Il avait eu quelques scrupules vis à vis de cela. Il arrivait et la famille volait en éclat. Du moins, la relation entre les parents et leur fils. Mais pendant que lui prenait finalement du bon temps à la cuisine, en haut, cela ne devait pas être la même paire de manches. Au final, le repas s'était plutôt bien passé. Il avait remarqué que Jasper avait les yeux rouges, mais personne n'avait rien dit. Le médecin avait tenté de détendre l'atmosphère ce qui fût un succès car, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la table était animée de plusieurs conversations. Edward n'avait pas franchement participé à la bonne ambiance, mais cela l'avait beaucoup détendu quand même. Lors de cette conversation, il s'était longtemps focalisé sur Esmée, la mère de famille, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était lui même le sujet d'une observation insistante de la part de Carlisle. Ce dernier l'avait regardé manger, soulagé de ne rien avoir à lui dire pour qu'il obéisse, lui avait sourit, puis avait repris le fil de la conversation.

N'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture, Edward se leva et pris la direction de sa salle de bain. Sur le chemin, il en profita pour jeter un oeil à l'horloge posée sur son bureau. Elle indiquait 06h06.

 _C'est un signe !_. Il s'inquiéta de sa santé mentale en essayant de contenir le léger fou rire qui menaçait de le gagner.

Il tourna le levier de la douche afin de régler la température puis se glissa sous le jet. Vu l'heure qu'il était, il pensait se prélasser un petit bout de temps sous l'eau chaude. Cela l'avait toujours énormément relaxé. Avant, il se laissait ce petit plaisir une à deux fois par semaine. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire au centre, et prenait grand plaisir à l'heure actuelle.

Quelques gels douche avait été posés dans le renfoncement du mûr. Après s'être savonné, il laisse l'eau couler sur son visage. Le bruit que cette dernière faisait en tombant sur sa tête alors que ses oreilles de bouchaient n'était pas désagréable. Il avait l'impression d'être coupé du monde pour un petit moment.

Lorsqu'il vit que sa peau commençait à friper, il décida de sortir. Il ferma les vannes d'eau avant d'attraper sa serviette de bain et s'enrouler à l'intérieur. Le temps ne pressant pas, il la laissa absorber l'eau présente sur son corps, avant d'aller s'habiller. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements, mais pour l'instant, cela lui suffisait. Ne sortant pas, il pouvait se permettre de porter les mêmes habits deux jours d'affilés.

Comme d'habitude, il tenta de dompter sa chevelure, mais l'effort fut vain.

 _Après tout ce temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'acharne encore …_

Revenu à sa chambre, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour que son lit aère. Pendant ce temps, il en profita pour ranger son espace qui commençait à être saturé de sa valise, des livres, et du surplus d'oreillers qu'Esmée lui avait donné. C'est seulement lorsqu'il senti que la chambre commençait à bien se refroidir qu'il remarqua que cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il rangeait, et qu'il était désormais 07h06.

 _Presqu'un signe !_

Il remit donc de l'ordre sur son lit puis s'y installa en tailleur avec le livre qu'il avait tenté de lire plus tôt entre les mains. L'histoire était vraiment passionnante. A première vue pourtant, la couverture ne l'avait pas spécialement attiré. De plus, un synopsis de trois mots, ce n'est pas ce qu'il préfère. Comme quoi …

« Edward ? ». Le jeune homme sursauta. Pris à sa lecture, il n'avait pas entendu la personne entrer.

« Excuse moi. J'ai frappé mais tu n'as pas entendu ! ». C'était Esmée.

« Ca ne fait rien. »

« Tu viens déjeuner ? J'ai fini de préparer. »

« J'arrive ! »

Il marqua son livre, le laissa sur le lit et se leva. Arrivé dans le couloir, il s'aperçu que la maîtresse de famille l'avait attendu.

« Dis donc tu t'es levé à quelle heure pour être déjà prêt ? »

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir … »

Elle lui sourit puis ils prirent le chemin de la cuisine. Arrivé en bas, il observa qu'il n'y avait que Carlisle de présent.

« Rosalie et Jasper arrivent, ils ne sont pas vraiment du matin … ». Cela fit rire Carlisle, qui renchérit en annonçant qu'il s'agissait là d'un doux euphémisme.

Edward n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais sa mère lui avait toujours répété que bien manger le matin assurait une bonne journée. Il n'était pas dupe, des bons repas, il en avait déjà pris, et pourtant des mauvaises journées, il en avait déjà eu. Il se servit donc un grand verre de lait ainsi qu'une banane qu'il coupa en rondelle avant de les positionner sur une biscotte.

 _Healthy life ! Du moins, Healthy Food, car pour avoir une Healthy Life, il faudrait déjà avoir un Healthy Mind !_

« Comment as-tu dormi Edward ? ». C'était Carlisle.

« Bien, merci. »

Lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à lui, et en particulier le médecin, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et de répondre timidement.

« A 10h00 tu as ta première première séance avec le Docteur SNOW. Elle te laisse le choix. Préfères-tu rester ici ou sortir ? »

Pour l'instant, Edward ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à sortir dehors. Déjà lorsqu'il vivait encore avec ses parents, le temps d'adaptation qu'il lui fallait lorsqu'il devait aller dormir chez un autre membre de sa famille, ou qu'un quelconque bouleversement se produisait, était relativement … long.

« Je préférerai rester ici … »

« Bien, je vais le lui dire. Fini de manger, je t'avertirai lorsqu'elle sera là. »

Edward avait beaucoup penser à ce rendez-vous, ces derniers temps. En fait, avant même qu'il ne quitte le centre, il y pensait déjà. Au départ, il avait eu peur de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire et qu'elle ne lui annonce qu'il régressait plus qu'autre chose et que par conséquent, ils devaient revenir un un plan plus conventionnel, c'est à dire, au centre. Ensuite, il avait pensé que le Docteur SNOW serait à considérer comme un journal intime.

 _Intime intime, dans la mesure du raisonnable quand même !_ s'était-il repris.

En bref, il ne savait pas trop comment gérer certains points de la situation mais se disait que prendre les choses comme elles arrivaient était la meilleure des solution. Parfois, il s'étonnait. Ses pensées devenaient de moins en moins noires et il avait réellement envie d'avancer.

Il finit son repas, se resservit un autre grand verre de lait, débarrassa sa table, puis remonta dans sa chambre. Il avait envie de faire autre chose. Jouer aux échecs lui manquait. Il s'installa néanmoins sur son lit afin de reprendre, encore une fois, sa lecture. En ce moment il ne faisait que ça, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire quand même. De toute façon, Katie arriverait dans pas longtemps.

* * *

Edward fixait la baie vitrée. Il avait encore décroché de sa lecture. Il avait vraiment envie de sortir dans le jardin. Dehors, le soleil brillait, et la température ne devait pas être désagréable. Alors qu'il allait se lever, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

« Edward ? ». Il s'agissait du Docteur SNOW.

 _Pouvait pas avoir meilleur timing … ?_ se marmonna-t-il.

Katie entra dans sa chambre et pris place sur le fauteuil du bureau. Elle étudia quelques secondes l'environnement de son protégé, puis se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. »

« OK, on va reprendre … Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca va, je crois … »

Katie se dit que pour commencer, c'était pas si mal. Le jeune homme lui paraissait en bonne forme, du moins toujours plus qu'à l'institut. Ses cernes avaient bien diminué, son teint était moins blafard, et il semblait s'être un peu mieux nourrit.

« Comment ça se passe ici ? »

« Plutôt bien je dirai. Ils sont gentils avec moi. »

« Oui j'imagine. J'ai tout de même cru comprendre que ton arrivée ne s'était pas fait sans heurts ? »

« Si vous savez, pourquoi vous demandez ? »

« Bien … Pourquoi es-tu si hostile ? On avait pourtant fait quelques progrès. »

Edward ne répondit rien et expira un bon coup.

« Jasper n'a en effet pas très bien pris mon arrivée. Après, les raisons je ne les connais pas. Mais il est venu s'excuser le soir même. »

« Bien, et comment as-tu réagis face à cette altercation ? »

« … Sur le coup, je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais rien fait qui puisse le mettre en colère, du moins pas à ma connaissance. Il avait beau me parler, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui répondre. Mais il a commencé à me dire des choses qui m'ont vraiment mis en colère. Je stressais. Donc forcément, j'ai commencé à lui répondre. Mais je me suis contenu quand même ! »

« Edward, je ne fais pas ton procès, détends toi. Je trouve même que tu as très bien réagis. Que disait-il pour te mettre en colère ? »

« … Il … Il parlait de mes parents. »

« Oh, je vois. Et as-tu pensé à eux récemment ? »

Edward trouvait que Katie était vive. A l'institut, elle n'était pas si directe.

« Oui. Dès mon premier jour ici … »

« Bien. Et comment t'es-tu senti ? »

« … Triste, je crois … Cette maison en général me rappelle mes parents. Lorsque je suis arrivé, l'ambiance globale de la maison, tout ce blanc … Ma mère aurait adoré. La piscine … »

Edward avait la gorge nouée. Jusque là, lorsqu'il pensait à ses parents et aux moment partagés avec eux, il ne s'était pas senti si nostalgique. Il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de pleurer, d'extérioriser ses sentiments. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à Katie, c'était beaucoup plus difficile. Le fait qu'elle soit plus directe qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avant n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il se sentait acculé, au pied du mûr, face aux sentiments que jusque là il n'acceptait pas.

« Tu es en pleine phase d'acceptation Edward. Cet évènement à probablement créé un déclic en toi. Je ne vais pas te cacher que ça ne va pas être facile. Dans ce type de situation, semblable à la tienne, la personne est sujette à des sautes d'humeur, des questionnements incessants, besoin d'être entourée ou bien seule. Il ne faudra pas que cela t'étonne. Par contre, ce qu'il faudra absolument, c'est que tu t'écoutes. Ne canalise plus ce que tu ressens, tout doit sortir. Et tu verras qu'un jour, en te réveillant, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. Tu avanceras. »

Edward la regardait, perplexe. Il était vrai que depuis qu'il était sorti du l'institut, à peine pensait-il à ses parents, il se mettait à avoir la gorge nouée, les yeux humides, etc … Mais de là à dire qu'il avait le comportement d'une femme enceinte !

« Pour toi, la colère a toujours été présente. Depuis ton réveil jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il t'est toujours arrivé d'avoir des accès de colère. Pour la tristesse, c'est relativement nouveau mais qu'en est-il de la contrariété ? »

… Hein ?! »

Edward était perdu. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement ouverte, dans une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge.

« Souviens toi de ton départ de l'institut. Nous étions tous les quatre dans mon bureau. Quand j'ai annoncé qu'il te faudrait trois séances par semaines, tu as protesté. Là où avant tu laissais couler les choses, les laissais venir comme elles étaient, tu n'as pas voulu de l'encadrement que nous t'imposions. »

« En même temps, qui voudrait passer plus de temps qu'il ne le faut dans un put… ». Edward s'arrêta là. Il avait envie d'exploser. Cette réplique de la part de son médecin l'avait mis en rogne, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ferma ses yeux et se força à prendre une grande inspiration dans l'espoir de se calmer. Son pouls s'était accéléré et ses points crispés.

« Qui voudrait voir un psy plus d'une fois par semaine … ? »

« C'est vrai ! Cependant, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »

Tout en Katie l'agaçait. Elle le fixait avec un sourire qu'il qualifierait de tendre mais extrêmement énervant. Il n'était pas une poupée de porcelaine bon sang !

« Bien. Edward, on va s'arrêter là. C'est assez. En revanche, j'aimerai qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tous les soirs, tu écrives dans un carnet les sentiments que tu as ressenti au cours de ta journée et qu'à côté tu en écrives l'origine. »

Alors que Katie se levait, il en fit de même, et sans plus de cérémonie, se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et en ferma la porte. Il fit les cents pas, avant de se poser contre la paroi du lavabo. Il se regardait dans le miroir. Son physique avait subit quelques améliorations. Bien sûr, rien de palpitant, mais pour dire qu'il était là depuis peu … Son esprit dériva alors, et sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne s'agissait pas de gros sanglots, mais simplement de quelques larmes qui avait besoin de sortir. Sur le moment, Edward se senti plus léger. La pression retombait, il évacuait le trop plein du moment. A cet instant, il se sentait faible. Edward décida de se rincer le visage. La tiédeur de l'eau lui fit du bien. Après s'être essuyé, il retourna dans sa chambre. En y entrant, il vit qu'elle était vide.

 _Tant mieux_ pensa-t-il.

Il s'allongea sur son lit. Il ressentait comme un vide à l'intérieur de lui. Il était fatigué. Il se releva et se dirigea vers son bureau, d'où son sac n'avait pas bougé depuis que cette chambre lui avait été attribué. Il l'ouvrit puis fouilla dans ses affaires. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il resta là, agenouillé, à contempler l'objet qu'il tenait dans les mains. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il hésita à le remettre où il était, ses mains faisant l'aller-retour entre son sac et son torse. Finalement, elles se crispèrent sur l'objet. Il se releva puis regagna son lit. Sur le flanc, ses yeux étaient rivés à la baie vitrée. Doucement, ses mains montèrent afin de pénétrer son champs de vision. Il s'agissait d'une peluche. Celle que ses parents lui avaient acheté à sa naissance. Le doudou avait été affublé du nom de Poky, enfin … au début c'était Monsieur Pimpin, mais un surnom était vite venu prendre sa place. Il s'en était vite séparé au fur et à mesure du temps, mais elle était toujours restée avec lui dans les moments difficiles, ou bien assise sur une étagère de sa chambre. Maintenant, il ressentait le besoin de l'avoir avec lui. Tant pis de ce que les autres penseraient. Il s'agissait d'un petit lapin, dont la mousse à l'intérieur avait été aplatit par les années, mais l'état global restait correct. Il l'approcha de son nez et en huma l'odeur. Là, il se sentait bien. Comme à son habitude, il mis la moitié de la surface de la peluche sous sa tête, l'autre restant devant son nez. C'est comme cela qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

 **PDV Katie**

Alors que je m'apprêtais à ranger mes affaires, je vis Edward se lever et s'enfuir dans la pièce attenante à sa chambre. Je ne compris pas tout de suite la raison de son geste, mais l'évidence m'apparut soudain. Il était clair que face à la situation, il était perdu. Mais cela ne durerait qu'un temps.

Je pris donc mes clics et mes clacs et sorti de la chambre. En redescendant, je vis les CULLEN attablés à la cuisine.

« Nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui. » déclarais-je simplement.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Esmée et son éternelle inquiétude.

Je souris afin de les rassurer.

« Bien. En revanche, attendez-vous à ce que les prochains jours soient … difficiles. Il accepte enfin la situation mais ne la contrôle pas. Il se peut qu'il soit heureux un instant, en colère au suivant, avant de se morfondre à un autre. Il ne sera pas prévisible. »

« Oui, j'ai déjà vu cela sur des patients dans des cas à peu près similaires. » intervint Carlisle.

« Je suis certaine que vous saurez gérer. »

Le couple acquiesça. Alors que j'allais m'en aller, je me souvins soudainement :

« Est-ce qu'Edward a bien dormi cette nuit ? »

« Et bien quand je lui ai demandé ce matin il m'a assuré que oui. »

« Oh euh … » Esmée hésitait à intervenir.

« Oui ? » l'encourageais-je.

« Quand je me suis levée, je suis allée dans sa chambre pour le prévenir que le déjeuner était servi. Il était déjà habillé, sa chambre rangée, et il lisait un livre, qu'il a emprunter à Carlisle. »

« Je vois … Il était un peu grincheux. La fatigue n'arrange jamais les choses ! »

Nous discutions encore un peu, et enfin il fut l'heure pour moi de partir. Esmée resta à la cuisine, son repas mijotait doucement sur le feu. Carlisle me raccompagna à la porte d'entrée.

« Au fait euh … Voilà. Ce soir, nous devons sortir. Cela fait aujourd'hui treize ans que nous avons adoptés nos enfants, et chaque année nous allons au restaurant. Est-ce une bonne idée pour Edward ? »

« Il ne faut en aucun cas que vous modifiez vos plans pour lui. Cela ne l'aidera pas. C'est d'ailleurs un bon point que vous sortiez. Si j'ai bien compris, depuis qu'il est arrivé chez vous, il n'est pas allé une seule fois à l'extérieur. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'installe dans sa petite routine. De plus, rester enfermé le confortera dans un espèce de confort protecteur, un cocon si vous préférez, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut. Le jour où il lui faudra retourner en cours n'en sera que plus difficile s'il ne se réintègre pas à la société qui nous entoure. »

« D'accord … Heureusement que le restaurant où nous allons n'est pas très loin, je n'avais pas envie de le brusquer plus que nécéssaire avec un long trajet en voiture. »

« Il est sûr qu'il faut y aller progressivement. Mais Edward est quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il saura faire la part des choses, même s'il lui faut du temps pour cela. Et je pense qu'il aime être ici. »

« Merci Katie. »

« C'est normal. Je vous rappellerai pour le prochain rendez-vous. Selon comment les choses se passeront ce soir, nous verrons pour une séance à l'extérieur. »

« C'est entendu. Passez une bonne journée. »

* * *

Alors que midi approchait à grand pas, Carlisle revient dans la cuisine.

« Rosalie, peux-tu surveiller la cuisson s'il te plait ? Jasper ! Jasper, je ne me répéterai pas une deuxième fois, coupe moi ce jeu vidéo et mets la table ! »

Ce dernier obéit de mauvaise grâce, mais lança tout de même :

« Et Edward, il est où ? »

« Je vais le chercher. »

Carlisle prit donc la direction du premier. Il toqua à la porte du jeune homme, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il pénétra tout de même dans la pièce. Edward était endormi. Il sourit tendrement à la vue qu'offrait l'adolescent avec sa peluche. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à Jasper, mais parfois, lorsqu'il rentrait de ses gardes à l'hôpital, il passait dans la chambre de ses enfants, et trouvaient son fils dans la même position.

« Edward ? Edward réveille toi … »

Carlisle passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune, son réveil paraissant difficile. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux, se frottant le visage contre l'oreiller. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne réalise la situation. Il se redressa brusquement tout en cachant sa peluche derrière son dos.

Il rougit et Carlisle rigola.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie et Jasper sont pareils. »

Edward ne répondit rien mais lui sourit.

« On va bientôt passer à table, il serait bien que tu te passes un coup d'eau sur la figure avant de nous rejoindre. Je t'attends dans le couloir. »

« Vous pouvez descendre, je vous rejoindrai. »

« J'ai promis à ma femme que je descendrai avec toi ! Et crois moi, je ne tiens pas à subir sa colère ! » rigola-t-il.

Edward le rejoint puis se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Quand il rejoint Carlisle dans le couloir, ce dernier était sur son téléphone. En entendant du bruit, il releva la tête, lui sourit, passa un bras autour de ses épaules puis l'entraina au rez-de-chaussée.

L'odeur se dégageant de la cuisine était absolument divine.

Une fois tout le monde assis à table, les assiettes remplies sous le nez, la dégustation pu commencer. Quelques conversations animaient la cuisine.

« Ce soir nous allons au restaurant ! »

Edward suspendit son geste, la fourchette à mis chemin. Il fixa Carlisle, ne sachant que penser.

« Au même que d'habitude ? » demande Jasper.

« Evidemment, gros nigaud ! » lui lança sa soeur.

Jasper lui répondit puérilement en lui tirant la langue. Son appétit étant féroce, il n'attendit pas pour recommencer à se bâfrer (proprement quand même).

Edward en fit de même, bien plus lentement, son appétit légèrement réduit. Il n'osait poser de question, mais Esmée le rassura d'un sourire avant de lui expliquer :

« Cela fait aujourd'hui treize ans que Jasper et Rosalie nous ont rejoints. »

« Mais … Je croyais que vous aviez 17 ans. »

L'air ahurit d'Edward était à mourir de rire. Rosalie ne se contint pas. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle lui expliqua gentiment qu'ils avaient été adoptés.

« Oh … »

« Ca te dérange ? » c'était Jasper.

« Non ! Non pas du tout … Mais ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti. »

Carlisle intervint.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. »

* * *

Voilà voilà ...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en penser, tout ça tout ça ...

Normalement le prochain chapitre arrive vendredi mais comme je suis en vacances … Ahah suspens ! Insoutenable n'est-ce pas ?

Sinon, c'est quoi la racine carré de 693 509 ? Et pas de calculette bande de petits chenapans !

A bientôt

Kwycky


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour bonjour ! Nous revoilà pour le chapitre n°7 …

Je voudrai d'abord remercier toutes les personnes ayant pris le temps de mettre en alerte ou en favoris mon histoire … Mais également les personnes qui auraient tenté de me laisser une review. Si de votre côté elle a été posté, je ne suis pas forcément alertée, ou bien lorsque je le suis, elle n'est pas comptabilisée … Néanmoins, lorsque je reçois une alerte, je fais une message à la personne !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 (17/02/16)**

* * *

La fin d'après-midi s'était installée sur Forks. Le jardin de la résidence des CULLEN était baigné d'un magnifique soleil. Rosalie adorait assister à ce spectacle. Assise dans l'herbe, elle réfléchissait aux derniers évènements. Elle se retourna légèrement et observa une fenêtre à l'étage. Les rideaux n'étant pas tirés, elle pouvait voir son frère. Comme d'habitude, il travaillait par terre. Ses parents lui disaient souvent que ce n'était pas une position adéquate, qu'il avait un bureau, mais son jumeau n'arrivait pas à se résigner à l'utiliser. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers la droite. Là non plus les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés. Edward était dans sa chambre.

 _Comme d'habitude aussi …_ pensa-t-elle.

Sa vue était gênée par le reflet du soleil sur le verre, mais elle pouvait deviner qu'il observait la même chose qu'elle. Tout en expirant profondément, elle se leva et rejoignit la maison.

« Edward ? »

Elle était entrée sans frapper.

« Oui ? »

« Tu voudrais pas venir dans le jardin avec moi ? Tu sais, la vue y est beaucoup plus agréable que derrière une fenêtre ! » lui assura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se laissa facilement convaincre. Premièrement parce qu'il appréciait la présence de la jeune femme, et deuxièmement car il savait qu'il n'irait jamais seul dans le jardin, de peur de faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. De plus, il en mourrait d'envie.

C'est ensemble qu'ils rejoignirent la terrasse. Celle-ci était de taille moyenne. Légèrement surélevée par rapport au sol, on pouvait y accéder directement par la maison, ou bien par des escaliers si nous étions dans le jardin. Un chauffage d'extérieur était placé dans un des angle, non loin de la table à manger. Ils descendirent sur la pelouse et la blonde l'entraina dans un petit coin reculé. Edward était sûr qu'Esmée était derrière la décoration de cet endroit magnifique. Une dalle de béton avait été coulée à même le sol. Une baguette faisait le tour de celle-ci afin d'éviter que l'herbe n'envahisse l'espace. Un banc à bascule reposait au centre de la dalle. Ils s'assirent dessus. Le soleil chauffait leur peau. C'était agréable. Le jeune homme entama un mouvement de bascule grâce à ses jambes. Rosalie le rejoint. Ils restèrent assis là, en silence, pendant quelques minutes.

« Alors … Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est magnifique … » avoua-t-il.

« Quand on est arrivés ici, mes parents venaient seulement de faire construire la villa. Le terrain était abimé mais ma mère avait déjà tout prévu. Ca a pris pas mal de temps, mais au final, le résultat en valait la peine ! »

« C'est sûr … »

« Maman a décoré la maison de fond en comble. Papa n'osait pas poser d'objections, c'était hilarant. »

« Vous vivez ici depuis longtemps ? »

« Et bien … Cela doit faire maintenant … Onze ans, je dirais. Avant on habitait dans le centre de Seattle. Mais mes parents en avaient marre. Papa avait déjà bien avancé dans sa carrière et maman travaillant à domicile … »

« Elle fait quoi comme travail ? »

« Elle est décoratrice d'intérieur ! »

« J'aurai dû m'en douter ! » rigola-t-il.

« Et toi ? Tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu veux faire ? »

« … Et bien … Mon avenir était potentiellement tout tracé … »

« Comment ça ? »

« Mes parents ont fondés une entreprise, avec des amis. J'étais sensé reprendre les rennes. Mon père m'apprenais déjà quelques ficelles du métier : comment gérer les fonds, mener les gens par le bout du nez, des choses comme ça quoi … »

« Oh … Je suis désolée Edward je ne voulais pas … »

« Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est pas grave ! Je ne sais simplement pas trop où j'en suis. Quand je suis arrivé à l'institut, un homme désirait me voir, mais je ne le voulais pas. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre parler d'héritage et tout ce qui va avec. Je sais déjà pertinemment ce qui m'attend. »

« Mais tu es obligé de faire ça ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mes parents me laissaient libre de mes choix. Je ferai ce que je veux. Mais je pense que je garderai tout de même toujours un oeil sur les activités de l'entreprise … »

« Ok … »

« Et toi ? »

« Oh … J'aimerai travailler dans l'Agroalimentaire ou bien la Cosmétologie ! »

« Ca a l'air fascinant dis moi ! »

« Oui ! Je me suis déjà renseignée sur le parcours et ça me plait vraiment. J'espère que ça ira … »

« Il n'y a pas de raison … Je me trompe ? »

« Non … » rougit-elle.

« Tu m'as l'air un peu plus sérieuse que ton frère … Sans être méchant. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » rit-elle. « Jasper est quelqu'un de très sensible tu sais … Il se laisse facilement avoir par ses émotions. Parfois, ça lui joue des tours. Mais il reste très studieux. Il prend vraiment les choses à coeur. Un peu trop d'ailleurs … Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant. Je suis sûr qu'une fois qu'il aura mis de côté ses préjugés à ton sujet, vous vous entendrez bien. »

Edward ne répondit rien. Peut-être Jasper avait-il réellement été honnête avec lui en présentant ses excuses … Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant une sonnerie.

« C'est Jasper … Ce gros balourd a la flemme de se lever donc m'envoie un message … Viens, il faut qu'on se prépare ! »

Ils rejoignirent la maison en silence. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Edward remercia Rosalie d'être venu le chercher.

« Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir … »

« C'est normal ! »

Et elle s'en alla. Il monta lui aussi dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit, il observa son armoire. Avoir pris le strict minimum chez lui, c'est bien, mais maintenant qu'il faut s'habiller pour sortir, c'est autre chose …

 _Au pire, je reste comme je suis …_ pensa-t-il.

Il referma son armoire et sorti de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il tomba sur Rosalie. Cette dernière était resplendissante. Elle portait une robe rose pastel, un gilet noir, des talons de la même couleur, et avait mis quelques barrettes dans ses cheveux afin de faire l'illusion qu'elle était coiffée, alors que non. Elle lui sourit en le croisant et descendit les escaliers. En la suivant du regard, il s'aperçut qu'Esmée était tout aussi chiquement vêtue.

 _Je ne peux pas rester comme ça !_ s'affola-t-il.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et réfléchit. En premier, il allait changer de jean. Celui qu'il portait faisait décidément trop guenille. Il en sorti un bleu foncé, dont la coupe était beaucoup plus slim. En le mettant, Edward se rendit compte qu'il lui faudrait une ceinture. Problème : il n'en avait pas. N'ayant jamais eu besoin de réajuster d'une quelconque façon ses vêtements, il n'en avait jamais acheté. Bref, ça passerait. En second : les chaussures. Les Janoski©, c'est bien, c'est confortable, mais … Voilà quoi ! Il s'accroupit et fouilla le bas de son armoire. Il en sorti un sac, duquel il extirpa une paire de baskets blanches, qu'il enfila sans plus attendre. Troisièmement : le haut. Ah oui mais alors là, la colle … Il n'avait que trois t-shirt et trois pulls …

« T'es prêt ? »

C'était Jasper.

 _Manquait plus que ça …_

« Euh … Presque ! »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non non rien ! »

« Comment tu t'habilles ? » Jasper s'assit sur son lit.

« … »

« Viens avec moi. »

Edward suivit le blond. Il pénétra dans la chambre de ce dernier et l'observa. Elle était indéniablement masculine. Pas rangée, dans les teintes bleues, des CD partout …

« Tiens, mais ça ! »

Jasper lui tendait une chemise à carreaux bleue et rouge. Il l'enfila. La matière était très agréable. Elle lui allait comme un gant.

« Merci beaucoup … »

« T'en fais pas. Elle te va mieux qu'à moi ! Tiens, prends ça aussi ! »

Edward rattrapa ce qu'il lui était lancé et l'enfila. Une veste bleue, classique, dont le col était au couleur de la marque.

« Parfait ! »

« Merci. » lui sourit-il.

« En route ! »

« Euh … Attends ! »

« Oui ? »

« Désolé mais … Tu aurais une ceinture ? »

« Ouais ouais, je dois avoir ça par là ! » rigola Jasper. « En voilà une ! »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« En route ! »

Arrivés en bas, ils se séparèrent.

« Et bien Edward, tu es élégant ! » le complimenta Esmée.

« On dirait des jumeaux, Jasper et toi ! » plaisanta Carlisle.

Il est vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, hors mis les chemises qui étaient de couleurs différentes, ils étaient habillés de la même façon.

« Gare à toi Edward, je ne partage pas ! » rigola Rosalie.

« On va être en retard ! » s'impatienta Jasper.

« Ah, mon fils a faim ! » rigola Carlisle.

Ils sortirent tous de la maison. Le médecin en dernier, afin de mettre en marche l'alarme.

« On prend une seule voiture ? » demanda Jasper.

« Tu as quelque chose à faire après ? »

« … Euh non non ! »

« Pourquoi poses-tu la question alors ? »

Jasper se renfrogna.

Tous les cinq montèrent dans la voiture. Edward s'était arrangé pour être au milieu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à l'heure actuelle, cela lui paraissait être la place la plus rassurante.

Lors du trajet, il remarqua que Carlisle jetait de réguliers coups d'oeil dans son rétroviseur central.

Comme ils le lui avaient annoncé plus tôt dans la journée, le trajet ne fût pas long. Le restaurant paraissait assez luxueux. L'intérieur était dans les teintes bordeaux et or.

 _Le paradis des Gryffondors !_ Oui, il était fier de sa blague …

Ils furent accueillis par un réceptionniste qui les guida à leur table. Elle était dans un coin isolé de la salle. Esmée et Carlisle s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que Rosalie, Edward et Jasper étaient coincés contre le mûr. Le restaurant était relativement calme.

« Carlisle ! »

Une homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'était approché de leur table. Il avait une stature plutôt imposante et une moustache qui lui faisait penser à Mario©. Au vue de la tenue qu'il portait, il devait s'agir du chef du restaurant.

« Roman ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien et toi ? Bonsoir Esmée. Salut les gamins. »

Les CULLEN avaient l'air heureux de voir cet homme. Il avait l'air plutôt avenant.

« Venez, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose ! »

Tous se levèrent. Edward ne savait pas trop comment agir. Malgré tout, il suivit le mouvement. L'homme les emmena dans une pièce à l'arrière du restaurant, non loin des cuisines.

« Magnifique ! » s'écria Esmée.

« Tu te l'est enfin offert ! Il est vraiment splendide. » renchérit Carlisle.

Lorsqu'Edward pénétra dans la pièce à son tour, son regard se tourna immédiatement sur l'objet des contemplations. Là, au milieu de la pièce, placé sur un tapis persan, se tenait un piano. Le revêtement noir était brillant. Pas une seule marque maculait la surface vernie.

« Tu sais jouer mon garçon ? »

Edward sursauta. Pris à sa contemplation il n'avait pas remarqué que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui.

« Oh euh … Excusez-moi … J'en jouais, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué. » avoua-t-il, tenant de paraitre sûr de lui.

« Tu voudrai essayer ? »

« Oh euh … C'est gentil mais non merci. »

« Bien, comme tu veux ! Il faut que je retourne en cuisine ! Excusez-moi … »

Le repas fût délicieux. Le médecin lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait prendre ce qu'il voulait. Il avait donc commandé un assortiment de tapas. L'assiette avait été copieuse. Une bouteille de champagne leur avait été apportée. Ne se sentant d'abord pas concerné par le toast porté, il avait prétendu ne pas pouvoir boire d'alcool à cause des cachets qui lui étaient prescrits, mais Carlisle l'avait autorisé, en sa qualité de médecin, à en boire une coupe. Il ne l'avait pas fini mais avait tout de même fait un effort pour faire plaisir au couple.

« Ca alors, Docteur CULLEN ! »

 _Décidément !_

« Shérif SWAN ! Que faites-vous là ? »

 _Shérif ?!_

« Oh euh … Un petit soucis avec quelques délinquants … »

« Bien sûr … Vous ne surveilleriez pas plutôt votre fille qui doit être à la fête foraine, Charlie ? » rigola Esmée.

Le rougissement du Shérif la conforta dans son hypothèse. Tous rirent.

« Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

« Oh non je voudrai pas déranger … »

« Jasper, je suppose que tu voulais aller à la fête, non ? »

Le garçon rougit, pris en faute.

« Vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez. Mais pas de bêtises. »

Les jeunes se levèrent, émoustillés par le fait que leur parents les laissent sortir ce soir là en particulier.

Alors que Jasper franchissait déjà la porte du restaurant, Rosalie se retourna.

« Tu viens Edward ? »

Ce dernier regarda autour de lui. Esmée lui sourit gentiment. il se leva et rejoignit la blonde. Celle-ci s'accrocha à son bras, puis ils sortirent. L'air à l'extérieur était un peu froid mais doux. Les trois adolescents marchèrent tranquillement en direction de la fête, la digestion se faisant sentir.

Après quelques minutes, il furent arrivés. L'endroit était très lumineux. Une roue gigantesque brillait de toutes les couleurs. Quelques personnes criaient ci et là. Les manèges à sensations fortes étaient remplis.

« Jasper ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna. Son teint blanchit légèrement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« A … Alice ?! »

Une petite brune s'approcha d'eux. Elle était accompagnée d'une amie. Cette dernière paraissait timide. Elle rougit sous le regard d'Edward.

« Bon les gars, j'ai quelqu'un à voir ! A tout à l'heure ! » annonça Rosalie.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les quatre.

« Alice, voici Edward. Edward, Alice, une … amie. »

« Salut ! »

Elle lui paraissait hyperactive. Son visage était rayonnant. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Son style vestimentaire était plutôt festif mais restait moderne.

« Oh désolée … Voici mon amie, Bella ! »

« Bella est la fille du Shérif. » lui apprit Jasper.

« Enchanté. »

Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Et si on allait aux autos tamponneuses ?! ». Alice sautait sur place.

« Ok ok … Calme toi un peu tu vas nous faire une syncope Alice ! » la calma Jasper.

« Mais non ! Aller, venez ! »

Edward ne sut comment une fille d'une si petite taille pouvait avoir une telle force, mais elle les entraina tous au manège.

 _C'est Shiva ou quoi ?!_

« Vous avez assez pour faire deux parties ? »

« Euh … J'ai pas d'argent … » rougit Edward.

« T'inquiète pas, je te paye ta partie ! » lui sourit Jasper.

« Oh euh … ». Edward était gêné.

« Allez ! Les filles contre les garçons ?! »

A peine avait-elle dit cela qu'elle embarquait déjà Bella dans une auto. Edward monta donc avec Jasper.

« Tu veux conduire ? »

« Oh non vas-y ! »

« Ok … Tu feras la seconde partie ! »

La partie commença. Peu de personnes étaient présentes dans l'attraction. On pouvait entendre le rire cristallin d'Alice au travers des bruits ambiants. Jasper coursait les filles, ces dernières tentant de lui échapper. Tout à coup, il les perdit de vue.

 _Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y a personne …_ pensa-t-il.

« Là ! » Edward avait crié. Mais c'était trop tard, elles leur fonçaient déjà dessus. Le choc ne fût pas rude mais Edward paniqua légèrement. Jasper s'en rendit compte.

« Ca va ?! »

« Oui oui t'en fais pas … »

« Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû y penser … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va bien falloir que j'arrête d'avoir peur un jour ! ». Edward avait répondu avec une tel aplomb que Jasper en fût perturbé.

La partie se termina donc. Alors que les garçons allaient échanger de place, Alice décréta que la seconde partie se ferait par couple.

« Mais enfin Alice, il n'y a que des célibataires ici … »

« Je sais Bella, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on puisse créer un couple rien que pour le jeu ! »

Bella n'était pas tellement tentée, mais face aux yeux de chien battu de son amie, elle soupira puis se résigna.

« Bien … Je suppose que … ». Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Alice sautait déjà de joie.

« Ouais ! Bon alors Edward avec Bella, Jasper avec moi ! »

Personne n'eut l'occasion de moufter. La partie commença. Cette fois-ci, Edward conduisait, son binôme lui ayant avoué qu'elle représentait un danger public pour tout ce qui était autour d'elle.

La partie fut gagnée par Jasper et Alice.

« Vous avez faim ?! »

« On sort du restaurant nous … »

« Je crois que le manège précédent m'a coupé l'appétit … » répliqua Bella.

« J'ai envie d'une pomme d'amour ! » déclara Alice, comme si de rien n'était.

Jasper rougit.

Le petit groupe se dirigea donc vers les stands.

« Oh … Je n'ai plus assez … »

« Une pomme d'amour s'il vous plait ! »

Alice releva les yeux. Jasper la regardait et lui sourit gentiment. Le vendeur lui donna sa commande en échange de l'argent. Le blond tendit la sucrerie à son amie. Cette dernière rougit.

« Tu l'as prise pour moi ? »

« Evidemment … »

« Merci Jasper … ». Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune homme. Ce dernier rougit de plus belle. Les deux autres s'éloignèrent un peu, souriant.

« Et ben, depuis le temps … » marmonna Bella.

Edward fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu.

« Alors, tu es nouveau ? »

« Oh euh … Ouais. Enfin c'est un peu compliqué … »

« Je ne t'ai pas encore vu au lycée. »

« Je n'y vais pas. »

« Oh … Pourquoi ? » elle fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« C'est … »

« Compliqué ? »

Ils se sourirent.

 _Oh et puis c'est pas comme si j'allais la revoir !_

« Mes parents sont morts. »

La franchise du jeune homme déstabilisa la brune. Elle écarquilla les yeux, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais il continua.

« Un accident. J'ai ensuite été dans une structure spécialisée, et depuis peu je suis placé chez les CULLEN. »

« Mon dieu … Je suis désolée ! »

« Et toi ? »

« Rien de bien palpitant … Je suis arrivée ici il y a deux ans. Ma mère et mon père ont divorcé quand j'étais encore petite. Ma mère s'était fiancée avec un joueur de baseball, ils doivent faire le tour des états. Je suis donc venue ici … Fin de l'histoire. »

Ils marchaient tranquillement. Un vent frais s'engouffra dans leur cheveux. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient fait le tour complet de la fête foraine lorsque Bella faillit trébucher sur le sol. Elle ne dû son salut qu'à Edward, qui l'a rattrapa au dernier moment.

« Roh … Désolée … »

« Un danger public, hein ? » dit sarcastiquement Edward, un sourire au visage.

« Je suis capable de tomber alors que j'ai des baskets aux pieds et que c'est l'été. »

Edward rit de bon coeur. Celle ci, on lui avait jamais faite.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie, Jasper et Alice vinrent à leur rencontre.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, les parents sont là. »

Edward remarqua que Jasper, tout comme Alice, avait les yeux brillants et arborait un sourire niais.

Après avoir laissé les filles, ils regagnèrent la voiture où Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle les attendaient déjà.

« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée les enfants ? »

Rosalie et Jasper sourirent largement et répondirent d'une même voix :

« Plus que bonne … »

* * *

En se couchant ce soir là, Edward se sentait bien. Sa relation avec Jasper semblait finalement prendre un tournant agréable. Tandis qu'il se blottissait dans son lit, il repensa à Bella. Bella … Au premier regard, elle lui avait paru banale. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait réussi a le mettre en confiance. Il lui avait dévoilé sa vie. Comment ? Bella devait avoir de supers pouvoirs ! Il rigola quand il s'imagina la jeune fille déguisée en Super Nana.

 _De toute façon, je ne la verrai plus !_

* * *

« Alors cher frangin, les amours ? »

Rosalie venait de se glisser dans la chambre de son frère. Celui ci se tourna vers elle.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Je t'en pris Jasper … Regarde toi dans un miroir et ensuite tu pourras tenter de faire l'innocent ! » dit-elle en s'installant dans le lit du blond.

Discrètement, le jeune homme regarda dans le miroir qui faisait face à son bureau.

 _Bah quoi ?_

En se retournant, il haussa les yeux aux ciel.

« Tu vas réellement rester ici ? »

« Evidemment ! »

Il la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ca fait longtemps … »

« Mhh mhh … En même temps vu ton caractère ces derniers temps … Mais j'ai cru comprendre que ça allait changer ? »

« Vu le savon que papa m'a passé … »

« Il y a rien d'autre, t'es sûr ? »

« Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu demandes ? »

« Tu me racontes, je te raconte ! »

« Parce que t'as quelque chose à me raconter ?! »

« Ne pense même pas à lui fair elle discours du frère surprotecteur, il fait deux fois ta taille. »

« Loin de moi cette idée ! »

« Mais bien sûr … »

Un léger silence flotta quelques instants.

« Elle s'appelle Alice. Elle est … Waw. Tu vois ? C'est le genre de personne heureuse de vivre en permanence. Un vrai petit lutin. »

Rosalie tendit le bras et attrapa le téléphone de son frère, posé sur la table de nuit. Elle désactiva le mode avion et ouvrit l'application du seul réseau social sur lequel elle avait réussi à faire s'inscrire Jasper. Elle rechercha alors la fameuse Alice.

« Elle est mignonne. »

Le téléphone se mis à vibrer en continu.

« … et surexcitée ! »

« Lâche ça ! »

Jasper tenta d'attraper le téléphone, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Rosalie s'amusait de la gêne évidente de son jumeau. Elle lui donna finalement son téléphone. Il répondit vaguement puis remis le mode avion.

« Aller, à ton tour ! »

« Emmett McCarthy ! Un dieu vivant … »

« Ouais, écoute, finalement je veux rien savoir ! » rigola-t-il.

« Jasper ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux rester ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« La même … »

Quelques instants passèrent dans un silence total.

« Tu sais, je crois que le petit Eddie à un crush aussi … ! »

« Jasper … Tu me désoles … »

« Tout de suite … »

Le silence retomba sur la chambre.

« Tu me raconteras ça demain … »

Jasper sourit. Il la connaissait bien sa soeur, à force !

* * *

Et voilà !

En espérant que ce chapitre plaise … Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour la rencontre entre Bella et Edward. D'un côté, il faut que ce soit le "crush" mais d'un autre, Edward doit rester en retrait. Sa guérison ne peut se faire en deux jours … Il est difficile de le garder bloqué dans sa situation et de le faire avancer en même temps. Pour l'instant, on est plutôt dans des moments positifs !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me dire vos impressions. Cela me fait toujours plaisir, et m'aide à me diriger !

A bientôt

Kwycky


	8. Chapitre 8

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 8 …

Toujours en espérant qu'il plaise. On est comme dans une partie qui "stagne", mais avance quand même, de l'histoire. Les changements vont se faire petit à petit :).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 (19/02/16)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était lundi. Jasper et Rosalie étaient en cours et Carlisle à l'hôpital. Il avait dû partir tôt, les quelques jours de congés qu'il avait pris pour gérer au mieux l'arrivée d'Edward ayant laissé le travail s'accumulé. Ne restait plus qu'Esmée et Edward à la maison. Il était encore relativement tôt. La fin de week-end s'était bien passée. Chacun avait vaqué à ses occupations : Jasper accroché à sa console, Rosalie à ses cours, Esmée à ses planches, Carlisle à son plateau d'échec, et enfin, Edward à sa lecture. Il avait voulu rejoindre le médecin mais n'avait pas osé l'aborder. Ce dernier l'avait bien remarqué mais attendait tout de même que le jeune homme fasse l'effort de venir lui demander. Bien que la situation soit délicate, l'adolescent les avait accepté. Il ne serait donc pas bon pour lui que chacun le ménage.

La maison était silencieuse. Esmée buvait son café dans la cuisine tout en lisant le journal du jour. Elle réfléchissait à la soirée qu'ils avaient passé samedi. Elle avait bien remarqué l'attitude d'Edward face au piano. Elle n'était pas dupe. L'envie du jeune homme semblait irradier par tous les pores de son être. Elle ne l'avait pas forcé, ne voulant pas le brusquer, mais une fois seule avec son mari, elle n'avait pas manqué de lui en toucher un mot.

« Et que comptes-tu faire, au juste ? » l'avait-il questionné en ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas répondu, laissant le silence s'installer. Les enfants étaient ensuite arrivés et le sujet n'avait pas été approfondi. Cependant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se creuser les méninges. Puis soudain, elle avait eu comme une sorte de révélation. Ses enfants avaient pratiqué de la musique, étant plus petits. Ils ont désormais arrêté les cours mais continuent à pratiquer de temps en temps. Au sous-sol, juste à côté du garage, se trouvait une grande cave. Au sol avait été posée de la moquette et au mûr des surfaces anti bruits. La salle n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus joli, mais ce n'était _qu'un sous-sol_ , comme le lui rappelait souvent son époux. Par ailleurs, ce dernier n'était pas encore au courant de l'idée qui trottait à l'intérieur de la tête de sa femme.

 _De toute façon, il ne pourra pas dire non !_ se dit-elle, un air maléfique sur le visage.

Un bruit à l'étage la sortie de sa rêverie. Edward se levait. Elle finit donc sa tasse, la déposa dans l'évier puis se tourna vers le frigo afin de sortir le reste des pancakes du matin. Le jeune homme ne mangeait toujours pas énormément mais avait pris quelques petites habitudes que Carlisle et Esmée n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer. Elle sortit donc également la bouteille de lait qu'elle déposa sur la table avec un grand verre puis s'empara d'une banane. Alors qu'elle reposait son journal sur le portique à revue posé sur le plan de travail, Edward fit son apparition. Il la salua d'un timide sourire avant d'aller s'assoir.

« Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

« Bien merci … Et vous ? »

« Très bien ! »

Un silence flotta pendant quelques instants dans la pièce. Esmée fixait le garçon qui lui faisait face. Elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

 _Et s'il se braquait ?_ lui fit sa petite voix n°1.

 _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien_ _!_ fit la seconde.

Esmée secoua la tête, comme pour chasser quelqu'un de son esprit, puis se lança :

« Au fait Edward, tu pratiquais une activité quelconque avant ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant mine de rien.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa. Il leva la tête puis la fixa droit dans les yeux. Il se remit à mâcher puis avala. Il posa ses couverts et avoua :

« Pendant longtemps j'ai fait de la musique. » dit-il d'une voix lente et posée.

« Oh ! Et de quel instrument jouais-tu ? » questionna-t-elle, tentant d'incarner l'innocence ultime.

« Du piano. ». Il paraissait suspicieux.

« Et … Tu aimais ça ? »

« … Oui … Mon père aurait préféré que je fasse du tennis. »

« D'accord … Tu as pratiqué longtemps ? »

« … J'ai commencé à l'âge de 4 ans. J'en ai fait pendant 8 ans. J'ai arrêté les cours mais je continuais de pratiquer sur mon piano, à la maison. »

Esmée lui sourit. Elle se dit que le reste de ses questions attendraient un peu, le jeune homme paraissait suspicieux.

« Fini de manger, je vais vérifier quelque chose dans mon bureau. »

Edward acquiesça vaguement de la tête avant de reprendre une bouchée de sa banane et de boire son grand verre de lait.

Pendant ce temps, Esmée était montée à l'étage. Elle laissa la porte légèrement entre-ouverte, prit son téléphone, composa le numéro de son mari et attendit que ce dernier réponde en s'adossant à la baie vitrée. Alors qu'elle tentait pour la troisième fois consécutive de joindre Carlisle, ses pieds jouant avec le tapis, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait dire à ce dernier. Concrètement parlant, bien entendu.

 _Quelque chose du genre « Hey mon Chéri ! Comment tu vas ? Dis moi, tu te souviens de cette fameuse pièce ? Ben j'aimerai la rénover … ! »_

Elle sortie de ses pensées lorsque la personne au bout du fil décrocha.

« Carlisle ? »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non non … »

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles alors ? J'ai beaucoup de travail … »

« Oui oui je sais mais … Tu te souviens cette fameuse pièce … ? »

« … Celle du sous-sol ? »

« Oui ! Exactement ! »

« Et bien ? »

« Je veux la rénover. »

 _Ah bah oui, t'aurai pas pû préparer un peu mieux le terrain Esmée ?_ se fustigea-t-elle.

 _Oh et puis il me connait, il comprendra. Un homme un vrai, on ne le ménage pas !_. Si elle avait pû, elle aurait levé son point en signe de revendication.

 _Calmons nous …_

« Mais Esmée, elle sert plus à rien ! »

« Oui ben justement ! On a une grande maison, très belle, tout ça tout ça … Mais BAM. Voilà. En plein milieu, une pièce pas finie, grisounette, alors qu'elle pourrait abriter un magnifique piano mis en valeur ou bien … »

Alors qu'elle essayait de noyer le poisson, Carlisle la coupa.

« Et pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ? Ca fait longtemps que les jumeaux n'y sont pas descendu … »

« Et bien c'est que … J'ai envie ? »

« Esmée … »

Et bien, mon projet de rénovation du manoir de Forks est bientôt terminé. Je vais m'ennuyer moi … »

« Mais encore ? »

 _Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si perspicace ?_ se lamenta-t-elle.

« Oui bon d'accord ! Pour Edward … »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi Carlisle CULLEN, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi de quoi je veux parler. Je t'ai observé samedi soir, ne nie pas je sais que tu as vu ce que j'ai vu. Et si je sais que tu sais, alors tout va bien. Nous savons, donc il est de notre devoir de faire en sorte que notre savoir soit mis à contribution ! »

« Ce que tu dis est complètement … Incompréhensible ! Mais enfin, je sais que je ne gagnerai pas … Alors soit, rénove le sous-sol … Mais je veux en faire parti hein ! »

« Promis ! Merci mon Coeur ! A ce soir ! ». Et sans plus de cérémonies, elle raccrocha.

Alors qu'elle se faisait déjà des plans dans sa tête, elle se souvint de la présence du jeune homme au rez-de-chaussée et décida donc de redescendre. Celui-ci était en train de finir son énième verre de laitage et se leva pour poser le tout dans le lave vaisselle.

« Au fait Edward ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais doué en dessin ? »

« Euh oui ? »

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu aimerai faire plus tard ? »

« Oh ben … Vaguement … J'aime bien l'architecture, mais ce n'est qu'une idée … »

« Et … Ca te dirait d'être, pendant une journée, dans la peau d'un architecte d'intérieur ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas ! ».

Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas spécialement, l'idée l'enchantait. Premièrement, il aimait vraiment beaucoup la mère de famille, deuxièmement, ça l'empêcherait de s'ennuyer ferme, troisièmement … Il y en avait pas mais ça sonnait mieux dans sa tête.

« Bien ! Tu es prêt jeune apprenti ? » lui demande-t-elle, un sourire au lèvre et un regard … il ne savait pas ce que ce regard voulait dire, mais passons.

« Tout à fait ! » se dérida-t-il un peu.

Ils montèrent donc tous les deux au premier étage. Sur le trajet, Esmée tenta de lui expliquer la base du métier : ce qu'elle devait faire, comment elle s'y prenait, les connaissances primordiales à avoir, etc … Edward l'écoutait attentivement, buvant son savoir. Cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'Esmée lui disait, qu'il était déjà comme passionné.

« Et les matériaux, comment tu fais pour les choisir ? »

Esmée fût ravie qu'il ose poser une question.

« Cela dépend de la demande du client. Si rien n'est définit, tu peux choisir. Il faut faire attention à la pièce concernée, l'utilisation dont elle va faire l'objet, le rendu souhaité, s'il est primordial d'allier le confort à l'esthétique, des choses comme ça … Par exemple, la moquette donne une impression de cocon. C'est agréable lorsque tu marches dessus et le rendu est très bien réalisé de nos jours. Cependant, il est moins facile de nettoyer ce type de sol et c'est allergène. Le moindre détail est à prendre en compte. »

« Ca fait beaucoup … »

« Je te l'accorde ! Cependant, le client remplit un dossier qui est sensé te simplifier la tâche. S'il a des exigences, tu te poses moins la questions des avantages et des inconvénients. Bien sûr, s'il s'attend à ce que tu fasses tout de A à Z, tu auras forcément des matériaux privilégiés. »

« Ouais … »

Les yeux d'Edward étaient légèrement écarquillés. Même si ça faisait beaucoup, ça pouvait être sympa …

« Bien ! J'ai une petite idée … Je vais te dessiner une salle et tu vas tenter d'en faire le design. Mon critère sera que cet endroit devra ressembler à la pièce que tu souhaiterai le plus avoir. Compris ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il se demandait pourquoi la pièce devait représenter l'endroit qu'il désirerait le plus avoir, mais laissa couler … Peut-être était-ce une sorte de test psychologique que Katie leur avait conseillé de faire pour en apprendre plus sur ses goûts et voir si ses idées étaient noires. Il avait déjà vu ça à la télé. Des gens laissaient des enfants ou des adolescents dessiner. Parfois, beaucoup de noir remplissait l'oeuvre. Dans ce cas, la personne était considérée comme ayant un problème, dépressive ou encore suicidaire.

Il s'assit au bureau d'Esmée. Celle-ci déposa une feuille de papier blanc sur laquelle quelques traits de critérium avaient été tracés. Il se mit alors au travail. Il remarqua que quelques objets étaient déjà placés dans la pièce. Il décida de ne pas les bouger mais de simplement remplir l'espace. Le jeune homme se fit la réflexion que la femme avait été plutôt rapide à dessiner au vu du fait que certes, une seule pièce était représentée, mais chaque angle de vue de cette dernière avait été dessinés. Une fois fini, il donna son rendu à la brune. Celle-ci l'observa d'un oeil critique. La pièce était dans les tons blancs, gris et bleus. Le piano se situait au centre de l'espace, face à la fenêtre, posé sur un tapis bleu ciel, dont les poils ressortaient. Dans les quatre coins de la pièce étaient disposés des colonnes blanches de taille moyenne, toutes surmontées par un vase gris. Des rideaux bleus avaient sommairement été dessinés aux extrémités de la baie vitrée. Sur le second plan, la baie vitrée était située à gauche. Le mûr parallèle au piano était blanc mais habillé de nombreuses peintures, placées à des hauteurs différentes. Le fait que les largeurs des tableaux ainsi que les hauteurs n'étaient pas identiques pour chacun donnait un aspect 'bataille'. Vers le milieu du mûr était placé un chevalet. En ce qui concernait le dernier plan de vue, on voyait la porte. Cette dernière n'était pas blanche, comme on pourrait le croire, mais boisée et vitrée. Elle coulissait dans le mûr à l'aide d'un mécanisme roulant.

Esmée était subjuguée par tant de détails. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme fasse preuve d'une telle description et d'un tel goût. La disposition des objets n'avait pas été touchée, cependant il avait fait en sorte d'utiliser des couleurs qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement afin que la pièce ne paraisse pas exiguë et impraticable.

« C'est du très bon travail Edward ! » le félicita-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci … » rougit-il.

« Qui t'as appris à dessiner comme ça ? »

« J'ai toujours aimé dessiner, je me suis formé tout seul, en quelque sorte … »

« Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Elle le prit par la main et tous deux sortirent du bureau. Ils descendirent les escaliers et au grand étonnement d'Edward, en redescendirent d'autres.

« Nous ne t'avions pas montré cette partie de la maison au début car nous n'y avions pas pensé. »

Elle ouvrit une porte et le laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur.

« Mais … C'est la même disposition que sur le papier. »

« Exact. Tu viens de refaire la décoration de cette pièce. »

« Vous allez l'utiliser ?! »

« Et bien … J'aimerai beaucoup … Nous avons compris, samedi soir, que faire du piano te manquait. Les enfants ne descendent presque plus ici, mais je t'avoue que de savoir cette pièce à l'abandon et … moche … appelons un chat un chat, me fend le coeur. » avoua-t-elle, en exagérant légèrement. Sa tête devait être à mourir de rire car Edward ne se gêna pas.

« Si tu es d'accord avec moi, quand Carlisle et les jumeaux rentrerons, j'aimerai leur montrer ta planche. Cela pourrait devenir ta pièce … »

« Mais … Nous ne savons même pas si je vais rester ici … »

« Edward … Nous ne sommes pas dupes … »

Le jeune homme réfléchit à la proposition de la brune mais également à la portée de ses paroles. Sous-entendait-elle qu'il allait rester ?

 _Ne te fais pas trop d'espoir mon vieux, les meilleures situations ne sont toujours qu'éphémères. C'est comme les filles : les belles sont rarement libres et les libres, rarement belles ! Prend exemple sur Bella !_ pensa-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas de cette famille. Si cette pièce doit appartenir à quelqu'un c'est à Rosalie et Jasper mais moi je ne suis qu'un détail ici. »

« Je t'interdis de dire cela, tu m'entends ?! »

Esmée ne voulait pas être brute avec lui. Mais sur le moment, il lui avait sorti de telles sottises, que le flot de parole lui avait échappé.

« Tu n'es pas qu'un détail. Ne te considère pas comme tel. Je te l'interdis. Certes, je ne suis pas ta mère. Mais je suis la femme chez qui tu habites. Je suis la femme en charge de ta santé, de ton bonheur, de ton avenir. Tu as la chance de pouvoir te reconstruire. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier tes parents. La situation est très complexe, je comprends que tu sois confus _,_ mais je ne comprends pas qu'avec les avancées que tu as fait depuis trois semaines tu puisses encore penser que tu te considère comme n'étant qu'un détail. Tu ne nous connais pas très bien, je le conçois. Mais … Edward … Si tu t'en donnes la peine et si tu nous acceptes, il te sera possible d'avoir une seconde famille … ! »

Le jeune homme la regardait comme si Pluton lui était tombée sur les pieds. Il mesurait l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Quoi qu'il puisse en penser, il était sûr d'une chose : Esmée n'avait pas dit cela à la légère.

« Tu … Tu le penses vraiment ? Non parce que souvent les gens disent des choses mais les regrettent ensuite. Tu peux me l'avouer, je ne t'en voudrai pas … ! »

« Tu te rends compte de l'énormité que tu viens de me sortir ? Je ne regrette rien. Edward … Je te considère déjà comme mon fils. J'ai tendance à beaucoup m'attacher aux gens, mais tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et tu mérite de vivre à nouveau … Tu comprends ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain que Carlisle pense la même chose … Après tout, il est médecin, il ne fait que son travail. En plus, je suis ici car on lui a demandé ! »

« Oui, mais crois moi que si nous n'avions pas réfléchis sincèrement au cas et que si nous ne nous étions pas sentis capables de t'accueillir, tu ne serai pas là à l'heure actuelle. »

Elle le regardait. Il se tenait là, devant elle, droit comme un 'i'. Elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Son menton tremblait et ses yeux étaient rouges. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui. Il fit le reste du chemin et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Bien qu'elle fût surprise du mouvement de l'adolescent, elle referma ses bras sur lui. Il avait beau être plus grand qu'elle, à cet instant, il était comme un petit oiseau fragile que l'on venait de ramasser pour mieux le faire s'envoler. Les sanglots étaient intarissables. Ils en vinrent à se laisser glisser le long de la porte afin de se retrouver assis sur le sol. Là, elle resserra encore plus son emprise sur lui, ce qu'il lui rendit comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage, désespéré. Il fallut une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant que le jeune homme ne parvienne à se calmer. Esmée continua cependant de lui caresser le cuir chevelu tout en lui chuchotant de doux mots.

 _Comme le faisait maman …_ pensa-t-il.

« Désolé … » croassa-t-il.

« Tu es sûr d'avoir bien dormi cette nuit ? Tu sors un flot de bêtises impressionnant aujourd'hui ! » le sermonna-t-elle doucement.

Il rit un peu. Il se sentait plus léger, comme si un poids avait disparu de ses épaules. La petite boule de nerf formée depuis la mort de ses parents semblait se dénouer légèrement.

« Laisse toi aller, d'accord ? »

Il hocha de la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Viens, on va remonter. Tu vas te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et t'allonger quelques instants. »

Edward la suivit. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la petite salle d'eau, humidifia un gant de toilette et le lui passa sur le visage, tout comme elle le faisait avec Jasper ou Rosalie lorsqu'une grosse crise de larme avait éclaté. Le froid fit du bien à Edward. Une fois fini, elle l'accompagna au salon ou elle le fit allongé sur le divan avant de le recouvrir d'un plaid. Elle resta assise à côté de lui.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu … Tu es sur les nerfs et ce n'est pas bon pour toi ! Je vais aller faire un gâteau pour le gouter en attendant. Tu aimes le mélange banane chocolat ? »

« J'adore ça … »

« Bien ! »

Alors qu'elle se levait, il se redressa légèrement et lui attrapa la main.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non … C'était juste pour te dire que … Que je suis d'accord pour la planche … »

Esmée ne répondit rien mais lui renvoya un sourire resplendissant.

—

Quand il se réveilla, la lumière qui filtrait dans le salon lui indiqua que la fin d'après-midi était proche. En tentant de se lever, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était assis à l'autre bout du canapé et que se pieds reposaient sur les genoux de la personne. Il s'agissait de Carlisle.

« Pardon ! »

« Du calme Edward … Je ne vais pas te manger ! » plaisanta le médecin, lui souriant de manière rassurante. « C'est moi qui t'ai placé comme ça. Tu allais tombé … »

Edward rougit.

« Oh … Merci … »

« Alors, comment était ta journée ? »

« Bien ! Esmée m'a montré son travail … »

« Et tu aimes ? »

« Beaucoup. J'ai toujours aimé dessiné. »

« Et il est très doué ! » intervint Esmée en entrant dans le salon.

« Tenez … »

Elle leur tendit un chocolat chaud chacun. Quelques guimauves avaient été plantées à l'intérieur, apportant un petit côté moelleux à la boisson.

« Edward … Esmée m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé … »

 _Et bien, niveau délicatesse mon cher, tu repasseras !_ pensa Esmée.

Edward ne répondit rien, gardant son regard obstinément fixé sur sa tasse.

« Tu sais, elle a raison quand elle te dit que si tu n'avais pas dû être là, tu ne le serai pas … Je désirais tout autant qu'elle ta présence ici ! Je m'excuse si tu as l'impression que je n'ai pas fait d'efforts pour que tu te sentes à cent pour cent à l'aise chez nous, mais j'attendais que tu fasses toi même le pas. Par exemple, je t'ai vu hier, quand tu me regardais jouer aux échecs. Rien ne t'empêchais de me rejoindre, j'aurai joué avec toi ! »

« J'ai pas osé … »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut aussi y aller à ton rythme ! Ca ne sert à rien de brusquer les choses et qu'au final tu sois braqué. »

Ils restèrent assis là, en silence, sirotant tranquillement leur boisson sucrée.

« Oh, et dernière chose … ! Maintenant que tu sais que tu as ta place ici … Vis ta vie, d'accord ? Occupe toi de choses d'adolescent et laisse le adultes gérer le reste ! Ok ? »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? » s'alarma-t-il ?

 _Mon cher et tendre … A défaut de devoir aller aux alcooliques anonymes tu devrai faire un tour aux abonnés 'Délicatesse et Finesse' …_ se lamenta la mère de famille.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste pour te faire comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive nous serons là pour toi et que tu n'as pas besoin de tout gérer. Nous sommes là pour ça. Nous sommes là pour te rappeler que demain tu as un rendez-vous, qu'il est tard et qu'il faut aller te coucher, de ne pas trop boire … »

« Ah oui je vois … ! »

Carlisle lui sourit en retour.

« Alors, on se la fait cette partie ?! »

Edward lui sourit et acquiesça. Le médecin sortit alors son plateau de jeu et le posa sur la petite table basse. Edward s'assit par terre, toujours couvert par la fine couverture, laissant le divan au blond. Commença alors une partie endiablée …

—

« C'est nous ! » s'écria Rosalie.

« Mon dieu ! Ca sent le gâteau au chocolat et à la banane … » bava Jasper.

Il s'imaginait déjà une belle part, disposée dans son assiette, attendant son triste sort avec dignité. Le chocolat moelleux à souhait. La banane fondante … Dont le goût serait exacerbé par la chaleur encore présente à l'intérieur de la pâtisserie …

« Hey Blondinet, ferme la bouche, t'es pas sexy là ! » ne put s'empêcher de le charrier sa soeur.

« Ferme la toi ! » se renfrogna-t-il.

« Pas de vulgarité dans ma maison ! » le disputa Esmée.

Jasper se vengea donc de sa jumelle en lui tirant la tresse en épie de blé qu'elle s'était faite le matin même.

« Sale gosse ! »

« Si je suis un sale gosse, théoriquement, t'es pas mieux … » déclara-t-il, fière de lui.

Rosalie soupira mais décida de ne pas répondre. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et en profita pour lui souffler à l'oreille que son fils était un gnome puant des montagnes. Certes, l'insulte ne payait pas de mine dite comme ça, mais la jeune fille en était quand même contente d'elle. Sa mère leva les yeux aux ciel et lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée.

« Rien de bien palpitant … La moitié des professeurs n'étaient pas là. »

« Quoi ?! Comment ça se fait que vous rentriez si tard ?! »

« En ce qui concerne ta blondasse de fille maman, la réponse se présente sous forme d'ours brun des montagnes dont le prénom est Emmett. »

Rosalie foudroya son frère du regard. Heureusement que ses yeux n'étaient pas des mitraillettes, sinon il serait déjà à terre.

« Et celle de ton macaque de fils est un nain surexcité qui s'appelle Alice ! »

« Langage bon sang ! »

—

Le repas du soir fut simple mais délicieux. Esmée avait cuisiné une bolée de pâtes qu'elle avait laissé baigner dans un bouillon de poule, auquel elle avait ajouté quelques boulettes de viande hachée et des tomates cerises qu'elle avait coupé en deux. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de digérer devant la télévision lorsqu'Esmée se leva avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon. Elle éteignit le poste et déclara avoir quelque chose à montrer.

« Alors voilà ! On a décidé de rénover le sous-sol ! »

« Pourquoi faire ? On y va presque plus … » répliqua lentement Jasper.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça doit rester comme ça ! Donc cette après-midi, Edward et moi avons travaillé sur le projet. Voici les planches conçues. »

Elles les déposa sur la tale basse, de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse voir.

« C'est super ! » s'enthousiasma Rosalie.

« J'aime bien aussi. » avoua Jasper.

« Edward tu es vraiment doué ! » surenchérit Carlisle, étonné du résultat.

« C'est toi qui l'a fait ? » demanda la blonde.

« Oui … » rougit-il.

« Cela servirait donc de salle de dessin, de musique et accessoirement de sport. » expliqua la mère de famille.

« Ah moi, je suis pour ! » déclara Rosalie.

« Et toi Jasper ? » demande Carlisle.

« Oui, pourquoi pas … Ca va peut-être me faire rejouer de la musique, qui sait ? »

« Parfait ! Emballé c'est pesé ! »

Edward ne pensait pas que les choses se passeraient aussi bien. En ce qui concerne Rosalie, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de problème, quelque soit la réponse de la jeune fille. Mais en ce qui concernait son jumeau, il avait eu quelques doutes. Il avait encore du mal à cerner ce dernier. Ses intentions étaient elles réellement pacifiques ? Il en doutait … Mais peut-être se trompait-il ! En tout cas, il était heureux. Il allait pouvoir rejouer du piano !

—

Tandis que le couple parental se glissait dans ses draps, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Jasper ? »

Je peux venir ? »

« Bien sûr … Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien … J'aimerai dormir avec vous … »

« Un grand dâdet de dix-sept ans comme toi ? » se moqua gentiment son père.

Jasper rougit donc, prêt à repartir.

« Mais non, je plaisantais … Viens par là ! »

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas redire à deux fois et rejoignit ses parents dans leur lit. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était plus de son âge mais c'était comme ça … Il se mit au milieu du lit, la tête à cheval sur les deux oreillers. Il se cala contre sa mère de telle manière qu'il ne la gêne pas mais puisse entendre légèrement son coeur, et cola ses pieds aux jambes de son père. En à peine cinq minutes, il s'endormit, sans donner plus d'explications à ses parents. Ces derniers se regardèrent, perplexes, mais ne s'alarmèrent pas du cas de leur garçon, sachant que de temps en temps, celui ci avait besoin de ça. Chacun éteignit sa lumière de chevet avant de s'installer correctement. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et s'endormirent comme des masses, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Et voilà ...

Comme d'habitude, ne pas hésiter à me laisser un commentaire ! :)

Le prochain chapitre verra le retour de Katie. Retour qui déclenchera pas mal de changements … Retournement de situation ahah !

A bientôt

Kwycky


	9. Chapitre 9

Et voici le chapitre n°9 !

J'ai remarqué que vous étiez de plus en plus à suivre cette histoire, ce qui me fait énormément plaisir !

Merci pour les reviews laissé ou même les messages privés envoyés … Tous gentils :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 (21/02/16)**

* * *

En sortant de sa chambre ce matin là, Edward avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser et de descendre déjeuner. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il salua Rosalie et Jasper qui se préparaient à partir en cours, puis se dirigea dans la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, Esmée lui avait déjà préparé son repas. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'attabler et à déguster. Il attrapa au passage le journal. Certaines de ses habitudes réapparaissaient. Il avait toujours aimé lire pendant qu'il mangeait. Bien sûr, avant c'était sur son téléphone, mais là, il n'en avait pas. Il ne mangea pas beaucoup, restant légèrement perturbé.

« Edward ? Bonjour ! Excuse moi mais va falloir te presser … Le Docteur SNOW a un léger contretemps et a avancé l'heure du rendez-vous à 09h30. »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête dans le but de trouver l'heure et tomba sur le micro-ondes qui indiquait qu'il était 08h20.

 _Mince, déjà ?!_

« Pour être à l'heure il faudrait qu'on parte dans quarante minutes. »

« Si tôt ? »

« Comme elle est un peu prise de court, elle m'a demandé s'il était possible de t'emmener au parc de Port Angeles ? Ca lui raccourci le trajet. Ca te dérange ? »

« … Non. »

Elle lui fit un large sourire puis partit se préparer.

 _Eviter d'y penser, éviter d'y penser, éviter d'y penser …_ se répéta-t-il tel un mantra.

Tranquillement, il rangea le bazar qu'il avait mis puis monta finir de faire sa toilette. Il lui restait une bonne demie heure à vaquer à ses occupations. Il décida donc de lire le livre qu'il avait depuis son arrivée ici. D'habitude, il finissait ses lectures en une poignée de jours à peine. Au bout de quelques minutes, il souffla un grand coup, posa le livre sur son bureau et sans aucune délicatesse, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil près de sa fenêtre. Il n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui, il le sentait. Il laissa donc le temps s'écouler, sans rien faire. Vint le moment ou Esmée l'appela. Il prit la veste que Jasper lui avait dit de garder et se rendit dans l'entrée. Là, il se chaussa puis attendit que la maitresse de maison soit prête. Cinq minutes plus tard, la berline démarrait et s'engageait sur le chemin de la villa. Le trajet ne fut pas très long mais étant dans l'heure où les gens allaient travailler ou bien acheter leur pain, la circulation n'était pas aisée et c'est juste à l'heure qu'ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous. Edward décida d'attendre sagement dans la voiture, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'entendit même pas Esmée sortir du véhicule afin de saluer son médecin.

« Bonjour Katie ! »

« Esmée ! Comment ça va ? »

« Bien merci ! »

« Que fait Edward ? »

« Il vous attend dans la voiture. Il est un peu ailleurs ce matin, je vous préviens. »

« On va voir ça … Vous allez faire quoi en attendant ? »

« Je vais aller voir un collègue dans son cabinet d'architecture. J'ai quelques plans à lui soumettre. »

« Très bien ! Normalement, je discute une bonne heure avec lui. Mais selon comment il coopérera aujourd'hui, je vous tiendrai au courant … »

« J'attendrai de toute façon ! »

Katie lui sourit. Elle s'approcha du véhicule et frappa contre la vitre. Elle put effectivement constater que l'adolescent était perdu dans ses pensées quand elle le vit sursauter. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de se recomposer un visage neutre et d'esquisser un geste pour sortir de l'auto.

« Bonjour Edward. »

Il ne lui répondit pas mais lui accorda un regard fuyant ainsi qu'un timide sourire.

« Bon, je vous laisse ! A tout à l'heure ! ». Et elle partit.

Edward se retrouva donc seul avec Katie.

« On marche ? »

Il haussa des épaules. Ce qu'ils feraient lui importaient peu, en ce moment même, tout ce qui comptait était que cette journée se finisse le plus tôt possible.

« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche, non ? »

« … Je sais pas trop … Je suis dans un de ces jours où on ne sait pas trop comment être. »

« Je vois. Tout est un peu un dilemme ? »

Il acquiesça vaguement de la tête.

« Raconte moi … »

« Je sais pas. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment. Ca doit pas être grand chose. Ce genre de truc c'est jamais très juste. »

Katie ne chercha pas à le forcer et changea de sujet.

« Alors, comment ça se passe chez les CULLEN ? »

« Plutôt bien. J'ai compris qu'ils seraient là pour moi. Et ça me fait du bien. »

« Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Que fais-tu de tes journées ? Tu ne sors toujours pas ? »

« Si, l'autre coup je suis allé dans le jardin avec Rosalie. »

« Ah ? Raconte moi ! »

« Rien de bien excitant. On a regardé le couché de soleil. C'était beau. »

C'est vrai que ces moments là sont magnifiques, mais on a rarement le temps d'en profiter … »

« Mhh … »

« Et cette sortie au restaurant alors ? »

« Tu es au courant d'absolument tout ? »

« Edward, tu le savais que ça se passerait comme ça … »

« Oui mais quand même ! »

« Et en quoi est-ce que cela diffère de l'institut ? Là bas je te voyais tous les jours, j'étais au courant de tes moindres faits et gestes ! »

Edward ne répondit rien mais se rembrunit. Oui, au centre il était espionné en permanence. Mais quand même …

« Ecoute, la sortie au restaurant je suis au courant uniquement parce que Carlisle m'en a parlé. Il ne savait pas trop comment cette soirée ce passerait vis à vis de toi. »

« Je ne suis pas fou … »

 _Tu lui dis ça alors que tu te le répètes tout le temps ? Belle preuve de folie …_

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis … Et ce n'est pas le cas non plus. Mais comprends la situation. Tu venais d'arriver chez eux, la sortie incluait impérativement un trajet en voiture ainsi que de côtoyer du monde. »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! »

« Pourquoi tu es agressif ? »

« Je ne suis pas agressif ! » cria-t-il.

Le regard que Katie lui lança voulait tout dire …

Bon d'accord, il était peut-être sur les nerfs.

« Non mais … Faut me comprendre aussi ! D'un côté, on me fait confiance en me laissant sortir d'un centre pour débiles, mais d'un autre côté on me suit à la trace comme un chien le fait avec un chat. Ensuite on me fait croire que je suis réellement intégré dans une famille, famille qui me convient parfaitement, dans laquelle je m'y sens à ma place, qui me laisse un semblant de vie normale, et là on me montre à quel point je ne suis qu'un … Qu'un … RAH ! ». Il buta dans un caillou, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres.

La psychologue ne releva pas la remarque du jeune homme à propos du centre, mais le garda dans un coin de la tête. Qu'Edward se diminue n'était pas bon. Elle attendrait de le voir faire réellement avant de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Est-ce que tu te sens enfermé, Edward ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, mais … C'est que … J'ai juste envie d'avoir un semblant de normalité. »

« Ca ne peut pas se faire en deux minutes. »

« Je le sais, là n'est pas la question. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me sentir bien quelque part, pour finalement me rendre compte que je ne suis … Je sais même pas ! »

« Tu es perdu Edward, je le vois bien. »

« Non ! Jusqu'à ce matin, tout allait très bien. »

Katie le regarda.

« Vient, on va s'assoir un peu. »

Le jeune homme la suivit et ils s'installèrent à une table en bois. Le médecin était en face de son patient et l'observait.

« Qu'aimerais-tu, Edward ? »

« Retrouvé ma vie d'avant. »

« Je comprends, mais c'est impossible. »

« Merci de me le rappeler ! »

« Cependant, il est possible pour toi de faire des choses que tu faisais avant. Ca ne te plairait pas ? »

Edward ne répondit pas de suite mais se calma sensiblement.

« Bah en fait … »

« Oui ? »

« Bah … A la maison, on va refaire une pièce. Elle est au sous-sol. Je l'ai dessiné hier avec Esmée. Il y aura un piano et un chevalet. »

« Et tu aimes le piano et dessiner ? »

« J'en faisais beaucoup avant … »

« C'est super ça ! Avoir des repères entre ta vie d'avant et celle qui t'ouvre ses bras est bon. Tu vas pouvoir concilier le passé et le futur. »

« J'ai hâte ! »

« Il ne faut cependant pas aller trop vite. Inconsciemment, tu pourrai faire un blocage, et ce n'est vraiment pas ce que l'on souhaite, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » admit-il.

« Sinon, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ta soirée de samedi ? »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, pensif, et sourit.

« C'était bien … J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

« Ah oui ? C'est bien ! Rencontrer de gens te permettra d'avoir une vie sociale en dehors de la maison. Cela te facilitera aussi les choses quand tu retourneras en cours ! »

« Parce que je vais y retourner ? »

« C'est évident. »

« Quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas Edward. Cela peut-être dans un mois comme dans trois, ou bien pour l'année scolaire prochaine. »

« Mais … »

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas perdre du temps, tu as déjà une année d'avance. Et puis il me semble qu'actuellement ce sont uniquement les cours de reprise, non ? La véritable rentrée est dans un mois. Laisse toi le temps, d'accord ? »

Il hocha de la tête.

« Et donc, cette personne ? »

« Elle s'appelle Bella. »

« Elle ? »

Edward rougit.

« Ah ah ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Edward … »

« Je ne la verrai probablement plus alors … »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Et bien … Je ne vais pas en cours, je ne connais personne ici, et ce n'est qu'une amie à la copine de Jasper … »

« Et alors ? Je sais pas si tu as vu mais la taille de Forks est équivalente à celle d'un petit pois ! »

Edward rigola. Il aimait cette complicité naissante entre lui et la femme qui s'occupait de lui depuis la tragédie qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Ce qui était bien avec elle, c'est qu'elle le prendrait comme il est.

« Ne pars pas défaitiste, d'accord ? »

« Ouais … »

« Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec les CULLEN … »

« Oui ! Ils sont très gentils avec moi. J'ai du mal à cerner Jasper … »

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune personne assez proche de ses parents. Il va s'habituer, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Depuis notre toute première conversation il a été plutôt sympa avec moi. Il m'a prêté des vêtements. »

« C'est ce que je vois ! Il faudrait peut-être que tu investisses, non ? »

« Et comment ? »

« Peut-être serait-il bon d'en parler à Esmée et Carlisle ? »

Edward repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille.

« _Laisse les adultes gérer »_ lui avait expliqué Carlisle.

« Je verrai … » lui sourit-il.

« On va rejoindre Esmée ? »

Ils se levèrent donc et cherchèrent le fameux cabinet de design.

« Je crois savoir où c'est, elle m'en a parlé en voiture. »

« Comment se passent tes trajets en voiture ? »

« Moins j'en fais, mieux je me porte. Mais ils font tout pour que ça se passe bien, je le vois. Et leurs efforts paient d'ailleurs ! »

« C'est bien … »

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils atterrirent enfin devant la petite boutique. Ils n'entrèrent pas, ne voulant pas déranger, et continuèrent de parler. A cet instant, Edward avait plus l'impression d'être face à quelqu'un qu'il pouvait considérer comme étant son amie que comme un médecin qui cherche à lui disséquer le cerveau dans tous les sens pour en connaitre les moindres recoins : tout de sa vie et de comprendre son fonctionnement. Il exagérait. Il le savait. Mais jusque là, il avait toujours eu une faible opinion du personnel mental. Esmée les rejoint dehors quelques minutes plus tard.

« Vous avez fini ? »

« Effectivement. Je dois vous laisser, l'institut m'attend … Pour une prochaine séance, j'aimerai qu'on se revoit jeudi ? »

« Ca me convient. » déclara Esmée.

« Edward ? »

« C'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de prévu de toute façon. »

« Parfait ! A jeudi alors … Encore merci du déplacement Esmée. »

« C'est normal. » lui sourit-elle.

Ils se séparèrent donc.

« Bien ! Est-ce que ça te dérange si on passe au supermarché en rentrant ? J'ai quelques affaire à acheter … » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Allons-y. »

Ils repartirent donc en direction de la voiture. Alors qu'ils y arrivaient, ils aperçurent Katie quitter son stationnement. Sur le chemin, la voiture fut silencieuse. Seule la musique venait perturber la tranquillité de l'habitacle. Le supermarché était à mi chemin entre la maison et Port Angeles.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas, d'accord ? »

Il lui sourit simplement.

En entrant dans le magasin, Edward se sentit quelque peu étouffé.

 _Personne ne travaille, ou bien ?!_ pesta-t-il.

Il décida donc de rester près d'Esmée. Cette dernière se rendit compte du malaise qui habitait le jeune homme et tenta de le détendre le plus possible en lui parlant de tout et de rien. Finalement, elle l'emmena au rayon lecture, regardant ce que le magasin proposait.

« Est-ce que tu le veux ? »

Plongé dans la lecture du résumé d'un livre qu'il avait dans les mains, Edward n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'Esmée soit revenue vers lui. Il sursauta donc et faillit lâcher le livre.

« Excuse moi … » lui dit-elle.

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer.

« Alors ? »

« Et bien … »

Esmée n'en attendit pas plus et prit l'ouvrage de ses mains afin de le poser dans son sac de courses. Elle le regarda avec des yeux pétillants et lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'autre chose.

« Est-ce que vous avez un carnet à la maison ? Katie m'a demandé d'écrire … »

« Je pense que Rosalie ou Jasper doivent en avoir un, mais dans le doute, on va t'en acheter un ! »

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas nécéssaire ! »

« Edward … Je sais pertinemment que tu dis cela parce que c'est moi qui vais l'acheter. Je t'ai à ma charge, je te dois le gite et le couvert. S'il te faut quelque chose, dis le moi, ça ne me dérange pas ! »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin, le repas du midi acheté ainsi que quelques fournitures, Edward ne manqua pas de remercier pour la centième fois la jeune femme.

En rentrant, la maison était calme. Carlisle ne serait pas présent avant tard le soir, Rosalie et Jasper dormait chez des amis. Enfin, des amis … C'est ce qu'ils avaient dit devant leur père, mais Esmée n'était pas dupe. Ces amis s'appelaient sans aucun doute Emmett et Alice.

« Je dois travailler un peu, cet après-midi. Tu sauras t'occuper seul ? »

« J'ai de la lecture ! »

Elle lui sourit et s'en alla dans la cuisine réchauffer le repas du midi.  
Edward se fit la remarque qu'Esmée souriait tout le temps, mais si elle venait à ne pas le faire, cela lui manquerait.

Le repas passé, Esmée partit dans son bureau, dont elle ne ferma pas la porte complètement, tout en lui disant qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à venir la rejoindre. Edward s'en alla dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention de finir le livre commencé la semaine précédente. Il s'installa sur son lit, assis en tailleur, et commença à lire. Au bout de deux heures de lecture, il arriva enfin à la fin du récit. C'est soulagé qu'il ferma le livre. Il était un peu sceptique quant à la fin de l'histoire mais le livre en lui même lui avait bien plu. Tout en allant dans l'office de Carlisle pour ranger l'ouvrage, il fit un passage express par la cuisine afin de se servir un verre de lait. Une fois rassasié, il remonta. En passant devant le bureau d'Esmée, il l'observa travailler quelques instants. Il n'aimait pas la voir seule. Peut-être pourrait-il venir lire avec elle ? Sa résolution prise, il retourna dans sa chambre, s'empara de son nouveau bien et retourna vers le bureau. Il toqua légèrement à la porte et la brune releva la tête. Une fois de plus elle lui sourit gentiment et Edward n'hésita pas à lui demander s'il pouvait rester avec elle pour lire.

« Bien entendu ! »

Alors qu'elle reprit son travail, il s'assit sur le transat d'intérieur présent vers la baie vitrée. A côté était disposée une table basse sur laquelle un petit bol transparent laissait apparaitre des sucreries. En tendant le coup il put voir qu'il s'agissait d'Arlequins.

 _Mince … J'adore ça …_

Ne résistant pas à la tentation, il tendit la main et en prit un. La sucrerie au goût de banane commença à fondre dans sa bouche. Il adorait ça … Il commença donc sa lecture. Le livre le passionna vite, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait sombre. Son livre avait été posé sur la table basse et il était recouvert d'un plaid. Il se leva et plia ce dernier. Alors qu'il allait ranger son livre dans sa chambre, la sonnette de la maison retentit. Il entendit vaguement Esmée aller ouvrir. Voulant la rejoindre, il se figea cependant en haut des escaliers. Dans l'entrée se tenaient deux agents de police.

 _Que veulent-ils ?_

Il se força à ne pas céder à la panique.

 _Ca ne servirait à rien_.

Quand il vit Esmée porter sa main à sa bouche et se tourner vers lui, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle indiqua la direction du salon aux deux agents et le rejoint.

« Edward mon Chéri, tout va bien aller, d'accord ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? »

« Ils souhaiteraient te poser des question à propos … A propos de l'accident … »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai déjà répondu à l'hôpital. »

« Calme toi, ce n'est sûrement pas grand chose. Il ne faut pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Je vais appeler Carlisle et il va rentrer. Nous aviserons ensuite. ».

Elle lui serra légèrement la main avant de redescendre pour passer son coup de téléphone.

Il continua son chemin et se retrouva devant le salon.

« Edward MASEN ? » lui demande le premier policier.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

« Nous aurions quelques questions pour vous. »

« J'ai déjà répondu deux fois. »

« Oui, mais ce coup-ci, nous avons des raisons de croire que ce n'était pas un accident. »

Ce fût la douche froide. Edward resta là, stoïque. Les yeux écarquillés au possible, il peinait à continuer de respirer calmement.

« Expliquez-vous ! ». Sa voix était faible.

« De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? »

« J'ai déjà tout raconté ! »

« S'il vous plait, répondez … »

« On roulait. Un chauffard a griller le feu rouge et nous a foncé dessus. Fin de l'histoire. Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez savoir de plus ! » s'agaça-t-il.

Alertée par le bruit, Esmée revint.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Madame, nous avons absolument besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là, avec le plus de détails possible. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un accident. »

Esmée fût choquée.

« Edward, Carlisle est en chemin. Ca va aller, d'accord ? »

Il était perdu. Elle le voyait bien et le comprenait surtout.

« Va t'assoir. Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ? »

Personne ne pipa mot. Elle repartit donc en cuisine où elle s'affaira à préparer un chocolat chaud pour le jeune homme et deux cafés pour les agents. Quand elle angoissait, elle cuisinait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et puis à ce moment, elle pensait à Edward.

 _Comme s'il avait besoin de ça maintenant …_

A son retour au salon, rien n'avait changer. Elle déposa les boissons sur la table basse et s'assit à côté d'Edward, lui tenant la main.

« Raconte leur Edward … Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu pourras être tranquille … »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, mais dans tous les cas le policiers ne partiraient pas avant d'avoir eu leurs réponses. Et même si tel était le cas, ils recevraient une convocation dans les jours suivant pour des explications en bonne et due forme au poste.

« Je ne me rappelle pas de tout … ». Son regard était rivé sur autre chose que le personnes présentent dans la pièce.

« Le plus détaillé possible nous ira. »

« Nous rentrions de courses. On était au carrefour de Main Street, peu avant l'autoroute. Le feu était vert pour nous. Il y a eu des klaxons, des gens qui hurlaient. La voiture a fait une brusque embardée sur le côté, tentant d'éviter une collision. Seulement, on a quand même été touchés. Une voiture fonçait droit sur nous. Il faisait noir, je ne voyais pas bien, les phares m'éblouissaient. Je sais que c'était une voiture de marque. Jaguar peut-être. Le crash eu lieu, et je ne me souviens plus de rien avant mon réveil à l'hôpital. »

« Peux-tu essayer de te souvenir de la couleur de la voiture ? »

« Il faisait nuit … Il me semble que c'était assez foncé … Bleu peut-être, je ne saurai dire. »

« Foncée … »

Le second policier n'intervenait jamais, mais les fixait. On aurait dit qu'il les passait au crible afin de déceler le moindre mensonge. C'était plutôt déroutant …

Aucune autre question ne put être posée, quelqu'un pénétrait dans la maison.

« Esmée ?! »

« Nous sommes au salon. »

Carlisle entra dans la pièce. Il paraissait essoufflé.

« … Bonsoir … Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Nous avons besoin d'interroger ce jeune homme pour l'enquête sur la mort de ses parents. »

« Vous pourriez pas être un peu plus délicat ? » railla le médecin.

« J'ai besoin de réponses. »

« Oui, et ce jeune homme a besoin de stabilité. »

« Nous avons fini. »

« Attendez ! » intervint Edward. « Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

« Nous pensons qu'il ne s'agit pas simplement d'un accident mais d'un homicide volontaire. »

L'ambiance de la pièce de figea. Carlisle se statufia, Esmée arrêta de respirer et Edward perdit pieds.

« Pardon ?! Vous vous … Vous vous fouttez de moi … ?! »

Personne ne répondit.

Edward se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

« Assassinés ? … Comment est-ce possible … Qui ? »

« Nous ne savons pas encore. Mais votre témoignage nous permettra de réduire le chant de recherche. »

« Oh mon dieu … Oh mon dieu … »

« Edward … »

« Tués … On a voulu nous tuer … Tous nous tuer … »

« Messieurs je crois qu'il serait mieux que vous partiez. » leur demanda Esmée alors que Carlisle tentait de calmer le jeune homme.

« Edward écoute moi … »

« Qui ? Qui a bien pu faire ça ? »

« Edward ! »

Le jeune homme sortit de sa transe.

« Ecoute moi ! »

Son regard se fixa à celui de Carlisle.

« Ce n'est qu'une supposition pour l'instant, ils n'en sont pas certains. Donc avant de paniquer, on va relativiser. »

« Pourquoi ils en parlent alors ? Et si c'est faux ? Je ne veux pas en entendre parler ! Je veux pas ! »

« Chut … Calme toi … » Carlisle s'approcha et l'emprisonna dans une étreinte serrée.

« Nous verrons, d'accord ? Demain j'appellerai le Shérif. Ok ? »

Il sentit Edward hoché de la tête. Lorsqu'Esmée s'approcha, il lui chuchota :

« Appelle Katie et préviens la. Je vais le monter en haut. »

« Et le repas ? »

« Il n'avalera rien. Prépare nous un petit encas, il faut rester avec lui. »

Sa femme partit et il entraina Edward dans les escaliers. Le jeune homme était effondré. Le faible équilibre qu'il avait réussi à construire jusque là se fissurait.

« Edward ? Edward j'ai besoin que tu te mettes en pyjama. »

Il s'écarta légèrement de lui. Son visage était rouge, quelques veines ressortaient au niveau des tempes, signe de la grande tension qu'habitait l'adolescent. Carlisle l'aida à enfiler son ensemble et se dirigea dans sa propre chambre. Il récupéra au passage la peluche que le garçon avait tenté de dissimuler quelques jours plus tôt, sans succès. Il l'allongea dans son lit. Les draps frais le firent frissonner. Il lui donna son lapin et attendit que sa femme ne monte. A l'arrivée de celle-ci, il lui demanda de rester avec lui et s'en alla dans son bureau. Il récupéra son nécéssaire médical puis s'empressa de remonter. Il prit au passage son téléphone portable. Il faudrait prévenir Rosalie et Jasper. Dans la chambre, Esmée rassurait tant bien que mal le jeune homme. Elle l'avait installé dans ses bras, la tête nichée dans son précieux, sa main faisant des cercles dans ses cheveux. Carlisle profita de la position d'Edward pour l'ausculter.

« Sa tension est élevée, il faut qu'il se détende. »

« Edward ? Edward regarde moi. » tenta-t-il d'attirer son attention.

« Tu as mal à la tête ? »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Carlisle soupira mais remarqua que ses yeux étaient brillants.

« Tiens, prends ça, ça va t'aider à te relaxer et faire passer ta migraine. »

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas faim, mon Chéri ? »

Pour toute réponse, il tourna encore plus la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Va te changer Carlisle, je reste avec lui. »

Et il fit ce qu'elle lui dit. Quand Esmée l'avait appelé, il était en train de remplir des dossiers à l'accueil. C'était le directeur de l'hôpital en personne qui était venu le prévenir que sa femme tentait de l'appeler et qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence. Une fois qu'il eut mis au courant les gens l'entourant, ces derniers lui avaient dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et d'aller s'occuper de la situation. La présence des deux policiers lui avaient fait froid dans le dos. Une fois de plus, il se revoyait à l'époque où Jasper avait fugué. Inconsciemment, il avait eu peur. Il se passa un coup d'eau froide pour chasser ses souvenirs sombres et s'en alla rejoindre sa chambre. En entrant, il vit que le jeune homme s'était endormi. Le cachet qu'il lui avait donné servait également de léger sédatif. Sa femme put se dégager tranquillement. Il prit sa place alors que celle-ci allait se changer à son tour. Au retour de cette dernière, qui fut d'ailleurs rapide, ils mangèrent ce qui avait été préparé.

« Qu'allons-nous faire Carlisle ? »

« Etre là pour lui … Il n'y a que ça à faire ! »

« Le pauvre … Comme s'il avait besoin de ça … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. D'accord ? »

Esmée vit qu'il essayait aussi de se rassurer, mais ses paroles l'aidèrent tout de même. Alors qu'elle posait le plateau repas par terre, elle éteignit la lumière. Elle vit Carlisle se lever, et posa un regard interrogateur sur lui. Il fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit une petite veilleuse.

« Sait-on jamais … »

Son épouse lui sourit et s'installa correctement.

Ils passèrent ainsi la nuit, chacun entourant Edward, et rassemblant tout son courage et aplomb pour épauler l'adolescent dans cette nouvelle épreuve.

 _La journée avait pourtant bien commencé …_

* * *

Et voilà !

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que cela vous aura plu … N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

Ma rentrée est demain matin, donc le prochain chapitre arrivera Vendredi !

Passez une bonne semaine ;)

A bientôt

Kwycky


	10. Chapitre 10

Et voici la suite !

Merci pour les reviews.

(Merci "mimi" pour ta review, même si je ne l'ai pas bien comprise ! :))

Petite dédicace à MiuStein : Promets moi que si je tombe dans cette abime profonde, tu sauras me bâffer pour me ramener dans le droit chemin !

Et tout de suite ... La suite !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 (26/02/16)**

* * *

La nuit avait été horrible. Aussi bien pour Edward que pour Carlisle et Esmée. Le jeune homme avait déclenché une forte fièvre due à la tension qui habitait son corps. Ce dernier se défendait du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais les conséquences, sur le moment, en avaient été affreuses. Aux environs de 06h30 du matin, Edward émergea. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de suite, la soirée de la veille lui étant encore bien encrée dans la tête. Il sentait une douce caresse sur son front et ses cheveux. Cela devait être Esmée. Des voix chuchotaient à côté de lui. Il était bien, là.

« Edward ? Je sais que tu es réveillé … ». C'était la voix de Carlisle.

 _J'ai dormi avec eux ?_ se demanda-t-il.

« Comment te sens-tu, mon Chéri ? » lui demanda la brune.

« Fatigué … »

Sa voix était lasse. Il se souvenait avoir passé une mauvaise nuit mais ça s'arrêtait là.

« Ta fièvre n'a pas beaucoup baissé … » marmonna Carlisle.

« Il faut que tu manges quelque chose. » reprit-il.

Edward grogna. Il n'avait définitivement pas faim maintenant. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin revint avec un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés un verre de lait et une tartine.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose mais je veux que tu finisses tout ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

Edward se redressa.

 _Bon … Gardons le moins difficile pour la fin …_

Il entama donc son verre de lait. Pour une fois, il ne le fini pas en une seule fois. L'appétit lui manquait réellement. Il lui fallût vingt-cinq minutes pour tout finir. A la fin, il se sentait ballonné.

« C'est bien ! » lui sourit Esmée.

« Je suis désolé mais je dois vous laisser. Le temps de prendre une douche et je file au travail ! »

« Mais tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, ça va aller ? » s'inquiéta sa femme.

Il lui sourit de manière indulgente et lui répondit : « Ne t'en fais pas … »

Edward, comprenant que c'était de sa faute si le médecin n'avait pas pu se reposer comme il le fallait, commença à se répandre en excuses, mais ce dernier le coupa dans son élan en lui assurant qu'il préférait le surveiller et qu'il aille bien plutôt que de le laisser seul avec ses démons.

Le jeune mis quelques minutes à assimiler les paroles du plus âgé. Esmée continuait de lui caresser les cheveux.

Lorsque le bruit caractéristique de la porte d'entrée retentit, le calme revint.

« Tu veux prendre une douche ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchi quelques instants puis, se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel il était, accepta volontiers.

« Va alors, je t'attends. » lui sourit-elle.

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain. Il était courbaturé de partout, comme s'il avait attrapé une bonne vieille grippe des familles.

L'eau qui coulait sur son corps le détendit. Il se dépêcha de se savonner et s'assit sur le carrelage, laissant l'eau le rincer. Il repensa aux événements de la veille. Lorsque le policier lui avait dit, de sa voix froide et directe, qu'ils suspectaient que la mort de ses parents était probablement un meurtre, il s'était senti perdre pieds. Rien n'avait pu le sortir de son cauchemar.

 _Il faut que tu continues bon sang ! De toute façon, ils ne reviendront pas …_

Oui, il fallait qu'il continue d'avancer. La mort de ses parents était définitive. Mais la liberté du responsable, non. Il se devait de ne pas revenir en arrière, comme il y a trois mois. Il le devait pour ses parents, pour les CULLEN, pour Katie, pour lui … Mais aussi pour que l'assassin de ses géniteurs croupisse dans un trou comme un malpropre.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard était plus que déterminé. Non, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Fermant le jet de la douche, il se sécha rapidement et rejoint sa chambre. Il s'habilla avant de partir à la recherche d'Esmée, qu'il trouva dans sa chambre, prête pour entamer sa nouvelle journée. Il l'aida cependant à faire le lit.

Une nouvelle journée commençait, et il allait la vivre normalement.

* * *

Carlisle était épuisé. Il pensait pouvoir tenir l'allure, mais finalement, il s'était trompé. Pourtant, pendant ses années d'études, il en avait connu des nuits blanches.

 _L'âge te guette …_ pensa-t-il.

Il était devant le bureau des infirmières en train de remplir distraitement un dossier pour un patient qui devait sortir le jour même, lorsque le chef de l'hôpital arriva. Ne l'ayant pas entendu, il se fit surprendre.

« Carlisle ! Et bien … Vous m'avez l'air bien fatigué. »

« Oh non non, ce n'est rien. »

 _C'est ça ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans la papier d'alu' !_

« Oui bien sûr … Et sinon, pour dire vrai ? »

« Je suis éreinté. » lâcha-t-il.

« Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec le coup de fil de votre femme hier ? »

« En effet … Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'Edward, le jeune dont vous m'avez donné la garde, est chez nous. Tout allait plutôt bien, jusqu'à hier … Ma femme m'a appelé parce que la police avait débarqué à la maison. Ils suspecteraient que la mort du couple MASEN ne soit pas un accident … Je vous laisse imaginer la suite … »

« Oh … »

« Comme vous dites ! »

« Ecoutez Carlisle, si vous avez besoin de votre journée, prenez la ! »

« Non, j'ai du travail ! »

« Oui, et moi j'ai besoin de médecins opérationnels. Si vous ne prenez pas votre journée, je veux que malgré tout vous soyez parti de cet hôpital à 16h00 tapante. N'en faites pas trop ! Et puis, c'est comme ça qu'on commet des erreurs, et qui les répare ces erreurs ? » lui demanda-t-il, un air suggestif sur le visage.

« Oui … Promis je ne ferai rien de grave. »

« J'espère ! » et il s'en alla.

Le directeur de l'hôpital était plutôt gentil. Il restait professionnel quand il le fallait mais pouvait aider n'importe qui en ayant besoin. Il veillait sur chacun de ses employés comme si c'était ses propres enfants.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Là, il dégaina son téléphone et contacta le Shérif SWAN.

« Shérif SWAN, j'écoute ? »

« Charlie ? C'est Carlisle … »

« Carlisle ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Ca peut aller … »

« Je suppose que vous appelez pour l'histoire de la famille MASEN ? »

« Effectivement. Y a-t-il de réelles raisons de penser qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un simple accident ? »

« Carlisle … Je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup … »

« Charlie, pas de ça avec moi. S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de savoir. Pour Edward … »

« Mhh … Nous avons reçu les dernières analyses manquantes ce matin. »

« Oui ? »

« Nous n'avons plus de suppositions, mais des affirmations. Ce n'était pas un accident. »

Carlisle retint son souffle. La situation allait être compliquée …

« Vous avez déjà une piste ? »

« La peinture retrouvée sur la voiture du couple a été envoyée au laboratoire de Seattle. A première vue, il s'agirait d'une couleur foncée, comme nous l'a décrit Edward. Selon les composés trouvés dans l'échantillon, nous pourrons trier les marques de voitures. »

« Je vois … Mais des voitures, il y en a des milliers ! »

« Oui, mais si l'échantillon nous révèle une marque en particulier, le champs de recherche se réduira alors considérablement. De plus, même si la peinture devait concerner plusieurs marques, nous pourrions toujours chercher selon les critères donnés par Edward. »

« Mhh … »

« Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant Carlisle ! »

« Merci Charlie … »

« Je vous en prie … J'espère que ça ira pour vous … Je comprends que la situation ne soit pas simple ! »

« Merci ! Nous ferons tout notre possible pour que ça aille. »

« Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail ! »

« Bonne journée Shérif ! »

« De même. »

Et il raccrocha. Il décida de contacter son épouse, désireux de savoir comme ça allait à la maison.

« Les enfants sont partis à l'école et Edward joue avec ton plateau d'échecs. »

« Comment il est ? »

« Etonnement bien ! En ressortant de sa douche il avait l'air beaucoup moins abattu et déterminé. »

« Il aura des phases de toutes façons. »

« Oui … Je pense qu'il serait bien qu'il s'occupe l'esprit Carlisle. »

« Et à quoi penses-tu ? »

« Et bien, ce soir c'est la fête de l'été, à la réserve Quileute. Tous les ans les jumeaux y vont. On pourrait leur demander d'y emmener Edward ? »

« Ce n'est pas bête … Parles lui en. »

Après quelques dernières formalités, il posa enfin son téléphone. S'adossant à sa chaise, il ferma les yeux.

 _Ce que le choses peuvent être compliquées …_

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

* * *

La journée était passée lentement. Bien que la pièce ne soit pas encore finie, Edward était allé se réfugier en bas. Il s'était assis au piano et avait laissé ses doigts naviguer sur le clavier. Pendant près de deux heures, Esmée avait pu entendre la douce mélodie envahir sa maison. Au début triste, elle s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus puissant. Comme si, au travers sa chanson, Edward cherchait à montrer sa détermination. La femme en était heureuse. Elle qui pensait que cette épreuve achèverait l'adolescent, elle s'était apparement trompée. Bien sûr, et comme lui avait signifié son mari, il y aurait des hauts et des bas, mais rien que le fait que dès le lendemain de la crise, Edward montrait un aplomb de fer, la rassurait sur l'avenir qui s'ouvrait à eux.

Quand elle sortit de son bureau, il était aux alentours de 17h00. Elle trouva Edward, endormit sur le canapé, et le recouvrit d'un plaid. En se dirigeant à la cuisine, elle s'aperçut que ses enfants prenaient un goûter.

« Mais, vous êtes rentrés quand ? » s'exclama-t-elle, maitrisant tout de même sa voix afin de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme à côté.

« Y a une heure peut-être. »

« Je ne vous ai même pas entendu ! »

« On a l'habitude d'être mal aimés … » plaisanta Jasper.

Esmée sourit à la plaisanterie de son fils, habituée, et lui colla un petite tape derrière la tête.

« Vous allez à La Push ce soir ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« Et … Ca vous dérangerait d'emmener Edward ? »

Un silence flotta dans la cuisine. Cela fit froncer les sourcils d'Esmée.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien rien … »

« Dites moi ! »

« C'est que … » commença Rosalie.

« On pensait qu'avec ce qui s'était passé hier soir, il ne voudrait pas sortir. Donc on a déjà décidé d'y aller avec des amis. »

« Oh, et je peux savoir qui sont ces amis ? »

« Alice, Emmett, … »

« Et bien je ne vois pas ce qui dérange. »

« Si tu nous fais confiance alors il peut venir, ça gêne pas ! »

« Evidemment que je vous fais confiance … » leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel. Parfois ses enfants avaient un don pour dire les choses d'une certaine manière, que s'en était navrant.

« Vous partez quand ? »

« Dans deux heures. »

« Bien. Jasper, tu prêteras des affaires à Edward … L'occasion ne s'est pas encore présentée d'aller lui refaire une garde robe. »

« Mhh … » répondit-il distraitement, continuant de mâcher tout en lisant quelque chose de sûrement passionnant sur son téléphone.

Esmée souffla. Parfois elle était blasée …

La porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Elle se pencha légèrement sur le côté et vit Carlisle rentrer.

« Tu es déjà là ? »

« Le directeur m'a dit de rentrer … Apparemment, j'étais une calamité. »

« Tu es toujours une calamité quand tu es fatigué. »

« Merci ! »

« De rien ! » lui sourit-elle largement.

« Déjà là vous ? »

« C'est encore chez nous non ? »

Carlisle ne répondit rien.

« Où est Edward ? »

« Il dort sur le canapé. »

« Le chanceux … ». Il s'assit sur une des chaise de la cuisine, plongeant sa tête entre ses bras et laissa son dos se relaxer. La journée avait été très longue.

« Ca va pas papa ? » lui demanda Rosalie.

« Mhh … »

« Carlisle, monte, tu es entrain de t'endormir sur la table … »

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Ce qui la blasa deux fois plus. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son époux, Jasper rit à propos de quelque chose de sûrement très drôle sur son téléphone et Rosalie monta dans sa chambre.

 _C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se sent aimé et aidé par sa famille …_

« Carlisle ! »

« Mhhh … »

« Monte dans la chambre ! »

« Mhhh … »

« Allez, espèce de gros balourd ! »

« Je suis pas gros … »

« Mais non … Allez … Tu te pousses ou je te pousse ?! »

« C'est bon, j'y vais ! »

 _Mais quelle famille j'ai …_

* * *

« Rose ! Dépêche toi ! »

« C'est bon, je suis là … »

« Tu as déjà dit ça y a cinq minutes ! »

« Tu m'échauffes frangin ! »

« Oui oui … »

Il était à présent l'heure de partir à La Push. Edward était content de sortir. Jasper lui avait expliqué que ce soir c'était la fête de l'été. Chaque année ils allaient à la réserve Quileute. La soirée commençait généralement par des chants et des danses, puis arrivait le moment de la légende. Les personnes présentent s'asseyaient autour d'un bûché et écoutait le 'vieux sage'.

« Ah bah enfin ! Allez … »

« Jasper, soit un peu plus discret, ton père dort encore … » le sermonna sa mère.

Edward rougit à la remarque. Bien qu'elle lui ait répété un nombre incalculable de fois que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne pouvait que se le rappeler.

« Allez, en route ! »

Les trois jeunes sortirent de la maison. L'air extérieur était plutôt doux. L'été était réellement là. Il montèrent en voiture. Rosalie s'installa avec lui à l'arrière et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ne leur fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour arriver à destination. La vue était plutôt jolie. Au loin, on pouvait observer la plage. La réserve était très verte. Du monde était déjà présent. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient un peu plus, deux personnes marchaient dans leur direction. Il put reconnaitre Alice, et a en croire la posture qu'arboraient Rosalie et le garçon collé à elle, il en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett.

« Emmett, je te présente Edward. Edward, voici Emmett. »

« Salut gars ! ».

Emmett avait l'air plutôt gentil. Il souriait largement et la poignée de main qu'il échangèrent était amicale. A première vue, il pouvait passer pour le gros costaud souvent entouré de sa bande, mais son comportement jurait avec cette image.

« Bonjour toi ! » le salua Alice.

Ce qui le surprit, c'est qu'elle lui sauta au coup afin de lui faire la bise sur les joues, puis repartir vers Jasper. Cette fille était vraiment une pile électrique. Au milieu de ces deux couples, Edward se sentait un peu de trop. Il essaierait de se fondre dans la masse …

Ils avancèrent donc vers le centre de la soirée. La musique n'était pas trop forte mais ça n'empêchait pas les gens de s'amuser. Le bucher était déjà allumé. Il était très haut. Les bancs étaient disposés en cercle tout autour.

« Bella ! On est là ! » cria Alice.

La jeune fille était seule dans son coin. Lorsqu'Edward l'aperçut, il rougit.

 _Dire que je ne pensais réellement pas la revoir …_

« Salut … » s'avança-t-elle.

Assez rapidement, les groupes se formèrent. Comme à la fête foraine, il se retrouva vite seule avec la jeune fille.

« Alors, comment ça va depuis l'autre fois ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant, je ne te croirai pas. »

Bella était mal à l'aise. Effectivement, elle avait appris pour le jeune homme. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui en parle directement, et encore moins avec une voix si neutre et directe.

« C'est vrai … »

« Et toi, comment tu vas ? »

« Oh … Bien ! Tu sais … Aussi bien qu'une gaffeuse comme moi peut aller ! »

Ils rirent ensemble.

« C'est drôle, mais devant les autres tu es plutôt renfermée, mais avec moi tu discutes bien. » lui fit-il remarqué.

« Je pourrai en dire de même de toi ! » s'offusquât-t-elle.

« Ce n'était pas un reproche … »

« … »

« Mais tu as raison. »

La jeune fille le regarda. Elle le trouvait vraiment très beau.

« Faut dire qu'Alice a pas mal le dessus sur moi … Ce n'est pas un reproche, parce qu'au final, c'est pas plus mal. Elle me fait sortir, m'ouvrir à plusieurs choses, etc … Mais au milieu de tout ça, elle est en couple avec Jasper. Alors ok, elle me traine partout, mais si tu n'avais pas été là ce soir, je me serai retrouvée comme une pomme … »

« Tu n'as pas d'autres amis ? »

« Si, mais ils sont tous en couples. Et toutes les mièvreries auxquelles ils s'adonnent, c'est vraiment pas pour moi. »

« Je comprends. »

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Ils étaient à présent sur la plage, assis sur une des couverture qui avait été disposée pour la soirée.

« Pour être franc avec toi … Je ne pensais pas te revoir. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je n'aurai pas été si ouvert avec toi sinon. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bella, tu crois vraiment que la première chose que je t'aurai raconté si j'avais su que je te reverrai plus tard c'est comment j'ai atterrit chez les CULLEN ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux.

« Vu comme ça … » avoua-t-elle.

« Et sinon, quand se finissent les cours d'été ? »

Edward savait que le sujet était bateau, mais à ce moment, il ne savait trop que dire et préférais changer de sujet.

« Dans deux semaines et demie ! »

« Déjà ?! »

« Tu veux rire ?! Je dirai plutôt 'enfin' ! »

Ils rigolèrent.

« Passe tes journées à ne rien faire et tu verras que la notion du temps t'est totalement différente ! »

« C'est normal … Personne n'est dans le même espace temps … C'est physique … »

« Ah … Une scientifique ? »

« Il faut bien de tout pour faire un monde. »

« A te voir, je t'aurai plus imaginé comme étant une littéraire. »

« Tu m'insultes là ! »

« Il faut de tout pour faire un monde ! »

Encore une fois, ils pouffèrent. Finalement, la soirée n'était pas vouée à l'échec.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. La jeune fille ne voulait pas trop abordé de sujets sensibles et préférait donc ne pas trop se mouiller en abordant des sujets neutres mais sur lesquels la discussion était possible. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée, avant d'être rejoints par Alice qui leur appris que c'était l'heure de l'histoire. Cette dernière repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, arguant qu'elle voulait avoir une bonne place.

 _Oui, comme si Jasper n'allait pas lui en garder une …_ pensèrent-ils.

« Tu vas voir, c'est bien ! »

« Tu y viens souvent ? »

« Tous les ans. C'est toujours la même chose mais, c'est attrayant … »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et se laissa guider vers le groupe. L'ambiance autour du bûcher était festive. Le calme s'installa soudainement, alors qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'installait au milieu de la ronde.

« C'est Billy, le chef de la réserve. » lui apprit Bella.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. A partir du moment où Billy eut commencé de conter son histoire, chacun fut très attentif. Edward dut admettre que l'ambiance était chaleureuse, ça lui faisait du bien. Il ne comprit pas tout à l'histoire, mais se demanda tout de même si c'était réel …

 _Des loups-garous … Non, bien sûr que non …_

On pourrait croire qu'il est bête de se poser telle question pour une histoire à propos de loups-garous, qui plus est, mi-hommes, mais l'histoire était tellement bien racontée que le doute s'immisçait. Alors qu'il pensait que la soirée touchait à sa fin, un adolescent, d'une taille assez impressionnante, qui paraissait légèrement bronzé, les cheveux noirs, plutôt beau gosse, s'avança et distribua des sucreries à tout le monde, ainsi qu'un bâton. Edward comprit qu'il s'agissait de chamallows et que la bout de bois était là pour les faire griller au feu. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il savait qu'il était surveillé de près par Jasper et Rosalie, et il préférait ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Carlisle, bien qu'il savait que le médecin resterait gentil avec lui.

« Au fait Edward, tu es né quand ? » lui demanda Bella.

Edward répondit, sans se rendre compte qu'une certaine personne autre que Bella tendait l'oreille.

« Le 24 Mai. Et toi ? »

« Le 3 Mars. »

« Est-ce que tu compte faire le questionnaire basique du style : quelle est ta couleur préféré, etc … ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Bien qu'il passait un agréable moment et qu'il ne fut pas très tard, il commença à ressentir la fatigue. Sa dernière nuit le rattrapait.

« Je suis désolée Bella, mais … Je crois que je vais y aller. »

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » s'affola-t-elle immédiatement.

« Non ! Non non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis juste fatigué. »

« Oh … Oui, oui je comprends … Tu as quelqu'un pour te ramener ? »

« Je ne pense pas que Jasper ou Rosalie soient prêts à rentrer maintenant. »

« Ils dorment toujours sur place. »

« Je vais rentrer à pieds ! Bonne soirée. »

« Oui … »

Alors qu'elle observait le jeune homme s'éloigner, Bella eu quelques doutes … Elle l'appréciait … C'était étrange. Il était assez froid, pas forcément très sociable, et pourtant, c'était la personne avec laquelle elle s'était jamais aussi bien sentie jusque là. Même avec Jacob, ce n'était pas pareil.

« Edward, attends ! ». Elle courut vers lui.

« Oui ? »

« Euh … »

 _C'est malin ! Trouve vite quelque chose à dire !_

« Ce n'est pas prudent de rentrer seul à pieds, la nuit. Tu préfères pas que je te conduise ? »

« Tu ne veux pas rester ici ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Alice soit prête à se décoller de Jasper. Et puis, il y a une personne ici que je n'apprécie pas vraiment … »

« Bon ben …Si tu veux. Merci ! »

Elle lui sourit simplement et tous deux prirent le chemin qui menait au parking. Arrivés sur place, elle le guida vers sa Chevrolet.

« Je te préviens, ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais ça roule. »

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de monter.

« Ah oui, effectivement. C'est une antiquité ? »

« C'est ça, moque toi ! »

La route se fit dans le silence. Edward luttait pour rester éveillé, ne souhaitant pas s'endormir en voiture. Comme à l'allée, le trajet fut de courte durée. La jeune fille suivit ses indications et s'engagea sur le chemin menant à la villa.

« Bon, et bien voilà ! »

« Merci encore, Bella ! »

« Y a pas de quoi … A bientôt ? »

« Je suppose. »

« Juste … »

« Ouais ? »

« T'as une téléphone ? »

« … Plus depuis trois mois. »

« Oh ok. C'est pas grave, c'était juste une question comme ça … » tenta-t-elle de se rattraper.

« Le jour où j'en ai un, tu seras sans doute la première au courant. Bonne nuit Bella. »

« Bonne nuit Edward. » souffla-t-elle alors qu'il claquait la porte.

Elle l'observa rentrer dans la maison puis redémarra.

 _Ma vieille, tu es en train de t'enliser dans un truc pas clair ! Comme tout ce qui touche aux sentiments un peu trop expressifs d'ailleurs …_

* * *

C'est en se retrouvant dans l'entrée qu'Edward put souffler. La jeune femme lui faisait un peu trop d'effets à son goût. Il se devait de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait en ce moment, et s'encombrer d'une fille n'était pas une bonne chose.

 _Mais on ne s'encombre pas d'une personne !_

Le jeune homme souffla et laissa tomber. Il était perdu et pensa qu'il était préférable pour lui d'aller se coucher et d'aviser plus tard. Silencieusement, il monta les marches. Entrant dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche. Bien qu'il les prenne généralement le matin, une soirée, même encadrée par des adultes, ça attirait forcément du monde, et pas que des personnes raisonnables. Il sentait la fumette à des kilomètres. Et puis une douche lui permettrait de se remettre les idées en place.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il en ressortit, habillé de son pyjama habituel, les cheveux encore humide, il se les séchait avec sa serviette. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, c'était Esmée.

« Tu es rentré mon Chéri ? »

« Oui Esmée. »

« Tu es seul ? Mais comment es-tu rentré ? »

« Oh euh … Bella m'a reconduis … » rougit-il.

« Je vois … » sourit-elle largement.

« C'est bien que tu te rapproches de quelqu'un … »

« Oui … »

« Bon, je vais te laisser dormir. Passe une bonne nuit. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa sur le front puis sortit.

Edward se sentait léger parfois, quand elle avait des gestes d'affections comme ceux là envers lui.

En se glissant entre ses draps, il pensa qu'il serait finalement peut-être bien qu'il se procure un téléphone.

 _Tu délires mon pauvre. La fatigue …_

* * *

Ainsi s'achève le chapitre n°10 …

Dites moi, que pensez vous d'Edward ? Se cacherait-il derrière une façade ? Pensez-vous que cette histoire de meurtre ira loin ?

En espérant vous avoir fait passer un bon moment !

A bientôt

Kwycky


	11. Chapitre 11

Hello la compagnie !

Désolée de poster si tard ...

Je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne suis pas fan de mon chapitre ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous conviendra !

Il correspond un peu à mon état d'esprit … Désolée d'avance.

Merci encore à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire et merci aux reviews, quelles soient laissées anonymement ou non !

Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 (28/02/16)**

* * *

« Edward ? Il faut que je sorte. »

Esmée entra dans la chambre du jeune homme tout en se préparant.

« Oh, ok. »

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Je suis obligé ? »

« Non pas du tout … »

« Je préférerai rester ici alors. »

« D'accord, pas de problème. »

Elle resta là, à fixer l'adolescent en face d'elle pendant quelques secondes. Elle ressentait comme un doute en elle.

« Edward, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, très bien. »

Le sourire qu'il lui servit dût paraitre convainquant car Esmée n'en demanda pas plus et s'en alla tout en le prévenant qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

Edward était toujours assis sur son lit. Il ne cessait de repenser aux évènements récents. Depuis, chaque nuit, il faisait le même cauchemar. Il se retrouvait dans la voiture, ses parents à l'avant, lui à l'arrière en train d'écouter sa musique. Il revoyait toujours la scène de l'accident deux fois. La première se déroulait rapidement tandis que la seconde semblait être là pour le torturer. Elle passait au ralentit. Il avait alors le temps de voir ses parents être projetés, le crâne de sa mère cogner violemment la vitre de la portière, les airbags qui se … Rien. Les airbags ! Rien ne s'était déclenché ! Edward se pencha sur sur son lit afin d'attraper un cahier qu'Esmée lui avait acheté. Il empoigna rapidement un stylo et nota ce détail sur le papier. Etait-ce normal ? Probablement pas. Mais alors, pourquoi personne n'avait relevé ça ? Il se replongea dans ses pensées. Après cela, il était comme en dehors de son corps. Il voyait la scène depuis l'extérieur. La voiture qui percutait la leur arrivait vite. Elle était d'une couleur foncée. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un bleu nuit. Mais peut-être était-ce noir ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter ainsi ! Il devait retirer le maximum d'infirmations, et elles devaient être justes.

Une migraine commença à s'installer dans son crâne. D'abord ses yeux, puis une barre au front, une pression à l'arrière du crâne. Edward passa outre et se concentra. Il avait l'habitude. Ca lui était déjà arrivé à l'institut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il referma son cahier. Rien. Rien ne lui était revenu. Absolument rien. Et ça le frustrait. Il balança ses affaires sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il porta sa mains à son front. Il devait se détendre. Il décida donc de descendre au rez-de-chaussée et de s'occuper en jouant aux échecs. Il était assis plutôt confortablement mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à rester focalisé sur le jeu. Sa frustration augmenta encore d'un rang. Il se força à rester calme. Si la journée commençait comme ça, il était certain qu'elle ne finirait pas bien. Il fixa son regard dans le vague et prit de profondes respirations. Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna.

« Allo ? »

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est Carlisle ! »

« Oh, bonjour. »

« Est-ce qu'Esmée est là par hasard ? Je n'arrive pas à la joindre sur son portable. »

« Non désolé, elle est allée faire des courses en ville. Elle m'a dit qu'elle en aurait pas pour longtemps. »

« D'accord … Bon c'est pas grave, je tenterai à nouveau plus tard … »

L'adolescent ne répondit rien.

« Edward ? Tu es là ? »

« Oui oui. »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Absolument, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Le médecin ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins.

« Ok … Bon je dois te laisser, le travail m'appelle. Passe une bonne journée Edward ! »

Sans plus de cérémonies, la discussion téléphonique s'arrêta. Edward reposa le téléphone sur son socle et retourna vers le canapé. Il était fatigué. La nuit avait été longue. Carlisle lui avait plus d'une fois proposé de prendre un cachetais il avait à chaque fois décliné. Tant pis s'il manquait de sommeil. Il rangea le plateau et retourna dans sa chambre. Parfois, il se sentait comme un lion en cage. Les CULLEN lui laissait sa liberté, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Non, le soucis c'est qu'il était coincé dans une situation qu'il ne maitrisait pas, qui lui échappait totalement. Il ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Pourtant il faisait une chose : il tentait de paraitre sûr de lui.

 _En même temps, je ne peux pas me permettre de rater …_ se dit-il

Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. En ce moment, dormir devenait un vrai calvaire. Lorsqu'il parvenait à tomber dans le bras de Morphée, ce n'était jamais pour longtemps. Et lorsqu'il n'y arrivait pas, il restait éveillé, à penser à tout et rien.

Ce coup-ci, il se retrouvait entre chien et loup. A moitié endormi mais conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Le même schéma se répéta. Sa musique, l'accident, sa mère, puis il était hors de lui. A chaque fois il tentait de retenir le maximum de choses. Alors qu'il allait se réveiller, un visage s'imposa à lui. Quelques secondes seulement, mais il eut le temps de prendre quelques informations complémentaires. Ce visage, il avait la sensation de le connaitre. Il n'arrivait qu'une fois que le cauchemar arrivait à son terme. Il avait déjà commencé une ébauche sur son cahier.

Sortant de son sommeil non réparateur, il s'empara de son cahier et recommença à dessiner. Il était presque arrivé au bout du dessin. Maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin voir la généralité du faciès, il l'observa. Oui … Oui il lui disait quelque chose. En son fort intérieur, il savait qu'il le connaissait. Alors qu'il se forçait à plus de réflexion, un mal de tête fulgurant s'empara de lui. Ses mains lâchèrent ce qu'elles tenaient et montèrent se poser sur son crâne. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ses cheveux. La pression était énorme. Il était difficile pour lui de garder un minimum de lucidité en cet instant.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?!_

Sa voix raisonnait dans son crâne, se répercutant de chaque côtés de celui-ci, augmentant la douleur.

* * *

Esmée venait de finir ses courses. Elle avait été prise d'une envie de faire plaisir et avait donc acheté le petit déjeuner favori de chacun. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer au drive de la poste avant de pouvoir rentrer. Son humeur du jour était très positive. En pensant à sa famille, elle se sentait bien. Jasper semblait aller mieux depuis quelques temps. Rosalie filait toujours aussi droit qu'avant. Carlisle passait du temps avec elle. Edward avançait. Oui, rien ne pouvait ne pas aller.

Après avoir déposé sa lettre en vitesse, elle reprit le chemin de la villa. Arrivée, elle gara sa voiture dans le garage, prit son sac de courses et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En entrant, aucun bruit ne raisonnait dans la maison. Elle appela Edward plus d'une fois, aucune réponse. Cela lui paraissait bizarre, mais avant de s'affoler elle prit le temps de se raisonner et de se mettre à l'aise. Elle passa ensuite de pièces en pièces, sans jamais trouver le jeune homme. Elle monta donc à l'étage. Son premier instinct lui indiquait de se diriger vers la chambre de ce dernier. Ce qu'elle vit en y entrant la refroidit. Edward était allongé sur le sol, les mains à côté de son crâne, une expression de pure souffrance sur le visage. Ce qui l'inquiétât était le fait que le jeune homme ne paraissait pas conscient.

« Edward ?! Mon Chéri réveille toi ! »

Le jeune homme n'esquissa aucun geste. Elle tenta de lui donner quelques claques sur le visage, mais rien n'y fit. Elle sorti alors son téléphone de sa poche de jean et appela les urgences.

« Bonjour, je suis Esmée CULLEN, j'aurai besoin d'une ambulance, mon fils ne se réveille pas ! »

La personne à l'autre bout du fil l'exonéra au calme. Esmée eu envie de lui répondre froidement qu'elle était parfaitement calme et qu'elle préférait que celle-ci use son temps à mettre une ambulance en route plutôt que de lui sortir des balivernes, mais se retint.

« Comment est-il ? »

« Sur le côté, il semble vraiment pas bien. »

« Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose ce matin ? »

« Non non … Il paraissait un peu ailleurs mais sinon rien de dérangeant. »

« D'accord. Madame, une unité est en route. »

Le temps que les secours arrivent à la villa, la brune resta à côté d'Edward. Elle lui caressait le cuir chevelu, tentant de le détendre. Elle avait à nouveau essayé de le réveiller mais sans succès.

« Y a quelqu'un ?! Nous sommes ambulanciers ! »

« Montez en haut ! »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que la pièce soit envahie par deux autres personnes. Esmée se décala légèrement, de sorte à laisser les secours faire leur travail, mais resta près du jeune homme tout de même.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » demanda l'un deux.

« Edward ! »

« Bien. Edward ? Peux-tu nous entendre ? »

Esmée était pétrifiée de peur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Les voix autour d'elle raisonnaient dans sa tête mais elle ne pouvait les comprendre. Elle ne sut combien de temps était passé lorsqu'elle réussi un minimum à reprendre pieds avec la réalité, mais elle remarqua qu'Edward se réveillait avec difficulté et semblait vouloir se débattre. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

« Edward … Du calme mon Chéri, tu t'es évanoui. Reste calme, on va t'emmener. »

L'adolescent se calma sensiblement alors qu'ils établissaient un contact visuel. Elle avait remarqué, à l'aide de son mari et de Katie, que cela l'aidait beaucoup.

Les ambulanciers le placèrent sur une civière avec de l'oxygène pour qu'il se calme. Ils expliquaient chaque mouvements effectués, de sorte à ne pas l'effrayer.

« Madame, vous voulez venir avec nous ? »

« Oui évidemment ! »

Dans l'ambulance, c'était plutôt serré. Edward ne cessait de fixer Esmée et cette dernière lui tenait la main. Il n'appréciait pas franchement le fait d'être attaché et le faisait comprendre. Mais tant qu'Esmée était avec lui, ça allait.

« On est bientôt arrivés. » précisa l'ambulancier.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans le flou pour Edward, qui se rendormait. La fatigue le rattrapait et il soupçonnait l'ambulancier de lui avoir administré un quelconque produit calmant. C'est également dans le flou qu'il vit les lumières de l'hôpital défiler au dessus de sa tête. On l'installa dans une pièce où il fut entouré de tout un tas de personnes. Il n'en connaissait pas une et ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles lui voulaient. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'endormir et rentrer chez lui.

* * *

« Esmée ?! »

« Oh, Carlisle … »

La brune se rua dans les bras de son époux et déchargea tout le stress accumulé depuis environ une heure.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » lui demanda-t-il, tout en continuant les doux mouvements circulaires qu'il effectuait sur le dos de son épouse pour la calmer.

« Je suis partie en courses. Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il m'avait assuré que ça allait. En rentrant, il était allongé sur le sol et je n'arrivais pas à le réveiller ! »

« Ok ok, ça va aller. Calme toi, il est avec les médecins … »

C'est seulement trente minutes plus tard que le médecin en charge d'Edward sortit de la salle de soins.

« Tim ? Alors ? »

« Il ira bien. Il est exténué et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a tenté de faire mais il était en état de choc. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« On ne sait pas. »

« Il faudra lui demander … »

« Il est suivit Tim, on sait ce qu'il faut faire. ». Carlisle ne voulait pas paraitre froid et imbu de lui même mais la situation était si angoissante qu'il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Son collègue dû le comprendre car il ne rajouta rien.

« Pouvons-nous le voir ? » demanda Esmée.

« Oui bien sûr. Il pourra sortir en fin de journée. »

« Vas-y Esmée, je vais passer un coup de fil. »

Elle lui lança un regard avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'Edward.

En entrant dans celle-ci, elle le vit allongé sur le lit, recouvert d'une fine couverture. Il continuait de trembler. Ses mains étaient agités de soubresauts, comme s'il était en train de dessiner. Elle s'approcha de lui et passa la main dans les cheveux. Il ouvrit alors les yeux.

« Hey … »

Il la regarda et lui lança un sourire penaud.

« Je suis désolé … »

« Non … Ce n'est rien d'accord ? Ne me refais juste plus jamais ça ! »

Le silence régna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Carlisle entre.

« Comme tu te sens Edward ? »

« … Bien … »

« Ok … Tu vas rester ici un moment et tu pourras sortir en fin de journée … C'est à dire dans sept heures ! »

Le jeune homme grimaça et ferma les yeux.

« Autant … » souffla-t-il.

Carlisle rigola de bon coeur.

« Oui … Mais ce n'est pas négociable. Dis toi que si je n'avais pas été médecin tu serai resté pour une durée d'observation classique, c'est-à-dire une nuit complète ! »

« Quelle chance … ! » tenta-t-il. Il sentait le sermon arriver.

« Chérie, tu veux bien aller nous chercher des boissons chaudes s'il te plait ? »

« Euh … Oui bien sûr … » Esmée n'était pas certaine d'avoir compris mais le regard que lui avait lancé son mari avait suffit à la dissuader de dire quoi que ce soit. Il voulait être seul avec Edward un moment. Elle ne se presserait donc pas de revenir.

« Edward … Je sais ce qui s'est passé … »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je ne suis pas bête. Je sais dire ce qui ne va pas quand j'ai les symptômes juste à portée de main. »

Edward baissa les yeux. Evidemment, Carlisle était médecin …

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? »

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me le dire toi même ? » le questionna gentiment Carlisle tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Je ne sais pas … Je veux dire, je tentais de dessiner et la seconde d'après j'ai un mal de tête atroce. »

« Mhh … Tu tentais de dessiner quoi ? »

Le jeune homme rougit.

« Dois-je te rappeler encore une fois que tu peux tout me dire ? »

« Je … J'essayais de dessiner le visage que je vois à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux … » souffla-t-il.

« Comment ça ? » fronça-t-il les sourcils.

« Je … Je suis désolé … Je ne dors pas depuis quelques nuits. Ou très peu. Je refais ce cauchemar … L'accident … je revois toujours ce même visage … Carlisle j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. »

« Oui ? »

« Il y a un dessin dans ma chambre. Je veux que tu le donnes à la police. »

« Edward, qu'est-ce que … »

« Non s'il te plait. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux maintenant mais donnes leur … ! S'il te plait Carlisle … »

« D'accord d'accord, je le ferai ! Tu as ma parole. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança dû le convaincre car il se détendit.

« En revanche … Quand tu dis que tu feras tout ce que je veux … »

Carlisle rit à gorge déployé en voyant la tête qu'arborait Edward en cet instant.

« Sérieusement Edward … Maintenant je vais te coller aux baskets. Tu mangeras ce qui te sera servi, tu prendras tes cachets comme il le faut, je m'assurerai que tu parles correctement avec Katie, et s'il faut que je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, je le ferai mon garçon ! Demande à Jasper, je tiens toujours mes promesses ! »

Edward ne répondit rien mais pensa que maintenant il était vraiment coincé. Mais il aimait ça. Quelqu'un se préoccupait de lui et ça lui était agréable. Il se ratatina dans son lit devant l'autorité de Carlisle.

« Et il faudra qu'on discute d'une activité que tu pourrai pratiquer. Vu ton niveau scolaire il ne te sera d'aucune utilité d'aller aux cours d'été, et il nous faut y aller progressivement, mais rester cloitrer dans ta chambre ou à la maison en général n'est pas bon. Compris ? »

« Oui … »

« Bien ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Esmée.

« J'ai contacté Katie au fait … Tu la verras demain, elle viendra régulièrement. »

« Non négociable je suppose ? »

« Tu intègres vite ! »

La bonne humeur régna dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'endorme. Esmée se colla contre son mari, cherchant du réconfort. Elle était heureuse que tout soit arrangé mais avait vraiment eu peur lorsqu'elle était rentrée et l'avait trouver allongé, inconscient.

Les jours à venir promettaient d'être mitigés …

* * *

Voilà ... Alors ?

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser …

Passez une bonne semaine !

A bientôt

Kwycky o/ (- oui, c'est nouveau :3)


	12. Chapitre 12

Hello ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ... La mienne a été mitigée mais s'est plutôt bien finie on va dire !

Je vous laisse avec la suite.

Merci à tous pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 (04/03/16)**

* * *

Comme leur avait annoncé plus tôt le médecin, Edward put sortir en fin de journée de l'hôpital. Arrivés à la maison, Carlisle l'obligea à monter dans sa chambre afin de s'allonger au calme. Le jeune homme obéit sans discuter, se sentant faible. Depuis le milieu de l'après-midi environ, il cogitait. Carlisle lui avait annoncé que pour des raisons pratiques, il ne verrait pas Katie le jour même mais que celle-ci avait fait des pieds et des mains pour se libérer et passer la journée du lendemain avec lui, prétextant un besoin urgent de converser. Edward savait ce que cela signifiait. Le fait qu'elle veuille passer la journée en session voulait dire que la jeune femme avait des doutes à son sujet et devait probablement savoir à quel petit jeu il jouait. Le problème, c'est que bien qu'il sache que sa psychologue était loin d'être bête, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Parler n'était pas quelque chose de réellement naturel chez lui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait spécialement besoin de parler de ce qui lui arrivait après tout. Ok, sa situation n'était pas banale, mais on allait pas en faire tout un drame ! En plus de cela, il était sûre qu'elle le bassinerait par rapport aux évènements du jour, sachant que Carlisle ou Esmée avait raconté en détails ce qui s'était passé.

C'est en soufflant qu'il se positionna plus confortablement dans son lit et ferma les yeux tout en y posant ses paumes de mains. Son mal de crâne avec considérablement diminué, mais pas au point de disparaitre, à son plus grand damne.

 _On verra le moment venu …_ se dit-il.

Un bruit sur sa porte le fit se redresser. C'était le médecin.

« Edward ? Puis-je entrer ? »

« Oui … ». Edward ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Pourtant, il s'était bien intégré et se sentait à l'aise dans cette famille, mais il ne savait pas vraiment où les évènements d'aujourd'hui l'avait mené.

Carlisle ne fit pas attention au doute qui habitait l'adolescent et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Bien, comme convenu Katie passera demain. Est-ce que tu as des questions par rapport à cela ? »

« Je suis vraiment obligé … ? » se plaignit-il.

« Il me semble évident que oui. »

Edward lâcha une petite plainte mais ne rajouta rien.

 _Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_

« Il me semble que ces derniers temps tu allais mieux, même si tes discussions avec Katie semblaient se restreindre … »

« … »

« Edward … Je ne te gronde pas, et je ne cherche pas à savoir absolument ce qui ne va pas, mais au vu de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, j'aimerai que tu t'ouvres plus au Docteur SNOW. Je me doute qu'on a déjà dû te bassiner avec ça, mais elle est là pour t'aider, et uniquement pour cela. »

« Mais je vais bien ! »

« Oui, j'en suis absolument convaincu ! » ironisa Carlisle.

Le jeune homme sembla se renfrogner et Carlisle tenta de le dérider un peu.

« Je ne doute pas de toi. Je suis même plutôt fier. Je ne veux que ton bien être. Et si possible, je désirerai que celui-ci soit permanent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … Alors plus de bêtises de ce genre, ok ? »

« … Ok … »

« Bien ! Je vais redescendre appeler Katie pour lui demander à quelle heure elle arrive. Rassure toi, je pense qu'elle sera là vers le milieu de la matinée ou bien pour le repas, je tiens à ce que tu te reposes un maximum. Entendu ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Je repasserai tout à l'heure pour ton pansement. »

Edward grimaça. Ils n'avaient pas voulu lui laisser la plaie qu'avait fait le cathéter à l'air libre et l'avait affublé d'un pansement. Le jeune homme était intimement convaincu qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, l'avait regardé avec un air condescendant et un sourire hypocrite. Il avait eu envie de rappeler à l'infirmière qu'il n'était pas un gamin et qu'il pouvait s'en sortir sans avoir besoin de voir une blouse pleine d'oursons et de se faire offrir un martien en plastique qu'on peut avoir en achetant une boite de céréales, mais s'était ravisé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Edward était doucement en train de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur, les cachets aillant encore sûrement de l'effet.

* * *

La maison était silencieuse. Une personne, plutôt maligne, profita du fait que tout le monde était suffisamment occupé quelque part pour se glisser dans le bureau du maitre de maison. A pas feutrés, elle se rendit devant l'office. La poignée se tourna doucement, le cliquetis ne se faisant pratiquement pas entendre. La silhouette reprit ses pas fluets et atterrit devant l'ordinateur. Elle s'assit sur le siège et ouvrit le bureau.

 _Quelle originalité de mot de passe …_ pensa-t-elle en premier lieu.

 _Ne te déconcentre pas et active toi !_ se sermonna-t-elle ensuite.

Ses doigts commencèrent à taper le clavier, s'activant pour mettre fin le plus vite possible à ce qu'il semblait être une 'mission commando de haute importance' si elle en croyait ses sources. Ses yeux passaient d'informations en informations, sans jamais trouver le graal.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle sursauta.

 _Et bien celle-là, je l'ai pas senti venir !_

« Papa ! Euh … Hey, comment ça va ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Il me semble t'avoir posé une question ? »

« Et bien, comme tu le vois, j'utilise ton ordinateur. »

« Oui, merci ma fille de me prendre pour un imbécile de première catégorie, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que fais-tu dans _mon_ bureau, assis sur _mon_ siège, à utiliser _mon_ ordinateur, qui je le précise contient des informations très importantes et confidentielles, sans que je le sache ? »

La jeune fille se retrouva bien bête.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais lui sortir ce coup-ci ? Jasper je te déteste …_

« Je suis désolée de pas t'avoir prévenu papa, mais tu étais occupé avec Edward et c'était vraiment très important. Vois-tu j'ai un exposé à finir et Jasper utilise toute la bande passante avec son foutu jeu en ligne … ».

 _Ca, plus un regard de chien battu, et le tour est joué !_

« Oh et c'est quoi ce travail ? »

« … Sur la Rome Antique ! »

« Ce n'était pas celui de la semaine dernière ? »

« Si ! Si bien sûr, c'est bien, tu m'écoutes ! » sourit-elle bêtement.

« Je t'écoute toujours … » répondit Carlisle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui … En fait c'est que la semaine dernière je ne le sentais pas abouti alors je le repasse cette semaine ! »

 _Pourvu que ça passe … !_

« … »

« … »

« D'accord … Et tu as fini ? »

« Oui, tout à fait ! J'ai ce que je voulais ! »

« Parfait … »

Son père l'a regardait d'un drôle d'air.

 _Il me croit toujours d'habitude … On va devoir sortir le grand jeu …_

« Et ta journée alors papa ? »

« … Pas trop mal … »

« Ok … »

Son père n'ayant pas l'air très causant, Rosalie décida d'écourter et de se précipiter à l'étage.

« Bon, j'y vais hein ! ». Et elle courut dans la chambre de son jumeau.

« La prochaine fois, tu te débrouilles ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Papa a faillit m'avoir … »

« T'es plus douée que ça d'habitude ! »

« Je t'ennuies profondément ! »

« Oui, enfin ça, c'est pas nouveau ! »

Rosalie amorça un mouvement pour gifler gentiment son frère mais ce dernier esquissa.

« N'abime pas la beauté que je suis ! » lui tira-t-il la langue.

« Très mature … »

« Bon et tu sais ce qu'il faut ? »

« Oui. »

Le jeune blond attendit quelques instants que sa jumelle veuille bien cracher le morceau, mais apparement, cette dernière avait décidé qu'elle se ferait désirer.

« … Et donc ? »

« Et donc quoi ? »

« Et bien tu sais ou pas ?! »

« Evidemment. »

« Et ben dis ! »

« Le mot magique ? »

Jasper souffla. Sa soeur gagnait un peu trop souvent à son goût …

« S'il te plait princesse de mes nuits … »

« N'en fais pas trop, cancre de mes jours. »

« Han … Dire que je suis sensé être l'ainé … »

« Ou pas ! »

« Oh ça va hein, j'ai bien le droit de vouloir me sentir un peu plus supérieur à toi ! »

Rosalie ne répondit rien mais leva ses yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la blaser des fois …

« Bref ! Ca s'est bien produit avant … »

« Oh … »

« Mhh … »

« On fait quoi du coup ? »

« C'est pas moi qui avait besoin de savoir ça ! »

« T'es bête … »

Un silence plana jusqu'à ce que Jasper s'explique.

« En fait, on a entendu avec Alice que son anniversaire était le 24 Mai. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors il n'a pas eu d'anniversaire. Ses parents sont morts avant. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'à l'institut où il était … »

« Je ne pense pas ! »

Jasper sourit d'une drôle de manière, et déclara d'une voix doucereuse :

« Edward, accroche toi, tu vas avoir l'anniversaire de ta vie ! »

* * *

Rosalie était retournée dans sa chambre. Elle était en pleine conversation avec Emmett lorsque son père entra. Sans dire un mot, il s'avança, referma la porte, et s'assit sur le siège de son bureau, face à elle.

« Moi qui pensais que c'était ton frère le casse-cou. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où son père voulait en venir, bien qu'elle en ait une vague idée.

« Tu sais, la prochaine fois que tu veux fouiller dans mon ordinateur, pense à vider l'historique de passage … »

Elle rougit.

 _Mais quelle cruche !_

Elle pensa même à se taper le front mais décida qu'il serait mieux pour elle de n'esquisser aucun mouvement et de ne rien dire qui pourrait jouer en sa défaveur. Cependant, son père n'avait pas l'air si en colère que ça …

« Bon, dis moi tout maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

« Ton historique ne le dit pas ? »

 _C'est ça, provoque le …_

Carlisle rigola puis son visage se ferma immédiatement avant qu'il ne dise : « Pas de ça avec moi. Je veux la vérité. Et maintenant. »

Rosalie souffla un bon coup puis lui avoua tout.

« Je vois … Il aurait tout de même été plus simple que vous veniez nous en parler. »

« Jasper m'a demandé, j'ai fait. »

« Oui je comprends. Seulement tu aurais tout de même pu lui dire de venir nous en parler. Tu sais comment est ton frère. Et la prochaine fois, évite de me mentir. Sauf si bien sûr, tu as assuré le coup jusqu'au bout … »

Ok, là, il était déjà un peu moins zen …

« Cependant, c'est une belle attention … Donc pour cette fois, ça passe … »

« Ouais ! » s'exclama-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Son père leva un sourcil tout en la regardant.

 _C'est bon, roh …_

« Avec ta mère on y avait déjà pensé. Rien de trop extravagant. On pensait aller tous manger au restaurant. »

« Jasper pensait qu'on pourrait inviter les gens qu'il connait déjà … »

« Comme ? »

« Emmett, Alice, Bella. C'est pas énorme ! »

« C'est vrai … Dans ce cas il faudrait que ce soit après vos cours d'été. »

« Pas de soucis ! »

« On en reparlera … Je te laisse ! »

« A toute … »

Une fois son père sorti, elle s'empressa de passer un message à son frère.

« L'ouragan est passé. »

Sa réponse ne si fit pas attendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? »

« Rien ! »

« Je crois que d'accueillir quelqu'un comme Edward le ramollit … »

Elle ne répondit rien mais rigola de bon coeur.

 _Mon dieu Jasper, tu me blases …_

* * *

« Esmée ? »

« Je suis là … ! »

« Hey … Ca va ? »

« Parfaitement, et toi ? »

Son mari ne lui répondit rien mais l'enlaça. Sa journée l'avait éprouvé. Il avait l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière, lorsqu'ils avaient dû s'occuper des jumeaux à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit.

« J'ai eu peur … » lui confessa-t-elle.

« C'est normal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant. »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« C'est qui le médecin ici ? » lui demanda-t-il en arborant un sourire narquois.

« La médecine peut se tromper … »

 _Ok, situation de crise. Meydey Meydey !_

« Esmée, il va bien et il va bien aller. Il lui faut du temps, c'est normal. Il a simplement forcé, c'est tout. Une fois que cette épreuve sera finie, il ira bien. Ok ? »

« Oui … »

Ils restèrent là, en silence, pendant un bon bout de temps.

« Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? »

« T'as de quoi faire des lasagnes ? » demanda Carlisle en rosissant.

« Bouffe tout ! » rigola Esmée.

« Tu me demandes, je te réponds ! »

Ils se séparèrent donc. Esmée allant commencer à préparer le diner qui serait prêt deux heures plus tard et Carlisle allant voir Edward.

* * *

Esmée était tranquillement en train de cuisiner. Malgré le fait que son mari l'avait rassuré, maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle cogitait. Etait-ce de sa faute si Edward n'avait pas été bien aujourd'hui ? Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû insister pour savoir si ça allait réellement. Tout comme elle aurait dû le faire sortir !

 _Fff … Ca ne sert à rien de se fustiger maintenant … Il faut avancer …_

« Maman ? »

« Oui Chéri ? »

« On mange quoi ? »

« Ce qu'il y a ! Et descend de ce plan de travail … »

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Jasper CULLEN qui me propose de l'aide en cuisine ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à demander jeune homme ? »

« Même pas ! ». Pour appuyer ses dires, il leva les mains en l'air.

Esmée le regarda faire et sourit.

« Tu peux mettre la table ? On va bientôt manger … »

« Ok ! »

« Que fait ta soeur ? »

« Je crois qu'elle parle avec Emmett. » répondit-il distraitement.

« Encore ?! »

« Bah quoi … »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne rajouta rien.

« Bon, finis de mettre la table et mets le plat sur dessus s'il te plait, je vais chercher tout le monde ! »

Elle monta directement à l'étage. Elle chercha d'abord Rosalie, qui descendit immédiatement, prétextant une grosse faim, puis se dirigea dans la chambre d'Edward. Carlisle y était encore et s'affairait à enlever l'immonde pansement qui recouvrait le dos de sa main.

« Vous venez manger les garçons ? »

« On arrive ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous étaient attablés. Carlisle surveillait bien Edward, Jasper se bâfrait plus qu'il ne mangeait, Rosalie taquinait son jumeau (qui ne l'écoutait pas) et Esmée savoura l'instant. Premièrement car lorsqu'on regardait le tableau sous cet angle, alors tout paraissait bien aller, mais aussi parce que ses lasagnes étaient délicieuses !

La culpabilité continuait de serrer son coeur mais elle décida d'en faire abstraction pour le moment.

 _Peut-être que j'en toucherai un mot à Katie … ?_

* * *

Et voilà !

Esmée a bien raison de profiter du calme … avant la tempête !

Dites moi, que pensez-vous de cette histoire de meurtre ? Un soupçon ?

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot …

En espérant vous retrouver Dimanche ;) !

A bientôt

Kwycky o/


	13. Chapitre 13

Et me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant ! J'ai eu du mal à l'organiser ! J'avais une idée très précise de ce que j'avais, mais ordonner les idées, les développer, ça a pas été facile !

En espérant que ça vous plaise (?) :).

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 (06/03/16)**

* * *

 **PDV Charlie**

La nuit avait été longue. Entre les enquêtes en cours, les soulards de minuit, les accidents bêtes mais dont les personnes impliquées refusaient d'y mettre du leurs pour remplir un simple constat, celui qui essaie désespérément de se discréditer afin de poser sa tête sur son oreiller peu de temps après avec la conscience tranquille … Oui, la nuit avait été longue.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de conscience tranquille, la mienne n'est pas au top niveau. Ca fait maintenant trois jours que je suis au courant de quelque chose de majeur, et je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'annoncer, même si ça me bouffe.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

« Bonjour Carlisle ! Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Charlie ! Je viens pour … »

« J'ai compris … Suivez-moi. »

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers mon bureau, je remarquai qu'il me semblait soucieux. Il était toujours aussi élégant qu'à son habitude, avec son éternelle chemise portée sous son pull toujours droit. Un simple trench-coat bleu de qualité supérieure, comme d'habitude, le couvrait.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il ? »

« On a eu un petit … Désagrément … Avec Edward aujourd'hui. »

Il ne continua pas mais j'attendis patiemment.

« Pour faire cours, il a tenté de surpasser ses blocages mentaux. A l'hôpital je lui ai parlé, et il m'a fait promettre que je vous ferai parvenir ses travaux. »

Il posa un carnet sur mon bureau. Il avait l'air assez rempli, les pages semblaient être boursoufflées du fait qu'elles aient été très, voir trop, travaillées.

« Sa psychologue lui a demandé, il y a quelque temps maintenant, d'écrire dans un carnet. Je ne sas pas exactement quoi mais je ne suis pas certain que c'est le résultat qu'elle attendait malgré tout. Des dessins sont à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas regardé mais il est sûr que ça peut vous aider. »

Je pris le carnet et le feuilleta. Ce que j'y découvris en premier était un papier sur lequel avait été dessiné un visage. A première vue, je dirai un homme. Il manquait les cheveux, le nez ne semblait pas certain, mais les détails pour les yeux, les expressions dans les joues, étaient là. Il était probable que nous pourrions en faire quelque chose. Des annotations suivaient, écrites comme s'il s'agissait d'une légende qu'un écolier aurait fait pour un schéma scientifique.

« J'en prendrai grand soin. Je vous tiendrai au courant, évidemment. Est-il sûr de ce qu'il avance ? »

« Certain. Il était très déterminé quant à ce carnet. Il m'a avoué que chaque fois qu'il tentait de dormir, un cauchemar, toujours le même, revenait. Il voit l'accident se dérouler, sous différents angles, et ce visage s'impose à lui. »

« Le connait-il ? »

« Il a l'impression de le connaitre, mais n'en est pas sûr. Ca reste assez vague dans son esprit. Même s'il a tenté de passer outre ses blocages, ils sont encore nombreux, et faire ce qu'il fait est douloureux. Le corps met en place des défenses. Edward passe au travers. Pour l'instant. Mais on a vu le résultat ! »

« Je ne souhaite pas qu'il fasse quelque chose qui peut lui nuire, mais je ne cache pas que ce carnet va être d'une grande aide. »

« Je sais Charlie … »

Vous me semblez fatigué, non ? »

« Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ce carnet à lui seul pourra mettre un terme à tout cela. »

« On verra. Dans tous les cas il fera avancer les choses. »

Il souffla. Je le sentais tendu. Rare étaient les fois où il était venu s'avachir dans le siège en face de mon bureau afin d'y trouver le calme et se retirer dans son monde pour un peu de paix. Ca ne m'avait jamais dérangé. Je le connaissais et je savais comment interpréter ces manières. Il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un que je respectais beaucoup et en qui je plaçais toute ma confiance.

« Je dois rentrer. »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Merci encore, Charlie. »

« Je vous tiendrai au courant ! »

Et il était parti.

J'ai passé ma soirée à lire le carnet d'Edward. Les dessins étaient réalisés avec une telle finesse que les exploiter sera simple. Plus j'avançais dans la lecture du carnet ainsi que dans le recensement de tous les éléments, plus une pointe d'angoisse grandissait en moi. Pourquoi, je ne le savais pas, mais ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Le travail rattrapant mes pensées, je suivi le protocole dans ce genre de situation et étiqueta tous les indices, fit une copie de chaque pages et envoya le tout au laboratoire d'analyse. Il fallait également que j'aille consulter le petit génie que le commissariat de Forks avait put se dégoter, afin qu'il lance une recherche de correspondance avec le dessin d'Edward. J'étais persuadé que la personne était quelque part dans la nature.

* * *

Je referma la porte d'entrée derrière moi, me débarrassa de mon sac et de mon manteau, et me dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Et ben … T'as fait fort cette fois-ci. Il est 7h30 du matin. »

« Bella … Je suis désolé … »

« Affaire difficile ? »

Je n'aimais pas quand ma fille ma parlait ainsi. Entre elle et moi, ça s'était sensiblement amélioré. Au début, elle était simplement là parce que sa mère partait faire le tour du monde avec son nouveau mari, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas rater les cours. Et dès le début, elle me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Cependant, c'était ma fille. Ma famille. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sur ses positions bien longtemps. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de Bella, et non d'une autre personne. Je la connaissais un minimum.

« En effet … »

« Encore l'histoire du jeune arrivé récemment en ville ? »

« D'où tu sors ça, toi ? »

… »

« Bella ? »

« Est-ce que je dois te rappeler la taille de Forks ? »

« Tu le connais ? »

« Peut-être bien … »

« Bella ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Pourquoi, de tous les garçons de Forks, il faut que tu t'amouraches de lui ? »

« Hey, t'y vas fort là … »

« Ah ouais ? Explique moi alors ! »

« Je tiens quand même à te rappeler que t'es mon père, pas le Shérif. Mais puisque pour une fois ça à l'air d'autant t'importer, alors sache que je l'ai rencontré par hasard. Il n'est pas méchant, je dirai même tout le contraire. Il habite chez les CULLEN. Et tu sais quoi ? Ma meilleure amie se trouve être la copine de Jasper CULLEN ! Mince alors … ? »

Son ton était provocateur, elle le savait, mais quand je suis comme ça, elle devient hors d'elle.

« Bella, c'est un jeune homme en difficultés … ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Il a des problèmes ! »

« Tu sais … C'est pas parce que je ne suis pas dans la même situation que lui, qu'une étiquette n'a pas été déposée catégoriquement sur mon front, qu'on en a pas, nous, des problèmes. »

Ok … Celle là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Elle fait mal.

Je souffle. Je suis conscient que je ne suis pas le meilleur des père, mais j'essaie d'être potable, dirons-nous.

« Je veux juste que tu fasses attention. »

« Il n'y a pas de raisons, mais si c'est ce que tu veux … »

Elle plonge sa tête dans son téléphone. Bon, je crois que la tempête est passée …

« J'y vais. A ce soir ? »

« Oui, à ce soir … »

Quand Bella était petite et que ça n'allait pas, c'était toujours de ma faute. Au niveau des gènes, parait-il. Mais alors quand elle est comme ça, elle ressemble bien à sa mère. Là dessus, pas de doutes !

Je m'attable avec un bon café. La nuit ayant été fatigante, je ne vais rien faire de bien fou aujourd'hui, même si je sais que dormir me sera impossible à cause de cette fichue horloge interne qui ne souhaite pas se dérégler ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, mais également à cause du fait que dormir après une nuit blanche, y a rien de pire. De plus, vu l'affaire que je me tape en ce moment, je sais parfaitement que je vais cogiter dessus toute la journée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne sent vraiment pas bon …

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je sursaute au bruit du téléphone qui sonne. Finalement, j'ai dormi.

 _Et toc ! Prends toi ça dans la face, saleté d'horloge interne !_

Je crois que je deviens fou … Le manque de sommeil sûrement !

Je me dirige vers l'objet m'ayant sorti d'un repos réparateur bien mérité et décroche.

« Shérif SWAN ? »

« Bonjour Shérif, c'est le Lieutenant de brigade. Je vous appelle car on a une correspondance par rapport aux informations que vous nous avez fournies. »

« J'écoute. »

« Le carnet nous permet de confirmer les faits. Il y a bien eu meurtre. Le déroulement de celui-ci, on le connaissait déjà. »

« Et pour le visage ? »

« J'allais y venir. Il s'agit d'un homme, d'environ quarante-cinq ans. Nous devrions avoir son identité dans l'heure qui suit. »

« Bien. Je me prépare et j'arrive. »

Je raccrochai et parti dans la salle de bain. Il ne me fallut qu'une demie heure pour être prêt. Je laissai un mot pour Bella en lui promettant d'être rentré pour la fin de journée au maximum.

Attrapant mes clefs, je me dirigeai vers le commissariat. C'est drôle cette manière qu'ont les gens de conduire quand ils sont suivis par l'ordre public.

 _L'ordre public … C'est si joliment dit …_

En entrant au bureau, j'eu la surprise d'y trouver une certaine effervescence. Pas que cela me déplaise, au contraire, mais bon … Je ne dis rien mais je n'en pense pas moins. Je m'approchais du petit génie de la bande, assis à son bureau, le stéréotype même de ce que les gens qualifieraient de 'geek' sans vraiment savoir de quoi ils parlaient, une tonne d'écran en face de lui. J'avais remarqué une manie chez lui. Il remontait sans arrêt ses lunettes sur son nez, et parfois, même quand il ne les avait pas sur le visage, il avait le geste.

« On a les résultats ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« … Et donc ? »

Il me regarda d'un air indescriptible. Il tourna lentement un de ses écran vers moi, et ce que j'y vis me fit froid dans le dos.

Oui, ce n'était définitivement pas bon …

Fin Flash Back

Je me retrouve maintenant trois jours plus tard, sans avoir rien annoncé.

* * *

 **PDV Edward**

« Alors Edward, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. »

« Ok … On recommence … Comment vas-tu ? »

« Vous allez pas recommencer avec ça … »

« Ca fait parti du job. »

« De toute façon, vous savez déjà tout ! »

« Non. Je connais les grandes lignes, certes, mais moi ce qui m'intéresse le plus et ce qu'il me faut, ce sont les informations venant de ta part. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Ok, alors parlons d'hier ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, si ça va, on peut directement entrer dans le vif du sujet non ? »

Ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer ! De toute façon, c'est pas bien compliqué, depuis que j'ai posé un pied au sol ce matin, tout m'énerve. J'avais pas faim mais Carlisle me surveillait. J'avais mal régler la température de la douche, je me suis à moitié brûlé, sur le coup je ressemblais à un homard. Et le comble de tout, Katie était arrivé. EN AVANCE ! Et j'allais devoir passer la journée entière avec elle.

« Raconte moi ? »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne me souviens même pas très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je dors mal, je fais le même cauchemar, j'ai voulu le dessiner dans votre carnet et c'est tout ! »

« Ok. Pour commencer, tu vas t'assoir et te calmer. Tu es frustré, je le vois, mais tu dois pouvoir contenir tes émotions quand il le faut. »

« Ah oui, c'est sûr que c'est extrêmement simple quand vous avez en face de vous un médecin qui ne cherche qu'à vous disséquer l'esprit, tout connaitre de votre vie, juste classer le cas et passer à un autre. »

« Tu sais parfaitement que c'est faux. »

« Ah ? »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, me semble-t-il. Et si je me souviens bien, c'est grâce à moi que tu es ici, non ? Si vraiment tu n'étais qu'un dossier parmi tant d'autres pour moi, crois-tu sincèrement que j'aurai pris le temps, que je me sois stressée, échinée, à te trouver une famille d'accueil ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurai mis autant d'espoir et d'importance dans le fait que tu mérites un avenir ? Je vais répondre pour toi : non. Parce que si effectivement je n'en avais rien eu à faire de toi, je peux t'affirmer que tu ne serai pas ici. Et tu as été tellement difficile à cerner, à gérer, et j'en passe, qu'un médecin qui n'en aurait réellement rien à faire, aurait balancé ton dossier ailleurs ou bien t'aurai catégorisé trop rapidement dans le simple but de se débarrasser de toi. Alors je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi. Je comprends, que tu sois fatigué. Mais je n'y suis pour rien. Je suis là pour t'aider. Tu dois pouvoir me considérer comme une amie. Ca va pas être facile Edward, mais fais moi confiance, je ne te lâcherai pas. »

Un silence lourd de sens flotta dans ma chambre. Elle m'avait déjà dit tout ça, mais là, je n'arrivais pas à me contenir. J'avais envie de casser quelque chose, j'étais plein de colère.

« On va mettre en place un nouveau système. Désormais, tu avances, tu gagnes des avantages. Compris ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Il faudra le mériter. »

« Mais c'est du chantage ! »

« Du chantage, une punition, prends ça comme tu veux. Pour moi, c'est simplement un moyen d'être sûre que tu feras les choses comme il le faut. Ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai toujours dit que je serai franche autant que possible avec toi. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer à te mentir. Surtout que tu l'as fait pendant assez de temps contre ta propre personne. »

« Vous voulez que je vous considère comme une amie ? Mais écoutez ce que vous me dites … »

« Je le sais. Mais il le faut. Je suis pas méchante Edward, je suis réaliste. Et c'est seulement grâce à cela que tu pourras avancer. Ce n'est pas en te ménageant de tous les côtés que tu parviendras à reprendre une vie normale. »

« Et comment voulez-vous que je reprenne un semblant de normalité dans ma vie, en ce moment ? »

« Il me semble déjà que tu as une famille ? Ils t'acceptent, ils t'aiment. Je trouve que c'est déjà un bon début. J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais fait des connaissances ? Une amie surtout ? Ca c'est normal. »

« Oui, et pour l'enquête. »

« Ce n'est pas ton principal soucis pour l'instant. »

« Je crois bien que si ! C'est de mes parents que l'on parle ! »

« Oui. Mais tu dois laisser les choses se faire. Ca va aller assez vite comme ça. Et quelque soit la réponse que la police t'apportera en ce qui concerne le meurtrier, tu devras faire face. Parce que tu es en vie. Tu auras les CULLEN, tu auras tes amis, tu m'auras moi. Et ne compte pas sur le fait de te retrancher dans un autre monde comme tu l'as fait pendant près de trois mois, parce que ce coup-ci, ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

Elle était dure. Je savais que je n'étais pas facile, mais ses paroles étaient dures.

Je partis vers la fenêtre et m'assis dans le fauteuil en face, et m'adonnais à la contemplation de l'extérieur.

« C'est dur. » annonçais-je.

« De quoi ? »

« De savoir qu'ils ne reviendront pas. ». Sur la fin, ma voix se brisa.

« Je sais … »

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive au début, je finis dans ses bras.

 _Le déni est enfin fini. L'acceptation commence …_ pensa Katie.

On est resté comme ça un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait avec mon corps ces temps-ci, mais je ne contrôlais pas grand chose.

« Je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, tu ne penses pas ? »

J'acquiesçais vaguement de la tête.

« Ca te dit d'aller au parc ? »

« Pourquoi pas … »

« Un bon bol d'air frais te fera du bien. »

« Jasper et Rosalie peuvent venir ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! » sourit-elle.

* * *

« Allô ? »

« … »

« Oh. Quoi de nouveau ? »

« … »

« Oh … Vous voudriez passer ? »

« … »

« Bien, j'écoute. »

« … »

Esmée, qui tentait d'entendre le maximum d'informations depuis le début de la conversation, n'entendit que le bruit du téléphone tomber au sol. Elle se précipita vers son mari et le vit, planté dans la salon, droit, une expression choquée sur le visage. Il se tourna vers elle, lentement, tel un automate.

« Carlisle ? Que se passe-t-il ? ». Sa voix était angoissée.

« Ils savent qui a tué les parents d'Edward. »

* * *

Katie avait emmené les jeunes au parc. Ils avaient simplement marché, mangé une glace. Elle était contente qu'Edward ait demandé de lui même à ce que les jumeaux viennent. Cela la confortait dans le fait qu'elle ait fait le bon choix pour lui, même si elle en était convaincue dès le début. Jasper semblait plutôt curieux, comme personne. Elle pense qu'il comportait un bon paquets de secrets. Elle n'allait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était névrosé, mais il devait être quelqu'un d'assez sensible. Rosalie était l'opposé. Elle semblait savoir prendre plus de recule face à des situations difficiles ou tendues. Oui, Edward trouverait l'équilibre au sein de cette famille.

Après environ deux heures à l'extérieur, ils étaient rentrés. L'ambiance à la maison n'était pas telle qu'ils l'avaient laissée en partant. Carlisle les attendait, attablé dans la cuisine. Esmée se tenait non loin de lui et semblait dépassée par quelque chose. Se rendant compte de leur présence, Carlisle se leva. Son visage ne changea pas. Cela devait vraiment être très important.

« Vous avez passé un bon moment ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.

« Excellent ! Nous avons parlé et je leur ai offert une glace. »

« C'est très gentil … » intervint Esmée.

« Il faudrait que nous allions tous au salon … »

« Je vais vous laisser … » dit Katie.

« Non ! Non, restez. » lui demanda Carlisle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous au salon. Esmée assise sur un fauteuil dos à la télévision, Katie sur un fauteuil à côté du canapé sur lequel étaient assis les jeunes. Carlisle se tenait face à la baie vitrée. Tout à coup, il se tourna vers eux, les mains dans les poches, fixant Edward. Il s'approcha lentement, s'accroupi face au canapé en se tenant à la table basse.

« Edward … » commença-t-il avant de se faire couper la parole par le jeune homme.

« C'est qui ? »

Tous les regardaient avec un air triste sur le visage. Chacun savait de quoi il en retournait.

« Jackson MASEN, ton oncle. »

* * *

Alors alors ? Surprise o/

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ! Pour le coup, c'est important :).

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !

A bientôt

Kwycky o/


	14. Chapitre 14

Hello !

Oui alors d'accord, j'ai quelques heures de retard. Pour être honnête, j'ai fermé mon Mac en oubliant de publier le chapitre, et me suis taillée chez des amis pour une soirée nems. Comprenez ... On dit pas non ...

Bref, voici la suite ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 (11/03/16)**

* * *

La nouvelle était tombée. Sèche, rude, implacable. Edward avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Son oncle … Son oncle avait tenté de le tuer. De le supprimer à jamais. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le visage de son rêve. Oui. Maintenant qu'on le lui disait, il savait pourquoi il avait cette impression de connaître la personne . C'était ni plus ni moins que le frère de son père. Son propre oncle … Il fonçait à vive allure sur eux. Le visage fermé. Les yeux brillants. Il ne ressentait même pas le moindre scrupule, le moindre dégoût de soi, à faire cela. Ce sourire satisfait alors que l'avant de la voiture s'encastrait de toute sa force sur le côté de la sienne. Brisant sa vie. Brisant sa famille. Brisant son équilibre. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il commença à hyper ventiler. Il se leva. Il sentait des mains sur lui. Des voix l'appelaient mais il passait à côté. Il lui était impossible de répondre. Le voulait-il seulement ? ll se sentait partir. Des taches noires dansaient devant ses yeux. Il perdit soudainement l'équilibre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la rencontre du sol, il s'affala sur quelque chose de chaud. Un tissu frottait ses oreilles. C'était doux. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir clos, et fût surpris de voir son père. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il rêvait.

« Papa ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Carlisle fixait le jeune homme, inquiet. Il avait demandé à Katie d'emmener sa femme et Rosalie hors du salon. Lorsqu'il l'avait prit pour son père, son coeur s'était serré. Au fond, il considérait le garçon comme quelqu'un de sa famille. D'accord, ça ne faisait pas longtemps que ce dernier avait rejoint les rangs, mais il ne pouvait se sentir indifférent face à la situation. De plus, ayant déjà eu des difficultés à concevoir avec sa femme, ils s'étaient rangés du côté de l'adoption. Le processus d'acceptation est tout à fait différent. Il est donc normal qu'il se sente si proche de l'adolescent.

« Ca va aller … » tenta-t-il.

Il ne savait pas si son but était réellement de rassurer Edward ou bien s'il essayait, en vain, de se rassurer lui même. La situation le ramenait quelques années en arrière. Jasper était dans une phase de total déni. Il n'acceptait personne, pas même sa soeur. Il les accusait de vouloir se faire passer pour leur parents, de les remplacer. Ils avaient sût, lui et Esmée, que leur fils disait ça sans le penser, il était comme dans un autre monde, mais la période avait été très sombre. Il était sujet à de violentes crises d'angoisses, à des violences répétées. Bref, le total refus. Carlisle savait que ce qu'il se passait actuellement était loin d'être aussi 'grave' que ce qu'il s'était déroulé des années plus tôt avec Jasper. Edward n'était pas du tout dans la même configuration.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer la situation. Comment Edward allait-il agir plus tard ? Mince, c'est pas anodin quand même que d'apprendre qu'il s'agit de son propre oncle qui a tenté de nous tuer en réussissant par éliminer ses parents !

« Carlisle ? ». C'était Katie.

« Il serait bon que vous vous releviez ? Je pense qu'Edward sera mieux dans son lit … »

Carlisle était hagard. Avec l'aide de la jeune femme, il monta l'adolescent dans sa chambre, le déposa sur son lit avant de le couvrir avec un doux plaid qu'Esmée lui avait acheté. Il savait qu'il affectionnait particulièrement ce plaid. Il représentait sa nouvelle vie en incarnant un objet qui lui aura été offert par ce qu'il considère le plus comme des proches et il est considéré comme une nouvelle page de son histoire. Cela peut paraitre bête, mais Katie lui avait expliqué que ce sont souvent des objets du quotidien, neufs, qui permettent à la personne de dépasser son traumatisme et d'accepter le passé. De cette façon, elle s'accroche au présent.

« Comment est-ce qu'on va faire … ? »

Il avait envie de craquer. De se décharger de tout ce stress accumulé, de toutes ces tensions gardées en lui, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il se devait de rester fort. Pour Edward, pour sa femme. Sa famille.

« Il faut voir au jour le jour … »

« C'est facile à dire, mais au quotidien on sait très bien que ça ne se passe pas comme ça … ! ». Ok, il était irrité.

« Je sais Carlisle. Mais nous ne pouvons pas anticiper la façon dont Edward va réagir. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me dites … ? Evidemment que si, on peut l'anticiper. Comment réagiriez-vous face à une telle nouvelle ? 'Hey salut, au fait j'ai oublié de te dire, c'est ton oncle qui a tué ta famille. Bon heureusement il s'est loupé pour toi !'. Sincèrement ? »

« Calmez-vous … ! Dans tous les cas, il faudra avancer. Il devra pouvoir se reposer sur vous. Il devra pouvoir avancer avec vous. Il n'aura pas le choix. Il le sait. Il veut avancer. Sinon pourquoi s'être échiné comme il l'a fait la semaine dernière à tenter de donner le plus d'informations à la police ? »

« … »

« Il savait qu'il connaissait la personne responsable de ce carnage. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, certes, mais dans tous les cas il savait à peu près à quoi s'attendre. »

« Mais, il est jeune et fragile et … »

« Oui. Il est jeune. Oui, il a vécu quelque chose traumatisant. Mais non, il n'est pas si fragile que cela. Il essaie d'ailleurs de le prouver en montrant qu'il peut faire. Il a encore beaucoup de chemin, je suis d'accord, mais il avance vraiment bien. Il pourrait vous surprendre dans le jours à venir. Je sais que vous voulez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, mais laissez le faire. C'est vrai, il doit encore faire face à une épreuve. Mais dans un sens, cette épreuve a commencé le jour où l'accident à eu lieu. Au fond, elle ne s'est jamais arrêté. »

« … Vous avez raison … Je suis désolé, je … »

« Ne vous excusez pas. C'est tout à fait compréhensible. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, en silence, regardant le jeune homme. Il paraissait étrangement serein. Pas autant que s'il était plongé dans un sommeil réparateur ordinaire, mais ses expressions de visages ne reflétaient pas la grande tension qui l'habitait, contrairement aux fois précédentes.

« Vous devriez peut-être aller changer d'air ? »

« Je préfère rester avec lui … »

« Oui mais je serai là … »

Le médecin jeta un regard à sa consoeur. De toute manière, Katie serait plus à même de s'occuper d'Edward quand il reviendrait à lui plutôt que quiconque d'autre. Il se dirigea donc vers le rez-de-chaussée, où il retrouva Esmée et sa fille.

« Où est Jasper ? » questionna-t-il.

« Dans le jardin … » lui répondit Esmée. Elle en profita pour lui lancer un regard qui voulait tout dire, avant de reprendre : « Avec Rosalie on va sortir. »

« Où allez-vous ? »

« Je dois passer au bureau, ma secrétaire a besoin de moi, et on va faire les boutiques. »

« D'accord … ». Carlisle avait envie de leur faire remarquer que ce n'était pas franchement le moment, mais il se doutait bien que sa fille avait due être ébranlée par ce qu'il se passait.

« De toute façon on ne va pas tarder, les magasins vont bientôt fermer. »

Il acquiesça simplement de la tête avant de s'avancer vers sa fille et de lui déposer un doux baiser sur le front. Sans un mot, il prit la direction du jardin. Son fils était assis sur le banc, dans le petit espace détente qu'Esmée avait aménagé. Il s'assit à côté de lui. Jasper se rapprocha tout de suite, afin de se faire enlacer. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Simplement un moment père-fils dont les deux avaient bien besoin. La situation n'était facile pour personne. Carlisle se retrouvait au milieu de tout un boulevard de sentiments et ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tout en sachant qu'il se devait de rester fort pour le reste de sa famille. Jasper n'avait jamais su comment gérer ses sentiments. Ne les comprenant pas, il se mettait aisément en colère, manière la plus récurrente chez lui de manifester son ressenti. Rosalie s'ouvrait énormément à sa mère, angoissant cette dernière qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Au final, elle représentait tout de même un pilier solide et important de cette famille. Elle savait garder la tête froide en toute circonstances, même si elle se laissait atteindre par beaucoup de choses.

« Ca va aller, mon fils … ». Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais il savait que Jasper avait entendu et assimilé sa déclaration.

C'est seulement lorsque l'air se refroidit qu'ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Ne souhaitant pas quitter cet instant à deux, ils s'assirent au salon, allumèrent la console de l'adolescent et entamèrent des parties qui au début, était plutôt soft, mais finirent endiablées.

* * *

« Edward ? Je sais que tu es réveillé … »

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il n'esquissa cependant aucun mouvement.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Vivant. »

Son ton était neutre. Les lèvres de Katie se soulevèrent légèrement.

 _Les choses ne s'annoncent pas si mauvaises que cela !_ pensa-t-elle.

« Je ne comprends pas … »

Elle fut surprise du fait qu'il prenne la parole sans qu'elle lui pose la moindre décida cependant de ne rien dire ou laisser paraitre afin de ne pas le couper dans son élan.

« Enfin si, je comprends. Jackson … Il … Il a toujours été jaloux. Il le cachait, mais je n'ai jamais été dupe. Son attitude envers moi … Envers mon père … Il était d'une hypocrisie à toute épreuve. Mon père s'échinait à ne voir que ses beaux côtés, mais moi je n'étais pas aussi aveugle. Pas plus que ma mère. Il a toujours ressenti cette jalousie pour nous. Mes parents ont réussi. Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de se poser de questions. Je n'étais pas prévu et pourtant ils m'ont gardé. Aucun soucis ne se profilait à l'horizon. Les opportunités, plus glorieuses les unes que les autres, pleuvaient. Il n'était pourtant pas en reste. Même si c'était le vilain petit canard de la famille, il a toujours été choyé par mes grands-parents. Il a toujours eu une excuse pour tout. Il avait un travail. Grossier. Je pense que c'est ça qui a été l'élément déclencheur de son éternelle jalousie envers mon père. Lui avait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer, tandis que mon oncle … Si je peux encore l'appeler ainsi … N'avait pas fait d'études aussi belles que celles de son frère, n'avait pas la famille la plus parfaite, sous tous les angles, n'avait pas de … En fait il avait tout sans rien avoir. Il en demandait toujours plus. Heureusement pour lui qu'il descend d'une famille favorisée. »

Une certaine animosité ressortait de ses paroles. Katie s'en aperçut. Il en venait même à cracher quelques termes. Ses traits s'adoucissaient lorsqu'il abordait ses parents, puis devenait durs, fermés, froids, à l'évocation de son oncle.

« Si je l'avais en fasse de moi, je serai impitoyable. Il ne serait même probablement plus de ce monde ! »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça Edward. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que malgré tout, il reste mon oncle ?! »

« Peut-être bien. »

« Je n'ai aucun lien avec lui ! Le sang ça ne fait pas tout. Sinon pourquoi dirait-on que 'l'on choisi ses amis, pas sa famille' ?! »

« … »

« Il paiera ! »

« Calme toi Edward, s'il te plait … »

« Que vous le vouliez, vous, les gens autour de moi, où même ceux qui me voient mais que je ne peux pas voir, il paiera. Je le jure. »

« On fait tout ce qu'on peut pour que ce soit le cas. »

« J'ai envie d'être un peu seul. »

« Et tu ne le seras pas. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Tu n'es pas en état d'être seul. »

« Et je n'ai pas envie de parler. »

« Et pourtant … »

« J'ai simplement envie d'être seul. Je ne vais pas me suicider, ni me barrer je ne sais où. J'suis pas con à ce point. »

« Language … »

« Oh eh hein … »

« Tu le prends étonnement bien, je trouve. »

« Vous auriez préféré que je m'effondre en pleurant, m'enfuyant dans un coin en position PLS ? »

« Edward, reste poli s'il te plait. Non je suis contente que tu réagisses comme cela. Mais peut-être est-ce pour mieux cacher le fond de tes pensées ? »

« Cacher quoi ? Je viens de dire tout ce que je savais, je viens de dire, surtout, qu'il avait intérêt d'être bien caché parce qu'il est en train de vivre ses derniers instants, et je suis quand même barge ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela, et tu le sais. »

« Ah ouais ? Avouez quand même que vous travaillez dans un institut pour barges. »

« Tu n'es pas barge. Les autres ne le sont pas non plus. Vous avez des problèmes. Ne reviens pas sur les progrès que tu as si durement acquis s'il te plait. Calme toi. »

« C'est un dialogue de sourd. »

« Je confirme. Mais le sourd, ici, c'est pas moi. »

« Les faits sont comme ils sont de toute façon. »

« Bien. Heureuse que tu en sois conscient. »

Une grande fatigue envahit subitement le jeune homme. Il se positionna correctement, dos à Katie, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait se reposer, et ferma les yeux. En à peine quelques secondes, il était profondément endormi. Katie soupira. La situation n'était pas désespérée mais elle ne s'améliorait pas. Elle se réconfortait en se disant qu'elle ne pouvait cependant pas être pire. Il y aurait encore un certain nombre d'épreuves à passer mais à l'heure actuelle, le plus gros était derrière eux. Elle repensa aux animés que regardait son filleul. Une bataille pouvait durer pendant un nombre incalculable d'épisodes, et se finir d'un coup. L'épisode qui suivait passait déjà à autre chose. Espérons que cela soit pareil pour Edward mais que les choses se feraient délicatement. Elle rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée, où Carlisle et Jasper disputait encore une partie de jeu vidéo. Esmée et Rosalie étaient à la cuisine et préparaient un diner qui sentait absolument, merveilleusement, divinement, bon.

« Vous mangez avec nous ? » demanda Esmée.

« Et bien … Volontiers ? »

« De toute façon, on vous avait déjà comptée à table ! » sourit la mère de famille.

Katie observa le jeu des deux hommes. Les CULLEN agissaient normalement, comme si de rien n'était. Evidemment, elle savait que ce qu'il venait de se passer les avait affecter, ce qui est normal, mais le fait de les voir agir ainsi la réconfortait dans le fait qu'Edward ne pourrait s'échapper de cette famille. Maintenant qu'il y était entrer, il n'en ressortirait pas. Ils agissaient de telle sort que cela reviendrait à dire 'Ok, un avion vient d'atterrir sur mes pompes, mais ça ne va pas changer la fasse du monde', et c'était réellement appréciable.

Pendant le temps des préparatifs, elle aida les filles à finir de présenter la salle manger et de préparer le diner. Comme elle en avait conclu plus récemment, elle aimait beaucoup parler avec Rosalie. Pour son âge, la jeune fille était d'une maturité appréciable et n'importe quel sujet était possible avec elle. Elle faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes que l'on pouvait apprécier pour la discussion qu'il nous était possible d'avoir avec, et pas seulement pour ses beaux yeux. Esmée était une femme infiniment douce. Au vu de l'éducation des jumeaux, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle savait être cependant ferme, mais elle devait être une mère formidable. Elle semblait se passionner pour tout et n'importe quoi. Cela pouvait être un atout. Certain diraient qu'il s'agit de 'lèche botte', mais Katie ne le pensait pas. Elle cherche simplement à s'intéresser à un maximum de chose our, d'une part, sa culture générale, mais également pour pouvoir s'approcher d'un maximum de personnes, et ainsi continuer son développement personnel. Elle était d'un naturel très spontané, curieux. La bonté incarnée.

Le repas se fit dans un calme relatif. Jasper et Rosalie se chamaillait. Une discussion animait le tour de la table et tout le monde y participait. Pour une fois, Katie mis son côté psychanalyste à pat, et s'intéressa à ces gens, qui l'accueillaient pour le diner, à leur juste valeur. Bien sûr, elle n put s'empêcher d'être satisfaite du comportement de son protégé, mais ne s'y attarda pas.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la résidence CULLEN, la soirée était bien avancée. La fatigue la rattrapait, comme pour la majorité des personnes de la maison. Elle les laissa, les remerciant pour l'accueil qu'ils lui avaient offert, ainsi que pour le bon repas qu'elle a mangé avec grand plaisir. Il était succulent. Elle repartie d'ailleurs avec la recette en main.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans leur lit, Carlisle et Esmée se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur enfants, leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Ils finirent pas celle d'Edward. Le jeune homme était assis en tailleur sur son lit, son pyjama enfilé et regardait par la baie vitrée, bien que son regard soit vide. En les entendant entrer, il tourna la tête vers eux. Ses yeux firent des allers retours entre le sol et eux, attendant qu'ils esquissent le moindre geste lui donnant la permission qu'il attendait. C'est ainsi qu'il finit dans le lit parental, entouré par le couple. Sa nuit promettait d'être difficile, il le savait, mais tout irait bien. Son besoin et désir de vengeance le poussait à avancer, et c'est ce qu'il ferait.

* * *

Et voilà !

D'un côté j'en suis satisfaite, mais bon dieu, j'ai l'impression de me répéter ? Il va falloir que je remédie à cela !

En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon week-end !

Si tout se passe bien : à dimanche !

Kwycky o/


	15. Chapitre 15

Hello les guys !

J'espère que mon retard de vendredi ne vous a pas trop dérangé ? Je m'en excuse encore … L'appelle de l'estomac ... C'est drôle parce que j'ai fait une prise de sang et je suis anémiée. J'ai ri. Jaune. Mais j'ai ri quand même !

Bref, on s'en fiche !

Voici donc la suite !

Enjoy ! \o/

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 (13/03/16)**

* * *

« Papa ? »

Carlisle était dan son bureau.

« Je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

Il ne répondit rien mais fit signe à son fils de s'assoir. Il continua de faire son travail sur son ordinateur, tout en écoutant ce que Jasper avait à lui dire.

« Dis, tu te souviens de cette histoire d'anniversaire ? »

« Tu veux parler du coup où tu t'es servi de ta soeur pour avoir une information, qui je le précise, était classée dans mes dossiers de travail ? »

Jasper rougit.

« Euh … Oui … Ce coup là. »

« Alors je me rappelle. »

« Ouais … Donc euh … Ben, ça te dirait de sortir avec maman ce soir ? »

« Tu nous chasses ? »

« Nan ! … Enfin si. »

« Dis moi tout et j'aviserai. »

« Ben en fait, on pensait inviter Emmett, Alice et Bella. Ce sont des personnes qu'Edward a déjà rencontré, donc pas de mauvaises surprises de ce côté. »

« Et vous mangez comment ? »

« On commande ? »

« … »

« Des pizzas. Ca fait trop longtemps … » dit-il d'un air pensif.

« Et vous allez faire quoi ? »

« Y a les jeux vidéos, y a la salle en bas, on est civilisés tu sais, on peut encore tenir une conversation. Ca lui permettrait de se faire des amis ! »

Carlisle ne répondit pas de suite. C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti en tête à tête avec Esmée …

« D'accord … Je vais sortir avec ta mère. Mais je compte sur toi et ta soeur pour faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Pas de bêtises. Vous restez à la maison. Au jardin grand maximum, et encore, dès qu'il fait nuit noire, plus personne dehors. Et calme avec Edward. Compris ? »

« Tu m'connais ! »

« Ah bah oui, justement … » rigola-t-il.

Jasper se renfrogna puis lui sourit. Il s'en alla passer un coup de fil aux personnes concernées, laissant son père seul dans son bureau.

Le médecin pensait aux derniers jours. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il avait annoncé à Edward que c'était son oncle qui était responsable de l'accident, et il se posait des questions. Il n'en avait parlé à personne mais la manière dont Edward réagissait le laissait perplexe. Peut-être se montait-il la tête pour rien. Peut-être devrait-il simplement se réjouir qu'Edward ne le prenne pas aussi mal qu'ils le pensaient tous au départ. Mais justement, il voulait tout de même rester prudent. Pas au point de ménager le jeune homme comme s'il s'agissait d'une barre de C4 prête à exploser, mais le surveiller sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte lui paraissait être un bon plan.

Tout en soupirant et en se concentrant un peu plus sur le travail qu'il avait à faire pour l'hôpital, il se demanda où il allait emmener Esmée.

* * *

Rosalie était dans sa chambre lorsque Jasper entra.

« Wha ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« Oh bah rien … » répondit-il, la fixant.

« Mais pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« J'ai pas le droit de profiter de l'instant présent ? Pour une fois que je rentre et que tu n'as pas la tête plongée dans un bouquin. »

« Crétin ! » lui dit-elle en lui lançant un coussin en pleine figure. Jasper rigola et elle lui répondit puérilement en lui tirant la langue.

« Bon j'ai vu avec papa pour ce soir. »

« Et ? »

« C'est bon ! Je t'épargne le blabla habituel … »

« On le connait par coeur à force. » rigola-t-elle.

« Au niveau des gens, on reste comme on a dit ? »

« Oui, pas besoin d'être trop. Souviens toi qu'on fait ça pour Edward ! »

« Oui … Tu lui as déjà trouvé un cadeau ? »

« Ouais ! Pas toi ? »

« C'est mal me connaitre … » lui annonça-t-il en s'affalant sur le lit de sa soeur. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de cette dernière et elle commença à lui masser doucement le crâne.

« Tu lui as pris quoi ? »

« Je lui offre un abonnement à un magasine. Dedans ça parle de science, de musique, etc … J'ai tenté de me renseigner auprès du Docteur SNOW pour connaitre un peu mieux ses centres d'intérêts. Toi ? »

« Je lui ai acheté un ensemble pour rester à la maison et un livre. »

« T'as fait ça quand ? »

« Je suis sortie avec maman, l'autre soir. »

« Ok … »

« Ca va toi sinon ? »

« Parfaitement bien. »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Absolument. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux afin d'appuyer ses propos. Elle le crut. Il ne se défilait pas. C'est qu'il était sincère.

« Tes boucles me manquent … »

« Hein ?! »

« Je préférais quand tu avais les cheveux un peu plus long, comme avant … »

« Ah … Mais ils ondulent, ça m'agace. »

« Là aussi ça ondule. »

« Oui mais moins. Et on est en été, il faut enlever le pelage d'hiver ! »

« Comme Poky, tu te souviens ? »

« Ouais ! » rigola-t-il.

Poky, c'était leur chat, quand leur parents étaient encore de ce monde. Le poil angora, très doux, très dense pendant la période hivernale. Il avait des yeux bleus ciel, très profonds. C'était un animal très gentil, qui était joueur et patient. Malheureusement pour Jasper, pas très câlins …

« Si tu continues, je vais m'endormir … »

« Jamais content ! »

« Toujours en train de râler ! »

* * *

S'apercevant de l'heure qu'il était, Carlisle ferma toutes les fenêtres de son ordinateur et monta à sa chambre.

 _Moi qui m'étais interdit d'y passer l'après-midi … Bravo ! pensa-t-il._

Il s'affala sur son lit, histoire de détendre son dos. Il resta ainsi cinq bonnes minutes avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour se lever. Seulement, il ne le put, car Esmée s'assit sur lui.

« Tu as travaillé toute la journée … » lui dit-elle, avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

« J'ai remarqué … Dis ça te dérangerait de … »

« De t'appuyer sur le dos ? »

« Mhhh. »

Elle ne lui répondit rien mais s'exécuta. Elle ne comprenait pas cette lubie chez son mari. Etant médecin, il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux, mais bon, elle ne lui disait plus rien car elle connaissait la chanson : 'Je sais, mais dans tous les cas tu évacues des bulles d'air qui seraient parties seules !'. Après avoir fini de détendre le dos de son mari, elle remonta légèrement ses mains et les passa lentement mais en exerçant une petite pression tout de même, dans ses cheveux.

« Mince tu veux que je m'endorme ? »

« Te plaindrais-tu ? »

« Aucunement. »

Un léger silence flotta dans la pièce avant que Carlisle ne se réveille un peu et demande à Esmée : « Je t'invite au restaurant, ce soir. »

« Oh … Et en quel honneur ? »

« J'ai envie. Ca fait longtemps … »

« J'accepte ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Surprise ! »

« Et les enfants ? »

« Ils invitent des amis pour faire un petite fête à Edward. »

« Oh … Es-tu sûr ? »

« Esmée … Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai briefé Jasper. On peut leur faire confiance, tu le sais. »

« Oui … »

« T'as emballé notre cadeau ? »

« On l'a fait au magasin, mais je t'en veux pas … »

« Ah oui ? … Ah oui … »

Ils restèrent encore quelques instant comme cela, seulement eux deux, sur leur lit, à se regarder. Esmée se fit la remarque que la fatigue était assez présente sur les traits de son mari, mais ne le lui fit pas remarquer.

 _Ca ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !_

« On se prépare ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais ! »

C'est ainsi qu'une heure et demie plus tard ils étaient prêts à sortir. Esmée se doutait de l'endroit où Carlisle avait décidé de l'emmener car ils étaient tous deux habillés très chic. Il lui présenta son bras, elle s'y accrocha, et ensemble ils descendirent au garage. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Rosalie et la prévinrent qu'ils partaient et qu'ils souhaitent que tout se passe bien. Cette dernière leur promis qu'en cas de problème elle les contacterait mais qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire.

* * *

La sonnette d'entrée retentit. Rosalie se précipita d'aller ouvrir. C'était Alice et Bella.

« Salut ! Entrez … »

Les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans la maison. Au vu de leur regard, elles ne s'attendaient probablement pas à ce qu'ils vivent dans une maison si luxueuse. Surtout à Forks. Elle les mena au salon en leur disant que les garçons arriveraient bientôt. Jasper était monté chercher Edward. Elle pensait qu'il devait également lui faire subir un relooking dans les règles de l'art. Le son retentit une fois de plus et ce coup-ci elle savait pertinemment qui arrivait. Elle se précipita donc de nouveau sur le palier et accueilli Emmett. C'est également à ce moment là que les garçons se décidèrent enfin à quitter l'étage et à les rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée.

« Bon, tout le monde est là ! Pas besoin de présentation, je me trompe ? »

Tous secouèrent la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

« Les pizzas sont déjà arrivées, donc si vous avez faim, on peut manger un peu ? »

« Je meurs de faim ! » s'exclama Emmett.

« Quand est-ce que tu n'as pas faim en même temps ? » le taquina sa petite amie.

Ils allèrent donc en cuisine.

« Qui s'occupe de couper les pizzas ? »

« Pas moi ! » s'exclamèrent tous d'une même voix.

« Bella t'as rien dit ! Tu coupes ! » annonça Alice, un grand sourire sur le visage. Parfois, Bella se demandait si ce n'était pas douloureux pour elle. Elle savait que c'était bête, mais Alice souriait en permanence et ça lui prenait bien la moitié du visage !

« Je préviens, je ne sais pas couper droit ! »

« On s'en fou ! »

« Vous étonnez pas si votre part est plus petite que celle de votre voisin ! »

« Tant que j'ai la plus grosse … » dit Emmett. Rosalie le frappa légèrement sur le torse tout en rigolant.

« Vous avez pas des ciseaux à bouts ronds plutôt ? » intervint Alice.

« Je crois pas … Pourquoi ? » lui répondit Jasper.

« Parce que … »

« Aïe ! Pourquoi est-ce que je la sentais venir de loin celle là ? »

« Bon ben trop tard … ! » rigola Alice.

Effectivement, Bella venait de se couper.

« Est-ce que tu viens réellement de te couper avec une paire de ciseaux en coupant une pizza ? » demanda Edward, les yeux brillants, tentant de réfréner un fou rire.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, l'air blasé.

« Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que j'étais un danger public ? »

Ce fut la goutte de trop et Edward parti dans un fou rire monumental.

« La grosse angoisse … » ajouta-t-il. Le regard que lui lança Bella le fit deux fois plus rire.

Les autres s'y mirent aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent que Bella ne bougeait pas.

« Ca va pas ? » lui demanda Jasper.

« T'aurai pas un torchon, ou du soppalin ? »

« Ah bah si ! »

« Dis moi Bella … T'aurais pas peur du sang ? » intervint Edward.

Elle fixa son regard au sien, tentant de rester calme.

« Mince alors, on va t'appeler Sherlock. » tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

« Merde ! Désolé … »

Jasper revint à ce moment-ci, avec des lingettes dans les mains, et un pansement.

« Bon, j'ai trouvé ! Désolé, c'était loin … »

Edward lui prit les lingettes des mains et les positionna au dessus de la blessure.

« C'est bon, on voit plus rien. »

Le visage de Bella regagna quelques couleurs.

« Oh bon sang … ! »

Ils repartirent tous dans un fou rire.

L'épisode de la coupure passé, ils s'attablèrent.

« Mince Bella, j'ai une part minuscule ! »

« J'avais prévenu ! »

« Quelqu'un a soif ? Y a du jus de pommes … ». Tous le regardèrent étrangement.

« Bah quoi … J'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses et les parents ont été clairs ! »

« Depuis quand tu les écoutes ? » lui demanda sa jumelle.

« Depuis que je ne suis pas franchement dans leurs grâces, ma chère. »

« Ah ouais … Bon ben jus de pommes ! »

« Attends je vais t'aider … » lui dit Edward.

Il se leva et l'aida à sortir le bon nombre de verres ainsi que la boisson. N'ayant pas suffisamment de provisions dans le frigo, ils allèrent dans le garage pour en remonter.

« Tu les aimes bien ? »

« Ils sont gentils ! »

« Ouais … Et Bella ? »

Le jeune homme rougit.

« Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! »

Et avant qu'Edward n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Jasper remontait déjà les marches.

« Jasper ! Attends … » tenta-t-il vainement de l'appeler.

« Et voilà le jus ! »

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » lui demanda Alice.

« Et bien figurez vous que … »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, Edward lui ayant mis un coup qu'il essaya de montrer involontaire aux yeux des autres mais qui l'était tout à fait, à l'arrière du genoux. Le blond perdit quelque peut l'équilibre.

« Oops … Tu m'excuseras ! » lui dit-il, un sourire quelque peu hypocrite aux lèvres.

Jasper le regarda avec étonnement avant de lui sourire de manière complice. C'est dans la bonne humeur général qu'ils finirent de manger. Avant de passer à autre chose, Rosalie alla dans le salon et alluma la tablette. De là, elle rejoint l'application qui gérait toute la maison et alluma les enceintes. La musique résonna alors partout au rez-de-chaussée. Emmett la rejoint et l'enlaça. Tous deux s'assirent sur le canapé, attendant les autres.

« Un Mario Kart, ça vous dit ? »

« Ouais ! » s'exclama Emmett.

« On a pile le bon nombre de manettes. »

Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à jouer. Le score final était serré. Alice et Rosalie étaient les dernière, Bella dépassait de peu Jasper. La première place était pour l'instant occupée par Emmett mais Edward le talonnait de prêt. Un retournement de situation amena Edward à gagner le championnat, Emmett redescendant en avant dernière place.

« C'est quoi ça … » râla-t-il.

Pour le consoler, Rosalie lui fit un léger baiser et l'enlaça.

« On passe aux cadeaux ?! » s'enthousiasma Alice.

« Je vais les chercher ! » approuva Jasper.

« Quels cadeaux ? » demanda Edward.

Personne ne répondit. Par chance, Jasper revint rapidement.

« Et voilà … »

Voyant le jeune homme déposer les paquets sur ses genoux, Edward ne comprit pas.

« C'est pour ton anniversaire … » lui expliqua doucement Rosalie.

« Quoi ? Mais … »

« Oui, on sait que c'est déjà passé. Mais on sait également que tu n'en as pas eu. Alors … »

Edward ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était trop … Il ne pouvait accepter … Ils l'accueillaient déjà chez lui, lui offraient des vêtements, etc … Et maintenant ils prévoyaient une soirée complète rien que pour lui. De plus, chacun lui avait acheté un petit quelque chose …

« Ouvre les ! » lui dit Alice.

Hagard, il commença doucement par déchirer le premier paquet.

« C'est le mien ! » leur apprit Emmett.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un ensemble pour faire du sport ainsi qu'une casquette de leur lycée.

« Tu pourras venir nous voir ! »

Il le remercia chaleureusement et mis la casquette. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il se sentait un peu plus à l'abri des regards. Le second paquet à ouvrir était celui d'Alice. Cette dernière lui avait acheté des accessoires, ainsi que quelques vêtements.

« Comment tu sais que c'est la bonne taille ? » lui demanda Jasper.

« Ca l'est ! J'ai le compas dans l'oeil, ne l'oublie pas ! » lui dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Il continua donc son ouverture de paquets. Il reçut un livre ainsi qu'un ensemble de maison de la part de Rosalie, un abonnement à un magasine, qu'il connaissait déjà mais n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'abonner, de la part de Jasper. Il avait réservé l'emballage de Bella pour la fin. Il la regarda avant de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait un ensemble de CD de musique classique.

« Comment as-tu su ? »

« Je ne savais pas. Mais ce sont mes morceaux préférés … »

« Merci beaucoup … »

Il était également reconnaissant pour les vêtements reçus. Il savait qu'il devait probablement paraitre pouilleux avec les siens mais leur était reconnaissant de ne pas le lui avoir dit.

Cependant, un dernier paquet restait. Il regarda Jasper qui lui apprit que c'était un cadeau d'Esmée et Carlisle. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le figea.

« Oh non, alors ça c'est trop ! »

« Edward, s'ils te l'offrent c'est qu'ils ont leur raisons et qu'ils veulent que tu l'acceptes ! »

« Mais … Mais c'est super cher ! »

Ils rigolèrent un peu. A l'intérieur du paquet se trouvait une boite blanche sur lequel était représenté un téléphone. Il avait toujours eu ce genre de téléphone, ses parents n'étant pas en reste non plus. Mais là … Il ouvrit la boite. St Graal..

« Viens on le paramètre ! »

Tous l'aidèrent à démarrer son téléphone. Les CULLEN avait bien choisi la couleur : gris argent.

Immédiatement après avoir enregistré le numéro de tous, il fit un message à Carlisle et Esmée pour leur dire qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas obligés mais qu'il était réellement content. Il les remercia et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir. Il lut le message, sourit puis verrouilla son téléphone.

« Ah mais attends ! » s'exclama Bella. Elle se leva et partie dans l'entrée. Elle revint en fouillant dans son sac. Elle en sorti un carton et le lui donna.

« Encore ? »

« Ouvre ! »

Dans le paquet se trouvait une coque de téléphone.

« Je l'avais prise en rechange, au cas ou les autres ne me plaisent pas. Mais elle fait plus masculin qu'autre chose … Mon père m'a offert le même téléphone, c'est la bonne taille ! »

« Merci Bella. » lui sourit-il.

Il enfila son téléphone dans la coque et le retourna. Le logo de la marque servait de tête au personnage dessiné.

« Ca vous dit un film ? » proposa Rosalie.

Tous acquiescèrent. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé. La soirée se termina ainsi. Ce fut seulement vers minuit et demie que chacun reparti chez soi.

Edward monta se coucher. Allongé dans son lit, il attrapa son téléphone, installa quelques applications susceptibles de lui plaire, regarda les nouvelles, etc … Il réfléchi un certain temps avant de se décider à ouvrir ses messages et de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Bella. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. C'est souriant et léger qu'il posa la tête sur l'oreiller.

* * *

Et voilà ...

Alors alors ? J'attends avec impatience vos petits mots !

En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours !

A bientôt

Kwycky o/


	16. Chapitre 16

Salut tout le monde !

Premièrement ... Je m'excuse ... Pour être honnête avec vous, je me suis endormie sur la correction de ce chapitre ... Je me rattrape donc en postant maintenant ! Ne vous en faites pas, demain est un nouveau jour, il y aura aussi le chapitre de fin de week-end ! Encore désolée ...

Deuxièmement : J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne semaine ! Juste pour vous prévenir, il est probable que le chapitre de la semaine prochaine arrive le jeudi et non le vendredi, car ce dernier est férié et je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à avoir le TGV, tout ça tout ça ...

Enjoy ! \o/

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis l'anniversaire surprise, et Edward était déjà accroché à son téléphone comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Carlisle et Esmée ne lui disaient rien, trop heureux de le voir ainsi, et puis du moment qu'il leur faisait des messages, tout allait bien. Mais le motif principal d'Edward n'était pas de tenir le couple au courant du moindres de ses faits et gestes en permanence mais plutôt de converser avec Bella. Ils s'étaient nettement rapprochés tous les deux, même si Edward était un peu perturbé par le tournant que prenait leur relation. A sa plus grande surprise, Emmett aussi lui avait parlé. Bien sûr, le dialogue était moins varié qu'avec Bella ou même Rosalie, mais il restait tout de même une personne qu'il qualifierait d'intéressante. Récemment, Emmett lui avait annoncé que la saison des cours d'été allait bientôt s'arrêter, et qu'à l'occasion, comme chaque année, un match était organisé. Ce dernier l'avait donc enjoint à venir, arguant que ça lui permettrait de sortir et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Il avait même insisté sur le fait que les cheerleaders mettaient leurs habits d'été … Enfin ça, Edward s'en fichait comme de son premier body, à l'heure actuelle. Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé aux parents, mais se doutait que cela ne poserait probablement pas de problème, vu que Jasper ou même Rosalie iront sûrement également.

Durant ces trois jours, il avait évidemment parlé avec Katie … De ce côté là, ça se gâtait. En ce moment, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : un minimum d'indépendance. Il était conscient de la situation, mais chacun lui répétait en permanence qu'il devait vivre normalement. Oui, mais pour cela, de son point de vue, voir un psy trois ou quatre fois par semaine, n'aidait en rien. Premièrement, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Parler de ses parents ne l'enchantait guerre, parler de son oncle ne l'enchantait guerre, parler de son quotidien ne l'enchantait guerre, et pour changer … Parler de lui ne l'enchantait guerre. En gros, en ce moment, il n'avait pas envie. Mais bon, il avait bien comprit que les adultes s'en fichaient éperdument.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

« Alors Edward, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

« Ca allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'on me pose cette question pour la troisième fois en une heure. »

« Oh, de mauvaise humeur ? »

« Non, juste excédé. »

« Bien … Et de quoi voudrais-tu parler ? »

« De rien. »

« Ah oui … Mais cela, tu vois, ça ne va pas être possible. »

« J'ai cru comprendre … »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. »

« Bien sûr … Donc ca ne te dérange pas de m'en dire plus sur tes parents ? »

A cet instant, le jeune homme s'était figé. Pourquoi parler de ses parents ?

« Je n'en ai pas envie. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas envie de grand chose … »

« Parler de mes parents ne sert à rien ! »

« Ah ? Développe ? »

« Parler d'eux … Je préfère me concentrer sur autre chose. Penser à leur mort, rend tout ça réel. Les pleurer, rend tout ça réel. »

« Mais tu as le droit d'y penser. Tu as le droit de les pleurer. »

« Je ne vous comprends pas … Vous voulez que j'avance, mais me faites chier avec des broutilles pareilles ! »

Déjà en se levant ce matin, il était agacé, mais alors là …

« Langage Edward … »

« C'est tout ce que vous retenez ?! Je vous dis que j'en ai marre de vous parler, de devoir absolument parler de tout ça, et vous retenez juste que … »

« Bien ! Ca suffit ! »

Edward la regarda fixement, sans plus rien dire.

« Tu te calmes. »

Il se rassit. Etant complètement pris dans sa colère, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'il s'était levé et surplombait maintenant Katie de toute sa hauteur. Il se rassit, se forçant au calme.

« Bon. Je crois que pour que cette thérapie fonctionne, il faut que les deux côtés fassent des efforts. Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites ? Profites-en, je t'écoute. »

Il mit du temps à répondre, préférant tourner dix fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de sortir des paroles inconsidérées qu'il regretterait ensuite.

« Qu'on arrête de penser à la mort de mes parents quand on me voit. »

« Edward … Il est normal que … »

« Oui, mais me traiter comme une petite chose fragile n'est pas la solution. Je me sens frustré. J'aime être chez les CULLEN, mais tout me rappelle en permanence que rien ne sera plus comme avant. J'aimerai que tout soit normal, comme s'ils étaient mes parents, et que la seule chose qui continue soit les séances. »

Katie le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Ne venez pas penser que je m'intéresse aux séances, c'est juste que je sais que je ne pourrai pas y couper … »

Ah ben oui … C'était trop beau pour être vrai …

« Donc, si je résume bien, tu veux avoir tes séances, et … Et c'est tout ? »

« Bah oui ! J'ai l'impression de me contenir en tout temps. Je veux pouvoir … Râler quoi ! »

 _C'est ce que tu fais …_ pensa-t-elle.

Certes cette séance ne paraissait pas être très joyeuse, mais Katie en était très satisfaite. Edward ressortait enfin. C'était fini le Edward du centre. Il en était également fini du Edward perdu. Elle avait face à elle le VRAI Edward.

« Bon très bien … Je vais en parler aux CULLEN ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, tu veux que tout soit normal. Si nous étions dans une situation normale, il serait de mon devoir que je parle de ton cas à tes parents. En l'occurence ici, les CULLEN s'occupent de toi. »

Edward écarquilla les yeux.

« Et bien ? Cela ne te convient pas ? »

« Ah, euh … Si si ! »

« Ok. »

« Ok … ». Edward la regardait d'un air méfiant. Il était assez surpris qu'elle cède aussi vite. Il se souvenait pourtant comme elle le traitait au centre. Il y avait un mélange de douceur et de contrariété. Il avait désormais un réel aperçut de sa thérapeute.

« Dites euh … »

« Oui ? » l'encouragea-t-elle.

« Je vais quand même pas devoir faire des séances de groupe ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben, vous savez … Comme aux alcooliques anonymes ou bien ceux qui sortent de détention juvéniles quoi … ! »

« Ce serait bien effectivement. Ca te permettrait de te familiariser un peu plus avec de nouvelles personnes et éviterait un possible renfermement. »

« Mais j'ai des amis. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ben … Je les considère comme mes proches. »

« Et qui est-ce ? Tu pourrai me les décrire un peu ?». Elle porta sa main au cahier devant elle, sur lequel était posée une étiquette avec son nom. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il existe un tel carnet qui renferme tous ses secrets, même ceux dont il n'avait pas conscience lui même. Il était également effrayé par la possibilité que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus un jour et l'ouvre sans aucun scrupule. Ce qui le frustrait le plus était de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle notait, mais elle lui sortait toujours des questions improbables ou pas du tout raccord avec ce qu'ils étaient en train de parler précédemment, sans qu'il ne comprenne de trop le fil de la discussion. Se trahissait-il à ce point dans ses paroles ?

« Et bien il y a … Jasper. Il est … Le petit ami d'Alice, qui est la meilleure amie de Bella. Il est vraiment gentil et c'est le plus patient et compréhensif de tous, je suppose. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'aucune pitié ne se dégage de lui. Il comprend, mais n'en fait pas toute une montagne. Il y a Emmett, le petit ami de Rosalie. Il est gentil. Un peu brute. On dirait un ours. Il adore le sport. Il n'est pas comme tous ces autres garçons de maintenant … Il ne fait pas du sport uniquement pour être populaire. Je veux dire … Il sait aligner trois phrases. Il a l'air d'avoir une certaine culture … Et puis il y a Bella … » En disant cela, il rougit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, son regard se fixant sur le plafond. « Elle est … Je pense, celle avec qui je m'entends le mieux. Ou du moins, celle à qui je parle le plus. Alice est gentille mais ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne dont j'ai envie de m'entourer pour l'instant. Elle est très exubérante, toujours pleine d'énergie, alors que Bella … Bella est douce, compréhensive, elle a les mêmes goûts que moi. On s'entend sur tous les points … »

En parlant d'elle, Katie remarqua que son protéger se laissait aller. Cette Bella avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de vraiment extraordinaire, surtout pour être ainsi entrée dans les bonnes grâces d'Edward. Elle était certaine que ce dernier ressentait un peu plus que de l'amitié pour la jeune fille, ce qui devait certainement être réciproque, mais elle se doutait qu'il devait être perdu dans tous les ressentis qu'il peut avoir. Mais si la jeune femme était telle qu'il lui décrivait, alors elle saurait gérer la situation et Edward saurait avancer comme il le faut.

« Et, comme ça, tu dirai que tu es vraiment plus proche de Bella que des autres ? »

« Oh oui ! On se parle tous les jours. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Et bien maintenant que j'ai un téléphone … »

« C'est vrai … » sourit-elle largement.

Elle aimait le voir ainsi. Lorsqu'il parlait de son amie, il s'abandonnait complètement. Oui, elle en était certaine, cette fille ferait du bien à Edward.

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

« Allo ? »

« Edward ? C'est Esmée ! Je suis coincée à un feu, il y a eu un accident, je serai là dans cinq minutes. »

« D'accord … »

« Tu bouges pas hein ? J'arrive ! »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas mon Chéri. »

Aujourd'hui, il avait eu rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour sa séance avec Katie. Il n'avait pas spécialement apprécié mais cela faisait parti de l'accord passé à sa sortie de l'institut.

« Edward ?! »

Le jeune homme fit rapidement volte-face. Décidément, il était appelé de tous les côtés aujourd'hui !

« Carlisle ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là … ? »

« Je sors de ma séance avec Katie … »

« Ah oui ! Ce n'était pas à la maison ? »

« Non, elle ne pouvait pas, alors elle a utilisé un bureau de l'Hôpital … »

« Je vois … Ca s'est bien passé ? »

« Ca va … Elle va vous parler je crois … »

« D'accord ! Tu attends Esmée ? »

« Oui, apparement, un accident sur la route … »

« Et bien, heureusement que je pars en pause ! »

Edward rigola.

« Dis Carlisle, comment tu as su que tu voulais être médecin ? »

« Et bien … J'ai toujours aimé le contact humain, aider les gens … Mon père était un malfrat. Ma mère … Se droguait pendant la grossesse. Alors tu vois … Je ne voulais pas rajouter plus de noirceur que ce monde n'en possède déjà. »

« Oh … C'est lourd … »

« C'est derrière moi ! Depuis j'ai rencontré Esmée, on a eu une famille, on a les jumeaux … On t'a toi. »

Edward le regarda, surpris. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Il était bêtement ému de savoir que Carlisle le portait dans son coeur. La relation qu'il entretenait avec lui était parfaite, mais de là à penser qu'il pourrait être comme son fils …

Carlisle se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme et s'approcha donc de ce dernier dans le but de l'étreindre.

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes peur Edward, mais je tiens à toi, beaucoup. Et je veux que tu saches que je te considère comme mon propre fils. »

« Mais … Vous avez déjà Jasper et Rosalie … »

« Tu sais … Je crois que le fait qu'on ne puisse pas avoir d'enfants avec Esmée, nous fait nous rapprocher de manière assez rapide et très forte de certaines personnes. Ta condition n'a pas échappé à cela … Je suis heureux comme ma vie est maintenant. En effet j'ai les jumeaux, mais saches que je t'aime autant que je les aime … »

Edward enfouit son visage dans la chemise du médecin et respira profondément. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé un tel sentiment de sécurité. L'étreinte d'un père est toujours agréable. Sécurisante, rassurante, plaisante … Il ne pensait pas revivre cela un jour, sauf peut être lorsqu'il aurait eu des enfants, mais que ça se passe maintenant et avec lui, c'était simplement magique. Il se dit qu'il devait se reprendre avant qu'on ne pense qu'il n'est qu'une chiffe-molle mais mis tout cela de côté et profita de l'instant présent.

« Je vous aime vraiment beaucoup aussi … »

« Merci … »

Un certain temps passa où ils restèrent encore ainsi. Le soleil brillait, il faisait chaud. Les vacances d'été approchaient à grand pas. Une légère brise soufflait sur ses oreilles. Il pensa que c'était comme les arrivées de vacances … Ce moment où on roule depuis presque vingt-quatre heures, qu'on a pas dormi, qu'on prend une couverture, qu'on se pose sur le transat et qu'on s'endort comme une bienheureux. Et bien là, c'était la même chose. Il aurait pu s'endormir.

Un bruit de voiture les ramena à la réalité. Ils se séparèrent mais le médecin garda tout de même un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent.

« Au fait, tu pourrais nous tutoyer maintenant, non ? » chuchota Carlisle à son oreille.

Il lui sourit simplement en retour.

« Je suis désolée ! Ca a été plus long que prévu … Bonjour Amour ! ». Esmée paraissait pleine d'énergie. Elle s'approcha d'eux, caressa les cheveux d'Edward et embrassa son mari.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange Edward si on s'achète à manger sur le chemin du retour ? Je n'ai rien cuisiné pour aujourd'hui … »

« Vous pourriez manger avec moi, sinon ? » proposa Carlisle.

« Ca me va ! » annonça Edward.

Esmée lui sourit gentiment puis se colla à son mari. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir profiter de celui-ci un petit moment aujourd'hui. Etant très demandé à son travail, et surtout très dévoué, il était parti tôt ce matin et devait faire la moitié d'une garde. Certes il était un grand chirurgien et occupait un poste non négligeable au sein du centre hospitalier, mais Carlisle restait Carlisle.

Ils allèrent donc tous les trois se chercher à manger. En face de l'hôpital, sur le trottoir, se trouvait un local de restauration rapide. Ils prirent chacun un sandwich différent. Ce qu'il apprécia c'est qu'il s'agissait de vrai pain français et non cette sorte de pain de mie qu'ils avaient l'habitude de manger … Pourquoi n'avaient-ils donc pas de boulangeries ?!

Préférant être au calme afin de profiter de chacun, Carlisle les mena dans le parc de l'hôpital et ils s'assirent à une table libre. Ils commencèrent à manger avant qu'un tour soit instauré. Voulant gouter le sandwich de chacun, il fut décidé qu'un tiers de chaque collation serait mangée, afin de laisser le reste aux suivants.

« J'aimerai savoir … » commença Edward.

« Oui ? »

« Avez-vous … Avez-vous des nouvelles à propos de l'enquête ? »

Un blanc fut jeté sur la table. Esmée ne préféra rien dire, laissant à son mari le luxe de devoir assurer sur ce coup. C'était comme les sujets difficiles à aborder, tels que le sexe ou encore la fameuse période du 'Pourquoi ?' par laquelle tous les gosses passaient, elle laissait Carlisle s'en charger, arguant qu'en sa qualité de médecin, il serait plus à même de répondre.

Il finit d'avaler sa bouchée puis se racla la gorge. Afin de reprendre un peu contenance, il prit une gorgée de son jus de fruit, puis prépara sa réponse qu'il annonça de façon assez prudente.

« Ils sont toujours sur les traces de ton oncle … Ils savent où il est mais cherchent le maximum d'indices et de preuves, tels que la voiture, pour être sûrs qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de le relâcher par défaut d'arguments. Dans ce cas, il lui serait facile de fuir. »

« Mais ils savent où il est ? »

« Je crois. Mais ils ne nous en ont pas dit plus. Ils ne voulaient pas se corrompre, au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal … »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ok ? Tout va bien aller. Il le surveille nuit et jour. Ils nous diront quand quelque chose sera à savoir. D'accord ? »

« … Et que se passera-t-il une fois qu'ils l'auront ? »

« Et bien il sera interrogé, et comme il ne pourra pas se laver de ce crime, il passera en jugement. »

« Je devrai y assister ? »

« Pas si tu ne le souhaites pas. »

Edward hocha lentement de la tête, méditant les paroles du médecin.

« Et ensuite ? »

« … Comment ça ? »

« Et bien oui … Je veux dire, si je suis chez vous, c'est parce que je n'avais aucun autre lieu où aller, mais une fois mon oncle sous les verrous … »

« Non ! Si tu es chez nous, dans un premier temps, c'est pour guérir. Et deuxièmement, je te l'ai dit … Je te considère comme mon fils … »

« Et je te considère également comme mon fils … » annonça Esmée, tendant la main par dessus la table pour toucher la sienne. Au contact, Edward se détendit sensiblement.

« Et je suis certain que les jumeaux n'y verraient aucun inconvénient ! »

Il leur sourit. Finalement, ils avaient su le rassurer. Il avait décidément beaucoup de chance sur ce coup. Lui qui avait toujours été considéré comme la troisième roue du carrosse quand ses parents n'étaient pas dans le coin … A chaque fois qu'il manquait un couchage, c'était toujours lui qui se payait le lit de camps. Ou bien la chauffeuse. Et ça, ça n'est qu'un exemple. Il y en avait bien d'autres … Pour la première fois depuis ses parents et grands-parents, il avait réellement l'impression d'exister. D'être une personne à part entière. Comme il l'avait déjà expliqué plus tôt lors de son interrogatoire pour l'enquête, il avait dû expliquer le comportement de son oncle. Le raconter pour de vrai l'avait fait réfléchir sur certains aspects de ce dernier et il comprenait d'ailleurs mieux à présent le pourquoi du comment. Pas le pourquoi du meurtre. Mais plutôt le pourquoi de toutes ces années où il n'a jamais été considéré que comme le petit fi-fils à sa maman et à son papa, petit riche de bonne famille, dont les parents étaient en réussite totale. Celui à qui on ne peut rien refuser.

« Bien, on va y aller ? »

« Oui, je vais devoir reprendre aussi … »

« A ce soir ? »

« Evidemment ! » répondit Carlisle en embrassant son épouse. Il fit un détour et embrassa Edward dans les cheveux.

« Tu viens mon Chéri ? On rentre … Tu m'as l'air fatigué, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui oui … Juste une petit coup de fatigue ! La digestion sans doute … »

Elle ne répondit rien et continua d'avancer en direction de la voiture. Edward continuait de son côté à ruminer les agissements de son oncle. Plus le temps avançait et plus la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui montait. Oui, il paierait.

* * *

Edward était dans sa chambre. Déjà en pyjama, les cheveux encore humide de sa douche rafraichissante, il était allongé sur son lit, les bras sous la tête, le regard fixé au plafond. Son téléphone vibra soudainement à côté de lui. Il lut rapidement le message des yeux sur l'écran verrouillé, puis glissa vers la gauche dans le but d'envoyer une réponse rapide. C'était Bella. Il discutait vraiment bien avec la jeune fille et avait de nouveau hâte de la voir. Pouvoir lui parler en face à face … Sentir son parfum de freesia … Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose ? Il avait trop lu de livre … La veille, ils avaient parlé de musique, ce soir, la discussion semblait se porter sur une récente technique de génétique découverte et qui permettrait de réparer certaines mutations produites dans le génome humain ! Il trouvait vraiment cela passionnant.

Comme chaque soirs, la discussion dura une éternité. Il ne voyait jamais le temps passer ainsi. C'est seulement quand Esmée entrait dans sa chambre pour l'embrasser sur le front et le recouvrir qu'elle lui disait qu'il était aux environs de vingt-trois heures et qu'elle allait se coucher, lui conseillant de s'endormir également. Il mettait alors son téléphone à charger si besoin, s'allongeait dans son lit, restant dans la même position que lorsqu'Esmée l'avait bordé, ne souhaitant pas défaire cela, et fermait les yeux. Il avait alors l'occasion de voir Bella … Sa si jolie Bella … Mais également les CULLEN. Ils étaient tous assis dans l'herbe. Peut-être était-ce le jardin, peut-être était-ce un parc, il n'en savait rien et n'en avait que faire. Le plus important, c'est qu'il se voyait, entouré de cette magnifique famille, heureux et rigolant.

 _A force de sourire comme un imbécile je vais devoir investir dans du baume à lèvres …_ pensa-t-il bêtement.

Il finissait toujours par s'allonger dans l'herbe, le soleil fouettant son vissage. Dans le ciel se trouvait des ombres. S'ils se concentraient dessus, il pouvait distinguer deux personnes portant des visages étrangement familier. Il s'agissait de ses parents. Ils souriante tous les deux chaleureusement, heureux de voir leur fils épanoui malgré leur disparition, et fière de lui pour surpasser les difficultés parsemant son chemin.

Certains pourraient dire que la relation qu'il entretient avec les CULLEN va vite. Que ses parents ne sont morts que depuis cinq mois environ, qu'il s'habituait vite … Il n'en avait que faire. Il allait faire avec et était certain de pouvoir réussir avec ces personnes.

* * *

Et voilà !

Comme promis, ce chapitre continue sur une note légère ... !

Surtout n'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude, à me laisser une petite review (oui, j'ose enfin dire le mot ! Ahah :)).

En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours ...

A bientôt

Kwycky o/

PS : N'oubliez pas de sortir faire le plein de vitamine D :D


	17. Chapitre 17

Et voilà le petit dernier du week-end !

Encore désolée pour hier …

En espérant que ça plaise !

\o/

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 (20/03/16)**

* * *

« Hey Edward ! Ca te dit de venir avec moi ? ». C'était Jasper.

« Euh … Où ? »

« A la salle de sport. »

« Ouais, ok, pourquoi pas ! »

« Ok, on se retrouve en bas dans quinze minutes alors … »

Edward était heureux que Jasper lui propose de faire quelque chose avec lui. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas à se plaindre de la situation car sa relation avec le blond s'était très nettement améliorée depuis l'épisode de son arrivée, mais il était vrai que ce dernier avait tendance à le … 'zapper' … En quelque sorte. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas encore complètement accepté. Ou bien peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec les démons qui l'empêchaient de le faire, mais il s'estimait heureux de ne pas être en total conflit avec lui. Après tout, il n'est que de passage. Donc la première personne à devoir partir, c'est lui. Même s'il préférait ne pas penser à cela.

Il se prépara donc. Il enfila l'habit que lui avait offert Emmett pour son anniversaire, prit son sac, qu'il avait avec lui depuis le jour où il avait pu récupérer quelques affaires chez ses parents, y fourra un nécéssaire, prit une bouteille en passant par la cuisine et attendit Jasper. Ce dernier arriva seulement deux minutes plus tard. Ensemble, ils allèrent au garage et s'installèrent dans la voiture du blond.

« Elle est à toi ? »

« Depuis le temps que t'es ici tu le savais toujours pas ? »

« Non ! »

« Et bien maintenant tu sais ! »

« Elle est classe … »

« C'était celle que je voulais absolument donc … Au début j'ai du la partager avec ma soeur … Tu vois, jumeaux, donc même date d'anniversaire … Les parents ont de l'argent, mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus, quoi … »

« Oui je comprends ! »

« Et toi ? Tu as voulu une voiture ? »

« J'ai toujours aimé la Chevrolet Cruze LT … »

« Elle ressemble à quoi ? »

Edward dégaina son téléphone et fit une recherche sur le net afin de lui présenter une image.

« Ah ouais ! On en voit pas beaucoup dans le coin ! »

« Tant mieux. » rigola-t-il.

« Et tu as le permis ? »

« J'ai … J'avais commencé la conduite … Tu sais, avec … Mon père … »

« Oh … Désolé … »

« Non ce n'est rien. »

« Mais … Ca ne te dirait pas de passer l'examen, quand même ? »

« Je sais pas … Je veux dire, je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de conduire une voiture à nouveau … Avec l'accident. »

« Ouais, je comprends … »

La discussion s'arrêta là. Il ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à la salle. Une fois installés, ils commencèrent chacun par courir. Durant toute la durée de la séance, ils ne parlèrent pas franchement, sauf pour échanger quelques banalités, mais furent heureux aussi bien l'un que l'autre d'avoir pu faire quelque chose ensemble. Cela permit à Jasper de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas franchement été cordial avec le jeune homme. Il lui fit aussi remarqué mais ce dernier lui assura que tout allait bien et qu'il comprenait. En outre, il lui fit remarqué qu'il avait tout de même participé aux dernières festivités. En ressortant de la salle, frais de par la douche qu'ils venaient de prendre, ils avaient la tête vide. Tous les petits soucis qui pouvaient leur prendre le chou avaient disparus.

Alors que le trajet se passait plutôt bien, Edward fut surpris de remarquer que Jasper ralentissait son allure et pénétrait sur un parking placé dans un renfoncement. Personne n'était stationné, et au vu de la vétusté de l'endroit, il doutait que beaucoup de personne ne viennent …

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Et bien ? Je te donne le volant ! Ca te dit ? »

« Mais … Je n'ai pas le permis ! »

« Mais qui le sait ? On est sur un parking, entraine toi ! Sincèrement, qui n'a jamais fait ça ? »

« Euh … Moi ? »

« Et bien personnellement, je me souviens comme si c'était hier, supplier mon père de m'emmener conduire. Il a fini par céder. »

« Tu es sûr qu'on a le droit ? »

« Le droit … Aller, on risque rien ! Et puis de toute façon, si tu ne t'en sens pas, on ne va pas sur la route ! ».

Edward eut à peine le temps de répondre que le blond sortait déjà de la voiture afin d'en faire le tour. Il se plaça donc au volant, quelque peu nerveux.

« Bien … Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une automatique ! »

« J'ai appris sur les deux … »

« Ca devrait le faire alors ! » le rassura-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Edward se positionna correctement dans son fauteuils, régla ses rétroviseurs, et fit quelques tours sur le parking. Plus il roulait, plus il se sentait rassuré. Cela le réconciliait quelque peu avec la route.

« Tu veux accélérer ? »

Edward ne lui répondit rien mais s'exécuta. Le parking n'était pas très grand, il se retrouva vite à l'autre bout de celui-ci.

« Et ben ! Tu t'en sors plutôt bien je trouve ! »

« Merci ! » le remercia Edward, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu nous ramènes ? »

La voiture s'arrêta d'un coup.

« Tu es sûr ? Si on se fait prendre ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Personne ne le remarquera, tu conduis très bien. »

« Et les parents ? »

« J'assume, ok ? »

Il le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Jasper, je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennuis pour moi … »

« Je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter ! Aller, fonce Alphonse ! »

C'est ainsi qu'Edward reprit son chemin. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la villa, mais passait tout de même son temps à vérifier ses angles morts ainsi que les personnes autour de lui. On était jamais assez prudent. Les réflexes qu'il avait obtenu avec la conduite de son père étaient vite revenu. Il se souvenait de ce que lui disaient ses parents.

 _Rien ne sert de garder le pied sur l'accélérateur, la voiture continue avec son élan._ « Ainsi, si tu dois freiner d'urgence, tu réagis plus vite que si tu dois changer de pédale … » finit-il pour lui même.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il atterrit rapidement sur le chemin menant à la résidence. Il s'y engagea doucement, ne souhaitant pas abimer le bas de caisse et pour éviter trop de secousses. La villa se profilait au loin. Ce qui le refroidit fut de voir que Carlisle et Esmée étaient à l'extérieur en train de décharger la voiture des courses faites plus tôt. Il lança un regard à Jasper, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très affolé.

« Ca va aller … » lui assura-t-il.

Il continua donc son trajet et s'arrêta juste derrière la Mercedes.

« Parfait ! » sourit grandement Jasper avant de sortir.

Esmée, qui attendait que son époux ne revienne pour lui donner le reste des sacs, regardait la voiture avec des yeux écarquillés comme des balles de golf. Carlisle revint et fixa sa femme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il suivit donc son regard et regarda Edward sortir du côté conducteur. Le jeune homme paraissait gêné. Jasper était appuyé contre sa voiture, attendant que ses parents ne prennent la parole.

« Je … Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! » ne trouva rien d'autre à dire Carlisle.

« Carlisle … ! » souffla Esmée.

« Jasper ? »

« Il a conduit. » répondit-il posément.

« J'ai cru comprendre, merci ! Explications ? »

« Papa … Détends toi … Il faisait la conduite avec ses parents … Il a seize ans en plus … Ok, il n'a pas le permis, mais on sait tous pourquoi. J'ai juste voulu voir comment il se débrouillait. C'est ma voiture ... Ok, c'est votre cadeau ! Mais je n'ai pas fait l'andouille à le mettre tout de suite sur la route, je l'ai d'abord emmené sur le parking de la réserve. »

« Oh mon dieu, la frousse … » souffla Esmée.

« Oh ! Si ce n'est que ça ! » s'exclama Carlisle, avant de reprendre : « Et alors Edward, ça va ?"

« Ou … Oui oui ! »

« Rassures toi, je ne vais pas me fâcher … J'aurai aimé être au courant, mais je vous ai vu arriver, et tu es plutôt bon conducteur ! Je t'emmènerai dans pas longtemps pour en juger, d'accord ? »

« Mais … Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien si tu dois passer ton permis, autant le faire le plus tôt possible. Avant les vacances en plus … »

« Mais …"

« Et on ne discute pas jeune homme ! »

« Aller les garçons, vous nous aidez ? »

La discussion était close. Edward se sentait une fois de plus bêtement ému par le fait que les CULLEN lui prodiguait tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin, même le permis, alors qu'ils … Ils n'en étaient pas obligés …

C'est perdu dans se pensées qu'il aida à ranger les courses. Jasper se contenta simplement de sortir les sacs de la voiture, prétextant un appel urgent. Il se retrouvèrent donc, lui, Esmée et Carlisle, tous les trois dans la cuisine.

« Vous êtes pas obligés … » chuchota-t-il, la tête basse.

« Comment, mon Chéri ? » lui demanda Esmée.

Il releva donc les yeux de ses mains.

« Vous êtes pas obligés … De me faire conduire … Je veux dire … Vous avez vos enfants et … »

« Edward ! Qu'es-ce que je t'ai dit, l'autre coup ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il se souvenait très bien des propos du médecin. Il savait qu'il pouvait le croire … Les croire … Mais une part de lui restait toujours méfiante. Cet instant lui permit donc de réaliser combien il comptait pour ces personnes, et à quel point c'était réciproque. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, quelques larmes dégringolèrent sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas craquer, mais comme il l'avait dit à Katie, il n'était pas très sûr de comment il se sentait en ce moment. Il se retrouva coincé dans l'étreinte des CULLEN, qui tentèrent de le rassurer tout en le réconfortant. Ces derniers se regardèrent, sans trop comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme réagissait ainsi.

« Faut pas vous en faire … C'est juste un trop plein de … ». Il ne trouvait plus ses mots.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller ! Même si rien n'est officiel, tu es notre famille. On est cinq désormais. Tu es entré dans nos vies et n'en sortiras pas. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire redoubler les larmes d'Edward. Il mit une bonne quinzaine de minutes à se calmer complètement. Il se sentait vidé.

« Je vais finir de ranger … Esmée va t'emmener te rafraichir, ok ? »

Il hocha simplement de la tête et lui envoya un regard reconnaissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait avec un gant d'eau froide sur le visage. Après cela, Esmée le força à s'allonger sur son lit et le rejoint. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le réveilla. Il se pencha vers le bruit afin d'attraper l'engin de malheur qui osait perturber son sommeil. ll remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une alarme de rappel. Comment avait-il pu oublier que ce soir c'était le match d'Emmett ? Contre toutes attentes, il s'était grandement rapproché de ce dernier. D'un côté, cela paraissait plutôt logique, vu qu'il était proche de Rosalie. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était plus que ravie du rapprochement entre les deux garçons. Il décida d'appeler Bella. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore organisés pour se rejoindre et il était impatient de revoir la jeune femme.

« Allo ? »

« Bella ? C'est Edward. »

« Hey ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien merci … Dis, tu vas au match ce soir ? »

« … C'est pas comme si j'avais franchement le choix … »

« Comment ça ? »

« Alice … »

« Ah … Je vois … Mais en fait, voilà … J'y vais aussi, alors je me demandais … »

« Si on pouvait s'y retrouver ? Avec grand plaisir ! »

« Parfait ! Je pense partir avec Jasper et Rosalie, on se retrouvera là bas ? »

« Ok ! A ce soir alors … J'ai hâte ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

Tout le long de la conversation téléphonique, il avait pu entendre le sourire dans la voix de Bella. Elle devait avoir eut la même constatation car en se levant et en se dirigeant dans sa salle de bain, il remarqua à quel point son sourire était niais.

 _#L'Angoisse !_ pensa-t-il.

Il regarda l'heure qu'il était. Bon, il lui restait trois bonnes heures pour s'apprêter. Il allait d'abord se changer, parce que rester en jogging toute la journée, c'était bon pour le dimanche. Ca lui arrivait avant, de rentrer chez lui après les cours, d'enfiler son jogging 'spécial maison' et de s'en vouloir un peu plus tard car il n'était plus motivé à rien. Ce fameux jogging qui voulait dire « va dormir ! » …

Il enfila donc un jean, un t-shirt bleu et un gilet bordeaux. Il décida de mettre du gel dans ses cheveux un peu plus tard, préférant descendre chercher un nouveau livre et jouer du piano. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'était pas descendu en bas. Il se rendit donc dans le bureau de Carlisle et remarqua que ce dernier était allongé sur son fauteuil et dormait. Il esquissa un sourire et coin et tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible. Après avoir trouvé son bonheur, il se retourna pour partir, mais fut coupé dans son élan par un fou de rire qu'il dû garder silencieux. Il sorti son téléphone de sa poche, qu'il se bénit de ne pas avoir laissé dans sa chambre, mit l'appareil photo en marche, s'assura qu'il était en mode silencieux, puis prit un cliché. Avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir de pouffer, il s'empressa de sortir de la pièce et de se rendre au sous-sol. Cette photo, il allait la garder précieusement ! Il ne savait pas encore s'il allait lui envoyer, ainsi qu'à toute la famille, où s'il la gardait pour plus tard. Mais dans tous les cas, il n'en était pas peu fière.

Il s'installa dans un pouf posé non loin de la baie vitrée et commença sa lecture. La pièce avait vraiment été aménagée comme sur le papier qu'il avait créé. Il s'y sentait vraiment bien. Ce qu'il appréciait le plus, c'était le fait que la maison n'était pas au même niveau partout. Lorsque l'on arrivait sur le terrain, il fallait monter pour accéder à la porte d'entrée. Ainsi, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait pouvait être pourvue de grandes baies vitrées car elle donnait sur le jardin, juste en dessous de l'escalier lié au rez-de-chaussée et menant à l'extérieur. Le soleil filtrait par les raignures du bois de la terrasse. Ainsi, la pièce blanche arrivait à devenir chaleureuse. Le soleil reflétait sur chaque mûr et le tout se concentrait sur l'objet principal de la pièce, à savoir le piano. Le vernis de celui-ci brillait de mille feux et renvoyait quelques particules foncées dans l'atmosphère.

Il fut déconcentré de sa lecture par son téléphone qui vibrait. C'était Rosalie qui lui demandait de la rejoindre immédiatement à l'étage.

 _Je suis dans la même maison qu'elle …_ pensa-t-il, un sourire naissant sur son visage.

Il ferma donc l'ouvrage qu'il avait vaguement commencé à lire et se dirigea en haut. Sur le passage il croisa Carlisle, qui semblait émerger doucement. Il se retint une fois de plus de rire, ne souhaitant pas que le médecin comprenne quelque chose et se dépêcha de rejoindre la blonde. Il frappa à sa porte et entra dans la pièce quand il y fut invité.

« C'est la catastrophe ! »

« De ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi mettre ! »

Edward ne dit rien mais ce coup-ci, ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

« On croirait entendre Alice … »

« J'ai entendu ! » cria Jasper, de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas quoi mettre ! Tu en penses quoi de ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt différentes tenues qu'elle avait confectionné puis déposé sur son lit.

« Sincèrement Rosalie, c'est un match … »

« Oui, je sais, mais quand même … »

« Mais tu n'es pas censée défiler avec les filles ? »

« Si, mais l'une d'elle est malade, donc pas de danse pour nous … »

« Ah … Il fait chaud, mets une robe ! »

« C'est pas une grande occasion ! »

« Et bien mets un mini-short ! »

« Un mini-short … ? »

« Et bien … Oui ? … Je veux dire, c'est parfait pour le temps extérieur, ça fait apprêter mais pas trop, parfait pour être supporter d'un match de lycée … »

« Ah ouais … Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?! »

« Quand tu sais pas tu me demandes … ! »

« Frimeur … »

Il rigola puis ressorti de la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire grand chose car Jasper l'attrapa au passage et le fourra dans sa chambre avant de l'étudier intensément. Sans rien de plus, il parti de la pièce pour rejoindre la sienne, dont il claqua la porte deux secondes plus tard. Edward ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Les jumeaux sortirent en même temps de leurs chambres. Edward put observer que le blond était habillé de la même façon que lui, à quelques différences de couleurs près.

« Copieur … » souffla-t-il.

« Ca te suffit pas d'avoir une jumelle ? » lui demanda Rosalie.

Il leur tira la langue pour réponse, avant de retourner s'admirer dans la miroir. Ou du moins, ce qui lui servait présentement de miroir, c'est-à-dire, la vitre du couloir.

« Jasper ?! » cria Esmée depuis le bas. Edward rigola lorsqu'il remarqua que cela avait fini de réveiller totalement Carlisle. Celui-ci s'en rendit d'ailleurs compte et lui lança un regard équivoque avant de se diriger vers son épouse.

« Quoi ?! »

« … »

« Quoi ?! »

« … »

« J'ai horreur de ça … Ils t'appellent et tu sais pas pourquoi. Soit tu descends, tu te fais avoir, soit tu descends pas, tu te fais engueuler. Au choix. » ragea-t-il, ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

C'est donc tous les trois qu'ils se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée, sur le point de partir.

« Hep hep, jeune homme … ! Vous mangez comment ce soir ? »

« Sûrement gras … »

« Jasper … »

« Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait savoir ? »

Au vu de regard que sa mère lui lança, il revint à un ton plus doux et annonça : « Le lycée vendra probablement des sandwichs … »

« Ok ! Prenez de l'argent alors. »

Edward commença à remonter à l'étage chercher dans son sac, mais le couple CULLEN l'arrêta en chemin et lui glissa un peu de monnaie dans les mains. Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, il était emmené en voiture.

* * *

L'endroit était bruyant. Edward n'était pas fan de cela mais il s'en accommodait. Il était en bout de file. A sa droite était assise Rosalie et à sa gauche était placée Bella. Suivait ainsi Jasper et Alice. Il avait été très enthousiaste au fait de retrouver la jeune fille. Le dialogue s'était tout de suite fait et il était plutôt heureux de la situation. Ils étaient maintenant tous assis sur un banc de l'estrade du terrain extérieur, à encourager leur équipe. Enfin, il ne savait pas franchement pour qui il se cassait la voix, mais il y allait de bon coeur. Il était maintenant aux alentours de vingt-deux heures.

« Vous avez faim ?! » demanda Rosalie.

Tous acquiescèrent. Elle parti donc chercher à manger et le jeune homme l'accompagna, ne souhaitant pas la laisser seule.

« Cinq hot dogs s'il vous plait. » demanda-t-elle.

« Alors Edward, tu passes un bon moment ? »

« Ca va … »

« Et avec Bella alors ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda avec étonnement et rougit.

« Oh aller … J'avais remarqué hein ! » rigola-t-elle.

« On est amis … »

« Oui, c'est ça … »

« C'est vrai ! »

« J'en doute pas ! Mais …Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être un peu plus ? »

« Oh … Je suis pas sûr de ce qu'elle veut … Et puis je n'ai pas envie de gâcher notre amitié. »

« Si tu ne lui en parles pas, tu ne sauras pas ! »

« Oui mais … Parfois l'ignorance est la meilleure des choses, non ? »

« Tu fais comme tu le sens Edward, mais sache que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Ils repartirent avec leur nourriture en main. Bella le remercia et mordit avec appétit dans son repas. Edward l'observait. Il était vrai que leur relation avait bien évolué. Mais il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce qu'il avait réussi à construire juste parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose et elle non. Oui, il ne savait pas si c'était le cas, mais est-ce que cela valait la peine de risquer de perdre la seule vraie amie ? Bella se retourna, sentant sûrement un regard sur elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle croisa le regard du jeune homme, rougissant.

« J'ai quelque chose ? »

« Euh … Non non ! Désolé … » se reprit-il, puis se concentra sur son hot dog.

Il était vrai que parfois il interceptait quelques regards insistants de la part de la jeune fille, mais cela ne voulait probablement rien dire.

Alors que le match arrivait à sa fin, le ballon fut lancé, comme par dernier recours afin de marquer un point, mais dévié par l'adversaire. Il allait trop vite pour être intercepté et se retrouva hors jeu. Ce fut Jasper qui se le prit en plein visage, cognant la tête de Bella sous la puissance de l'impact, par recul. Edward avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'il sautait sur les deux jeunes gens. Alice s'occupait déjà de Jasper, qui avait le front dans un sale état. Il se concentra donc plus particulièrement sur Bella, qui se tenait le menton.

« Bella ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui oui … Juste un peu secouée … »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas … Je me suis simplement cogné le menton et mordu la lèvre … »

« Mince, mais tu saignes beaucoup ! »

« Euh les gars … Je crois que Jasper aurait besoin de points … » annonça Alice, légèrement paniquée.

« Ok, tous en voiture. On va aux urgences. »

Bella geignit mais sous le regard d'Edward, ne protesta pas.

« Dire qu'on était censée passer une soirée tranquille … » dit Jasper.

« Tais toi et contente toi de rester éveiller. »

Le blond grogna tout en s'installant à l'arrière de la voiture. Alice lui maintenant un paquet de mouchoirs sur la blessure, tentant de réduire la perte de sang.

« Jasper, il faut que tu parles, ok ? »

« C'est bon, je suis pas à l'article de la mort … Juste fatigué … »

« Il ne faut pas que tu dormes ! »

Tandis qu'Alice s'échinait à garder Jasper conscient, Edward était penché de l'avant vers l'arrière de la voiture. Il savait que Bella avait une sainte horreur du sang. Il lui tint donc la main et garda un contact visuelle avec elle pendant tout le temps du trajet.

Arrivés sur le parking des urgences, Rosalie aida Bella à sortir du véhicule pendant qu'Edward soutenait son jumeau. Alice était bien trop petite et fluette pour porter un gaillard comme lui. Ils débarquèrent ainsi à l'intérieur du bâtiment et furent immédiatement pris en charge. Edward remarqua que Rosalie avait annoncé clairement qu'elle était la fille du Docteur CULLEN et était ainsi passée devant les quelques personnes qui patientaient déjà. Il lui fit la remarque et elle lui répondit que cela avait quelques avantages …

Au final, rien de grave ne fut recensé. Bella eut besoin de trois points de suture à la lèvre, avec interdiction de sourire auquel cas elle devrait repasser pour refaire l'opération. Autant dire qu'elle avait acquiescer dans la ferme intention de ne plus ouvrir la bouche avant que les fils ne soient retirés. Elle avait en horreur tout ce qui touchait au domaine médical. Jasper avait sept points de sutures ainsi qu'un beau bleu sur un tier de son front. Il était encore quelque peu sonné, c'est pourquoi l'interne décida de lui faire passer un scanner.

« Edward, appelle les parents s'il te plait. »

« Il ne travaille pas ce soir, Carlisle ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre … »

« Ok. »

Il sortit donc de l'établissement afin de passer son coup de fil.

« Résidence CULLEN ? »

« Esmée, c'est Edward … »

« Oh mon Chéri ! Tu passes un bonne soirée ? »

« Euh … Oui, mais on est aux urgences. »

Un silence sur la ligne s'imposa. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour le combler, ne sachant pas ce qui était en train de se passer à la maison.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Le ballon a voler … »

« Qui est blessé ? »

« Jasper et Bella. »

« On arrive tout de suite. »

« Ok … »

Il raccrocha puis se rendit à nouveau vers les box où seule restait Bella.

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux … » marmonna-t-elle.

« C'est bientôt fini … Tu veux appeler ton père ? »

« Il est de service … »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit très important à l'heure actuelle. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux aux ciels.

« Si tu veux que je le fasses, pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses entendre que j'ai le choix ? »

« Par pure politesse ! » lui sourit-il.

Il la laissa prévenir son père. En attendant, il vit Esmée et Carlisle arriver.

« Tu vas bien ?! » s'enquit Esmée.

« Je n'ai rien. »

« Qu'ont-ils dit ? »

« Jasper a été recousu, il est en train de passer un scanner. »

« Bien, je vais aller le voir. Je reviens. »

Esmée paraissait affolée. Edward s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça. Cela la surprit aussi bien elle que lui, mais aucun ne dit quelque chose, profitant simplement de l'instant et du fait que le jeune homme prouvait une fois de plus qu'il avançait.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Carlisle ne revienne, portant à moitié Jasper. Esmée se précipita sur lui, entourant son visage de ses mains, l'étudiant sans rien dire. Elle lui déposa simplement un baiser sur le front et enlaça son bras, déchargeant ainsi Carlisle, qui s'empressa de signer les papiers que l'infirmière tendait vers lui pour la sortie de son fils. Rosalie était déjà repartie voir Emmett. Seule restait Alice, qui suivit Esmée afin de s'assurer que Jasper irait bien, avant de partir à pieds chez elle. Esmée avait voulu absolument la raccompagner, mais une lueur de jour se faisait encore voir et elle n'habitait pas loin. Elle déclina donc gentiment l'offre, mais Esmée lui précisa qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de ce qu'elle avait fait pour Jasper et lui affirma qu'elle était la bienvenue chez eux. La jeune fille lui sourit simplement avant de prendre le chemin du retour, en sautillant. Il était sûr qu'elle prendrait des nouvelles de son petit ami dès le lendemain.

A l'intérieur de l'hôpital, le père de Bella venait d'arriver. Une fois briefer des récents évènements ayant emmener sa fille, une fois de plus, dans un lieu médical, il remercia chaleureusement le service puis emmena sa fille après que cette dernière eut souhaité une bonne soirée et nuit au restant des CULLEN. C'est ainsi que Carlisle et Edward sortirent rejoindre la voiture.

« Tu as bien fait de nous avoir appelé … Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Très bien, c'est plutôt pour Jasper qu'il faut s'en faire. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas … Une bonne semaine de repos et ça ira. »

« Le scanner a donné quelque chose ? »

« Une commotion légère mais à surveiller. »

C'est en silence qu'ils rentrèrent à la villa. Une fois de plus, Edward aida Jasper à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, où Esmée prit le relais pour changer son fils en tenue plus confortable et le coucher. Avant d'aller se coucher lui même, Carlisle vint vérifier que son fils allait bien.

Dans sa chambre, Edward était heureux d'enfin pouvoir retrouver son lit. Il avait passé une bonne soirée, bien que l'épisode de l'Hôpital l'avait quelque peu secoué. Il tapa un rapide message à Bella :

« J'espère que tu vas bien … A bientôt ? Edward. »

Il ne pensait pas obtenir de réponse, mais contre toute attente, celle-ci arriva rapidement.

« Ca va … J'ai horreur de ces fils … Que fais-tu ? »

« Rien. J'ai une question à te poser. »

« Vas-y ? »

« Tu aimes quelqu'un ? »

Edward se sentit rougir. Il avait été directe, mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par le vibreur de son téléphone.

« Ca se pourrait bien … Toi ? »

Il mit quelques minutes avant de répondre.

« Ca se pourrait bien … »

* * *

Ainsi s'achève le chapitre n°17 !

A vos clavier !

A bientôt

Kwycky


	18. Chapitre 18

Hello ! Joyeuses Pâques ? J'aime pas le chocolat -_- ...

Bref ! Voici le chapitre 18 !

Désolée pour ceux qui ont eu de faux espoirs par rapport au fait que le post aurait pu être hier ...

Quant à dimanche, je ne suis pas certaine de poster ... Dans ce cas, peut-être le lundi ? Mais là non plus, aucune certitudes. Dans tous les cas, vendredi ... :)

En espérant que ça plaise !

Enjoy \o/

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 (25/03/16)**

* * *

Le monde n'est pas souvent conscient de toute l'agitation qui règne à différents endroits, et pourtant, des choses, il s'en passe. Sans s'en rendre compte, pendant que certains vivent un heureux événements, passent une bonne journée, d'autres ont droit à la pire de leur vie. Certains s'y attendaient. D'autres non. Au final, une chose nous lie tous : le temps. Car c'est précisément aujourd'hui, à 9h45 du matin, qu'Edward était en train de pratiquer du piano. C'est également à 9h45 que Carlisle et Esmée étaient enlacés sur le canapé, à écouter la douce mélodie qui se dégageait de la porte non fermée. C'est aussi à 9h45 que Jasper et Alice eurent leur première dispute ... Enfin ... Si l'on pouvait appeler cela une dispute. 9h45 marquait également la fin de vie de trois personnes à l'hôpital de Forks. Un accident de voiture sur la nationale. Un petit déjeuner pris en famille pour Bella. Mais c'est surtout à 9h45, aujourd'hui, que se déroula l'arrestation de Jackson MASEN, pour le motif de meurtre prémédité et de violence sur sa propre famille. C'est à cette heure-ci précise, qu'un sourire radieux apparut sur les lèvres des agents des forces de l'ordre en charge de l'arrestation. Une crapule de moins en liberté, ça se fête. C'est donc tout naturellement que le téléphone sonna, deux heures plus tard, dans la résidence CULLEN, afin d'annoncer la nouvelle. Même si elle représentait un soulagement certain, elle était également inquisitrice de nombreuses tensions à venir, peut être même de crises, qu'il allait falloir gérer au mieux, jusqu'à clôture définitive de cette glauque histoire. Heureusement pour lui, dans son malheur, le jeune Edward MASEN pouvait compter sur son entourage mais également sur les progrès récemment réalisés.

C'est avec légèreté mais également appréhension que la mère de famille descendit annoncer la nouvelle au jeune homme, qui n'avait pas quitter son piano depuis.

"Edward ?"

"Oui ?" lui sourit-il.

Devant la mine mi-grave, mi-soulagée de la femme, son sourire diminua quelque peu.

"Viens avec moi s'il te plait ... Carlisle et moi avons quelque chose à t'annoncer ..."

Le jeune homme commença à paniquer en son fort intérieur. Était-ce la fin de l'idylle ?

Il suivit la brune et s'installa sur le canapé, en face du couple.

"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?" s'enquit-il. Il savait que la question était bête, surtout qu'il savait ne rien risquer, Carlisle le lui ayant assuré à plusieurs reprise. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. On l'avait déjà enlevé une fois à une situation qui lui convenait parfaitement. Pourquoi pas une deuxième fois ?

"Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas mon Coeur ..." le rassura Esmée.

Ah ... Esmée ... Fidèle à elle même.

"Edward il ... Ton oncle a été arrêté ce matin."

La nouvelle fusa dans l'air. Comme la fois où on lui avait avouer que c'était lui qui avait tuer ses parents et tenté de le supprimer également. Bien qu'il s'y attendait un jour ou l'autre, l'entendre apportait du réel à la situation. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il se retrouva entouré par les CULLEN. Il se pencha sur Esmée, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Entendre le cœur battre de cette dernière le détendit. Combien de fois avait-il entendu celui de sa mère ? Combien de fois avait-il rêver de pouvoir un jour refaire cela. Esmée n'était pas Elizabeth, mais Esmée était l'équivalent.

"Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?" demanda-t-il.

"Nous supposons que tu vas être convoqué au commissariat, afin de témoigner qu'il s'agisse bien de la bonne personne. » déclara Carlisle.

"Est-ce que je serai obligé de lui parler ? » continua-t-il, sans pour autant esquisser le moindre mouvement.

"Si tu ne le veux pas, alors tu n'y seras pas forcé ..." lui assura Esmée.

"Il faudra se déplacer à Seattle même, cependant ..."

"Ce ne sera pas un problème. " assura-t-il.

"En es-tu sûr ?" demanda tout de même le médecin.

"Certain." affirma-t-il.

Il était resté calme tout le long de l'échange. Aucune véhémence ni contradiction ne s'était faites entendre dans sa voix. Il était simplement resté là, à écouter le coeur de la femme qu'il considérait comme sa seconde mère.

"Nous serons là ..." lui assura le blond, posant sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme en un geste apaisant.

Ce dernier se contenta simplement de hocher doucement de la tête avant de demander à Esmée si elle avait besoin d'aide pour la cuisine. Cette dernière ne fit aucune remarque par rapport au fait que l'adolescent était quelque peu passé du coq à l'âne, et acquiesça avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cela permit à Carlisle de prendre le temps de contacter le chef SWAN afin de régler les dernières modalités concernant la rencontre d'Edward au commissariat et en profita pour s'assurer que le jeune homme n'aurait pas besoin de rencontrer son bourreau.

* * *

"Est-ce que tu as du rhum ?"

La subite question étonna Esmée. Depuis qu'elle et son époux avait annoncé au jeune homme que la situation avait évolué de par l'arrestation de son oncle, il était resté silencieux, muré dans un mutisme qu'elle espérait passager. Ce qui fut le cas. Elle comprenait que la nouvelle soit difficile à encaisser. Du moins, elle est rassurante et soulageante, mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était son oncle, sa propre famille, qui avait attenté à sa vie et éliminé celle de ses géniteurs.

"C'est pas pour boire !" la rassura-t-il, un sourire flottant sur son visage. "C'est pour la pâte à crêpes ... C'est meilleur avec du rhum ... Enfin c'est pas obligé, hein ! Si je m'écoutais, j'en mettrais dans toutes les préparations sucrées …"

"On en a !" lui sourit-elle largement, ce qui fini de le détendre complètement. "Dans le buffet de la salle à manger !"

Il partit en quête de la fameuse bouteille et revint en la portant comme s'il s'agissait du Graal.

"Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de crêpes ?" le questionna-t-elle.

"Ça dérange ?" s'alarma-t-il.

"Bien sûr que non ... !"

C'était sa tendance du moment. S'alarmer pour rien. Il prenait les choses en mains, décidait de beaucoup de chose, voulait vivre normalement, mais une part de son subconscient restait en décalage. Et cela le montrait parfaitement. Il avait pris la décision de faire des crêpes sans se justifier. Et pourtant, lorsqu'Esmée lui faisait la réflexion, qui n'avait rien de péjorative, il s'alarmait et pensait automatiquement avoir fait la bêtise du siècle. Et cela se répercutait sur tout. Elle en avait parlé avec son époux qui avait dit qu'il en toucherait un mot à Katie. L'explication que cette dernière leur avait donnée découlait du fait qu'il avançait mais qu'il se forçait également à avancer. Les récents événements, tels que sa petite discussion avec Carlisle à propos de la notion de famille qu'ils formaient à cinq, son rapprochement avec Bella, etc ... Avaient été des avancées qui ne lui avaient pas demandé spécialement d'efforts de sa personne. En revanche, le jeune homme se faisait un _devoir_ de changer. Il se forçait à avancer. Bien que cela ait aboutit à quelques jolies nouveautés, son corps ne pouvait suivre la cadence. C'est pour quoi en ce moment il devait plus dormir, par exemple. La jeune femme leur avait assuré qu'elle allait travailler là dessus avec lui, en tenant de lui faire comprendre que seul le temps serait le remède à ses maux.

"C'est pour Jasper ... Il a dormi toute la matinée et je l'ai entendu cette nuit ..." avoua-t-il.

"Oh ... Tu es mignon ... Ça va lui faire plaisir !" Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa doucement la joue.

En effet, Edward s'était senti mal pour le jeune blond. Le voir dans cet état l'avait quelque peu bouleversé, bien qu'il n'en ait rien dit. Jasper avait eu mal à la tête toute la nuit, à tel point que son père lui avait fait une injection pour que son fils puisse se reposer. Et même avec cela, son visage restait malgré tout crispé. En même temps, il n'était pas dans un sommeil naturel … Le bleu qui avait pris possession d'un tiers de son front s'était quelque peu étendu et foncé. Le jeune homme avait émergé très tôt dans la matinée, avant de replonger presque aussi sec après avoir simplement bu. Il ne devrait plus tarder à complètement se lever. Carlisle montait souvent s'enquérir de son état et vérifier que rien ne clochait. Esmée lui faisait, de toute manière, confiance à cent pour cent.

« Et Bella ? Tu as des nouvelles ? »

« Elle m'a dit que son père était reparti travailler ce matin mais que ça allait. Ca la lance. » lui apprit-il.

« Je veux bien la croire … Jasper doit avoir la tête plus dure qu'on ne le pense ! » rigola-t-elle.

« J'te remercie maman … »

Esmée sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son fils soit juste derrière elle.

« Jasper ! Comment vas-tu Chéri ? »

« Ca va … »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Vous faites beaucoup de bruit, non ? » leur demanda-t-il tout en s'attablant et en posant délicatement sa tête dans le creux de ses bras repliés sur eux-mêmes.

« Tu veux que j'appelle ton père ? »

« … Non non, ça va ! On mange quoi ? »

« Edward a décider de faire des crêpes ! »

« Oh seigneur … Edward je t'aime … »

Le jeune homme rougit.

« Spécialement pour toi ! »

« Merci … ! » le remercia-t-il du mieux qu'il pu.

« Fiston ! Je t'ai cherché … Viens au salon avec moi, s'il te plait. » demanda Carlisle en arrivant dans l'espace où se trouvait les trois autres.

« Pourquoi ? » grommela ce dernier.

Parce que ? »

Pour toute réponse, Jasper grogna une fois de plus mais fit l'effort de se bouger.

« Que d'honneur que tu me fais là en bougeant ton royal fessier … »

« Attention, je peux toujours changer d'avis ! » prévint-il en levant le doigt, tentant de paraitre autoritaire. Cela fut un gros raté car, actuellement, on aurait plus dit qu'il était complètement saoul qu'autre chose.

« C'est étrange que tu aies autant de vertiges … » dit Carlisle, pensif.

« C'est comme ça depuis que tu m'as donné ton machin, là. » rétorqua Jasper.

« Que d'éloquence … » souffla Edward à Esmée. Ils se sourirent tous deux.

Pour toute réponse, le blond leur tira la langue avant de se renfrogner.

« Laisse Carlisle, il va bien ! » rigolèrent-ils.

Jasper gémit, se sentant persécuté. Il quitta la pièce avec son père.

Le calme régna de nouveau dans la cuisine, Esmée s'attelant au ménage et Edward à la préparation des crêpes.

Aujourd'hui, il devait se rendre au commissariat afin de témoigner si oui ou non, ils s'agissait bien de son oncle qui avait été arrêté. Les CULLEN lui avaient assuré qu'ils l'accompagneraient mais il avait décliné, arguant que Jasper ne pouvait rester seul. Bien évidemment, pour le couple, l'argument était irrecevable, mais Edward avait déjà tout prévu, et avait dit que Katie pouvait toujours l'accompagner. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait absolument pas qu'ils viennent avec lui, mais il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Il n'avait pas peur de sa réaction devant Carlisle ou Esmée, mais appréhendait la manière dont ces derniers pouvaient la comprendre. Il savait que c'était bête, mais ça faisait parti des blocages qu'il avait sans en connaitre l'origine. Il était tout de même rassuré que ces derniers comprennent, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de sortir des explications dont il savait d'avance, qu'il s'emmêlerait.

« Es-tu sûr, mon Chéri, que tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne ? » questionna tout de même Esmée, s'assurant que c'était bien clair sur ce point.

« Oui … Ce n'est pas grand chose. Je pars, je rentre. »

« D'accord … Mais tu sais qu'on sera toujours là ! » lui assura-t-elle, avec un sourire.

L'adolescent lui répondit en lui rendant son sourire. Certes, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui, mais il fallait que cela se passe ainsi. Il ne pouvait demander aux CULLEN de venir. Il ne savait pas comme ça allait se dérouler. Il préférait que sa thérapeute l'accompagne, au moins, elle saurait gérer au mieux la situation pour faire en sorte que tout se passe rapidement. C'était plutôt bête, comme raisonnement. Quand il est en session avec elle, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être en colère et de ressentir une forte frustration. Il voit alors la jeune femme comme une perte de temps. Mais au fond de lui, il sait parfaitement que c'est tout le contraire. Et sa décision actuelle en était une parfaite démonstration.

 _Adviendra que pourra …_ pensa-t-il.

* * *

Edward et Katie étaient tous les deux devant le commissariat. L'adolescent regardait la bâtisse comme si elle allait leur tomber sur les souliers. La jeune femme n'était pas spécialement sereine, mais tentait de le paraitre le plus possible afin de ne pas angoisser inutilement son patient.

« On y va ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement afin de ne pas le brusquer.

Elle put voir qu'il sursauta légèrement, avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête affirmatif, mis ses mains dans ses poches, puis avança fermement en direction du bâtiment. La jeune femme le suivait, curieuse et angoissée. Arrivés à l'intérieur, elle les présenta à un policier qui les conduisit auprès du chef SWAN.

« Bonjour ! » les salua-t-il.

« Bonjour Sherif … » répondirent-ils.

« Comment vas-tu Edward ? »

« Bien, merci … »

« Je tenais à te remercier à propos de ce que tu as fait pour Bella, l'autre soir … »

« Oh, c'est rien … C'était … Tout à fait normal. »

Le shérif ne lui dit rien de plus mais lui offrit un sourire qui le dérida quelque peu. Le fait d'avoir le père de Bella en face de lui le rendait nerveux. Cela, ajouté au contexte actuel, et c'était le pompon.

« Tu es prêt ? Je suppose que tu veux en terminer le plus vite possible. »

« Exact. »

« Allons-y dans ce cas … »

Les réponses étaient succinctes mais claires. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas besoin d'enjoliver les choses. Il était là pour identifier et ensuite il partirait.

Charlie SWAN les mena à travers le dédale de couloirs que comportait le commissariat. Depuis l'extérieur, il n'aurait pas jurer que l'intérieur puisse être ainsi, et surtout immense, mais en fin de compte, il se retrouva plutôt surpris de constater le contraire. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte grise, qui fut ouverte automatiquement. La pièce était sombre. En y entrant, le jeune homme pu voir qu'une vitre sans teint était placée de manière à ce que lui puisse voir mais pas la personne de l'autre côté. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de reconnaitre l'homme présent à l'emplacement concerné. C'était effectivement son oncle. Une haine sans nom l'envahit. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Katie s'en rendit compte et tenta de l'exhorter au calme. Il tenta de rester rationnel mais de voir l'homme qu'il avait si longtemps considéré comme le gentil oncle, frère de son père, mais surtout, assassin de ses parents, le mettait hors de lui.

« C'est bien lui … Jackson MASEN. »

« D'accord … Dans ce cas nous allons l'inculper et il ira au tribunal. »

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? » se renseigna Katie afin d'ensuite retransmettre l'information aux CULLEN.

Edward n'écoutait plus rien. Il se contentait de se maitriser et d'observer cet homme, que finalement, il ne connaissait pas, et de le jauger du regard. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi mais le retour à la réalité se fit brutalement. Sans bouger son regard d'un seul centimètre ni même accorder la plus élémentaire des politesse, il demanda :

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

« Et bien … Ce n'est pas contre le protocole, mais en es-tu bien sûr ? »

« Certain. »

« Edward … » commença Katie SNOW.

« Certain ! »

Les deux adultes présents dans la pièce se regardèrent avant de baisser les yeux. Le shérif demanda à un garde à l'extérieur de le laisser entrer.

La pièce était grise et la lumière blanche. Cette fameuse lumière artificielle, procurée par des néons, dont la propreté restait à refaire …

De plus près, son oncle paraissait d'être une loque. Cerné. Amaigrit. Des cheveux blancs. Il secoua la tête, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il pensait. Oui, il était dans un piteux état. Mais il n'allait pas le plaindre en plus de ça ! Plus jamais ses parents ne pourront être ainsi ! Plus jamais ! Plus jamais il ne les reverrait ! Le fait que sa respiration devienne erratique due à son énervement, attira l'attention de l'homme assit en face de lui. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, ils s'écarquillèrent.

Le regard mauvais, la haine évidente sur le visage, Edward dit :

« Surprise … »

« Que … »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

« … »

« Eh bien … Oui … Tu m'as raté … »

Son vis à vis ne savait que dire. Son regard ne changeait pas.

« Tu ne dis rien ? … En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'une sous merde dans ton genre aurait à redire ? C'est vrai, quoi ?! »

« … »

« Mes parents ont peut-être succombé, mais moi, je suis encore bel et bien là. Et tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Ne dit-on pas que les progénitures sont toujours meilleures que les parents ? »

C'est en lui lançant un dernier regard sadique et empli de colère qu'il sorti de la pièce. Sans un regard ou une quelconque attention pour les autres, il s'enfuit littéralement de l'établissement. Il savait que s'il était resté un peu plus dans cette salle, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, il l'aurait probablement frappé, et alors il ne sait pas s'il aurait su s'arrêter ou non. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas ruiner les chances qu'il y avait pour que son oncle puisse pourrir en prison. Arrivé à l'extérieur, il s'autorisa à expirer fortement. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu sa respiration. Maintenant que la rencontre était terminée, il se sentait quelque peu léger. Certes un poids s'enlevait, mais en réalisant petit à petit la portée de ses actes, il commença à paniquer. Il voulait rentrer. Il voulait Esmée. Il voulait Carlisle. Il voulait sa couette …

Un soudain contact le fit sursauter.

« Il faut que tu te calmes … C'était très courageux ce que tu as fait, mais tu as probablement un peu trop surpassé tes limites. »

Il commença à trembler. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il perdit la notion du temps. Tout ce dont il fut capable d'enregistrer fut le fait que Katie le trainait à la voiture, l'attache, ne mette son disque préféré dans l'auto-radio, avant de commencer à conduire doucement en direction de la villa. Le fait qu'il y ait la musique le détendit un peu, mais sa peur irrationnelle de la voiture était revenue en force. Revoir son oncle avait réveillé en lui plus de mauvais souvenirs qu'il ne l'aurait d'abord cru. C'est ainsi qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard il se retrouva assit sur son lit. Dans ces cas là, le couple CULLEN avait apprit que seule sa chambre pouvait le rassurer. Elle n'était pas petite, mais ses affaires y était. Et il était habitué à chaque odeurs, chaque objets placés à un endroit précis, et cela le détendait. Il se calma progressivement, Carlisle lui demandant de bien respirer, Katie l'incitant à boire de l'eau et Esmée lui caressant doucement le cuir chevelu. Alors qu'il était dans un demi sommeil, il entendit Katie raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Carlisle et Esmée. Il eut également le temps d'entendre le hoquet le stupeur de la mère de famille. Etrangement, il avait envie de pleurer tout son saoul, histoire de bien se décharger, et ensuite passer à autre chose.

Contre toutes attentes, il ne s'endormit pas. Il ne discuta pas non plus avec Katie, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle profiterait de l'occasion pour improviser une séance. Non. Il resta simplement là, dans son lit, reprenant peu à peu pieds avec le monde réel. Carlisle le regardait d'un air entendu : ils allaient devoir parler. Rassurées de la situation, les femmes descendirent en bas.

 _Bon, ben ça va arriver plus vite que je ne le croyais …_ pensa-t-il.

« Je pense qu'il est primordial que tu t'occupes ! »

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Edward se redressa et observa Carlisle d'un air septique.

« Ne le penses-tu pas ? »

« Je ne comprends pas … »

« Edward … Tu as passé un stade. On peut te faire confiance, on peut te laisser faire, donc je pense qu'il faut que tu t'occupes. De cette manière, je l'espère en tout cas, tu avanceras … Rester ici ne te réussi pas, et c'est normal. Alors, fais ce que tu veux … Il y a quoi … ? Le conservatoire, la salle de sport, il faut que je t'emmènes conduire aussi ! Oh, et les cours se finissent en fin de semaine, donc tes amis seront libres ! »

Pour toute réponse, Edward lui sourit simplement.

« Et … Il y a Bella … ». Devant le regard que lui lança l'adolescent, il ajouta : « Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien ! »

« Mais tu le dis quand même ! » rigola Edward.

Une certaine complicité était née entre les deux, et ce n'était pour déplaire à personne. D'ailleurs, depuis un certain temps, Edward pensait aux CULLEN comme à sa vraie famille. Il n'osait pas le montrer, ni leur en parler, mais espérait qu'un jour, il le pourrait. D'un côté, il pensait que tout se passerait bien, il l'avait compris, à force qu'on le lui répète, mais d'un autre côté, il avait toujours en lui ces blocages, ces peurs irrationnelles qui le poussaient à simplement faire acte de présence. Mais, il n'allait pas finir sa vie seul … Si ?

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » questionna Carlisle.

« De … ? »

« Tu m'as l'air pensif … »

« Oh … Ce n'est rien ! » tenta-t-il avec un sourire rassurant sur le visage, mais il savait que l'homme n'était pas dupe.

« Comme tu veux … Allez viens, on va manger ! Et si je ne me trompe pas, ce sont des crêpes qui nous attendent ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'estomac du jeune homme ne crie famine. Ce dernier se leva en quatrième vitesse, un peu trop vite d'ailleurs car il fut assaillit par un vertige, avant de se reprendre et de descendre en compagnie du médecin. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il y trouva tout le monde, même Rosalie, qui était rentrée de sa sortie avec Alice. Bien qu'elles ne se connaissaient que peu avant de réellement se rencontrer de par le fait qu'Alice soit la petite amie de Jasper, elles avaient commencé à vraiment se fréquenter et à s'apprécier. Alice était quelqu'un de très excitée, en permanence reliée à une sorte de générateur survolté, mais Rosalie avait apprit qu'au fond, se cachait également quelqu'un dont le passé était semé d'embûches, mais qui valait le coup d'être connue.

« Mon dieu … Je suis désolée maman, mais ces crêpes sont meilleures que le tiennes ! »

Esmée afficha un air outré.

« Et non … Ce n'est pas mon coup à la tête qui me fait parler ! » rajouta Jasper en savourant sa crêpe et sa victoire.

« Quelque chose à dire Carlisle ? » demanda Esmée.

« Euh … Et bien c'est que … Euh … »

« Ok, je m'avoue vaincue ! Edward, c'est divin ! »

Carlisle eut l'air un peu bête. Il savait que sa femme était la douceur incarnée. Il pouvait compter sur ses doigts le nombre de fois où elle s'était réellement fâchée, et il pouvait aussi assurer qu'il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages quand cela arrivait. Mais il savait aussi que cette dernière était le genre de femme à vouloir faire plaisir en permanence, et à donner le meilleur de soit pour le faire. Elle était assez susceptible sur la cuisine … En général, c'est pas bien grave, vu que sa nourriture est toujours parfaite, mais pour une fois qu'elle se fait détrôner … Sur des crêpes en plus de ça !

« Moi je vous le dit … Tout est dans le rhum ! » intervint Edward, et cela fit rire toute la table.

* * *

« Alors, quelque chose de nouveau ? ». C'était le chef SWAN.

« Et bien, il n'en a pas dit plus. Il a simplement laisser entendre qu'il avait tuer son frère ainsi que sa belle-soeur. »

« Laisser entendre ? »

« Il ne l'a pas clairement dit, monsieur. »

« Oui, mais nous avons besoin d'avoeux clairs et précis. Laisser entendre ne suffit pas à un juge ! »

« Je sais … Que faisons-nous ? »

« Il n'y a pas trente six choses à faire ! On le garde jusqu'à ce qu'il craque … »

La pression commençait doucement mais sûrement à avoir raison de lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas le droit de craquer. C'était interdit et de plus, son grade ne lui permettait aucun passe droit. Tout à coup, la sirène d'urgence du commissariat se mis en marche. Il releva violemment la tête. La chaos commençait doucement à s'installer autour de lui.

« Monsieur ! SHERIF ! » hurla quelqu'un.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! » aboya-t-il pour se faire entendre.

* * *

Le reste de la journée était passée tranquillement. Jasper avait joué aux jeux vidéos, Rosalie était aller rejoindre Emmett, Esmée s'avançait dans les plats de la semaine car celle-ci allait s'avérer être chargée pour elle, et Carlisle et Edward disputait, encore, une partie d'échecs.

« Tu t'améliores ! » dit le blond.

« Je l'espère … »

« Hey, vous en avez pas marre de votre truc, là ? Vous voudriez pas jouer avec un infirme comme moi ? » intervint Jasper, les déstabilisant dans leur jeu.

« Ce n'est pas un truc ! » se défendit son père.

« Ouais … Alors ? » dit-il en leur tendant chacun une manette.

C'est ainsi que le plateau de jeu resta bien sagement sur son support pendant que les deux allaient rejoindre le jeune blond pour lui mettre sa pâté, comme l'avait si joliment dit Carlisle.

Pendant que les trois étaient en pleine partie, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. C'est Esmée qui se décida à aller ouvrir.

« Bonjour ? »

« Bonjour, je suis Alice … »

« Oh ! Entre ! Ravie de te voir. »

La jeune fille lui sourit.

« Jasper ! »

« Mhh ? »

« Quelqu'un pour toi ? »

Surpris, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers l'entrée.

« Alice ?! »

« Salut … »

La course se fini pile au bon moment, car Jasper se ruait déjà vers l'entrée pour accueillir sa petite amie. Il était tout gêné, et cela fit rire les trois autres habitants présents.

Une fois les salutations faites, il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Apparement, elle voulait simplement prendre de ses nouvelles. Quel ne fut pas le choc qu'elle eut lorsqu'elle vit l'énorme bleu sur son visage. Cependant, il la rassura rapidement.

En bas, l'ambiance était redevenue calme. Alors que chacun repartait dans ce qu'il était en train de faire, le téléphone fixe se mit à sonner. Une fois de plus, ce fut Esmée qui se bougea pour aller décrocher.

« Résidence CULLEN ? »

« Esmée … Bonjour, c'est le shérif SWAN. »

« Oh, comment ça va ? »

« Esmée … On a un soucis … »

« Oui, je vous écoute … ? » dit-elle en partant vers la cuisine pour surveiller la cuisson des plats.

Carlisle ne prêta pas plus d'attention à la communication de sa femme et se replongea dans sa partie d'échec. Edward venait de faire un coup qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il allait devoir changer de stratégie. Mais avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, Esmée revenait afin de déposer le téléphone sur son socle. Il leva rapidement les yeux vers elle, comme par automatisme, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air grave qu'elle affichait. Edward, qui attendait encore que le blond joue, releva également la tête en signe d'impatience. En voyant le médecin, il leva les yeux vers la femme de maison, et ces derniers firent plusieurs allers-retours entre les deux parents. Aucune réaction de la part des deux. Il passa sa main entre leurs regards, espérant ainsi les déloger.

« Esmée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Edward … Ton oncle s'est échappé … »

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors alors ?

J'attends vos commentaires !

A bientôt

Kwycky o/


	19. Chapitre 19

Hello !

Bon, alors ... Finalement, j'ai réussi à me bouger suffisamment pour pouvoir finir tout ce que j'avais à faire et surtout profiter de mon frère ...

En espérant que ça vous plaise ...

Enjoy \o/

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis l'évasion de Jackson MASEN. Edward était sur les nerfs, tout comme Esmée et Carlisle, qui pestaient sans arrêt, ne comprenant pas que dans une ville telle que Forks, on ne puisse retrouver rapidement un criminel. Soit on avait de longues routes interminables, soit on avait la forêt, mais dans tous les cas, on avait surtout six mille habitants !

Cela faisait également trois jours qu'Edward n'avait pas bougé de la maison. Aucune angoisse n'avait été détectée, ce qui inquiétait tout de même les adultes, plus particulièrement Katie, qui avait bien compris que depuis quelque temps, il faisait tout pour avancer, mais surtout il surpassait ses capacités. Ainsi, de jours en jours, il se fatiguait beaucoup. Elle craignait donc une rechute, bien qu'elle savait qu'il était conscient d'avoir une seconde famille. Les sessions de ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été fructueuses, mais elle n'en démordait pas, elle continuerait jusqu'à ce que tout se calme. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Edward restait un adolescent, et comme tout adolescent, il parle pour dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas mais qui font plaisir aux adultes. _« Oui, maman, je sortirai les poubelles ! Je peux sortir ? »._ Ce genre de phrases …

Actuellement, il était dans sa chambre, en train de lire un livre que Carlisle lui avait fortement recommandé. Il ne s'était donc pas fait prier pour le faire. Et comme attendu, il appréciait énormément le livre. En un mois chez les CULLEN, il avait déjà lu un bon nombre de livres, bien que ces derniers temps il s'était calmé pour s'accorder plus de libertés, inconsciemment, sortant avec les autres et aidant Esmée. Le piano restant une grande occupation de son temps libre également.

Il sortit de sa lecture lorsque son téléphone vibra, le faisant sursauter.

« Hey, comment tu vas ? »

C'était Bella. Depuis quelques jours, il n'avait pas répondu aux messages d'Emmett ou Alice, mais Bella restait quelqu'un de spécial. De toute manière, elle était la fille du shérif, elle était donc au courant …

« Ca peut aller … Et toi ? »

A chaque fois, leurs conversations restaient concises, mais il en retirait une certaine satisfaction. Plus il trainait avec la jeune fille, plus il s'épanouissait. Et plus il tombait dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il n'en avait même jamais parlé avec son père. Il était donc complètement largué.

 _J'aurai dû en parler avec Carlisle l'autre coup …_ pensa-t-il.

« Ca va ! Que fais-tu ? »

« Je lis. Et toi ? »

« J'écoute de la musique. Je me suis engueulée avec mon père … »

« Ah ? »

Edward n'aimait pas faire son curieux mais il devait avouer que cela l'intriguait. Il savait pourquoi Bella était là, et ce n'était pas de gaieté de coeur, du moins au début. Donc s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle, même si c'est infime, il voulait pouvoir le réaliser.

« Oh tu sais, il est tendu en ce moment ! »

« Ah oui … Désolé … »

« Tu n'as pas a t'excuser ! Après tout, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Un peu quand même … »

« Edward … »

« Il ne m'apprécie pas de toute façon. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que c'est vrai … ? »

« C'est l'impression que tu as ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien … Elle est fausse ! »

Bella passa alors un bon quart d'heure à tenter de lui expliquer le comportement de son père, comme quoi ce dernier n'était pas d'un naturel avenant, et qu'étant stressé, il pouvait être plus que froid. Elle lui avoua cependant qu'il était une part du sujet de dispute entre elle et son père, mais que cela ne concernait en rien l'enquête à propos de son oncle.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » questionna Edward.

« Il a peur pour moi, c'est tout … »

« Il croit que je suis une menace ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de rire … ? »

« Edward … On est très proche. Et dans tous les cas, quoi qu'il dise, je fréquente qui je veux. Et … Je ressens pour toi des choses … Que je n'ai jamais ressenties pour quelqu'un d'autre … »

Edward mit du temps à répondre, ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration. Surtout par messages instantanés. Il décida tout de même de se lâcher. Après tout, la jeune brune était quelqu'un d'assez timide, et il n'avait pas envie de la blesser alors qu'elle s'ouvrait à lui. Certes, les messages, c'est pas le meilleur moyen, mais il pouvait comprendre qu'elle n'ose pas lui dire de vive voix, ou même en face. De toute façon, pour cela, il faudrait encore qu'il sorte …

« Moi aussi, Bella … »

 _Ca fait lover de pacotille !_ se fustigea-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui envoya un smiley. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter cela, mais il était plus qu'heureux de constater qu'il ne ressentait pas des sentiments à sens unique. Il tenta de se concentrer dans son activité principale, à savoir la lecture. Mais cela ne fut que de courte durée, car Rosalie entra dans sa chambre sans même avoir attendu d'y être invitée.

« Je peux t'aider … ? » lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Oui ! Enfin non ! Mais moi, oui ! Tu sors avec nous ce soir ! »

Edward réagit immédiatement.

« Ah non, je ne crois pas … » dit-il fermement en replongeant sa tête dans le bouquin qu'il avait sur les genoux.

« Ah … Moi je crois que si ! »

« Rosalie … »

« Aller … on va fêter l'été ! La fin des cours, on va pouvoir tous se réunir, ça va être sympa ! »

Il souffla longuement, ne voulant vraiment pas sortir de la maison.

« C'est à La Push ! » ajouta-t-elle, pensant sûrement que cela finirait de la convaincre de venir.

« … »

« Il y aura Bella … » ajouta-t-elle, taquine.

Il releva alors immédiatement les yeux. Mince quoi, elle le prenait par les sentiments ! Décidément, c'était le bordel.

« S'il te plait ? » ajouta-t-elle dans un ultime espoir de le convaincre.

« Bon, ok … »

« Yes ! Bon ben je vais prévenir tout le monde hein ! »

 _Je suis certain de m'être fait avoir en beauté …_ pensa-t-il.

Ce sentiment était plus qu'agaçant, mais il tentait d'en faire abstraction et annonça à Bella qu'ils se verraient le soir même. Cette dernière lui répondit avec entrain, ayant hâte de le voir.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

« Oui ? » dit-il.

Carlisle entra doucement dans la chambre, renfermant la porte derrière lui et s'installant à côté du jeune homme sur le lit, le fixant.

« J'ai appris que tu sortais ce soir ? »

« … Oui ? »

« Tu feras attention, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui … Promis ! » lui assura-t-il, avec un sourire. C'était assez drôle de voir Carlisle venir lui tenir un tel discours, alors que depuis deux jours ils essayaient tous de le faire sortir par n'importe quel moyen. En fait, actuellement, il se dit qu'il était faible. Sortir parce qu'il y avait une fille … Mais quelle volonté !

« S'il y a le moindre problème, tu appelles ! »

« C'est d'accord … »

« Et n'oublie pas … Je serai toujours là pour toi. » lui rappela le blond tout en posant une main sur la tête.

Edward enregistra la déclaration du médecin alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre, devant partir pour l'hôpital récupérer quelques affaires dont il avait besoin mais qu'il avait oubliées.

« Au cas où je ne te revois pas, passe une bonne soirée ! » lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

« Merci ! » lui sourit Edward en retour.

Bon, maintenant, phase : Bella.

Comment allait-il s'habiller ?

* * *

Il faisait bon. Bien que la villa soit vitrée de partout, la chaleur ne rentrait que partiellement. Il n'avait donc pas pu se rendre réellement compte de l'état de la température extérieure. Lui qui pensait qu'il ferait un peu froid le soir, il s'était lourdement trompé. Cependant, avec la fatigue accumulée depuis quelque temps, il supportait le gilet qu'il avait mis.

Alors qu'Edward avançait tranquillement en direction de la plage avec Rosalie et Jasper, il regarda autour de lui, espérant voir Bella. Il avait remarqué que sa voiture était déjà garée, elle ne devait pas être bien loin. Et heureusement pour lui, il la trouva rapidement, alors que Rosalie et Jasper était déjà accrochés à leurs moitiés.

« Hey … » lui dit-elle.

« Ca va toujours ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Toujours … » lui sourit-elle.

« Ok ! »

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, et il restait encore trois bonnes heures avant que ce ne soit réellement le cas. L'heure d'été était vraiment plaisante à supporter. Fini les journées raccourcies. Même si ce n'était qu'une heure dont on parlait, c'était quand même pénible de se lever alors qu'il faisait encore nuit noire à l'extérieure et de se coucher alors qu'il faisait nuit depuis deux bonnes heures. Le pire, c'était cette période de l'année, entre les fêtes et le mois de février, alors qu'on devait sortir travailler ou aller à l'école, on se lève : il fait nuit, on rentre : il fait nuit. Il est passé où le jour ?

Pris tout à sa réflexion plutôt intense, il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement de la chaleur excessive qu'il faisait. En effet, un feu de camps était devant eux.

« Ils font sérieusement un feu, alors qu'il fait encore trente degrés ?! »

« Que veux-tu … Les loups aiment la chaleur ! » plaisanta la brune.

Edward sourit, comprenant la référence à la légende dont il avait eut connaissance lors de la soirée faite à son arrivée.

« J'ai chaud ! Ca te dit on va regarder les vagues ? »proposa-t-elle.

« Pourquoi pas ! »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le sable. Des couvertures avaient été déposées à même le sol, comme la fois où il était venu ici pour la première fois. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre en silence au début, puis se déridèrent légèrement et commencèrent à parler librement.

« Bella … A propos de tout à l'heure … »

« Oui ? »

« Tu le pensais réellement ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas de suite. S'il y avait eu plus de lumière, Edward aurait pu jurer qu'elle était en train de rougir.

Tou en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle lui répondit doucement. Tellement doucement qu'il dut presque tendre l'oreille afin de l'entendre correctement. »

« Evidemment … Pas toi ? »

Il fut très surpris par la fin de sa réponse. Bien sûr qu'il était sérieux ! Pour quoi le prenait-elle ? Il n'était pas un ogre …

« Plus que sérieux … »

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes, qui leur parurent être des minutes. Doucement, ils se rapprochèrent. Personne n'était aux alentours. Ils étaient complètement seuls, là, assis sur une vulgaire couverture, les protégeant du sable. Alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus, ils furent attirés comme deux aimants et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Se fut alors leur premier baiser. Intense, premier baiser. Ils se séparent, levant le yeux vers l'autre, et se sourirent.

« Et bien … Il me semble que c'est officiel ? »

Pour toute réponse, Edward l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils furent déranger par l'ami de Bella, Jacob, qui les appelait.

« Edward ? C'est toi Edward ? » questionna-t-il.

« Oui ? »

« Y a quelqu'un qui te cherche. »

Un blanc fut jeté. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, regardant autour de lui si quelqu'un de suspect était présent, mais ne voulant pas se faire repérer, il enchaine rapidement :

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas … »

« A quoi ressemble-t-il ?! » le pressa-t-il.

« Je … La quarantaine peut-être, brun, il est pas … »

Jacob ne put finir sa phrase qu'Edward dégainait son téléphone et contactait les CULLEN. Il leur fit un simple message, sachant pertinemment qu'ils le liraient dans les minutes suivant la réception, puis contacta le commissariat.

« Allo ? »

« Charlie SWAN ? »

« Lui même. »

« C'est Edward. MASEN. Il faut venir. Maintenant. Il est là. Je le sais. »

« Edward ? Calme toi mon garçon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« On a pas le temps ! Il est là, venez ! »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre un peu plus loin. La panique commença à s'installer alors que chacun réalisait qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de feu.

Bella sorti son téléphone de sa poche et écrivit un message d'urgence à son père, voyant Edward totalement pétrifié sur place. Elle l'informa alors qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de feu. Mince, son père allait lui tirer les oreilles à propos de sa relation avec Edward …

 _Il n'est pas stable, Bella !_ se rappela-t-elle qu'il lui ait dit lorsqu'ils étaient en train de diner, un soir.

Elle attrapa le téléphone d'Edward, raccrocha, puis attrapa le bras de ce dernier ainsi que celui de Jacob pour les entrainer au loin. Mais alors qu'ils atteignaient un immense rocher où était cachés d'autres adolescents, quelqu'un se jeta sur le jeune homme. Il se débattit, tentant de désarmer son agresseur. Il attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est à dire un caillou, et frappa le crâne de son bourreau avec. Ce dernier tomba telle une masse sur lui. Il se dépêcha d'évacuer le corps et de se redresser. Il cria aux personnes présentent de courir se réfugier ailleurs, et si possible, partir loin. Ils entendaient au loin les sirènes de police. Ils étaient sauvés … ! Malheureusement pour lui, il fut vite rattrapé. Il poussa Bella en avant pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir, et tenta de la couvrir de son corps. Son oncle était là, devant lui, une haine indescriptible présente dans ses yeux.

« Alors, cher neveu, on fait moins le malin ? »

« … »

« Où est passé le petit cador ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Avoue le … Tu jubilais bien en me voyant dans ce commissariat … Mais maintenant, je vais pouvoir accomplir ma tâche première ! » dit-il en levant son point en direction d'Edward. Ce dernier respirait fort et vite. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouvait avec une arme à feu pointée sur soi …

« T'es complètement taré … »

« Ne me manque pas de respect ! » hurla Jackson.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Ca suffit maintenant, je vais en finir avec toi … ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter ? Ils connaissent ton identité ! »

Jackson MASEN ne répondit rien, mais désamorça la sécurité du pistolet.

Edward était en train de regarder sa fin arrivée. Et il la sentait proche. Il ferma alors lentement les yeux. Respirant une dernière fois l'air ambiant. Cet air de liberté. Bella respirait le même … Un second coup de feu se fit entendre, en même temps qu'un troisième. Il s'écroula alors en arrière, laissant son corps être attiré par la gravité de la Terre. Son dos entra violemment en contact avec le sol, le lançant atrocement au niveau des omoplates. Il mit bien vingt secondes à rouvrir les yeux. Il fit un check-up rapide de son état. Il n'avait mal qu'au dos et à la tête. Il était pourtant impossible que son oncle ne lui ait tiré dans le dos. Et il ne pensait pas avoir mal au point de s'être fait tirer dessus. Beaucoup de bruits résonnaient autour de lui. Il en identifia un. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de gémissement. Se redressant, il constata que quelqu'un était à moitié allongé sur lui, ses jambes bloquées par un torse. En les enlevant de dessous le corps, il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient pleine de sang. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas de _son_ sang. La panique l'envahit. Déjà en temps normal, le sang et lui, ça faisait beaucoup, mais là … Un peu plus loin, il vit son oncle, allongé à terre, en sang également. En s'approchant de la personne, allongée sur le flan, qui bloquait ses jambes, il se rendit compte, à sa grande horreur, de qui il s'agissait. Il se rua alors sur le corps, le secouant fortement, l'appelant désespérant par son nom dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse. Il avait besoin qu'on le rassure, il avait besoin de se réveiller et que tout cela ne soit en fait qu'un mauvais rêve.

« … Carlisle ? »

« … »

« Carlisle, réveille toi ! »

Il secoua de plus en plus la forme sous lui.

« Non … Non non non, je t'en supplies … Me fais pas ça … »

Il était maintenant en sanglots.

« … Carlisle ? »

« … »

« Papa ! » hurla-t-il, dans un dernier espoir.

* * *

Et voilà !

Ne pas me tuer ?

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos commentaires ...

A bientôt !

Kwycky o/


	20. Chapitre 20

Et voici le chapitre suivant !

D'après vous, je suis sadique ... Ahah ! :)

Enjoy \o/

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 (01/04/16)**

* * *

 _« … Carlisle ? »_

 _« Papa ! »_

Edward se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dégoulinant de sueur, ses draps éparpillés autour de lui, la respiration haletante. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar … Toujours le même. Depuis que c'était arrivé, il ne revoyait que ces images horribles en boucle. Avant, c'était ses parents. Maintenant, c'était Carlisle, ensanglanté, qui ne lui répondait pas alors qu'il l'appelait. Ca faisait désormais cinq jours … Cinq jours pendant lesquels Carlisle ne s'était pas réveillé, ne manifestant pas un seul signe de réveil. Edward se sentait affreusement mal. Il avait honte de lui. Si tout cela était arrivé, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était là. Esmée avait deviné ses pensées, il y a quelques jours, et l'avait sermonné pour oser penser des choses pareilles. Elle l'avait rassuré, comme à son habitude, mais Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. D'un autre côté, il avait l'impression de perdre à nouveau son père … Il s'était énormément rapproché de cette famille à laquelle il n'appartenait pas. Du moins, au début.

Esmée était l'ombre d'elle même. Pour Jasper, Rosalie et lui, elle restait souriante et positive, mais les nuits qu'elle passait dans son lit était rare, elle ne cuisinait plus mais faisait livrer depuis le traiteur, ne parlait pas beaucoup sauf si elle en était obligée, et refusait le moindre contact. Bien sûr, si l'un de ses enfants voulait s'approcher d'elle, elle ne le repoussait pas. Mais elle préférait éviter tout de même, sachant pertinemment qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer comme une madeleine. Pour faire de l'humour, elle avait tenté de cacher son désespoir derrière le fait qu'elle pourrait fondre en larmes comme elle l'avait fait devant Rox et Rouky lorsqu'elle et Carlisle avaient été au cinéma le voir. Mon dieu, quel souvenir … Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier … Carlisle voulait absolument l'emmener quelque part. C'était au début de leur relation. Enfin, 'début', si elle se souvenait bien, ça faisait quand même un an et demi qu'ils sortaient ensemble … Pour le taquiner, elle lui avait donc proposé d'aller voir le dessin animé. Se prêtant au jeu, Carlisle avait accepté. Esmée ne savait alors pas si elle devait se sentir contrite ou blasée. Et bien en ce moment, c'était un peu pareil. Elle savait que Carlisle allait se réveiller … Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés, il lui avait promis de toujours être à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Pas maintenant. Il était trop jeune. Elle aussi. Et il ne pouvait partir de cette façon.

En ce moment, la famille CULLEN au complet était bouleversée. La raison en était évidente et compréhensible. Rosalie était très touchée par les récents évènements, mais savait qu'elle se devait d'être là pour son jumeau, beaucoup plus sensible qu'elle sur le plan affectif. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas touchée par les évènements actuels, mais son frère avait toujours moins bien géré les choses qu'elle. Lorsqu'il était contrarié, en colère, ou soumis à un autre sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas ou bien ne voyait pas l'origine du problème, il se mettait facilement en colère. Il arrivait désormais à savoir quand il était dans une mauvaise période et tentait de réguler au mieux ses accès de colère. Souvent, il se rendait au sport. Jasper était malheureux de faire subir cela à ses parents, surtout qu'ils ne le méritent pas et ont toujours tout fait pour lui. Ce sont ses parents. Pas biologiques, mais cela lui importait peu. Il se disait souvent qu'il devait grandir, arrêter d'être aussi problématique pour les autres … Son père avait dès le début compris ses paroles, ses pensées, ses agissements … Et avait su lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Il était son père, mais aussi son mentor. Il représentait, ainsi qu'Esmée, sa ligne de conduite. Le fait que ce dernier soit actuellement dans un coma dont personne ne savait quand il allait se réveiller le perturbait.

Tout le monde essayait de s'occuper. Sauf Edward qui était constamment fatigué, et qui n'avait goût à rien. Ils avaient tous déjà rendu visite au père de famille. La première fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans la petite pièce qui servait de chambre au médecin, ils avaient eut un choc. Il était allongé, dans un lit qui paraissait, à première vue confortable, mais que seuls ceux ayant déjà vécu un séjour à l'hôpital pouvaient savoir que c'était en réalité tout le contraire, relié à une machine l'aidant à respirer, et à plusieurs perfusions. L'image en elle même était effrayante. Mais ils avaient surpassé cela. Car Carlisle restait le père, l'époux, de cette famille. Ils lui avaient tenu, chacun leur tour, la main, qui était tiède. Les médecins leur avaient expliqué qu'il était dans un profond sommeil, mais rien d'irréversible. La balle ayant touché le blond non loin d'un des deux poumons, ils avaient dû le mettre sous respirateur afin que celui n'ait pas trop mal en respirant, et surtout qu'il n'oublie pas ou n'arrive plus à respirer, bien que cette dernière hypothèse soit quasiment nulle.

Chacun essayait de s'occuper du mieux qu'il le pouvait, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la situation dans laquelle il était, involontairement, plongé.

* * *

 **POV Jasper**

J'étais fatigué … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que cette foutue tête fait exprès de guérir le plus lentement possible. En plus, je crois que je suis en train de chopper une bonne vieille crève des familles … Oui, je sais, on est en été. Et alors ? Il n'y a pas de saison pour tomber malade …

Et voilà … Je recommençais à divaguer. Ca m'arrivait souvent en ce moment. Je pensais à beaucoup de choses, et en même temps à trop peu. Trop, dans le sens où tout se bousculait dans ma tête, et pas assez dans le sens où mon père restait le point central de mes pensées. Les médecins avaient beau nous assurer qu'il allait bien, que sa blessure cicatrisait normalement, qu'il n'y aurait pas de séquelle s'il obtenait un bon repos … Mais, si tout allait bien, pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas, bon sang ?! Tous des charlatans, ces médecins … Bravo Jasper, tu dis ça mais ton propre père en est un ! Ah, et maintenant, je me parle tout seul …

« Jasper, tu recommences … » dit doucement Alice.

« Hein ? » sursautais-je.

« Tu divagues, Lapin … » souffla-t-elle.

Nous étions allongés sur son lit. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être à la maison. Cela pouvait paraitre lâche, surtout vis à vis de ma mère, mais je ne supportais pas de rester enfermé dans cette maison alors que je sais pertinemment que le soir, mon père ne passera pas le pas de la porte, même tard, comme il le fait chaque fois qu'il rentre de sa garde à l'hôpital.

« Lapin ? » demandais-je, la regardant étrangement. « Tu as fumé, Alice ? »

« Non, je trouvais ça mignon ! Aller, arrête … ! »

« Mais j'ai fait quoi ? »

« Arrête de serrer le point comme ça … Regarde ce que tu fais ! Tu vas te faire mal avec tes ongles … »

Je regardais alors ma main, ne m'étant pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais. Je détendis donc mon membre. Je sentis le sang reprendre une circulation normale et en ressentis presque des fourmis.

« Excuse moi, Alice … »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Tu aimes passer du temps avec moi ? »

« Tu es mon Lapin, alors vaut mieux ! »

Je souris.

« Mais, je ne dois pas être de très bonne compagnie … » soufflais-je.

« Tu te poses trop de questions Jasper. On est ensemble, il donc normal que je sois là pour toi quand ça va pas, même si on passe pas les meilleurs moments. Pour moi, tu restes toujours le même, celui que j'aime et celui pour qui je veux être présente … » affirma-t-elle avec véhémence.

« … Tu … Tu m'aimes ? » repris-je, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je … Evidemment ! » rougit-elle.

Je souris et la serrais fort dans mes bras. Elle était à moitié allongée sur moi, mais j'appréciais l'instant à sa juste valeur.

« Moi aussi … Ma Lapinette ! » lançais-je, le sourire dans la voix.

« Si c'est une référence à 'Alice au Pays des Merveilles' elle est pas fine ! »

« C'est toi qui as commencé ! »

* * *

 **POV Rosalie**

« C'est dingue ce que tu peux être détachée … » me dit Emmett.

Su le coup, je vis rouge. C'est vrai quoi, j'essayais de faire du mieux que je pouvais, et je m'en prenais plein la gueule de tous les côtés !

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Rose, t'essaies trop d'être là pour les autres. Je pense qu'actuellement, c'est toi qui a besoin de quelqu'un ! » ajoute-t-il, un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Emmett … Mon frère à … »

« Ton frère … » me coupe-t-il. « Je comprends, qu'il ait des soucis. Je comprends totalement. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait demandé de faire ça, si ? Je veux dire, c'est admirable, ne te méprends pas, mais tu as aussi besoin de gérer la situation pour que _toi_ , tu ailles bien. »

Je ne répondis rien. Il avait raison. Je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'agir ainsi. Voire maman dans cet état, même si elle tentait de toutes ses forces de paraitre normale, de faire comme si tout allait bien, ce qui était louable, ce n'était pas évident pour elle, encore moins d'ailleurs que pour nous … Et Jasper … Je savais que je le maternais de trop. Mais là aussi, c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je fasse de mon mieux pour lui. Je connaissais Jasper, je savais comment il fonctionnait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il rechute comme il y a quelques années. Même si j'en doutais, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Et puis au fond, ça ne me gênait pas. C'était juste plus exacerbé en ce moment au vue de la situation …

« Rose ? Excuse moi … »

« Non, tu as raison … C'est juste que … »

« Je sais … » souffle-t-il vers mon oreille.

« Je crois que t'as besoin d'un petit remontant ! »

« Emmett … Pas maintenant … »

« Ah, je crois que tu te méprends sur mes intentions ! Suis moi. »

Ma curiosité piquée au vif, je le suis. Nous atterrissons dans son jardin. Il fonce dans la cabane au fond et en sort tout un attirail de sport. J'écarquille alors les yeux, fais demi-tour et tente de partir discrètement. Mais ça, c'était mon plan sans compter sur la surveillance d'Emmett.

« Tu croyais sincèrement que je pensais que tu allais venir comme ça ? » se marre-t-il, comme un gamin.

« L'espoir fait vivre ! »

« A ce qu'il parait … » rigole-t-il deux fois plus.

J'attends ainsi patiemment qu'il se calme avant d'enchainer.

« Je vais aller me mettre dans le transat, là bas, comme ça je pourrai admirer ton corps d'athlète s'entrainer ! » fis-je, mine de rien.

« Ah non non belle blonde, c'est pour toi tout ça. »

Alors évidemment, je plongeais les pieds dans le plat …

« Non mais Emmett, tu sais que je suis nulle en sport … »

« Ben non, justement je sais pas, je t'ai jamais vu en faire ! »

« Et c'est pas grave du tout ! »

« Aller … Viens là … » dit-il en tenant de m'attraper par la taille. En passant, il me chatouille, ce qui me fait exploser de rire. Rire qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis quelque temps maintenant …

« Aller Rose, je vais te montrer ! Et l'essentiel, c'est que tu te défoules ! Je suis le maitre, tu es l'élève ! »

« Ouais, ben fais gaffe que l'élève ne dépasse pas le maitre … » lui dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

« De quel élève parles-tu ? » ajoute-t-il, un air goguenard au visage.

Je lève les yeux devant sa réplique tout à fait masculine.

Je me place donc comme il me l'indique et commence à frapper. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais bizarrement, je me sens mieux. Je ne comprends plus rien de ce qui se passe autour de moi, je suis simplement focalisée sur Emmett, ses instructions, et sur les coups que je donne, tentant de les réfréner afin de ne pas avoir un geste malheureux. Très vite, je suis en sueur. Ce n'est pas mon genre de transpirer à grosse goutte, de plus, je n'ai pas une transpiration accrue, mais là, je crois que mon corps en avait besoin. Finalement, c'est pas si mal que ça le sport … Mince, il va me rendre comme ces gens qui commencent le sport et ne peuvent plus s'arrêter … Il va me rendre comme lui ! Enfin si ce n'est que ça … Mais mon frère aussi est comme ça ! Ah non hein, déjà qu'on est jumeaux, si en plus on a une ressemblance de plus … Han, mais Rosalie avec des biscottos … Han, sexy Rosalie ! Même si je pense que j'aurai plus des biscottes, mais bon …

Si Emmett ne m'avait pas ordonné de m'arrêter pour m'hydrater un coup, j'aurai continué jusqu'à épuisement total. Et j'imagine déjà la tête de mon père, quand ce serait mon petit-copain qui me ramènerait à la maison, complètement déshydratée …

Oui … Sauf que personne ne serait là, quand je rentrerai …

Sans comprendre le comment du pourquoi, j'éclatais en sanglot. Je tentais de me reprendre, mais plus je faisais d'effort moins ça allait. Je me collais donc contre Emmett, qui s'était approché de moi, et pour une fois depuis longtemps, me laissais aller.

* * *

 **PDV Esmée**

Mes journées se résumaient à peu de choses. Je me levais, me préparais, faisais à manger pour les enfants, et faisais semblant. Bien que je sache que cela ne servait pas à grand chose, vu que personne n'était dupe. Mais j'en avais besoin, c'est ce qui me permettait de tenir. J'imagine déjà de loin le sermon que Carlisle pourrait me faire … D'ailleurs, chaque jours je me rendait à son chevet, étant de moins en moins présente auprès de mes adolescents. Ils avaient besoin d'évacuer, je le savais. Seul Edward restait beaucoup avec moi. La situation n'est pas simple pour lui. Je l'avais entendu appeler Carlisle « Papa », et je dois avouer que ça m'avait fait un sacré coup. J'étais heureuse, réellement, mais j'étais également blessée. Non pas pour moi, mais pour ce jeune homme à qui mon époux et moi voulions offrir une famille, un nouveau départ, une chance de revivre …

Comme tous les jours, je me dirigeais vers l'hôpital dans le but de rendre visite à l'amour de ma vie. J'avais acheté des fleurs aujourd'hui, car celles posées il y a cinq jours de cela n'étaient plus franchement en état. Carlisle étant réputé et attentionné, les médecins et infirmières s'occupaient bien de lui. C'est ce qui me permettais d'être sereine le soir en le quittant, rejoignant notre lit pour m'endormir avant de le retrouver le lendemain matin à la première heure.

Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Je me garais toujours à la même place, c'est-à-dire sur celle réservée à Carlisle … Sortais de la voiture, entrais dans l'établissement, saluais tout le monde, toquais à la porte de la chambre de mon mari avant d'y entrer sans attendre de réponse, bien qu'aucune ne soit à espérer. Je remarquais qu'il avait quelque peu repris des couleurs. Avant de l'embrasser sur le front pour lui montrer que je suis là et serai toujours là, je posais les fleurs dans le vase à côté de son lit, posé sur une table de chevet. Les anciennes avaient été retirées. Sûrement une infirmière … Je caressais ses cheveux blond. Ils étaient doux. J'avais acheté son shampoing préféré. Généralement, c'est moi qui lui faisais sa toilette. Par respect mais également parce que j'avais le temps. Je passais mes visites à le regarder, lui parler de tout et de rien, comme s'il m'entendait.

Je m'assis sur la chaise positionnée à côté de son lit, l'approchais suffisamment pour voir continuer à lui tenir la main, et l'observais. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'endormis, le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours me rattrapant à grands pas. Je fus réveillé par un bruit que je ne connaissais pas. Je me rendis compte que pendant ma sieste j'avais bougé, ce qui m'arrive vraiment rarement, et me retrouvais donc la tête appuyée sur la main que je tenais toujours. Je me redressais, le dos en compote. Je réalisais alors que le bruit persistait. Relevant la tête, je vis la poitrine de Carlisle agitée. Il toussait. J'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel et tentait de le calmer. Je le voyais lutter pour ouvrir les yeux. Mes paroles devaient le rassurer car il se calma légèrement. Du personnel entra dans la chambre en même temps qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Ce fut comme un signal pour mon corps qui lâcha tout. Les vannes de mes yeux s'ouvrirent, gouttant sur mon visage. Tant pis pour le maquillage ! Je m'écartais un peu en retrait le temps qu'ils fassent leur travail. Carlisle suivait leurs indications, essayant de se débattre le moins possible contre l'intubation. Il connaissait les gestes, mais les mettre en application alors qu'à l'habitude on se trouve de l'autre côté, ce n'était pas facile. En quelques minutes il fut débarrassé de tout ce qui était gênant pour lui. Ils lui mirent tout de même une canule. Ils sortirent tous et je me rapprochais de lui, n'y croyant que moyennement. Il ouvrit les yeux, sentant surement ma présence. Je ne faisais que le fixer. Il souleva légèrement sa main que je m'empressais d'attraper. Il me fit signe qu'il voulait boire, j'attrapais donc le gobelet ainsi que la carafe laissés à cet effet, lui servit la moitié du contenant, et le lui fit avaler grâce à une paille.

L'après-midi se passa calmement. Personne ne parla. Premièrement parce que Carlisle était trop fatigué pour le faire, mais également parce que nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour converser. Il s'endormit à plusieurs reprises mais je restais à côté de lui.

En rentrant le soir, j'avais bien fait attention qu'il soit endormi pour de bon, et avais repris la route sereinement. J'avais hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle !

Comme je m'y attendais, la maison aurait pu devenir une piscine tellement le soulagement fut intense. Cette nuit là, nous dormîmes tous ensemble.

* * *

 **PDV Edward**

Hier, Carlisle s'était réveillé. Le soulagement avait été tel que je m'étais complètement laissé aller. La nuit, j'avais bien dormi. Je me retrouvais donc maintenant devant l'hôpital. Je détestais vraiment mettre les pieds dans un lieu médicalisé, mais mon envie de voir Carlisle était trop forte. Nous étions au milieu de l'après midi et le soleil chauffait pas mal. Rosalie et Jasper y étaient déjà allés. De ce que j'avais compris, leur réaction avait été très … Sentimentale. Mais je ne pouvais les blâmer, je les comprenais, et m'attendais même à avoir la même. Esmée était partie voir une amie, Carlisle lui ayant intimer l'ordre de passer l'après-midi à l'extérieur, arguant que de toute façon il était fatigué et ne souhaitait pas être vu plus que nécéssaire ainsi. Bien évidemment, il savait que cela n'éloignerait Esmée que pour la durée de la moitié de la journée, mais vu son état, il souhaitait qu'elle lui revienne en meilleure forme.

Je me rendis donc devant la porte que les jumeaux m'avaient indiquée un peu plus tôt, et frappais. J'attendis d'être invité avant d'entrer.

En me voyant entrer, Carlisle eut un large sourire. Il devait penser que je ne viendrais pas … Je m'approchais doucement de lui, souriant. Comme escompté, mes yeux laissèrent glisser quelques larmes traîtresses. Je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil à sa gauche. Il me fixait toujours.

« Comme tu vas, fiston ? » me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Malgré les cernes plus que prononcées sous ses yeux, il restait avenant, toujours gentil. Je mis quelques minutes à me rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« … Fiston … » répétais-je, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je pense que c'est de rigueur maintenant … »

« Tu as entendu … »

« Oui … »

Je lui souris.

« Carlisle je … Voulais m'excuser … »

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Si … Si tu t'es fait tirer dessus c'est … C'est parce que j'étais là et que … »

« Edward. » me coupe-t-il, alors que je parlais de manière hachée. Il ne finit pas sa phrase immédiatement, se redressant sur ses oreillers. Je l'aidais, voyant que ce n'était pas chose facile pour lui.

Il me remercia avant de reprendre.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ok … ? »

« Mais … »

« Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait. » me sourit-il.

« Nous avons été avertis par Charlie, que ton oncle était là bas. On a sautés en voiture et t'avons rejoint. Je suis arrivé au bon moment, je dirais. »

« Mais … Tu t'es fais tirer dessus ! »

Je devais paraitre minable. Les yeux rouges embués de larmes, le visage pareil …

« Et tu es en vie. Et moi aussi. Et je ne regrette rien … »

Je ne répondis pas mais me contenta de m'assoir sur le bord de son lit et de déposer, délicatement, ma tête au creux de son cou. Il eut assez de force pour soulever son bras et venir me caresser les cheveux. Je me détendis considérablement, toute la tension de ces derniers jours redescendant d'un coup.

« Et … Je … » commença-t-il. Me doutant du sujet qu'il allait aborder, je ne me redressais pas, et il continua d'ailleurs ses doux gestes.

« Tu sais … Ca ne me dérangerai pas, d'être ton père … »

Ses paroles étaient maladroites mais me touchaient énormément. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel dénouement. Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler d'elles-même.

« Merci … » soufflais-je doucement, la voix rauque.

* * *

Et voilà ...

Comme vous pouvez le constater, on est désormais proche du dénouement de cette histoire ... Bien qu'il reste encore, je dirai (à vue de nez, comme ça) une dizaine de chapitre (?)

A bientôt

Kwycky o/


	21. Chapitre 21

Hello hello tout le monde !

Donc dans un premier temps ... Je suis désolée ? Non en réalité, je n'ai pas réussi à poster. Non pas par soucis de matériel, ou encore Internet. Mais le site ne voulait pas me permettre de poster. Je n'ai pas compris, du jour au lendemain ça s'est rétabli … Je n'étais pas la seule avec ce problème, donc peut-être en avez-vous entendu parler !

Deuxièmement : bonnes vacances !

Troisièmement : Enjoy \o/

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 (10/04/16)**

* * *

« Esmée, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! » annonça Carlisle, quelque peu frustré.

« Carlisle, tu es convalescent ! »

« Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire manchot ! »

« Je sais ce que ça veut dire, merci … Le médecin a insisté pour que tu aies du repos ! »

« Oui, comme tous les médecins … »

« Tu en es un, tu devrais t'écouter … »

Le blond était resté quatre jours à l'hôpital après son réveil. Etant très fatigué au début, il n'avait rien dit. Mais après avoir repris des forces, il avait été d'une humeur massacrante, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : sortir. Retrouver son lit était devenu une priorité. Il avait beau eut supplier Pierre, Paul ou Jacques, personne n'avait cédé. Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'autorisation de sortir retrouver sa liberté, Esmée le couvait deux fois plus.

« Esmée … Je vais bien aller. Pour l'instant, je veux juste finir de boucler mon sac, sortir d'ici et rentrer chez moi, me poser dans mon canapé, et tout oublier ! »

Son ton avait été plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu et il s'en fustigea lorsqu'il vit le regard de sa femme se fermer alors qu'elle retournait à ses occupations.

« Esmée … »

Elle ne lui répondit rien, se contenant de fourrer les vêtement de son époux dans le sac prévu à cet effet.

« Excuse moi … C'est juste que … »

« Je sais. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce coup-ci tu es à la place du patient, et non du médecin. Quand tu es le médecin, tu es en colère quand on te désobéit. Parce que tu connais les conséquences et que ça te met en rogne que l'on puisse ne pas se préoccuper à ce point de sa santé. Surtout quand on sait que c'est ensuite vous, les médecins, qui trinquez. »

Carlisle ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder avec un air de chien battu.

« Je veux bien être surprotectrice, et j'en passe. Mais j'ai eu peur. D'accord ? Alors on va rentrer, oublier tout ça, et continuer à avancer, comme tu le dis si bien. »

Plus aucun mots n'avaient été prononcé entre le moment où ils quittèrent l'hôpital avec les dernières recommandations et celui où ils arrivèrent à la maison. Le blond s'en voulait pour ce qu'il venait de se passer avec sa femme. Il était frustré et avait reporté cette colère sur elle alors qu'il s'était toujours juré de l'honorer comme il le devait.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa maison, il respira un grand coup. Sa blessure, encore fraiche malgré tout, restait sensible. Il devait faire attention aux gestes qu'il effectuait sinon la peau tiraillait, et il savait pertinemment que s'il se mettait à gratter, il finirait par retourner aux urgences, où il se ferait passer le savon du siècle.

Retrouver son endroit à soi, ça faisait du bien. Il pouvait sentir le parfum qui embaumait chaque pièce, retrouver la luminosité caractéristique de la villa, s'assoir dans un canapé confortable et, bon sang, ce que ça pouvait tout changer de voir un frigo rempli de bonnes choses …

Alors qu'Esmée passait à côté de lui, il l'attrapa, à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière, lui sourit avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer à lui. Il lui embrasa doucement le dessus de la tête tout en respirant l'odeur de son shampoing. Il pourrait le reconnaitre entre mille. Un simple regard suffit à les rabibocher. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une grosse dispute, d'ailleurs, il pouvait compter sur ses doigts le nombre de fois où il avait réellement dû avoir une engueulade avec sa femme, mais ça le mettait en boule tout de même. Il savait qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Alors que lui était sagement allongé dans un lit, plongé dans un sommeil profond, elle avait dû tenir la barre à la maison, et dieu seul savait que gérer les jumeaux en plus d'un adolescent paumé, ça relevait de l'impossible. Pour cela, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

* * *

« On est rentrés ! »

« Moins fort, votre père dort … ! »

Rosalie, Jasper et Edward étaient sortis la veille au soir, en couples. Ils avaient donc naturellement dormi sur la plage de la Réserve, profitant de l'instant qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient beaucoup enlacés. Plus loin, Jasper se laissait masser par Alice, avant que les rôles ne s'inversent. Encore un peu plus loin, Bella et Edward avaient discuté, assis sur une couverture, la même qui avait vu leur premier baiser. Ils étaient devenus comme inséparables. D'ailleurs, Katie avait constaté que cela faisait beaucoup de bien à Edward. Le but premier dans tout cette histoire, c'était de redonner goût à la vie au jeune homme. Et ce but était doucement mais sûrement en train d'être atteint. Bien sûr, il restait encore un sacré bout de chemin à parcourir, mais elle était certaine qu'une fois le procès de son oncle passé, l'adolescent pourrait se débarrasser de tous les blocages dont il était la victime, afin de reprendre une vie normale, tout en conciliant passé, présent, et futur.

« Quoi ? Il est rentré ? » demanda Rosalie.

Esmée fronça les sourcils. Ne pas se souvenir d'une information pareille ne ressemblait pas à Rosalie. Elle ne s'en préoccupa cependant pas plus.

« Et oui, jeune fille ! Maintenant faites doucement. Allez dans le jardin, il fait beau … »

Sans demander leur reste, les adolescent se dirigèrent à l'extérieur, sauf Edward. Il préférait se rendre au sous-sol afin de s'y isoler quelques minutes. Peut-être allait-il y dessiner, ou bien lire, ou simplement penser. Malgré toutes les paroles dont Carlisle ou encore Esmée avaient pu l'abreuver, quelques doutes persistaient en lui. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui arrivait à Carlisle.

Pendant ce temps, Esmée savourait le fait que tout soit redevenu normal. Bien évidemment, il faudra encore un certain temps avant que la situation ne soit rétablie complètement, mais l'essentiel était que la famille soit réunie.

Doucement, elle montait les marches. Ces derniers jours l'avaient tenu en alerte, mais maintenant que les choses s'adoucissaient, elle était fatiguée. Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Carlisle était allongé à côté, sur le dos, la tête légèrement tournée. Son torse se soulevait doucement, au rythme de ses respirations. Elle avait vraiment eu peur. Peur pour sa famille, peur pour elle, peur pour cet homme duquel elle ne pouvait être séparée. Elle se calma puis posa doucement sa tête sur le torse de son époux, tout en évitant la zone encore sensible de sa blessure. Le fait qu'il ne se réveille pas, même ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, lorsqu'elle s'installa, lui montra que tout n'était pas encore tout rose. En effet, Carlisle avait le sommeil léger. D'habitude, une mouche qui vole dans le salon, il l'entend. Un tube de crème ouvert dans la salle de bain, il l'entend. Le moindre mouvement l'éveil. Esmée respira profondément l'odeur du vêtement du médecin. Elle accordait beaucoup d'importance à pas grand chose. Sûrement les nerfs … Inconsciemment, ce dernier passa son bras autour des épaules d'Esmée. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour cette dernière qui tenta d'être discrète tout en laissant sortir son inquiétude ainsi que son stress passés. Cela fut raté car Carlisle se redressa, l'emportant avec elle, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Comme d'habitude, il ne fallut qu'un échange de regard entre les deux pour qu'il comprenne et qu'Esmée trouve sa place aux creux de ses bras.

* * *

« Rosalie ? Jasper ? Edward ?! » appela Esmée.

Les deux premiers appelés arrivèrent en quatrième vitesse. Voyant que le dernier manquait à l'appel, Carlisle lui annonça qu'il allait le chercher.

« Bien, vous deux, allez me chercher ma commande chez le boucher. Et vite ! On a pas le temps de trainer ! Et invitez vos amis ! »

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quelque chose, Esmée leur fourra de l'argent dans les mains, les clefs de voiture, puis fonça à l'extérieur mettre la table. Ils froncèrent des sourcils en se regardant, mais ne demandèrent pas plus d'explications et foncèrent en course.

Carlisle était toujours à la recherche d'Edward, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense au sous-sol. Esmée lui avait dit qu'il y était allé directement en rentrant. S'il y était, cela voudrait dire que ça faisait trois heures qu'il n'avait pas bougé. C'était pas bon …

Il pénétra doucement dans la pièce. Il était vrai que sa femme l'avait parfaitement refaite … Comme à son habitude !

Il trouva le jeune homme assis sur le siège faisant face à la baie vitrée, derrière le piano. Il s'assit sur le tabouret présent à côté. Edward sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Il se redressa dans son siège et sourit à l'adulte. Sourire qui lui fut renvoyé.

« Je peux savoir ce qui cloche ? » demanda doucement le blond, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, une main sur un genoux, l'autre portée à l'endroit de son bandage.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Rien … » tenta-t-il.

« Arrête … Tu n'es toujours pas convainquant ! »

« Mais … »

« Moi je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas … Je pense que malgré tous nos efforts pour te rassurer, tu ne cesses de te fustiger du fait que je me sois fait tiré dessus par ton oncle. »

« … »

Je me trompe ? »

« … »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais … Alors écoute moi bien une dernière fois pour toutes. Ce … N'est … Pas … De … Ta … Faute … ! Tu m'as compris ce coup-ci ? Il me semble que maintenant, à nous cinq, nous formons une famille. Et une famille ne se laisse pas atteindre par une chose pareille. Pas parce qu'elle n'est pas grave, mais parce qu'elle n'a pas le temps d'y accorder de l'importance. Maintenant, ce qui compte vraiment, c'est que tu t'épanouisses parmi nous. Que tu retrouves un semblant de normalité. »

« Je sais … »

« Alors pourquoi te tortures-tu ainsi ? »

« Je sais pas … J'en parle à Katie, je te jure, mais … Je sais pas, ça bloque ! »

« Je sais … Mais ça va passer ! Fais moi confiance. »

En retour, le jeune homme lui envoya un sourire franc.

« Bien, maintenant nous allons aller manger … D'ailleurs, il faut que tu invites Isabella ! Ordre d'Esmée ! Et après le repas, tu viendras dans mon bureau. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Carlisle commença à remonter les marches.

« C'est à propos de quoi ? »

« Tu verras bien ! » lui dit Carlisle en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil.

Cela ne rassura pas Edward, même si ce dernier savait qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre, et que s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, Carlisle l'aurait réprimandé maintenant, au lieu d'attendre la fin du repas. Arrêtant de s'en faire pour rien, il dégaina son téléphone et appela Bella, dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte de venir manger.

* * *

La sonnette de la villa retentit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle.

« Bonjour Isabella ! »

« Bonjour Carlisle … »

« Entre entre … Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, et vous ? »

« Parfaitement bien ! » lui sourit-il. Elle lui renvoya un regard qui voulait tout dire, mais ne s'attarda pas.

Elle connaissait Carlisle depuis toute petite. Maladroite comme elle est, elle s'était souvent retrouvée aux urgences de Forks, à attendre sagement que son père ne vienne la chercher. Le médecin restait tout le temps avec elle, lui parlant de tout et rien. Il faisait parti de ces rares personnes qui avaient réussi à apprivoiser la _Bella Sauvage_ …

« Comme il fait beau, nous mangeons dehors ! Ton père ne pouvait pas venir ? »

« Oh euh … Je n'étais pas au courant pour lui … Enfin il travaille, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave ! » rigola-t-elle doucement.

« Et bien Bella, serais-tu nerveuse ? » la taquina le médecin.

« Non ! Pourquoi le serais-je, hein ? » demanda-t-elle l'air de rien, piquant un fard monstrueux.

Carlisle ne répondit rien mais rigola. Ils arrivèrent tous deux sur la terrasse, où étaient déjà installés Alice et Emmett. Bella s'assit à côté d'eux, une chaise d'écart entre chacun afin de laisser la place à leur compagnons respectifs.

« Il faut aider ? » demanda Alice.

« Non non, les jumeaux et Edward sont déjà là bas ! »

C'est sur ces paroles que les plats arrivèrent. Carlisle se dirigea vers le barbecue afin d'y placer les premiers morceaux de viande. Seul, en train de cuisiner, il pensait. Depuis quelque temps, sa vie avait bien changé. Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il avait reçu cette convocation, dont il ne connaissait pas vraiment le motif. D'abord réticent, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se rendre au rendez-vous. Et la raison de ce dernier l'en avait déconcerté. Il en avait longuement parlé avec Esmée. Bien que la décision aie été prise assez rapidement, ce n'est pas anodin d'accueillir chez soi un jeune homme dont le passé est semé d'embûches. Ils avaient souvent imaginé le pire. Mais au final, Edward se révèle être quelqu'un de formidable, et pour rien au monde Carlisle changerait quoi que ce soit. S'il devait refaire la même chose, il n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Il pensait à tous ces changements qui avaient également touché sa famille. Rosalie s'ouvrait plus au monde extérieur, au niveau social. Jasper était moins angoissé. Esmée … S'épanouissait plus qu'avant. Bien que cela soit compliqué, Carlisle pensait que le fait qu'ils accueillent un jeune homme en difficulté, et qui pourrait bientôt avoir un tout autre statu pour eux, dans cette famille, la remplissait de joie, même si rien n'était gagné d'avance.

« Ca va papa ? »

Carlisle releva les yeux, surpris de s'être fait prendre en pleine réflection.

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » sourit-il à son fils.

« C'est pas comme si tu prétendais la même chose depuis que tu es réveillé … » chuchota Jasper.

Le médecin lâcha tout ce qu'il avait en main, attrapa le bras de l'adolescent, et les écarta du monde envahissant la terrasse.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Simplement des regards. Et là, il comprit. Evidemment, il aurait dû le deviner plus tôt … Mais tous ces évènements n'avaient pas laissé Jasper de marbre. Lui qui était si sensible … Toujours en silence, il passa son bras autour des épaules de ce dernier. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre pour se regarder. Implicitement, Carlisle s'ouvrait à son fils. Il n'avait jamais été très secret, ou du moins dans la limite de ce qu'un père peut dire à son fils ou à sa fille, mais là, il savait que Jasper pouvait encaisser le fait que son père ne se sente pas au meilleur de sa forme. De plus, c'était lui qui l'avait percé à jour. Le blond se rassura en se disant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de carrière en choisissant médecine. De toute évidence, il n'aurait pas pu faire acteur.

Avant de repartir vers les autres, il chuchota à son fils : « Tout va s'arranger. »

* * *

« Le repas est délicieux ! » annonça Emmett.

Rosalie le regarda avec tendresse, puis reparti à son assiette.

« Merci Emmett ! »

« Alors, dites moi tout … Que comptez-vous faire l'année prochaine ? » questionna Carlisle.

Esmée leva les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment que son époux était en train de profiter de ce repas pour interroger Alice et Emmett. En gros, il faisait son papa poule quoi !

« Je vais en école de stylisme ! » répondit Alice, toute fière d'elle.

« Oh, c'est formidable ça ! Tu as passé une sélection pour y entrer ? »

« Oui ! Il y a … Deux mois environ. J'ai reçu la réponse la semaine dernière ! »

« Et bien, félicitation ! »

Alice sourit puis laissa le temps à Emmett de répondre. Il paraissait plus gêné.

« Et bien … J'adore la mécanique, tout ça … Mais, il faut être réaliste, à l'heure actuelle, c'est risqué de se lancer dans sa propre affaire. Donc, comme je suis aussi un féru de sport, j'ai été accepté en tant que professionnel ! Il me suffit d'aller à l'université, tout m'est payé, je dois maintenir de bons résultats et mon avenir est tout tracé ! »

« Et bien, ça me parait formidable tout ça ! »

Carlisle se déridait un peu. Certes, le choix d'Alice le laissait quelque peu perplexe, mais si ces deux jeunes gens arrivaient au terme de leurs projets, alors il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ses enfants.

Le repas se passa bien. Dans la bonne humeur, l'entente, la gaieté. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Esmée, et Carlisle le savait. Mais c'était aussi ce dont il avait eut besoin. Il ne voulait pas le montrer, même si Jasper l'avait compris tout à l'heure, mais il était perdu et encore sous le choc. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait tirer dessus, tout de même. Mais il savait aussi qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour passer outre cet évènement.

Il savoura aussi la nourriture présente devant lui. Celle de l'hôpital n'était définitivement pas à son goût, et ce qu'il y avait d'affolant c'était que l'hôpital de Forks n'était pas le plus à plaindre.

Alors que tout le monde s'attelait à débarrasser, le blond revint à lui. Il se leva donc précipitamment dans le but d'aider, mais Esmée posa une douce main sur son épaule et lui ordonna d'aller faire une sieste. Alors qu'il allait protester, arguant que tout allait parfaitement bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil, elle lui envoya un regard qui le dissuada de tout commentaire. C'est donc tranquillement qu'il monta dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à la discussion qu'il aurait avec Edward tout à l'heure. Il appréhendait énormément. Esmée et lui était tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il était tant d'avoir une petite conversation avec le jeune homme, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle en serait plus facile.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il comprit qu'Esmée l'avait, elle aussi, percé à jour, car il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir.

* * *

Il était maintenant 17h46. Alice, Emmett et Bella étaient sur le départ. Edward était content d'avoir pu passer le repas du midi ainsi que la fin de journée avec elle. Ce qui était appréciable, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se restreindre, devant Carlisle et Esmée.

Maintenant, il était sagement assis dans le bureau de Carlisle et attendait que ce dernier n'arrive. Il entendait des pas dans les escaliers et se doutait qu'il devait s'agir du blond. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il entrait, accompagné d'Esmée. Ca sentait pas bon … Inconsciemment, il stressa. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Malgré le caractère quelque peu officiel de cet entretient, Esmée le regardait avec ce même regard dans les yeux, lui souriait tout aussi doucement que d'habitude. Carlisle, de son côté, lui paraissait angoissé, mais son attitude vis à vis de lui ne semblait pas différente pour autant.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcés dans un premier temps. Ce qui fit accroitre le malaise du jeune homme.

« Bien euh … Edward, ce dont nous avons besoin de te parler est assez spécial … »

« Je vais partir ? » demanda de but en blanc Edward, coupant la parole au médecin. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

« Non ! Non, bien sûr que non mon chéri … » la rassura Esmée, s'asseyant à côté de lui, attrapant sa main au passage.

« Ne t'en fais pas Edward, tu resteras avec nous … Non, le truc c'est que nous aimerions mettre au clair cette situation … »

Edward ne comprenait pas. Carlisle dû le comprendre car il se redressa dans son siège afin de pouvoir se pencher correctement dans le tiroir de son bureau, attraper une liasse de documents, et la déposer sur la surface vitrée.

Le jeune homme y jeta un coup d'oeil. Il déchiffra doucement ce qui était inscrit sur le dossier. Il releva les yeux vers le médecin, qui le regardait avec grande appréhension. Son regard faisait le voyage entre le dossier et Carlisle, puis entre le dossier et Esmée.

Enfin, tout prit un sens dans son esprit. Il écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche et respira un grand coup.

 _Mince alors …_ pensa-t-il.

* * *

Et voilà !

Donc, vu que c'est les vacances, je pourrai, techniquement, faire comme la dernière fois et poster tous les deux jours environ. **_Mais_** , je ne veux rien promettre ! Donc partez du principe que vendredi prochain, vous avez la site !

A bientôt

Kwycky o/


	22. Chapitre 22

Bonsoir !

Voici la suite ... Je préviens d'avance, je me suis assez éclatée à l'écrire ... Il est pas drôle, mais je pense que vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire ... !

Enjoy \o/

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 (15/04/16)**

* * *

Edward se tenait droit devant le miroir de l'armoire de sa chambre. Ses mains portées à son cou, il ne cessait de réajuster son noeud papillon. Il portait un très beau costume, qu'Esmée et Carlisle l'avaient aidé à choisir. Il provenait d'un magasin haute couture où ils étaient allés, à Seattle, profitant du fait qu'il ait une séance avec Katie. Edward en avait été gêné, arguant qu'il voulait se le payer, mais le couple CULLEN lui avait rappelé qu'ils se devaient de subvenir à ses besoins, et que cela leur faisait plaisir. C'est donc ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé assis, exténué, deux heures plus tard, sur la banquette arrière de la mercedes du médecin, et donc aujourd'hui devant sa glace.

Ses bras se relâchèrent et il s'observa. Ses yeux étaient rouges, dûes aux allergies trainant dans l'air. Son teint était pâle. Il avait dû s'enfiler trois verre de jus d'orange, en plus de son lait matinal, pour faire plaisir à Esmée qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui.

« Edward, tu es prêt ? » demande Carlisle après avoir toqué à sa porte, restée ouverte.

« Oui. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il passa devant le blond, qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent au passage, afin de l'accompagner dans les escaliers. Il commençait à le connaître. Lorsqu'il devait faire face à une situation difficile, il avait tendance à se renfermer. Son mutisme dû à la mort de ses parents le prouvait bien. Enfin, il ne voulait pas lui jeter la pierre non plus … Il n'avait lui même pas très bien réagit dans son passé … Enfin cela, c'était une autre histoire !

« Mon Chéri, tu veux boire un verre avant de partir ? » demanda doucement Esmée.

« Non merci … Ca va aller ! » sourit calmement Edward. Il était conscient que ce sourire, qu'il arborait depuis quelques jours maintenant, était totalement faux et que tout le monde était au courant, mais il ne pouvait montrer des sentiments qu'il n'éprouvait pas.

« Bien, alors en voiture ! »

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à trois, assis dans le véhicule noir. Il n'avait pas souhaité que Rosalie et Jasper l'accompagnent, ne souhaitant pas leur faire perdre du temps. De toute manière, il ne savait pas comment cela allait se passer. Même Bella s'était vu se prendre un refus. Gentil refus, mais quand même !

« Ca va bien se passer Edward, ok ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais hocha de la tête, mouvement que Carlisle intercepta grâce à son rétroviseur.

Ce qui est pénible avec les petites villes, comme Forks, c'est qu'en à peine quelques minutes, on arrive à destination. Alors d'accord, certains diront que c'est pratique, on est pas forcément dépendant de la voiture, et tout le tralala. Mais bon, là, tout de suite, maintenant, Edward aurait bien voulu avoir encore une bonne demie heure pour réfléchir et se calmer. Plus l'échéance arrivait, moins il se sentait bien.

Le reste du parcours se fit dans le flou pour lui. Il eut à peine conscience de la présence de Katie ainsi que de son entrée dans l'immense bâtisse. Un instant, il voulut rigoler, mais se retint. D'une part car il savait pertinemment que ce serait un rire hystérique qui franchirait ses lèvres, mais également parce qu'il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici.

Des statues de bronze étaient positionnées partout. Il se serait cru dans n'importe quelle série policière. Le stéréotype même. Le sol était fait de marbre, les murs étaient restés naturels : de pierre. Un certain nombre de personnes étaient présentes, mais l'endroit restait tout de même silencieux.

« Edward ? Tu es prêt ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, un homme s'était approché de lui. Il s'agissait de l'avocat des CULLEN. Bien qu'il était inutile à leur parti d'en avoir un, la famille avait tout de même préféré contacter le leur, en cas de grabuge. Edward n'en était pas mécontent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela le rassurait.

Pris dans ses pensées, il intercepta tout de même quelques bribes de la conversation qu'Esmée avait avec Katie.

« Il me parait ailleurs … » commença la mère de famille.

« C'est normal … Les choses sont difficiles. Il va s'attarder sur des détails afin de s'échapper de cela, mais tout ce qu'i faire, c'est être là pour lui. »

Il arrêta de les écouter, se fichant pas mal de ce qu'elles pouvaient dire à l'instant. Il les regarda sans vraiment les voir, avant de détourner son regard sur Carlisle, positionné à ses côtés depuis le début.

« Il est temps d'entrer. » intervint l'avocat.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une grande salle. Des bancs, comme ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans les églises, étaient disposés de part et d'autres de la pièce. Une estrade surplombait le tout, devant. A droite, un box, entouré de vitres.

Peu à peu, la salle commença à se remplir. C'est un bruit sourd qui ramena tout le monde au coeur du sujet.

« Bien, l'audience peut commencer ! Nous sommes ici réunis pour le jugement de Jackson MASEN, accusé de meurtre envers son frère et sa belle soeur, ainsi que sur la personne de son neveu, qu'il a également agressé dans le même but, quelques mois après. »

Entendre ces faits donna la chaire de poule à Edward. Il en avait été la victime, on avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler, merci !

Il n'osait poser son regard sur son oncle, présent dans le box des accusés, habillé d'une blouse de prison, menottes aux poignets.

Lui, en revanche, le fixait. Il affichait un air abattu.

« En vu du fait qu'aucune plainte n'a pu être déposée de par les circonstances, l'arrestation de l'accusé portera elle même d'accusation menant ce dernier à sa peine. Rappelons que l'accusé avait en sa possession une arme à feu, dont il n'a pas hésité à utilisé. Quelque chose à déclaré monsieur MASEN ? »

Ce dernier releva la tête. Son air abattu disparu pour laisser place à une démence sans nom.

« J'aurai du prendre des cours de tir, plus jeune. »

« Si c'est pour déclarer des choses pareilles, il vaudrait mieux se taire. Bien, j'appelle Claire MASEN, épouse de Jackson MASEN, à témoigner. »

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de cette dernière dans la pièce. Bien sûr, il devait se douter qu'elle serait là pour le procès de son mari, mais la revoir lui fit un choc. Elle avait toujours cet air guindé, bien habillée, avec son éternel collier de perles.

« Madame MASEN, jurez-vous de dire la vérité, rien que la vérité ? »

« Je le jure. »

« Bien. Comment définiriez-vous votre mari ? »

« Je l'ai connu jeune. Nous nous sommes tout de suite très bien entendu. C'est un homme bon, gentil, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche … »

A ce moment, Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, elle faisait le numéro de l'épouse indignée … Tentant de rester serein, il souffla profondément puis repris le cours du questionnement subit par sa tante.

« Et pourtant, les faits sont là. »

La femme baissa les yeux.

« Ca ne pouvait pas être lui … »

« Et bien madame, il va falloir se rendre à l'évidence … » reprit l'avocat.

« Vu le témoignage donné par l'épouse MASEN, nous pouvons arrêter là. Veuillez noter que cette dernière n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire et qu'elle est désabusée par les évènements. Aucun autre témoignage ne sera à prendre en compte de son côté. J'appelle Edward MASEN, s'il vous plait. »

Edward arrêta de respirer. On lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il n'aurait pas à témoigner ! A quoi bon cela allait-il servir ?

Obéissant tout de même, il se leva lentement, ne regardant personne, et se dirigea à l'endroit où était précédemment la femme qui lui servait de tante.

Après lui avoir fait promettre de ne relater que la vérité, une longue période de questions auxquelles il devait répondre s'en suivit.

« Que vous est-il arrivé après l'accident ? »

« La première chose dont je me souviens, c'est mon réveil. »

« Et où étiez-vous ? »

« A l'hôpital … ». Son ton avait été trainant et s'était fini sur une note interrogative. C'était quoi ces questions ?!

« Est-il vrai que vous avez été dans un institut spécialisé ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« … Il me semble que voir ses parents mourir sous ses yeux, de la main de son propre oncle qui plus est, peut rendre un peu désorienté, non ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il ne voulait pas paraitre insolent, mais là, on lui posait des questions qui le mettait hors de lui, bien qu'il doive se contenir.

« Chez qui vivez-vous ? »

« Chez Carlisle et Esmée CULLEN. »

« Y êtes-vous bien ? »

« Tout est parfait ! ». A l'évocation des CULLEN, son visage s'était fait plus lumineux.

« Comment avez-vous pu affirmer qu'il s'agissait de votre oncle ? »

« Au début, je ne me souvenais de rien. Arrivé chez les CULLEN, les souvenirs sont remontés. J'avais quelques réminiscences, je les notais dans un carnet. Au fur et à mesure, j'ai réussi à tout assembler. C'est moi, qui ai fourni les indices pour l'enquête. »

Le silence s'installa dans la salle. Il avait eu le sentiment qu'il devait se détendre sur le coup. Sa voix avait été plus vindicative. Il pouvait observer les personnes présentes qui hochaient la tête. Après quelques instants, on lui annonça qu'il pouvait retourner à sa place.

« Bien. Au vu du dossier étant traité, et compte tenu du fait qu'une sentence a déjà été évoquée avant le procès, nous ne prendrons pas de temps de délibération. Je condamne donc Jackson MASEN à soixante années d'emprisonnement, ainsi qu'à des séances de psychanalyses dans le but d'identifier un mental dangereux. La séance est levée. »

Edward ne comprit rien. Il avait à peine entendu la sentence qu'il se retrouvait dans les bras d'Esmée et Carlisle. Il voyait son oncle fulminer. Sa tante éclater en sanglots. C'est sur cette note quelque peu perturbante mais soulageante, qu'il quitta les lieux. Arrivés sur les marches de béton permettant de quitter le tribunal, il entendit sa tante.

« Tu es content de toi, j'espère ! »

Et alors qu'elle allait continuer, il déversa toute sa rancoeur ainsi que sa frustration, honte, colère, sur elle, lui coupant la parole.

« Très ! Et tu sais pourquoi, chère tante ? Parce qu'au moins je me dis que le meurtre de mes parents n'aura pas été vain ni laissé de côté. Un criminel de moins dans la nature, surtout quand on sait que c'est de sa propre famille dont il faisait partie, et bien ça soulage ! Et ne viens pas me crier dans les oreilles que je ne suis que ton batard de neveu, parce que je ne t'écouterai plus. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis certain que ton seul but actuellement, est de faire esclandre. Tu n'as toujours été qu'attirée par l'argent que les MASEN avaient. Je doute même de la sincérité de ton amour … Tu me fais pitié … Tu te donnes un genre qui ne te conviens pas … Et avant que tu ne répliques, je me permets de te parler ainsi, et sache que je mesure mes mots. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une pauvre manante … Je te souhaite du courage pour faire la manche, car le nouvel hériter des MASEN, tu l'as devant toi. Et tu sais quoi ? Je n'aurai strictement aucun scrupule à passer devant toi plus tard, la tête haute, suintant le fric … Je te regarderai, et te cracherai dessus … Estime toi heureuse, je t'accorderai au moins suffisamment d'importance pour … ! Sur ce, ma _tante_ , j'ai une nouvelle vie à mener. »

Sans plus de cérémonies, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la voiture. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Carlisle avait anticipé son geste car il ouvrit le véhicule à distance. Il s'installa en vitesse à l'arrière puis laissa toutes les tensions s'échapper de son corps. Il pleura de tout son soul. Il entendit à peine les portières de la voiture s'ouvrir. Il savait que Carlisle était monté à l'avant car ils sentit des bras l'enlacé et les attirer à eux. Il aurait pu les reconnaitre entre mille, ces bras. Il se laissa doucement bercer, à la limite de s'endormir.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que tout le monde était rentré à la maison. Edward s'était directement rendu dans sa chambre, s'était changé, puis avait quémandé la présence du couple CULLEN autour de lui. Dès que l'un voulait légèrement se déplacer ou bien partir, même en ayant pour but de revenir juste après, cela lui était impossible.

Entre temps, l'adolescent s'était endormi. Le trop plein d'émotion partant d'un coup et les caresses d'Esmée eurent raison de lui.

« Tu crois qu'il s'en remettra, Carlisle … ? » chuchota doucement son épouse.

« … Je pense que ça va prendre du temps ! Mais il va aller mieux … Depuis qu'il est ici, il n'a cessé de progresser … Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, nous savons à quoi nous en tenir ! » la rassura-t-il.

Oui, c'était vrai. Lorsqu'il avait débarqué ici, Edward était renfermé, ne savait pas comment vivre normalement. Mais au final, il s'y était fait. Et depuis, nombreux étaient les progrès accomplis !

« Hey … »

Le couple sursauta. N'ayant pas senti de mouvements, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'Edward était maintenant réveillé.

« Hey mon grand, comme tu te sens ? » questionne Carlisle.

Edward ne répondit pas mais les fixa. Il déglutit difficilement avant d'annoncer :

« Edward CULLEN, ça sonne bien, non ? »

* * *

Et voilà !

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ...

A bientôt

Kwycky o/


	23. Chapitre 23

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà aujourd'hui ... Avec la fin ... Et oui ... Dure à écrire ... Je ne pensais pas que mettre un terme à son histoire était si compliqué !

Enjoy \o/ (et merci des reviews !)

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 (17/04/16)**

* * *

 ** _8 ans plus tard_**

Aujourd'hui, il faisait un soleil radieux. Comme chaque dimanche depuis quelque temps, toute la famille CULLEN se réunissait pour le repas du midi. Depuis tout ce temps, il s'en était passées des choses.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient restés fidèles à eux-même. Ils n'avaient cessé de voyager, avec ou sans les enfants, restant très soudés. Esmée avait eu plusieurs opportunités avec son travail : elle avait rénové des intérieurs pour de grandes personnes. Bien qu'ils n'en aient pas un besoin urgent, cela avait considérablement augmenté leur capital. Carlisle avait fini chef de service, et n'en était pas peu fier.

Les jumeaux avaient maintenant vingt-cinq ans. Jasper était toujours avec Alice, et Rosalie toujours avec Emmett. Le premier était archéologue et, à ses heures perdues, acteur. En effet, il avait eu la chance d'être au bon endroit au bon moment. C'est toujours mieux que l'inverse … Un réalisateur, qui commençait tout juste dans le métier, venait de se faire planté par son personnage principal. Croisant le blond dans la rue, il s'était dit que ce dernier avait le physique parfait pour le remplacement. Après quelques entretiens, il s'est effectivement avéré que Jasper était le bon. Au final, le film fut un gros succès, ouvrant ainsi d'autres portes au jeune homme qui, malgré sa passion pour l'archéologie, s'était également identifié dans le métier d'acteur.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Il faisait chaud. Une chaleur insoutenable. Jasper venait de faire une découverte tout à fait surprenante. Courant chercher son matériel de vision, il revint sur ses pas quelques instants plus tard, déballant le tout en un tas désordonné et s'attelant à son observation.

« Fascinant … » murmura-t-il, pour lui même.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Jasper ?! » demanda son collègue, de loin.

« Ouais ! Viens par là ! Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il se pourrait bien que je tienne la tablette du pharaon ! »

Depuis quelques temps, ces dernières étaient très recherchées. N'étant d'aucune 'valeur' auparavant, on avait récemment découvert qu'elles apportaient des informations capitales à la recherches d'autres reliques.

« Oh ben mince alors … ! »

« Les gars ! Une tempête approche ! On remballe ! »

Jasper et son collègue se regardèrent. Agissant rapidement, ils mirent la tablette sous scellé dans une caisse en bois remplie de paille. C'est alors que le téléphone du blond sonna.

« Allo ? »

« Jasper ? C'est moi ! »

« Alice ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je t'appelle que quelque chose cloche … »

« Je n'ai pas trop le temps, Coeur … »

« Tu as reçu une lettre. »

« Ah oui ? Bah … Ca doit pas être la seule ! » lui dit-il, telle une évidence.

« Oui, mais là, on te contacte pour un autre film … »

« Ah ? Sur quoi ? »

« L'archéologie ! »

Il y eut comme un blanc sur la ligne. Il avait enfin l'opportunité de réunir ses deux passions au même plan …

« Je rentre. »

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Alice avait réussi son école de stylisme et montait actuellement sa propre collection de cosmétiques. En effet, sa ligne de vêtements avait fait un tabac, ce qui avait encouragé le jeune femme dans sa conquête du monde de la mode et de la beauté.

* * *

 **Flash back**

« Alice BRANDON, j'écoute ? » décrocha-t-elle d'une voix espiègle.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis l'assistante de Charlène VAN CUP, de StairUp. »

« … Oui ? »

« Il s'avère que nous avons remarqué vos travaux assez tôt, depuis l'école pour tout dire. Et votre collection récemment sortie fait fureur chez nous. Madame voudrait un rendez-vous avec vous, souhaitant pratiquer un partenariat. Vous pourriez lancer votre ligne de cosmétiques. »

La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement. Si quelqu'un avait été en face d'Alice, il l'aurait surement prise en photo et l'aurait décrite comme un poisson dans l'eau à toute sa famille, lors d'un brunch le dimanche.

« Euh … Je … Je ne sais pas quoi dire … »

« Simplement oui ? » intervint la voix de la fameuse Madame VAN CUP.

« Euh … Oui ! Oui évidemment ! »

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Rosalie avait entamé des études afin de devenir ingénieur en aéronautique. Ayant toujours été passionnée de bateau ainsi que de l'océan et des airs, cela s'était montré comme une évidence pour elle. Son choix avait été une surprise pour tous, elle qui n'avait jamais trop parlé de ce qu'elle voudrait faire plus tard, mais chacun l'avait soutenu. C'est également cette décision qui a marqué une coupure entre elle et Jasper. Bien que tous faisaient leurs études dans la même ville et qui plus est, pas loin de Forks, les jumeaux avaient dû se séparer, pour leur bien, mais également parce qu'une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à eux.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Rosalie se tenait sur la plage, en Californie, près de son père. Les points sur les hanches, elle respirait le grand air de la falaise, alors qu'elle observait le soleil se coucher. Au loin, elle pouvait observer un voilier. Elle adorait les promenades en bateau … Sentir les flots sous la coque, le mouvement de bascule alors qu'ils avaient jeté l'ancre à leur endroit préféré et qu'un bateau reliant des plages bondées de touristes passait au loin, projetant l'eau à plusieurs mètres, créant des vagues se répercutant sur eux.

« C'est ça que je veux faire, papa ! »

« De quoi, ma Chérie ? »

Travailler avec les bateaux … Et les avions. Parce que sans avions, pas de vacances ! »

Carlisle l'avait d'abord regardé avec amusement puis avec étonnement lorsqu'il avait remarqué que sa fille était sérieuse.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux … » avait-il chuchoté à son oreille alors qu'il passait son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant à lui.

Sa fille grandissait …

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Emmett avait enchainé les petits boulots, son père ne souhaitant pas payer toutes ses études. Cela avait été très rude pour lui, surtout depuis le décès de sa mère. Son paternel s'enfermant dans la drogue et l'alcool, il avait été jugé pour détention et ivresse sur la voie publique. L'adolescent, à l'époque, se retrouvait sans rien. Voyant que la relation entre ce dernier et leur fille était sérieuse, Esmée et Carlisle lui avait proposé de le soutenir. Le brun avait accepté après plusieurs propositions du couple, et même s'il comptait bien faire sa vie avec Rosalie, leur avait fait part de son souhait de les rembourser. Ils n'avaient rien répondu et lui avaient simplement sourit. Emmett ne cessait de se dire, chaque jour, que sa situation actuelle, il la devait à ces deux personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Ils lui avaient permis de réaliser son rêve qui était d'ouvrir son propre garage de voitures. Ce dernier tournait d'ailleurs bien, lui permettant de s'insérer dans le business environnant. Si tout se passait comme prévu, d'ici quatre à cinq ans, il aurait deux autres garages. Emmett n'ayant jamais été un feignant, il avait également réussi à obtenir une petite bourse et à intégrer l'équipe de football de la faculté. Ainsi, il subvenait à ses besoins ainsi qu'à ceux de Rosalie, même si cette dernière n'en avait pas réellement besoin.

* * *

 **Flash back**

« Emmett ? » appela Carlisle.

« Oui Monsieur CULLEN ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Carlisle, tu sais ! » sourit ce dernier.

« Ok … » rougit le jeune homme.

« Dis moi Emmett … Avec ma femme, ça fait quelques temps qu'on en parle et … »

« On se protège ! Promis ! » annonça précipitamment l'adolescent, levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

« Quoi ?! Oh … Et bien je suis fier de vous ! Mais … En fait je voulais pas parler de ça … »

« Oh … »

 _Le malaise …_ pensa Emmett.

« Non, en fait, Esmée et moi sommes au courant de ta situation, et tu es un bon gamin. Donc on aimerait t'aider ! »

« Quoi ? Non ! Non je ne peux pas accepter. Premièrement vous devez vous occuper de Rosalie, et aussi de Jasper, et Edward va venir après ! »

Carlisle sourit. Une fois de plus, Emmett faisait passerelles autres avant lui. Bien qu'il comprenait les préoccupations du jeune homme, il ne souhaitait pas que ce dernier se mette à faire les poubelles, non plus …

« Si je te le propose, c'est que tout a été réfléchi ! Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de l'argent. Sincèrement, nous voudrions réellement t'aider ! Si tu veux, on peut trouver un arrangement … »

 **Fin Flash back**

* * *

Ainsi, il restait Edward. Le jeune homme avait bien grandit et murit. Il sortait tout juste de l'école de formation aux élites du pays. Cela avait quelque peu refroidit Esmée et Carlisle, souhaitant garder leur nouveau 'bébé' loin de la violence et des ennuis, mais celui-ci n'en avait pas démordu et avait fini par les convaincre, à grand renfort de promesses et de câlins. C'est donc tout fier qu'il montrait sa plaque d'agent du FBI à sa famille. Car oui, il en avait une, de nouveau. Carlisle et Esmée lui avait proposé, alors qu'Alice, Emmett et Bella étaient venu manger à la maison, après la sortie de Carlisle de l'hôpital, de l'adopter. Sur le coup choqué, il n'avait pas répondu. Fidèles à eux-même, ils lui avaient dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de leur donner une réponse immédiate. Sur le coup, en y repensant, il s'en voulu de les avoir fait attendre ainsi alors que depuis le début sa décision était prise. Un an et demi après le procès de son oncle, Edward était retourné au tribunal, mais cette fois-ci pour quelque chose de plus joyeux : la signature des papiers d'adoption. Ainsi était né Edward CULLEN. Et pour rien au monde il ne reviendrait en arrière. Même si maintenant, il avait du mal à se détacher d'eux …

* * *

 **Flash Back**

« Nous sommes ici pour officialiser la demande de Carlisle et Esmée CULLEN, mariés depuis quinze années, souhaitant adopter le jeune Edward MASEN. Le dossier ayant déjà été étudié et validé, je déclare ici, officielle, l'adoption de la personne d'Edward CULLEN par Carlisle et Esmée CULLEN. »

Carlisle et Esmée s'était rapprochés du juge pour signer les papiers et récupérer les officiels. Une photo avait été prise à leur insu alors qu'ils enlaçaient le jeune homme perdu dans ses émotions.

« Ce jour marque une nouvelle vie pour toi, mon Ange … » chuchota Esmée.

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Bella … Et bien, elle restait Bella. Danger publique numéro un, même avec des baskets sur un sol plat, elle était capable de tomber. Heureusement que le bras d'Edward était là, ainsi elle pouvait s'y accrocher et limiter les dégâts. Elle avait eut quelques heurts avec son père lorsque ce dernier avait appris que sa fille entretenait une relation sérieuse avec Edward qui, à ses yeux, restait un adolescent perturbé. La jeune brune ne s'était pas laissé faire et à force des choses, Charlie avait apprit à connaitre le jeune homme et au final, s'entendait bien avec. Il n'était pas rare de les voir aller à la pêche tous les deux. Pour cela, Bella était fière de son père. Et celui-ci était fier de ce que sa fille était devenu. Depuis toujours Bella aimait la littérature. Elle s'était donc lancée dans des études littéraires et linguistiques, mais cela ne lui avait pas vraiment suffit : elle s'était mise à l'écriture. D'abord en secret, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward le découvre et lise, par 'accident' parait-il, les premiers chapitres de son histoire. De fil en aiguille, alors qu'elle continuait à écrire, lui continuait à la lire. Jusqu'au jour où elle arriva à la fin et que son petit ami se pointe devant elle et lui demande, d'un air tout à fait innocent « Dis Bella … Tu comptes écrire une suite ? ». Son air presque désespéré l'avait faite craquer. Comment être en colère face à ça ?! Elle n'était pas encore LA romancière à ne pas louper, mais faisait son petit bout de chemin et avait déjà été repérée par pas mal de maisons d'édition.

Alors que tout le monde était en train de papoter, Edward s'isola au fond du jardin, sa bière à la main. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il savoura le fait d'être seul. Il aimait sa famille. Il aimait ces petites réunions du dimanche. Pour rien au monde il n'échangerait cela. La vie depuis la mort de ses parents biologiques n'avait pas été facile. Entre les séances chez le psychologue, qu'il voyait toujours de temps en temps, son internement à l'institut puis son balancement en famille d'accueille, les choses n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Et la partie la moins reposante devait en fait avoir démarré après qu'il ait rejoint les CULLEN. Un épisode marquant avait été celui du tribunal, ou il avait déchargé toute sa haine envers son oncle et sa tante. Parfois, il lui arrivait de cauchemarder sur sa vie passée … Il avait pour habitude d'en parler à ses parents, ces derniers sachant maintenant comment il fonctionnait et comment gérer les situations.

« Ca va, Fiston ? » demanda Carlisle, s'approchant doucement.

Edward tourna la tête vers son père.

« Oui … Je repensais à avant … A tout … »

« Je vois … »

« Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire, je suis désolé … »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être ! C'est ton passé, ton histoire. Et malgré le fait que tu sois un CULLEN maintenant, nous sommes conscients, ta mère et moi, que tu as vécu des choses sans nous avant. »

« Tu sais … Les choses dont je me souviens le plus, ce sont tous les évènements survenus après mon placement ici … »

Carlisle ne répondit rien mais sourit franchement.

Edward se tourna vers lui, posant sa bière sur le banc à côté, puis s'approcha de son père. Posant ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier, il fixa tout d'abord son torse. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il rapprocha le corps de son père du sien, l'enlaça et senti l'étreinte de son père se refermer sur lui en retour, il se lança.

« Merci … Merci papa, de m'avoir donné une chance de revivre … »

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà ... Bouhou ... '

Mais bon ... Peut-être voici une bonne nouvelle ?

Si par hasard, cette fiction vous a plus ... Et bien je pourrai faire une suite ! J'ai déjà l'idée, et tout et tout ! Dites moi en commentaire !

La Bise

Kwycky o/


End file.
